Divina Tentación
by Annalice
Summary: Mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, y cuando cayó la primera lágrima de alegría Edward me la limpió con un beso.-No debes llorar Bella, los ángeles no lloran- dijo."Los ángeles no lloran" había dicho. Si él verdaderamente supiera la verdad de sus palabras
1. Descenso

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**1**

**Descenso**

_ N_uestra llegada no salió del todo según lo planeado. Recuerdo que aterrizamos casi al alba, porque las farolas todavía estaban encendidas. Teníamos la esperanza de que nuestro descenso pasara inadvertido y así fue en gran parte a excepción de un pequeño accidente: un perro merodeador.

El animal andaba paseando aprovechando que, a esa temprana hora de la mañana, por la calle no circulaban humanos que lo llegaran a molestar. Pero, como esa clase de animal posee un oído muy agudo, y nosotros no tomamos muchas precauciones por un posible problema, oyó como el aleteo de nuestras alas nos hacia descender. Instintivamente ante algo nuevo para él, empezó a ladrar llamando así la atención de las casas vecinas y de que sus habitantes salieran a ver que armaba ese alboroto. Por suerte nosotros fuimos más rápidos y logramos ocultarnos detrás de un robusto árbol que nos tapaba de los ojos curiosos.

Tras semejante espectáculo, los humanos volvieron a sus casas dejando la calle de nuevo desértica, y el animal no volvió a aparecer. Salimos de detrás del árbol, y caminando encontramos la calle Sunset y recorrimos su acera, irregular y desnivelada, buscando el número trece. Nuestros sentidos se veían asaltados desde todas direcciones. Los colores del mundo nos resultaban vívidos y muy variados. Habíamos pasado directamente de un mundo de pura blancura a una calle que parecía la paleta de un pintor. Aparte del colorido, todo tenía su propia forma y textura. Sentí el viento entre los mis dedos y mi mano; abrí la boca y saboreé el aire fresco y limpio. Noté un olor a gasolina y a tostadas chamuscadas, combinado con el aroma de los pinos y la intensa fragancia del océano. Lo peor de todo era el ruido: el viento parecía aullar y el fragor de las olas estrellándose contra las rocas me resonaban en la cabeza como una estampida. Oía todo lo que ocurría en la calle: un motor arrancando, el golpeteo de una puerta mosquitera, el llanto de un niño y un viejo columpio chirriando al viento. Y, nin darme cuenta, llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

La casa había sido bautizada igual que la calle y las letras de SUNSET aparecían con una elegante caligrafía en una placa de oro pintado. Más tarde descubriríamos que todas las calles colindantes llevaban nombres sobre el cielo y sus estados: Dawn, Sky, Dusk… Sunset iba a ser nuestro hogar y nuestro santuario durante nuestra existencia terrestre.

-Isabella, pásame la llave- dijo Jasper, casi sobresaltándome con su voz. En casa nosotros nos comunicábamos sin lenguaje. La voz humana de Jasper, según acababa de descubrir, era grave, pero suave y aterciopelada al mismo tiempo.

Guardar la llave había sido la única misión que me habían encomendado. Tanteé los hondos bolsillos de mi vestido

-Tiene que estar por aquí- aseguré y también me asombró la tan melódica voz que yo tenía, como si estuviera cantando una tierna nana

-No me digas que ya la has perdido, por favor

-Hemos caído del cielo, ¿sabes?. Es muy fácil que se te pierdan las cosas Jasper

Rosalie se echó a reír de repente

-Isabella la llevas colgando al cuello- una hermosa carcajada volvió a surgir de ella. Miré maravillada la voz de Rosalie, era como el canto en una mañana amaneciente.

Sentí como, sin darme cuenta, un calor invadía mis mejillas y la vergüenza se hacia presente en mi. Miré asustada a Rosalie ya que esto que sentía no era normal, en casa no nos habían explicado esta sensación

-Tranquilla Isabella. Tan solo te has avergonzado, o como también se dice sonrojado- me aclaró Jasper. Miró a Rosalie y en un suspiro comentó- creo que ya sabemos una de las facetas de Isabella, su sonrojo inmediato

Su comentario solo consiguió que la misma sensación de quemazón me azotara aún más fuerte y sentí mis mejillas y nariz arder

-Jasper, deja de comentar cosas inapropiadas sobre Isabella. Al fin y al cabo es una primeriza- me sonrió dándome ánimos y de verdad ese gesto se lo agradecí de corazón a Rosalie

Me quité la cadenita del cuello y se la tendí sin mirar a los ojos a Jasper por miedo a que esa sensación que había conseguido apaciguar volviese. Cuando entramos en el vestíbulo vimos que la casa había sido preparada concienzudamente para nuestra llegada.

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

Esas primeras semanas las dedicamos a hibernar y a orientarnos un poco. Aguardamos con paciencia mientras nos adaptábamos a aquella forma corporal y nos fuimos sumergiendo en los rituales de la vida diaria. Había mucho que aprender y, desde luego, no era nada fácil. Al principio, dábamos un paso y nos sorprendía encontrar suelo firme bajo nuestros pies. Cada vez que tocaba un objeto, me detenía maravillada a considerar su función. La vida humana era muy complicada; había máquinas para hervir el agua, enchufes que conducían la corriente eléctrica y toda clase de utensilios en la cocina y el baño pensados para ahorrar tiempo y proporcionar comodidad. Cada cosa tenía una textura distinta, un olor diferente…

El primer y principal desafío era cuidar de nuestros cuerpos. Eran frágiles. Precisaban alimentos y también protección frente a los elementos externos; el mío más que el de mis hermanos porque era joven y era la primera vez que bajaba a la tierra, no como ellos que ya habían experimentados estas sensaciones antes. Yo era mucho más vulnerable. Las primeras veces que me aventuré a dar un paseo, regresé tiritando porque no había caído en la cuenta de que no llevaba ropa adecuada. Preparar la comida era aburridísimo y, al final, nuestro hermano Jasper se prestó a encargarse de ello.

Durante las primeras semanas, mientras a mi me obligaban a ir acostumbrándome a todo lo nuevo que me rodeaba y era parte de mi, Jasper y Rosalie se encargaron de ir a echar las primeras ojeadas a nuestros protegidos, los Cullen. Por lo que habían ido descubriendo, ya que en el Cielo no nos dieron información alguna alegando que así nos esforzaríamos más y conseguiríamos mejores resultados por conocer a nuestros protegidos, era una familia compuesta por un matrimonio de mediana edad y un trio de hijos. El hombre del hogar era Carlisle Cullen, un neurocirujano del Hospital de Forks; su esposa, y diseñadora de interiores, era Esme; sus tres hijos eran Emmett, el cual no llegaría a los 22 años y era profesor de Educación Física del Instituto de Forks; Alice, la cual tenía 18 años y estaba en el último curso del instituto y Edward, el más joven de la familia ya que tenía 17 y estaba en un grado menor que el de su hermana.

Mis hermanos también descubrieron que, a pesar de no haber tenido ángeles guardianes antes, eran una familia ejemplar y que se tenían mucho cariño unos a los otros.

La primera vez que tuvimos una visita desde que habíamos descendido fue por la de un encargado del Señor. Este espíritu nos asignó a cada uno de nosotros nuestro protegido en esta misión. Jasper, por ser el más experto, se ocuparía del padre y la hija; Rosalie de la madre y el hijo mayor; y yo por ser mi primer humano y, ser el más tranquilo y fácil, el hijo menor. Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo en que me hubieran asignado el más simple, pero como eran órdenes del Señor una no podía rechistar ni replicar

Además de haber ido acostumbrándonos a nuestros cuerpos, y aprender de los Cullen sin acercarnos aún a ellos; porque eso sí, aunque no debiésemos establecer vínculos estrechos con los humanos, con nuestros protegidos nos veíamos obligados a poder protegerlos desde cerca, y eso conlleva tener su amistad.

Nosotros con tan solo pasar unos días desde nuestra llegada, nos aficionamos a pasear por la orilla, normalmente a la hora de la cena, cuando la playa estaba casi desierta. Una noche fuimos hasta el embarcadero para contemplar los barcos amarrados allí, pintados con colores tan llamativos que parecían sacados de una postal. Hasta que llegamos al final de este no vimos al chico solitario que había allí sentado. No podía tener más de diecisiete años, aunque ya era posible distinguir en él al hombre en el que habría de convertirse con el tiempo. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca holgada y sin mangas. Sus piernas musculosas colgaban del borde del embarcadero; estaba mirando al horizonte, como si viera el más hermoso de los óleos o el más maravilloso de los poemas. Nos detuvimos en seco al verlo, a un par de metros de distancia.

-Es una de nuestros protegidos- soltó de repente Jasper. Rosalie y yo le miramos

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó sonriente Rosalie. Era nuestra primera vez que tendríamos la posibilidad de hablar con uno de ellos

-El protegido de Isabella- de repente miré al chico.

Instintivamente di otro paso hacia delante para verlo más de cerca. Lo primero que me sorprendió fue su pelo, cobrizo castaño, que tenía un brillo lustroso a la media luz. Sus ojos, verdes esmeraldas intensos, eran de lo más hermoso que nunca había visto. Pero lo que me resultaba del todo fascinante era su sonrisa. _Esa sonrisa si era la manera de como se debía sonreír,_ me dije. Sin esfuerzo, de modo espontáneo y torturada mente hermosa y adictiva.

Rosalie y Jasper me miraban algo asombrados, y me habría dado media vuelta en el acto que comprendí lo que acababa de hacer si él no hubiera advertido nuestra presencia, o más dicho la mía ya que me miraba directamente

-Hola- dijo con una franca sonrisa- Una noche agradable para caminar

Mis hermanos se limitaron a asentir sin moverse del sitio. A mí me pareció que era muy poco educado no responder teniendo en cuenta que era uno de mis protegidos y, de nuevo di unos pasos hacia él

-Si, es cierto- dije

Sabía que ya, habiéndole respondido, debía darme la vuelta y regresar con mis hermanos. Pero no podía, sentí la necesidad de seguir hablando con él, y lo más importante, seguir admirando esa embriagadora sonrisa y su hermoso rostro

-¿Qué andas mirando tan enfrascado?- mi pregunta no fue la correcta. Supongo que me dejé llevar por la curiosidad humana y deseaba saber que era lo que admiraba y había estado rondando por su mente hasta hace unos minutos

-La puesta de sol. Me parece que es una de las cosas más hermosas y mejor conseguidas que ha hecho Dios- me miró por unos instantes y vi como de su cara pasó una mueca- Espero que no te ofenda

-¿Por qué me debería ofender?- sin poder contenerme me senté a su lado. Ladeé la mirada hacia mis hermanos y vi como se alejaban. Seguro que pensaron que era mejor dejarme a solas para conocer mejor a mi protegido

-Pues… sé que es una tontería pero no todo el mundo cree en Dios y a lo mejor tú eres una de esas personas- no pude aguantarme la risa que me provocó aquello

-Andas muy equivocado. Mi familia es muy cristiana- suspiró aliviado volviendo a hacerme reír

-Menos mal. Ya pensaba que tendría que andar disculpándome por lo que creo. Pienso que no es justo que el Señor, con tanto que ha hecho, no se le tenga ningún respeto

-Yo también lo creo- miré a mis pies, por lo tanto hacia el mar el cual estaba de un azul negrero

-Edward Cullen- me tendió la mano mirándome con una franca sonrisa

Inmediatamente por mi mente pasó la conversación sobre nuestro paradero y por lo que nos haríamos pasar

-Isabella Hale- dudé por unos segundos pero en seguida le tomé la mano- Aunque prefiero Bella

-Te queda como un guante ese nombre- otra vez esa molesta sensación de quemazón en mi rostro, mi mayor enemigo: el sonrojo- ¿Esos con los qué venías eran tus padres?

-No, mis hermanos Jasper y Rosalie

-No se te parecen mucho- rió haciéndose de esta forma verse aún más hermoso. Si uno lo pensaba bien, Edward era muy observador

-Si, se podría decir que ellos son más bien como mi padre y yo como mi madre- mentí como mejor pude, sintiendo incumplir una de los 10 mandamientos

-Ya veo… entonces tus padres deben de estar en casa- intentó deducir

-No ciertamente- miré a mis manos y tragué saliva- mis padres fallecieron al yo cumplir 12. Me han educado mis hermanos

-Lo siento- dijo con el lamento en la voz. Pude ver la pena en sus ojos y quise de inmediato poder hacer desaparecer esa opacidad que nublaba sus esmeraldas- No he sido sensible contigo

-No te preocupes- lo miré directamente a los ojos y él hizo lo mismo. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo pero me reprimí- No lo sabías y yo considero a mis hermanos como padres. Pero gracias- le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa y él lo hizo igual

-¿Y tus hermanos cuantos años tienen?

-Mi hermano Jasper 23 y va a ser el nuevo profesor de historia del instituto, y mi hermana Rosalie 21 y también trabajará en el instituto como enfermera.

-¿Y tú?- me preguntó curioso y no pude más que sonreír

-17. Estudiaré en el instituto

-Yo también tengo 17. Compartiremos clases- sonreí ante la idea

-¿Quieres ir a pasear?- dijo ¿esperanzado?. ¿Por qué?

Estaba deseosa de poder seguir hablando con él cuando Jasper respondió por mi:

-Vamos, Isabella. Hemos de volver a casa

Sólo entonces advertí el modo formal que tenía Jasper al hablar, comparado con la forma que empleaba Edward. Las palabras de Jasper parecían ensayadas, como si estuviera representando la escena de una obra de teatro.

-Quizás otro día- dijo Edward, captando el tono de Jasper aunque me miró algo apenado- Te veré en el instituto Bella

Me levanté a regañadientes y, echándole una última mirada a ese hermoso humano, él cual era mi protegido, me alejé con Jasper y nos unimos a Rosalie

-Eso ha sido muy grosero- le dije a mi hermano cuando Edward ya no podía oírnos. Me sorprendí a mí misma al decirlo. ¿Desde cuándo nos preocupaba a los ángeles dar una impresión de frialdad? Además, él era mi protegido y debía mantener una amistad con él y sentía tantas ganas de seguir hablando con él… ¿Pero qué decía? Llevé mi mano al corazón y lo sentí latir fieramente. ¿Por qué latía tan deprisa?

-Hemos de andarnos con cuidado, Isabella- me explicó, como si le hablara a una cría desobediente

-Jasper tiene razón- añadió Rosalie, que siempre se aliaba con nuestro hermano- Aunque sean nuestros protegidos todavía no estamos preparados para mantener contacto humano con ellos. Debemos aprender aún

-Yo sí- dije indignada

Me volví para echarle un último vistazo a Edward. Aún seguía mirándonos y sonriendo, y al sentir mi mirada sobre él me sacudió la mano a manera de saludo. No pude evitar hacer lo mismo y ruborizarme. ¿Por qué cuando me miraba me ponía así?

* * *

><p><strong>Tatatachán! Aquí volvi yo con mis retorcidas ideas. Sé que dije que tardaría en publicar una nueva historia, pero que se le va a hacer. Como ya dije ando con la pierna escayolada y estoy todo el santo día aburrida en casa. ¡Solo a mi se me ocurría romperme un hueso en verano! ¡Olé que arte! ;) <strong>

**Quería comentaros que, a lo mejor en alguna parte de la historia haya podido ofender a más de uno. Como ya os imaginaréis soy católica y bueno, puestos que esta es una historia de ángeles habrá que haber algo de Dios. Pero tranquilas, en el fic no echaré rollos de esos que cuentan en la Iglesia. No, yo tan solo lo mencionaré cuando sea extrictamente necesario y punto y final. Os recomiebdi que os paséis por mis otras historias, quien no lo haya echo aún, y para las personas que ya me hayan conocido en otros fics pues: ¡Bienvenidas a la casa de las locuras de Anna! Os mando un enorme beso desde España, sin concretar donde ;), y voy a decir algo importante: Yo, Anna, ya no actualizaré todos los días ya que con esta historia voy a ir despacio y hacerla de maravilla. Pero no os preocupéis, a medida que pase el tiempo (seguro que ni llego a la semana) os diré más o menos los días fijos o cuando actualizaré. Y, para las que lean "Nuestro Innovidable San Valentín" quiero decir que publicaré ya el último capítulo cuando reciba más opiniones, y que tan solo me queda un cachito.**

**Petonets!**


	2. Café

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**2**

**Café**

_C_uando me desperté por la mañana, el sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas y se derramaba sobre el suelo de mi habitación. Las motas de polvo bailaban frenéticamente en las franjas de luz. Me llagaba el olor a salitre. Quien se hubiera encargado de decorarla lo había hecho con una idea bastante definida de su futura ocupante. Había cierto encanto adolescente en los muebles, en la cama de hierro con dosel y manto morado y en el papel de la pared, con su estampado color azul cielo. El tocador, también blanco, tenía líneas moradas. Había una mecedora de mimbre en un rincón y, junto a la cama, pegado a la pared, un delicado escritorio de patas torneadas con un portátil que apenas se usar correctamente.

Me estiré y sentí el tacto de las sábanas arrugadas contra mi piel; su textura era todavía una novedad para mí. En el lugar de donde veníamos no había objetos ni texturas. No necesitábamos nada físico para vivir y, por lo tanto, no había nada. El Cielo no era fácil de describir. Algunos humanos podían tener a veces un atisbo, surgido de los rincones más recónditos de su inconsciente, pero era muy difícil definirlo. Había que imaginarse una extensión blanca, una ciudad invisible sin nada material que pudiera captarse con los ojos, pero que aun así constituyera la visión más hermosa que se pudiera concebir. Un cielo como de oro líquido y cuarzo rosa, con una sensación permanente de ingravidez y ligereza: aparentemente vacío, pero más majestuoso que el palacio más espléndido de la tierra. No se me ocurría nada mejor para intentar describir algo tan inefable como mi anterior hogar. El lenguaje humano, la verdad, no me tenía muy impresionada; me parecía absurdamente limitado. Había demasiadas cosas que no podían decirse con palabras. Y ése era uno de los aspectos más tristes de la vida de la gente: que sus ideas y sentimientos más importantes no llegaban a expresarse ni a entenderse casi

Una de las palabras más frustrantes del lenguaje humano, al menos por lo que yo sabía y sentía, era amor. Tantos significados distintos vinculados a esa palabra diminuta.

Permanecí en la cama preguntándome por la intensidad de aquella emoción tan irracional y tan indiscutiblemente humana. ¿Y si el rostro de una persona se volvía tan sagrado para ti que quedaba grabado de modo indeleble en tu memoria? ¿Y si su olor y su tacto te llegaban a resultar más preciosos que tu propia vida? Desde luego, yo no sabía nada del amor humano. Pero, no sabía porque, cada vez que pensaba en una de estas cosas o cerraba los ojos se me aparecía el rostro de aquel chico de la playa, mi protegido Edward Cullen. Cuando había hablado con él, me había sentido… feliz y completa. Como si ese humano rellenara lo que durante mis diecisiete años de vida me hubiera faltado. La manera que tenía de sonreír me hipnotizaba y sus ojos esmeraldas eran algo nunca visto.

Los ruidos de mis hermanos trajinando abajo, en la cocina, interrumpieron mi ensueño y me arrancaron de la cama.

Me envolví en un suéter de cachemir azul eléctrico para abrigarme y bajé descalza las escaleras. En la cocina me recibió un aroma tentador a tostadas y café. Me complacía descubrir que me estaba adaptando a la vida humana: sólo unas semanas atrás esos olores me habrían dado dolor de cabeza e incluso náuseas. Pero ahora había empezado a disfrutar la experiencia. Flexioné los dedos de los pies, recreándome en el suave tacto del suelo de madera.

-Buenas _tardes_, Isabella- dijo mi hermano en plan de guasa, tendiéndome una taza de café humeante. La sostuve una fracción de segundo más de la cuenta antes de dejarla y me quemé los dedos. Jasper notó como me estremecía y frunció el ceño. Eso me recordó que, a diferencia de mis dos hermanos, yo no era inmune al dolor

Mi forma física era tan endeble como cualquier otro cuerpo humano, aunque yo era capaz de curarme las heridas menores, como cortes y fracturas. Sabía que Jasper me consideraba vulnerable y que pensaba que la misión de proteger a los Cullen podía resultar demasiado peligrosa para mí. Me habían elegido porque yo estaba más en sintonía con la condición humana que los demás ángeles: yo me preocupaba por los humanos, me identificaba con ellos y procuraba comprenderlos. Tenía fe en ellos, lloraba por ellos. Tal vez se debía a que era joven o a una cualidad que el Señor me había otorgado. En cambio, Jasper y Rosalie llevaban siglos en activo.

Di un sorbo cauteloso al café y le sonreí a mi hermano. Él pareció relajarse, tomó una caja de cereales y examinó la etiqueta

-¿Qué prefieres: tostadas o esta cosa llamado Kryspies?

-Tostadas- contesté, arrugando la nariz ante los cereales.

Rosalie, también sentada a la mesa, parecía muy concentrada untando una tostada con mantequilla. Mi hermana estaba intentando tomarle gusto a la comida. La observé mientras cortaba su tostada en cuadraditos, los esparcía por el plato y volvía a juntarlos como si formasen un puzzle. Fui a sentarme a su lado y aspiré la embriagadora fragancia a fresas que parecía acompañarla siempre.

Era raro visitar la Tierra con Rosalie y Jasper. Los dos llamaban mucho la atención allí donde iban, al contrario que yo. Jasper por su aspecto físico parecía una estatua griega que hubiera cobrado vida. Tenía un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, y daba la impresión de que cada uno de sus músculos hubiera sido esculpido en un mármol purísimo. Su pelo, ondulado y rubio, no le llegaba a los hombros ya que no lo tenía ni largo ni corto. Tenía una nariz completamente recta. Hoy llevaba unos tejanos azules desteñidos, rajados en las rodillas, y una camisa de lino arrugada, prendas que le conferían un desaliñado atractivo. Jasper era un arcángel y miembro de los Sagrados Siete.

Rosalie por su parte, era una de las más sabias y antiguas de nuestra estirpe, aunque no aparentase más de veinte años. Era un serafín, la orden angélica más cercana al Señor. En su envultura física, Rosalie se parecía a una _madonna_ del Renacimiento con aquel cuello de cisne y aquella cara ovalada y pálida, con sus cabellos rubios cayéndole en cascada. Igual que Jasper, tenía los ojos azules y penetrantes. Esa mañana llevaba un vestido blanco y vaporoso y unas sandalias doradas. que la hacían verse deslumbrante

En cuanto a mí, yo no tenía nada de especial; era sólo un ángel vulgar y corriente, uno del montón, situado en el escalón más bajo de la jerarquía. A mi no me importaba. Eso implicaba que podía relacionarme con los espíritus humanos que ingresaban en el Reino. Físicamente tenía, como toda mi familia, un aspecto etéreo y bien hermosa. Mis ojos, a diferencia de mis hermanos, eran de un chocolate intenso, y por la melena marrón caoba que me caía en suaves ondas por la espalda. Me habían creado más bien menuda y con rasgos delicados, no demasiado alta, con la cara en forma de corazón, orejas de duendecillo y una piel pálida como la leche.

Rosalie se levantó y se acercó al fregadero con su plato. Más que caminar, parecía bailar cuando se movía. Tanto ella como Jasper poseían una gracia natural que yo también poseía solo que menos exagerada y hasta a veces ni se notaba. Más de una vez me habían acusado de ser una torpe.

Saltaba a la vista que éramos diferentes, y no como pueda serlo un estudiante de Bella Artes que lleve el pelo teñido y medias estrafalarias. No, nosotros éramos diferentes de verdad: como de otro mundo. Cosa nada sorprendente teniendo en cuenta quienes éramos… o menor, qué éramos. De entrada, los humanos tenían defectos y nosotros no. Si nos veías entre una multitud, lo primero que te llamaba la atención era nuestra piel, tan traslúcida que habríamos llegado a creer que contenía partículas de luz.

A medida que nos introducíamos en la vida del pueblo, la gente no dejaba de preguntarse qué hacíamos en un rincón tan apartado como Forks. Unas veces nos tomaban por turistas que habían decidido prolongae su estancia; otras, nos confundían con personajes famosos y nos preguntaban sobre programas de televisión de los cuales ni siquiera habíamos oído hablar. Nadie adivinaba que estábamos trabajando

Forks tenía una población de unos mil doscientos habitantes. La gente, en cualquier época del año, era muy abierta y simpática.

-¿Tu estas de acuerdo, Isabella?- El sonoro timbre de voz de Jasper me devolvió a la realidad. Trate de retomar el hilo de la conversación, pero me había quedado en blanco

-Perdona- dije con la cabeza gacha- Estaba a miles de kilómetros. ¿Qué decías?

-Sólo estaba fijando algunas normas básicas. Todo va a ser distinto a partir de ahora

Se le veía otra vez ceñudo y algo irritado por mi falta de atención. Esa misma mañana los tres empezábamos en el instituto Forks Thomas Jefferson: yo como alumna, Jasper como nuevo profesor de historia y Rosalie como la nueva enfermera.

-Lo importante es que no perdamos de vista para qué estamos aquí- dijo Rosalie- Nuestra misión está bien clara: proteger a la familia Cullen. Ser sus ángeles guardianes de cerca no es nada fácil. No a todos los ángeles se les permite cuidar y velar a sus protegidos de cerca, y esta es una oportunidad. Por suerte, al instituto van los tres hijos, aunque el mayor, mi protegido, es el profesor de Educación Física. En cuanto a la hija y al hijo menor-

-Edward- dije sin darme cuenta. Rosalie me miró extrañada- mi protegido se llama Edward

-De acuerdo. Quería decir que tenemos que hacer lazos con ellos, tú Isabella ya comenzaste ayer pero debes proseguir. Tienes que hacerte su amiga y, si tiene algún problema, preocupación o cualquier cosa recuerda que debes ayudarlo. En cuanto a ti Jasper, tu protegida te será más difícil acercarte a ella pues es una alumna.

-Ya me las apañaré. La tengo en mi clase- dijo pensativo, como si estuviera pensando alguna nueva estrategia

-Si lo deseáis puedo también acercarme a ella. Ser amiga de la hermana de mi protegido me puede ayudar a acercarme más a él- dije intentando que no rechazaran mi propuesta, y ni tan siquiera yo podía imaginarme que sentido tenía eso en la vida humana

-Es buena idea pero céntrate principalmente en tu protegido- me ordenó Jasper mirándome seriamente

-Esto será divertido-dije, quizá con más entusiasmo de la cuenta

-No se trata de divertirse- me soltó Jasper- ¿Es qué no has oído lo que acabamos de decir?

-Lo que pretendemos básicamente es ser algo así como las conciencias de esos chicos. Ser sus amigos y llevarlos por el buen camino. Como dicen los humanos algo vulgarmente, sus ángeles de la guarda- dijo Rosalie en tono conciliador- No te preocupes por ella, Jasper. Lo hará muy bien. Ya sabes que la eligieron por su cercanía y comprensión con los humanos

Rosalie marchó de la sala para preparar el uniforme con que debía vestirse ahora Jasper, y yo como ya estaba vestida porque los alumnos podían llevar las prendas que quisiesen, me dediqué a seguir con mi tostada. Jasper, como miembro del personal docente, tenía que ir con camisa y corbata reglamentarias, y la verdad es que la idea no le hacía mucha gracia. Normalmente llevaba tejanos y suéteres holgados. Cualquier prenda demasiado ajustada nos resultaba agobiante. En general, la ropa nos producía la extraña sensación de estar atrapados, así que compadecí a Jasper cuando lo vi bajar retorciéndose de pura incomodidad bajo aquella impecable camisa blanca que aprisionaba su torso y dando tirones a la corbata hasta que logró aflojar el nudo. Rosalie bajó con las misma ropas que antes solo que a su vestimenta le había añadido la bata de enfermera.

-¿Estás segura de que hay una indumentaria establecida para los profesores?- preguntó Jasper

-Me temo que sí- contesto Rosalie- pero aun suponiendo que me equivoqué, ¿de veras quieres correr el riesgo el primer día?

-¿Qué tenia de malo lo que llevaba puesto?- gruñó él, enrollándose las mangas para tener los brazos libres- Al menos era más cómodo y, ¿por qué Isabella no tiene que hacer lo mismo?

Rosalie chasqueó la lengua

-Porque no es lo adecuado para impartir clase, por eso. Y en cuanto a Isabella, ella es una alumna y el colegio establece que pueden vestirse a sus anchas. Se acabó la discusión

-Ya está entonces- dijo Jasper aún fastidiado- De arcángel celestial a profesor de historia

* * *

><p><strong>Ya estoy de vuelta! Siento haber tardado pero escribir no es tan fácil. Quería agradecer que haya tenido tan buena bienvenida mi historia, y siento de verdad por más de una una cosa: Lamento estar basándome tanto en el libro Halo pero no lo puedo remediar, es tan buena la idea de su escritora y se me ocurre una posible historia a partir de la suya que no podré remediar copiar un par de capítulos más. Pero, quiero deciros que, a partir de una parte de la historia verdadera ya dejaré de basarme en ella. Tan solo cogí esta idea para el principio, luego ya saldrá de mi loca cabeza y seguro que más de alguna vez os pediré opiniones y que me dijérais que queréis que suceda<strong>

**Petonets desde algun lugar no mencionable de España**

**.-Annalice-.**


	3. No estables lazos fuertes

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**3**

**No entables lazos fuertes**

La escuela Thomas Jefferson fue fácil de localizar pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo nos detuvimos gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad.

A pesar de su aire arcaico, Thomas Jefferson tenía fama de ser un colegio adaptado a los nuevos tiempos. Era conocido por su atención a los problemas sociales y frecuentando por familias progresistas que no deseaban someter a sus hijos a ningún tipo de despotismo. Para la mayoría de los alumnos, el colegio formaba parte de una larga tradición familiar, pues sus padres, abuelos e incluso bisabuelos habían asistido a sus clases; además de por ser un pueblo tan pequeño todo el mundo se conocía desde niños y habían sido compañeros de toda la vida.

Jasper, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos frente a la verja del aparcamiento observando cómo llegaba poco a poco la gente. Me concentré para tratar de apaciguar a las mariposas que me bailaban en el estómago. Era una sensación incómoda y, a la vez, extrañamente emocionante. Aún me estaba acostumbrando a los efectos que las emociones tenían en el cuerpo humano. Curiosamente, el hecho de ser ángel no me ayudaba ni poco ni mucho a superar los nervios del primer día cuando empezaba cualquier cosa. Aunque no fuera humana, sabía que las primeras impresiones podían ser decisivas a la hora de ser aceptada o quedar marginada. Había oído más de una vez las oraciones de las adolescentes y la mayoría se centraban en dos únicos deseos: ser admitidas en el grupo más popular y encontrar un novio que jugase en el equipo de cualquier deporte reconocido. Por mi parte, me conformaba con hacer alguna amistad y… no me despejaba de la cabeza el tener que acercarme a mi protegido. Era algo más fuerte, imposible de controlar, ya que su doloroso pero hermoso rostro se me aparecía cada vez con más frecuencia. Lo primero que tendría que hacer, ordenes de Jasper y Rosalie, es encontrarlo y ser su amiga; ellos ya se encargarían de saber cuales eran sus asignaturas y de conseguir ponerme en la mayoría para poder vigilarlo.

Los alumnos iban llegando en grupitos de tres o cuatro: no era difícil distinguir a los grupos característicos que ya había observado en el Reino. En la pandilla de los aficionados a la música se veían chicos con el pelo hasta los hombros y greñas que casi les tapaban los ojos. Llevaban a cuestas estuches de instrumentos y lucían acordes musicales garabateados en los brazos. Caminaban arrastrando los pies y se dejaban la camisa por fuera de los pantalones. Había una pequeña minoría de góticos que se distinguían por sus ropas negras, el maquillaje exagerado alrededor de los ojos y por sus peinados en punta. Me pregunté cómo se las arreglarían para salirse con la suya, porque seguro que todo aquello contravenía las normas de vestimenta de la escuela, aún siendo tolerantes con la forma de vestir. Los que se consideraban artísticos habían completado su personalidad con boinas, gorras y bufandas de colores. Algunas de las chicas se movían en manada, como un grupito de rubias platino que cruzaban la calle tomadas del brazo. Los tipos más estudiosos eran fáciles de identificar: iban la ropa bien colocada, con la mochila oficial del colegio a la espalda y leyendo algún buen libro en un rincón. Un grupito de chicos, todos con la camisa por fuera, los pantalones bajados hasta verse los calzoncillos y las zapatillas de deporte, entretenían bajo la sombra de unos árboles, echando tragos a sus latas de refrescos y a sus cervezas. No parecían tener ninguna prisa por cruzar la puerta; se daban puñetazos, se abalanzaban unos sobre otros e incluso rodaban por el suelo entre risotadas y gemidos. Vi cómo uno de ellos le tiraba a su amigo una lata vacía a la cabeza. Le rebotó en la frente y cayó tímidamente por la acera. El chico pareció aturdido por un momento y enseguida estalló en carcajadas.

Seguimos observando, cada vez más consternados y sin decidirnos a entrar. Un chico pasó tranquilamente por nuestro lado y se volvió a mirarnos con curiosidad. Llevaba una gorra de béisbol con la visera hacia atrás

-He de reconocer que me cuesta aceptar estas modas modernas- dijo Jasper, frunciendo los labios

-A mi me resultan interesantes, e incluso divertidas- no hicieron caso a mi comentario, ni tan siquiera me miraron

-Estamos en el siglo XXI. Procura no parecer tan crítico.

-¿No es eso lo que hacen los profesores?

-Supongo. Pero entonces no esperes ser demasiado popular

Elevé la vista curiosa, tras ignorar la conversación que surgió entre mis hermanos, para mirar si por la suerte del Señor llegaba a ver un atisbo de vida de Edward. Fue ayer cuando tan solo lo vi pero ya deseaba estar de nuevo a su lado. Suspiré decepcionada, ya que quedaban pocas personas en los alrededores del instituto. Rosalie se volvió hacia la entrada y se irguió un poco más, aunque ya tenia una postura impecable. Le dio a Jasper un apretón en el hombro y me entregó una carpeta de papel manila que contenía mis horarios, o mejor dicho mis horarios exactos a los de Edward, un plano del colegio y otros documentos que había reunido unos días antes

-¿Lista?

-Más que nunca- respondí, tratando de dominar mis nervios. Me sentía como su estuviera a punto de lanzarme a la batalla- Vamos allá

-Todo irá bien, Isabella- me aseguró Jasper- Recuerda de donde venimos y, por si nos necesitas, ya sabes en donde nos encontramos

Ya habíamos previsto que nuestra llegada produciría cierta impresión, pero no esperábamos que la gente se detuviera con todo descaro a mirarnos boquiabierta, ni que se hicieran a un laso para abrirnos paso como si recibieran a una visita de la realeza. Evité cruzar la mirada con nadie y seguí a Jasper y Rosalie a la oficina de administración. En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

-¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?

-Somos los Hale: Mis hermanas Rosalie e Isabella, y yo Jasper- le informó educadamente Jasper, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de nerviosismo. Ya mi hermano físicamente había atraído a esa mujer de avanzada edad, hasta tal punto de hacerla bajar la mirada sonrojada

-Por supuesto -dijo en un hilo de voz

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

-Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de las clases de Isabella, ya que vuestro lugar de trabajo sabréis donde se encuentra. Usted señor Hale debe de ser nuestro nuevo profesor de historia, y usted señorita Hale la nueva enfermera

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que a mis hermanos, nos dijo que esperaba que nos gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.

Salimos de la oficina y, los pasillos del ala principal estaban enmoquetados de color Begoña y las puertas- de roble macizo con paneles de cristal- mostraban aulas de aspecto anticuado. Los techos eran altos y todavía quedaban algunas lámparas recargadas de otra época que ofrecían un brusco contraste con las taquillas cubiertas de grafitis alineadas a lo largo del pasillo. Rosalie se despidió de nosotros, dirigiéndose a la enfermería, y Jasper me miró fijamente

-¿Te las arreglarás?

-Claro, con estos planos y la ayuda del Señor, ¿qué me puede ocurrir?

-Ten cuidado Isabella. Recuerda que debes estar pendiente de tu protegido- con estas palabras se alejó, dejándome junto a mis dudas

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Eché un vistazo a mis horarios y me encontré con la temible verdad. No sabía ni por asomo dónde se encontraban cada una de mis clases. Y si ya no estuviera lo suficientemente desesperada e hiperventilando, justo entones sonó una campana cuyos ecos se propagaron por todo el edificio, marcando el inicio de la primera clase. Ante el tan alto sonido de la campana, instintivamente llevé mis manos a mis orejas para frenar el odioso ruido sin percatarme que por mi acto se me cayeron todas las cosas.

Maldiciéndome mentalmente por mi descuido, me agaché lentamente y empecé a recoger mis cosas. Cuando ya tan solo me faltaba la carpeta que me había dado Rosalie, unas manos femeninas se me adelantaron. Elevé la vista y me sorprendió ver a una chica muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos morenos alborotados.

-Toma- me tendió mi carpeta una vez nos hubimos levantado

-Gracias- dije en un murmullo. Ella era la primera chica que había conocido en toda mi existencia humana y, que por la poca experiencia que tenía, no sabría como hablarle correctamente

-De nada. Oye, ¿necesitas ayudas?- la miré extrañada- Yo ya estoy llegando tarde y se supone que una vez se ha tocado la campana se debe estar en clase, y creo que eres nueva. ¿Me equivoco?

-No- la sonreí divertida.

-Anda, déjame ver tu plano de clases y te enseño tu aula- se lo tendí como me indicó y la miré curiosa. Juntó las cejas a modo de concentración y luego una sonrisa se le calcó en el rostro

-No hace falta que te molestes, en serio yo-

-¡Genial!- estalló de júbilo- Te toca Trigonometría y en otra clase Español, igual que a mi- suspiré aliviada- Anda ven que yo te enseñaré esto. ¿Quieres saltarte la primera clase?- la miré asombrada

El primer día de clase, la primera hora, y ya quería saltarse clases. Y por mi instinto sabía que eso no estaba nada bien. Después de todo no debe de ser tan buena persona…

-Preferiría ir a clase, deben firmarme esta h-no me dejó terminar, como ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre

-¡Es verdad! Perdona mujer, es que llevo aquí tanto tiempo que ni me acordaba ya. Pues vamos a clase y en el siguiente suspiro te enseño un poco esto. Luego ya en Español nos volveremos a sentar juntas

-Perdona, ¿un qué?- pregunté, perpleja

-¿Suspiro?, una hora libre- Me lanzó una mirada divertida- ¿Cómo las llamabais en tu escuela?- Su expresión se transformó, mientras consideraba la posibilidad más inquietante- ¿O es que no teníais?

-No- respondí con una risita nerviosa, sin saber que responder- No teníamos ninguna

-Vaya rollo. ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! Me llamo Jessica

-Yo, Isabella- le dije sonriente- Encantada de conocerte

Con esto último me miró algo raro, como si mi frase de "encantada de conocerte" estuviera mal vista o no pegara con la conversación.

Jessica me condujo por unos cuantos pasillos, que aun intentando memorizarlos y aprenderme el camino, fracasé. Ella abrió la puerta del aula y entramos. Por supuesto, llegábamos tarde.

El señor Varner era un hombre bajito y calvo con la frente muy brillante. Llevaba un suéter con un estampado geométrico que parecía medio desteñido de tanto lavarlo. Seguro que con él Jasper si tendría que quejarse con su manera de vestir. Cuando entramos, estaba tratando de explicar una fórmula escrita en la pizarra a un montón de alumnos que lo miraban con aire ausente. Obviamente, habrían deseado estar en cualquier parte menos allí.

-Me alegro de verla entre nosotros, señorita Stanley- le dijo a Jessica, que se deslizó rápidamente a la única mesa con dos asientos libres, al principio de la clase.

Luego el señor Varner me miró a mí. Había pasado lista y sabía quien era yo

-Llega tarde en su primer día en este instituto, señorita Hale- dijo, chasqueando la lengua de igual manera que había echo Rosalie, solo que más peligrosa a la vista- Un principio no muy bueno, que digamos. Vamos, siéntese

De repente cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado presentarme. Dejó de escribir en la pizarra el tiempo justo para hacerme una somera presentación

-Atención, todos ustedes. Ésta es Isabella Hale. Acaba de entrar en el Thomas Jefferson, así que les ruego que hagan todo lo posible para que se sienta bien acogida en el colegio.

Si ya no odiara al señor Varner por la materia que impartía, ahora tenía motivos de sobra. Sentí todos los ojos clavados en mí mientras me apresuraba a ocupar el asiento disponible al lado de Jessica. Pero antes de sentarme, paseé la mirada por la clase en busca de una melena cobriza con unos ojos verdes pero no la encontré. Resignada, me dejé caer en la silla pensando en lo lógico de la situación. Mis hermanos me habían asegurado que estaría en todas las clases de Edward, pero una vez hubieran podido descubrir a cuales iba para mi desgracia. Ahora sabía que en Trigonometría no tendría suerte.

Una vez el señor Varner hubo terminado con su discursillo y nos dijo que estudiáramos la siguiente serie de problemas, aproveché para observar a Jessica más de cerca. Me fijé en que llevaba los botones la camisa desabrochamos hasta el comienzo de sus pechos y también unos aros enormes de plata en las orejas. Había sacado del bolsillo una lima y se estaba haciendo las uñas por debajo del pupitre, pasando con descaro de las instrucciones del profesor

-No te preocupes por Varner- me susurró al ver mi expresión de sorpresa- Es un estirado, un tipo amargado y retorcido. Sobre todo desde que su mujer presentó los papeles del divorcio. Lo único que le da vidilla es su nueva camioneta medio oxidada, aunque por aquí es lo más corriente que se ve

Sonrió ampliamente. Tenía los dientes muy blancos y llevaba un montón de maquillaje, pero la palidez de su piel era natural. Por lo menos mi palidez debida al lugar de donde provenía no resaltaría en este pueblo sin sol.

-Isabella es un nombre muy anticuado- la miré sin saber que hacer. Ella debió de tomar mi cara por una ofendida ya que en seguida lo intentó rectificar- Pero muy mono, claro. Yo tengo que conformarme con el de Jessica

-¿Qué tiene de malo tu nombre?- que yo supiera, cuando oía rezar a las adolescentes, muchas se llamaban Jessica

-Que está ya muy visto. Si te fijas aquí el 20% de las chicas se llamaran así, o Anne.

Le dirigí una torpe sonrisa. No sabía muy bien cómo responderle a una persona tan directa y segura de sí misma

-Supongo que todos tenemos que conformarnos con el nombre que nos pusieron nuestro padres- dije, consciente de que era un comentario más bien pobre para seguir la conversación. Pensé que en realidad ni siquiera debería hablar, dado que estábamos en clase y que el señor Varner necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para imponer un poco de orden. Además, aquella frase me hacía sentir como una impostora, porque los ángeles no tiene padres.

-Putos padres- levanté una ceja al no conocer esa palabra. ¿Putos?- Bueno, ¿y tú de dónde eres?- me preguntó, soplándose las uñas de una mano y agitando con la otra un frasco de esmalte verde fosforescente

-Nosotros hemos vivido en el extranjero- le dije, mientras me preguntaba qué cara habría puesto si le hubiera dicho que era del Reino de los Cielos

-¿De veras?- Jessica parecía sorprendida y durante unos segundos estuvo absorbida en sus pensamientos, como si intentara rememorar algo- Que envidia. Ya van dos familias extranjeras…

-¿Quién más?- me miró pícaramente

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- asentí sin saber lo que me esperaba-De acuerdo, te diré quienes son si me dices de donde eres

Suspiré aliviada, pensaba que sería mucho peor

-He vivido en diferentes sitios- intenté recordar la historia que nos habíamos inventando. Sería mucho más fácil decir que nos habíamos mudado muchas veces en diversas ocasiones por si a alguien le daba por cotillear- Pero nacimos en Inglaterra

-¿En serio? Entonces el tiempo no debe de incomodarte mucho

-Si bueno, soy inglesa pero no viví allí mucho tiempo

-¿Dónde sino?- levanté la vista y suspiré aliviada al ver que el señor Varner se había resignado y estaba leyendo un libro de Álgebra

-En muchos sitios pero la última vez en Phoenix

-¡Puta!- la miré algo mal. Si mal no recordaba había usado la misma palabra tanto con sus padres como para mi- No pongas esa cara, te insulto pero amistosamente. Yo nunca he salido del Estado de Washington. Ya puedes prepararte para un cambio radical de vida en Forks. Esto suele estar muy tranquilo

Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, el señor Varner carraspeó y lanzó una mirada fulminante en nuestra dirección

-Señorita Stanley, entiendo que está explicándole a nuestra nueva alumna el concepto de enlace covalente

-Hmm, pues no exactamente, señor Varner- contestó Jessica- No quiero matarla de aburrimiento el primer día, eso ya lo conseguirá usted mañana

Al señor Varner se le hinchó una vena en la frente y a mí me pareció que debía intervenir. Canalicé una corriente de energía sedante hacía él y vi con satisfacción que se le empezaba a pasar el berrinche. Sus hombros se relajaron y su rostro perdió aquel matiz lívido de ira para recuperar su palidez normal. Pero antes de que pudiera responderla, la odiosa pero ahora nuestra heroína sonó. Cogí mis cosas a prisas y salí, maldiciendo al ver que igualmente el señor Varner retuvo a Jessica obligándome de nuevo a buscarme la vida

Antes de que pudiera girarme, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde la entrada de la clase para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Isabella Hale, ¿verdad?

Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez. Aunque me extrañó que supiera mi nombre

—Bella —le corregí

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.

—Eh... Calculo, con- mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier, y de nuevo me interrumpieron

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza que esta mañana. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica esto de ser humana.

—Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.

-¿Cómo…?

-Os oí hablar a Jessica y a ti- parecía avergonzado

—Ah… Si, la verdad mucho.

—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

—Tres o cuatro veces al año.

—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.

—No se te ve muy bronceada.

—Es la sangre albina de mi madre- volví a mentir. Espero que el Señor no me lo tome en cuenta

Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

—En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra

clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa y entré

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.

Uno de los chicos con el que había coincidido en la primera y tercera clase, Mike Newton, me acompañó hasta la clase de Historia de Hale… Parecía orgulloso de hablar conmigo y no cesaba de hablar y hablar, pero yo no le prestaba del todo atención. Estaba más concentrada en memorizar las rutas y, lo más importante, en fijarme ya por millonésima vez en un día donde estaba Edward, el chico de los ojos verdes soñadores.

Hasta un punto de la conversación sin cesar de Mike no le preste atención, hasta que empezó a hablar de algo más familiar para mi.

-¿Conoces al nuevo maestro de Historia?- le miré levantando una ceja. Iba a decirle que era mi hermano pero…- ¡Que idiota soy! Claro que no, si eres nueva. Estoy deseando, junto a todo el mundo, conocerle. Ya sabrás que los profesores primerizos son muy fáciles de dominar- ¡Ja!. ¿Jasper fácil de dominar?

-Ya bueno, yo- esto de ser interrumpida empezaba a ponerme los pelos de punta

-Isabella- la voz de mi hermano me sobresaltó. Mike lo miró extrañado pero al ver su vestimenta de maestro, y comprender que ya debería estar en el aula, salió disparado a clase dejándome sola con mi hermano- Veo que haces amistades deprisa. Recuerda-

-Ya sé, no establecer lazos fuertes. ¿Cuántas veces me lo habéis dicho ya?

-Solo te lo recordaba. Y ahora entra en clase y toma asiento

Le obedecí tal y como ya estaba acostumbrada, y sin fijarme de quien tenía de compañero cogí asiento. Jasper entró en el aula, mirando severamente a todos alumnos levantados, haciendo que por abstinencia se sentaran de inmediato. Se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó. Sin prisas sacó sus cosas y, tras colocarlo todo ordenado en su mesa, se levantó y escribió con una excelente caligrafía _Señor Hale_ en la pizarra. Pude sentir la mirada clavada de Mike en mi espalda

-Buenos días. Como ya deben de haberse corrido los rumores, soy el nuevo profesor de Historia de su grado. Espero que por la simple razón de empezar este año se me trate con respeto. Ahora, por ser el primer día les dejaré la hora libre pero les aviso, mañana no tendrán tanta suerte- el suspiro de alivio en el aula se hizo palpable.

Una vez que Jasper se sentó, dirigí mi mirada por toda el aula y nada, no era mi día de suerte en la búsqueda del muchacho de ojos verdes

-Hola- una voz a mi lado me sobresaltó. Me giré y me encontré y me encontré con una chica de aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. Era blanca como todos los de este pueblo. Tenía los ojos de un verde muy curioso, el cual me recordaba estrepitosamente al de Edward- me llamo Alice Cullen

Me quedé petrificada. Una Cullen, eso significaba que era compañera de Historia en la clase de mi hermano de su protegida, la cual era hermana de mi protegido

-Yo… Yo Isabella Hale, pero llámame Bella- dije nerviosa. Podía sentir a Jasper observarnos mientras sonreía de esa manera tan peculiar suya

-¿Hale? ¿Eres hermana del profesor de Historia?- preguntó maravillada

-Aja- fui incapaz de murmurar nada más

-Que suerte- le echó una mirada disimulada muy graciosa- Es muy guapo y parece simpático. Sabes, creo que seremos muy buenas amigas- Jasper si que iba a comerse sus palabras. "No seas amiga de mi protegida" Ahora veras. La sonreí

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro!. Y dime, ¿también la nueva enfermera es tu hermana?

-También- de repente me abrazó, y yo sintiéndome acogida se la devolví

-Siento si te asusté pero es que. No se como pero sé que seremos las mejores amigas. Te tengo que presentar a mis hermanos. Uno es uno grandote, el profesor de Educación Física, y él otro está en enfermería

De repente la preocupación me invadió y no dude en preguntarle sobre su estado

-¿Por qué?

-No es nada. Es que es muy patoso y hoy yendo hacía la puerta de entrada se ha caído con sus propios pies. Es increíble que luego sea tan ágil en el agua, o en cualquier otro deporte

-¿Es nadador?- asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Y ya ha salido de enfermería?

-No. Ahora le hubiera tocado Historia con _nosotras_- sonó tan bien que me incluyera- así que seguro que coge la escusa para saltarse las clases hasta el almuerzo

-Pero se perderá clases- la risa que intentó ocultar Alice me sobresaltó

-¡Ay Bella! ¿No sabes qué el primer día de clases es completa vagueza?- así que por eso no lo había visto en el aparcamiento

-Pero con el señor Varner…

-¿Te ha tocado Trigonometría? Normal que andes preocupada, pero no lo estés. El señor Varner es el más duro y siempre quiere meter miedo el primer día, aunque no lo consiga

-Ya- otra vez la campana sonó

Genial, la hora del almuerzo, sin duda mi _preferida_


	4. Tres hermanos en el mismo instituto

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**4**

**Tres hermanos en el mismo instituto**

La hora del almuerzo era siempre algo insufrible. No es que no disfrutara de la comida, claro que me gustaba, pero si con una simple tostada podía llegar a marearme por su intenso sabor, estar rodeada de montañas de comida no era que digamos mi mayor sueño.

A paso lento recogí mis cosas, sin prisa pero sin pausa, y me dispuse a encontrarme con Jessica. Pero antes de que me pudiera ni levantar, una mano fina pero insistente me aferró del brazo

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- la sonrisa de Alice borró cualquier miedo ante su anterior agarre

-Pues… eh… ¿a comer?

-Exacto, pero ¿con quién? No pensarías dejarme sola ¿no?- de repente puso un puchero a estilo cachorro abandonado que me llegó al alma.

-¿Quieres que coma contigo?- dije ilusionada.

-¡Será genial! Ya te considero mi nueva mejor amiga, aunque nunca antes había tenido una-dijo con tristeza pero enseguida volvió a sonreír y me dio un efusivo abrazo.

Cuando nos separamos, y el sonrojado se fue desvaneciendo, la sonreí ante la idea de tener una amiga

-Seguro que a Jessica no le importa que coma contigo- dije confiada, pensando que seguro que tenía mejores compañías que yo

-Si claro… eh… ¡espera! ¿Has dicho Jessica? ¿Jessica Stanley?- abrió tanto los ojos que me sentí hasta asustada

-Eh… si… yo- antes de poder seguir con mi explicación, la voz de Jasper me interrumpió

-Perdonar la interrupción, pero tengo que hablar con Isabella- miré algo mal a Jasper. Estábamos hablando ¿o es qué eso ya no se respetaba?

Pero si yo le miré mal, pareciendo un demonio enfadado, Alice parecía un ángel. La manera tan peculiar en que lo miraba era algo que necesitaba descubrir. Parecía como embobada, como si la simple imagen de _Jasper_ podía apartarla de mi lado para llevarla a quien sabe dónde

-Eh… si claro Jasper- me giré para encarar a Alice- Alice, ve hiendo a la cafetería si quieres. Yo… esto… ya te alcanzaré

Alice desvió la mirada de Jasper como si saliera de una ensoñación y me miró. Parecía confusa, como si estuviera analizando algo pero enseguida me sonrió

-¡Claro Bella! Estaremos esperándote al final de la cafetería- salió disparada del aula pero yo me quedé queta pero enseguida salí corriendo tras ella

-¡Alice!- la llame- ¿Cómo que _estaremos_? ¡Alice!- pero no obtuve respuesta

Resoplé y volví al aula. Allí Jasper me esperaba como ya era costumbre suya con los brazos cruzados y _marcando_ el paso con el pie derecho.

-Bueno… ya veo que la advertencia sobre las amistades no la respetaste

-Venga Jasper, si deseáis tanto tú como Rosalie que la misión sea un éxito tengo que comportarme como una adolescente normal. Y la vida de dicha persona requiere amistades. Además, ¿si no puedo hacer amistades, cómo voy a ser la _amiga _de mi protegido y guiarle por el buen camino?

-Si eso ya lo sé, y siento estar tanto tiempo juzgándote- se apoyó en su escritorio y se removió el cabello- pero es que tengo miedo de que la misión pueda peligrar. Tenemos en juego cinco vidas humanas que deben seguir los mandamientos del Señor

-Debes confiar más en mi. Ya sé que no soy una experta, y que es mi primera vez que bajo del Cielo, pero sé integrarme y sé que puedo llegar a lograr que la misión resulte.

-De acuerdo…- suspiró con un aire de rendición- Soltaré más la cuerda contigo y te dejaré tomar tus decisiones. Pero recuerda-

-_No entablar lazos fuertes_. Como sigamos así voy hasta decirlo en sueños- Jasper sonrió por mi comentario

-Tienes razón. Seré menos insistente. Además, algo bueno tiene que te relaciones.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que así podrás darme un informe de cómo es mi protegida, y me facilitaras algo las cosas. Tener que velar dos vidas es algo agotador

-¿Ya has echado un ojo al padre?

-Si. Durante un descanso que he tenido me he acercado al hospital. Ha sido realmente dificultoso franquear la seguridad- se rió por su comentario y yo solo sonreí

-Si… ya… bueno, ¿te importaría que fuera a la cafetería? Me deben de estar esperando, aunque solo conoceré a Alice

-Claro, pero recuerda. Si ves a tu protegido-

-Edward- enarcó una ceja y la mirada de desaprobación volvió a él- ¿Qué? Yo creo que sería bueno que les llamáramos por sus nombres, así uno se acerca más a ellos

-De acuerdo… Pues, como te iba diciendo, si ves a _Edward_ ve a saludarlo o algo. Parece que hicisteis una buena amistad ese día en el embarcadero

-Pero me iba a sentar con Alice, no puedo dejarla

-Tú ve, corre

Antes de que pudiera replicar cogió su carpeta y se marchó. Tan solo alcancé a suspirar de resignación y memoricé el recorrido hacia la cafetería

Franquear los pasillos Begoña era algo singular. No me costo demasiado, aún teniendo que cargar con mis libros, y en menos tiempo del que pensé llegué a unas puertas dobles de robre macizo con un panel enorme donde ponía en un color rojo chillón _Cafetería_. Respiré un par de veces, intentando encontrar la serenidad y las fuerzas suficientes para adentrarme en lo desconocido.

Al atravesar con disimulo las puertas, eché una mirada de reconocimiento por toda la cafetería. Era más bien pequeña, y había mesas por doquier con diversos grupos de adolescentes. Pude ver a lo lejos la melena rizada de Jessica, sentada al final de una larga mesa con varias de las que deberían ser sus amigas. Pero en mi campo de visión se entrometió una pequeña duendecillo de pelo rebelde que me sonreía

-¡Bella, por fin llegaste!- me abrazó y en un impulso yo se lo correspondí

-Hola Alice. ¿Es normal qué nos abracemos tanto?- la sonreí sin saber si era algo común entre las mujeres

-Bueno… es dependiendo. Como somos las mejores amigas nos abrazamos mucho- sonreí

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún comentario, Alice entrelazó nuestros brazos y nos llevó a la cola de la comida

-¿Qué te apetece? El colegio puede ser anticuado pero tiene un buen surtidor de comida

-Ajá- paseé la vista por la largo escaparate con comida, hasta llegar a una apetitosa manzana roja- cogeré una manzana

-¿Y nada más?- negué con la cabeza y ella frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué? No estarás haciendo una estúpida dieta ¿verdad? Estas ya demasiado delgada, si mi madre te viera lo primero que haría s- la corté riéndome

-Alice, no estoy a _dieta_- ¿qué era una dieta? Tendría que investigar- Es solo que no tengo mucha hambre.

-Vale…, pero cuando vengas a casa ya me encargaré de que mamá te vea- me reí nerviosamente. ¿Jasper y Rosalie dejándome ir a otras casas? Eso tendría que verlo

Al final, Alice no me dejó pagarme _la_ manzana. Con una bandeja cada una, ella nos hizo atravesar toda la cafetería hasta llegar a una mesa no muy grande que estaba solitaria.

Cuando nos sentamos, le di un casto mordisco a la manzana y miré hacia los lados

-¿No decías que _estaríais_ esperándome?- por un momento la tranquilidad de no tener más compañía que la de Alice me agradó

-Y te estábamos esperando, pero como tardabas tanto Edward se fue. No me preguntes donde se metió ese pelma, seguro que ha ido a la aula de música o a Dios sabe dónde- medió sonreí

¿Edward? ¿Había estado esperándome, mientras yo hablaba de cómo protegerlo con Jasper? Me había perdido la oportunidad de volver a verlo; si es que la mala suerte, por el poco tiempo de vida que llevaba, ya me tenía cogida de la mano

-¿T-tu hermano?

-Si. Él muy pesado cuando le comenté que comerías con nosotros no paró de acribillarme a preguntas. ¿Acaso lo conoces? Porque él si que parecía conocerte. Nunca le había visto tan _emocionado_ por conocer a alguien

-¿Siempre hablas tanto?- la sonreí y ella me correspondió

-Es uno de mis encantos. Pero no te desvíes del tema. ¿Lo conoces?

-Yo… Bueno, creo que me lo encontré el otro día en el embarcadero cuando paseaba con Rosalie y Jasper

-¡Así que eras tú!- la miré sin comprender

-¿Yo?

-¡Si! Cuando volvió a casa no paró de hablar de una chica increíble que había conocido. Blah blah blah. No lo veía igual desde lo que pasó con Tanya- de repente se cayó

-¿Qué Tanya?

-Nada Bella. Es una cosa que pasó hace algún tiempo. Es mejor que no te lo cuente, Edward no me lo perdonaría nunca

La duda me cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Quién era Tanya? ¿Sería la novia de Edward? ¿Por qué me hacía todas estas preguntas?

-De acuerdo.

-¡Bueno! Cambiando de tema. ¿Tu hermano tiene novia?- la pregunta me pilló desprevenida. ¿Debía decir que tenía novia? No habíamos hablado de ello durante _la charla_ que tuvimos sobre nuestra coartada.

-P-pues no- Alice parecía estallar de alegría

-¿En serio? ¡Ay! ¡Es muy guapo, y parece encantador!

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro que lo creo! Sé que como es tu hermano no lo ves realmente como es. Eso me pasa igual con mi hermano aunque la mitad del instituto suspiré por él- una extraña sensación que comprimía mi corazón me azoto. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto el corazón?- Pero, ¿sabes qué?- negué- No se lo he dicho a nadie porque me tomarían por locos, pero yo a veces tengo _visiones_

-¿V-visiones? ¿Te refieres a-?

-Sí. A qué a veces veo cosas que pasaran en el futuro. Y bueno, con tan solo ver a tu hermano me ha venido una visión de él y yo juntos- la miré con los ojos como platos- ¿Me ayudaras? ¡Anda, di que sí! Ya sin conocerlo estoy enamorada de él. Eres su hermana, ¡por favor ayúdame! Ya sé que él es un maestro y yo una alumna pero enserio, sé que podríamos ser muy felices juntos

Esto era nuevo. Alice, mi _mejor amiga- _sonaba muy bien eso de mejor amiga. No me importaría acostumbrarme a llamarla así- enamorada de Jasper. Y luego él decía que no entabláramos amistades. Esto no se lo podía decir a Jasper. Según él, entorpecería la misión y sería un obstáculo. Además, viendo a Alice tan ilusionada no me podía negar; si el Señor le había dado el poder de las visiones era porque se harían realidad. ¿Habría tenido alguna de mi?

-¿Quieres qué te ayude?

-¡Sería genial!- vale, esta chica era interactiva y tenía demasiada energía. Cada vez me caía mejor- Además, no tengo prisa. Podría ir a tu casa a estudiar, y cuando tengamos exámenes de historia podemos poner la escusa de que vamos a tu casa, nos lo encontramos y le convencemos que me ayude ya que no entendí la explicación del día

-E-es un buen plan

-¡Decidido!

Después de acordar que ayudaría a Alice con mi hermano, estuvimos unos minutos más en la mesa hablando animadamente, aunque ella era la que hablaba, hasta que nos levantamos y nos despedimos para ir cada cual a su clase.

Por mi plano, y las indicaciones de Alice, mi clase de Español estaba a unos pasillos de distancia. Nada más entrar en clase me dirigí a una de las mesas vacías y dejé las cosas allí. Deslicé la vista por la clase esperando poder encontrarme por fin con Edward, pero no tuve suerte. Como deseaba que mis hermanos hicieran por fin los cambios de horarios.

Me distraje tanto haciendo dibujos irregulares en mi cuaderno, que ni noté cuando Jessica se sentó a mi lado y me dio un toque para que la atendiera

-Hola- saludé con una sonrisa tímida

-Hola-no parecía muy contenta

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿¡Qué pasa contigo!- ante su subida de tono me encogí en mi asiento- ¡Te he estado esperando durante toda la comida y vas tú y te sientas con la Enana Cullen!.

-B-bueno, he tenido historia con ella y, al llegar a la cafetería como tú estabas con tus amigas pues yo… esto…

-¡Vale! Te perdono por esta vez. Y bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos de la conversación antes de que Amargado Varner nos interrumpiera?- de repente la bombilla se me encendió y sonreí ante la curiosidad

-Pues me estabas haciendo un cambio de información; yo te decía de dónde era y tú quienes eran también extranjeros aquí

-¡Es verdad! Pero bueno, ya no creo que te haga falta. Te has sentado con uno de ellos así que…

-¿Los Cullen no son de aquí?

-Claro que no. ¡O te crees que toda esa familia de modelos provienen de este pueblucho! Ellos son de algún punto de Inglaterra, se vinieron a Estados Unidos y se han ido mudando por el país repetidas veces desde que sus hijos eran pequeños, hasta terminar aquí hace unos 4 años. Al parecer a la señora Cullen le gusta esto- a lo mejor era yo, pero creo que Jessica dijo esta última frase con un doble sentido o en forma de burla

-No está mal Forks. Está cerca de la playa y a una hora mas o menos de la ciudad. Es muy cómodo la tranquilidad- la sonreí pero ella me miraba con una mueca

-Ya sabía yo que tu tenías algún problema. ¿Cómo te puede gustar esto? ¡Has vivido en Phoenix coño!

-B-bueno, es mi opinión

-Ya, una gilipollez de opinión- resopló

Jessica parecía no querer hablar más conmigo ya que se retocó el pelo dos veces y el maquillaje. Miré mi reloj y la profesora de Español tardaba más de lo debido. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? A lo mejor tendría que ir a vigilar que se encontrara bien…

-Y dime- Jessica me sacó de mis pensamientos haciéndome girar para verla- Has estado con la mediana de los Cullen ¿no?

-Si, Alice es muy simpática y-

-No te acerques a ella- eso parecía más bien una orden que una sugerencia- todos los Cullen son muy raros. Los padres no se quieren relacionar con nadie del pueblo, hasta mi madre hizo una barbacoa en su honor y nada, solo aparecieron para agradecer las molestias y se marcharon sin más; luego está el hijo mayor, Emmett, el cual será nuestro profesor de Educación Física. Es todo un bombón y más de una de las alumnas han querido echarle el guante, sin hablar de las maestras pero tampoco da de sí, solo se ríe y nos gasta bromas todo el rato. También esta tu _amiguita_, Alice, que es mas rara. A veces se queda parada y parece que mira a la nada. Y, ah, por último Edward. Un montón de chicas han intentado que se interesada por ellas, pero se ve que no está disponible en el sentido emocional. Yo de ti ni lo intentaría- me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.

Pero la confesión de Jessica me derrumbó el corazón. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué me interesaba a mi que él no estuviera disponible en el sentido emocional? Seguro que Tanya debía de ser una mujer maravillosa

-¿Qué tiene él de malo?- no podía creer que Edward no fuera sencillamente perfecto.

-¡Él no tiene nada de malo! Él… él… es completamente- abrió los ojos horrorizada y rectificó el rumbo de su frase- indiferente. Como ya te he dicho, no vallas a por él

- Yo no voy a por nadie, Jessica- le dije, aunque hubiera deseado añadir que Edward me intrigaba en muchos sentidos.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Aquí hay chicos muy buenos- me guiñó el ojo- Pero Edward Cullen lleva mucho lastre encima

-¿Cómo dices?

-El aún no ha olvidado a su noviecita

-¿Quieres decir que no la olvida por qué son novios no?

-Eran novios. Se llamaba Tanya. Pero nadie ha logrado consolarlo desde que…

-¿Rompieron?- apunté

-No- Jessica jugó con sus dedos y se llevó uno a la boca para morderse la uña- Ella murió en un incendio hace poco más de un año. Eran inseparables antes de que sucediera aquello. La gente decía que se casarían y todo. Por lo visto, no ha aparecido nadie a la altura de Tanya. Creo que será un viudo amargado el resto de su vida

-Que espanto- murmuré- Debe de haberlo pasado muy mal…

-Si, y además- justo llegó la maestra de Español

-Lo lamento chicos, hubo un problema en mi hogar- me resultó agradable escucharla hablar castellano. Al ser un ángel los idiomas los teníamos ya aprendidos al igual que el andar al bajar del Cielo- Soy la profesora Nuria Lladró y soy Española. ¿Quién sabe qué países limitan con España?

Todo el aula quedó en silencio. Giré la vista recorriendo toda la clase pero parecía que todo el mundo había enmudecido. Opté por levantar la mano

-Valla… por fin alguien que sale de debajo de la mesa- yo creo que nadie hablaba porque al hablar ella solo en español la mitad de la clase no la llegaba a comprender- Haber querida, ¿qué países limitan con España? Recuerda responder en español

-Los países que limitan con España son Francia y Andorra al norte, Portugal al oeste, y separados por mar África al sur y las Islas de Gran Bretaña al norte- tras terminar me senté y me ruboricé al ver como todo el mundo me miraba con la boca abierta y Jessica me dio un golpe

-Que maravilla. ¿Cómo sabes hablar con tanta fluidez? Hasta aparentarías ser española y todo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Eh… Isabella Hale

-Nombre cruzado entre italiano e inglés. Bueno, sigamos con la clase.

Durante el resto de la clase más de una vez Jessica me miraba con el ceño fruncido y también en más de una ocasión con los ejercicios me pedía ayuda. Al finalizar la clase, antes de salir la profesora Lladró me llamó

-Bueno Isabella, por lo que veo eres toda una bilingüe. Creo que sería aconsejable que te cambiara a otro nivel más avanzado. Mañana te haré llamar y ya te comunicaré tu traslado.

-Gracias

Salí de la clase y Jessica me arrastró a los vestuarios. Tuve un ligero ataque de pánico cuando deduje que debía cambiarme delante de las demás chicas. Ellas empezaron a quitarse la ropa sin vacilar y a tirarla en las taquillas o por el suelo. A Jessica se le enredaron los tirantes del sujetador y me pidió que la ayudara, cosa que hice, apurada y nerviosa, confiando en que no se reparase en la suavidad antinatural de mis manos

-Uau, debes de hidratártelas como loca- me dijo

-Cada noche- respondí en voz baja

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices de la gente de Forks por ahora, dejando a parte la conversación de antes? Están que arden, ¿no?

-Bueno, no sé- respondí, desconcertada- La mayoría parece tener una temperatura normal

Jessica se me quedó mirando a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero mi expresión la convenció de que no bromeaba

-Están que arden quiere decir que están buenos- murmuró- ¿En serio que nunca habías oído esa expresión?

Me sonrojé al comprender el sentido de su pregunta inicial

-No he conocido a ningún chico todavía- dije, encogiéndome de hombres

-Pues aquí saldrás echa una experta, te lo aseguro

Jessica reparó de golpe en que yo seguía aún con la ropa normal y me dirigió una mirada severa

-Date prisa, cámbiate- me apremió- ¿Qué pasa? ¿eres vergonzosa?- parecía que quería soltar otra carcajada

-Un poquito- le sonreí y me metí en el cubículo de la ducha

Dejé de pensar repentinamente en Edward Cullen al ver el uniforme de deporte que había de ponerme. Incluso contemplé la posibilidad de escabullirme por la ventana. Era de lo menos favorecedor que se pueda imaginar, hasta demasiado provocativo: pantalones cortos demasiado ceñidos y una camiseta tan exigua que apenas podría moverme sin enseñar la barriga. Esto iba a ser un problema durante los partidos, dado que los ángeles no teníamos ombligo: sólo una suave superficie blanca, sin marcas ni hendidura. Por suerte, las alas- con plumas, pero finas como el papel- se me doblaban del todo planas sobre la espalda, de manera que no debía preocuparme de que me las pudieran ver. Empezaban, eso sí, a darme calambres por la falta de ejercicio. No veía el momento de que saliéramos a volar por las montañas algún día, antes de amanecer, tal como Jasper nos había prometido

Me estiré la camiseta hacia abajo todo lo que pude y me reuní con Jessica, que se había parado frente al espejo para aplicarse una generosa capa de brillo de labios. No acababa de entender para qué necesitaba brillo de labios durante la clase de gimnasia, pero acepté sin vacilar cuando me ofreció el pincel para no parecer descortés. No sabía cómo usar el aplicador, pero me las ingenié para ponerme una capa algo desigual. Supuse que hacía falta práctica. A diferencia de las demás chicas, yo no me había dedicado a experimentar con los cosméticos de mi madre desde los cinco años. De hecho, ni siquiera había sabido hasta hacía poco cómo era mi cara.

-Junta los labios y restriégatelos- dijo Jessica- Así…

Me apresuré a imitarla y descubrí que con esa maniobra se alisaba la capa de brillo y ya no tenía pinta de payaso.

-Ahora está mejor- dijo, dándome su visto bueno

-Gracias

-Deduzco que no te pones maquillaje muy a menudo

Meneé la cabeza

-No es que lo necesites, aunque eres demasiado paliducha. Pero este color te queda de fábula

-Huele de maravilla

-Se llama Melon Sorbet

Jessica parecía encantada consigo misma. Algo la distrajo, sin embargo, porque empezó a husmear el aire

-¿Hueles eso?- me preguntó

Me quedé rígida, presa de un repentino ataque de inseguridad. ¿Sería yo? ¿Era posible que oliéramos de un modo repulsivo para los humanos? ¿Me habría rociado Rosalie la ropa con algún perfume insoportable en el mundillo de Jessica?

-Huele como… a miel con lilas o algo así- dijo. Me relajé en el acto. Lo que había captado era la fragancia característica a naturaleza, aunque no dejaba de ser una descripción bastante aproximada.

-No seas cabeza de chorlito, Jessica- dijo una de sus amigas; Lauren, creía que se llamaba, aunque me las había presentado a todas apresuradamente- Aquí no hay ni miel ni flores.

Jessica se encogió de hombros y me arrastró fuera de los vestuarios. En el gimnasio me vi obligada a sentarme _por fin_ con las amigas de Jessica, las cuales se dedicaron a ¿puntuar a los chicos?

-Pues yo a Mike le pongo un 8- dijo una

-¡Qué dices! Samanta no sabes de chicos. ¡Mike es de 10 sobre 10!- exclamó Jessica

-Bueno, ¿y qué me decís de Taylor?- llegué a un punto que ni las presté atención.

Mirando a la nada estuve, sin preocuparme de nada, hasta que en salón encontré un cabello cobrizo indomable. Estiré el cuello interesada y una sonrisa de ilusión apareció en mí al confirmar que era él. Estaba con un grupo de chicos riéndose, pero él no parecía muy interesado. Estuvo paseando la mirada por todo el gimnasio hasta que se detuvo en donde estábamos nosotras. Pero su mirada no me atravesó, mirando hacia las demás, si no qué me miró fijamente para después sonreírme con esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba. Levanté la mano a modo de saludo y él la agitó alegremente.

-¿A quién saludas Bella?- la voz de Jessica me sobresaltó

-Eh… p-pues… a nadie

-No te creo- estuvo escaneando el lugar hasta que encontró que Edward nos miraba de sollado- ¡No me lo creo! ¡No te dije que no fueras a por él! ¡Eres idiota maldita Hale!

-¿Qué he hecho?

-¡Déjame en paz!- la miré horrorizada- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Ay Bella! Siento haberte gritado pero es que… joder, da rabio que te salude y ni tan siquiera te conozca

De repente en el gimnasio irrumpió un hombre 1,98 metros, de grandes músculos y con el pelo negro corto. Debía de ser Emmett Cullen

-¡Bien clase! Hoy es el primer día del curso y q- sonrió al ver a Edward- ¡Pero mira quien está en mi clase! ¡Edward, hermanito!- le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y le removió el pelo con el puño- Te vas a enterar de quien es este año Emmett Cullen, me debes muchas de este verano cabronazo- se carcajeó haciendo que los demás tuviéramos que aguantarnos las risas. Cuando por fin soltó a Edward prosiguió- Perdonad. Como decía yo creo que hay que empezar el curso ya bien desde el principio así que, ¡veinte flexiones, venga!

Todos nos tumbamos en el suelo y empezamos, aunque más de uno ya empezaba a quejarse

-¿No te parecen odiosos los profesores de gimnasia?- dijo Jessica, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Tan animosos y enérgicos… las veinticuatro horas del día.

No le respondí ya que sentí como alguien me miraba. Giré la cabeza mientras hacia las flexiones y me encontré a Edward mirándome desde el otro extremo del círculo, sonriéndome. Me sonrojé y baje la vista

Media hora más tarde habíamos dado diez vueltas al patios y hecho cincuenta flexiones, cincuenta abdominales y un montón de ejercicios más. Y eso sólo era para entrar en calor. Me daban pena los demás, la verdad: todos tambaleándose, jadeando y con la camiseta empapada de sudor. Menos yo. Los ángeles no nos cansábamos; teníamos reservas ilimitadas de energía y no nos hacía falta administrarla. Tampoco transpirábamos; podíamos correr una maratón sin una sola gota de sudor. Era un gran alivio no sufrir por estos problemas físicos. Por lo menos eso no me preocupaba y compensaba el que no me gustara demasiado la gimnasia. Jessica lo advirtió de pronto.

-¡Ni siquiera resoplas!- me dijo con aire acusador- Jo, debes de estar muy en forma

-O es que usa un desodorante increíble- añadió Lauren, tirándose por el escote todo el contenido de la botella de agua

Los chicos que estaban cerca la miraron boquiabiertos

-¡Empieza a hacer un calor aquí dentro!- les dijo para provocarlos, pavoneándose con la camiseta ahora semitransparente. Al final, Emmett se dio cuenta del espectáculo y vino disparado como un toro furioso. Lauren fue enviada al despacho del Director por escándalo

El resto de la clase de gimnasia pasó igual que hasta ahora, contando también que Edward no paraba de mirarme. No pude parar de pensar en nuestro encuentro en el embarcadero y recordé que me habían maravillado sus ojos: aquél verde esmeralda, increíble y deslumbrante. Eran unos ojos que no podías mirar mucho tiempo sin que se te aflojaran las rodillas. Me pregunté qué habría pasado si Jasper no nos hubiera interrumpido, aceptando así su invitación de ir a pasear. ¿Habríamos charlado mientras me enseñaba la playa? ¿Qué nos habríamos dicho? Jessica me había incluso alabado cuando ella también se dio cuenta de las miradas de Edward, aunque en su tono de voz había un punto de celos

Me zarandeé a mí misma mentalmente. Yo no había sido enviada para eso a la Tierra. Me obligué a prometerme que no volvería a pensar en Edward Cullen de esa forma, tan solo sería mi protegido. No le permitiría que produjera el menor efecto de atracción en mí

Ni que decir tiene: iba a fracasar de un modo espectacular

* * *

><p><strong>Siento haberme retrasado tanto tiempo, pero este capítulo me ha costado en esceso. No sé si os gustará, y no sé que hacer en el capítulo siguiente. Espero que alguna de vosotras me de algún consejito o idea... ;D<strong>

**A parte de esto, os tengo una mala noticia. Por motivos familiares seguramente tendré que irme el lunes o unos de esos días ya de vacaciones, y lo peor es que a donde voy no hay internet. No volveré hasta la primera o segunda semana de septiembre, siento decirlo. A mi también me apena, pero para recopensarlo, si queréis, cuando vuelva os daré un regalo de dos o tres capítulos un mismo día. ¿Os gustaría la idea? :D**

**Petonets desde algún punto de España, Os Kiero Mucho a todas!  
><strong>

**Anna**


	5. Terrestre

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**5**

**Terrestre**

_C_uando sonó la última campana, recogí mis libros y traté literalmente de escapar, deseosa de evitar los pasillos atestados de gente. Ya me habían dado bastante empujones por un día; ya me habían interrogado y observado lo suficiente. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no había tenido ni un momento de tranquilidad; durante las horas libres parecía que Jessica y Alice se me turnaran. Jessica me había arrastrado de aquí para allá para presentarme a sus amigas, que me habían acribillado a preguntas como autenticas ametralladoras; en cambio con Alice todo era mucho más tranquilo. Me la había encontrado un par de veces, cuando había podido escapar de Jessica y todas sus amigas que no recordaba ni sus nombres, y nos habíamos dedicado a hablar animadamente. A pesar de todo había llegado al final del día sin ningún contratiempo y eso ya me parecía un motivo de satisfacción.

Mientras esperaba a Jasper, Rosalie y yo nos entretuvimos frente a la verja de la entrada, guarecidas bajo la sombra de un abeto. Me recliné contra una de ellas y apoyé la cabeza en su superficie fresca e irregular. Me maravillaba la variedad de la vegetación terrestre. Mientras permanecíamos allí, observé a los alumnos que iban saliendo y se subían a las camionetas. Tiraban la mochila, se quitaban algunos la chaqueta y enseguida se veían mucho más relajados. Algunos iban al centro del pueblo, a reunirse en algún café o en sus locales favoritos.

Yo no estaba nada relajada: me sentía sobrecargada de información; la cabeza me zumbaba mientras intentaba ordenar todo lo que había observado en aquellas horas. Ni siquiera la energía inagotable con la que habíamos sido creados podía impedir la sensación de agotamiento que me estaba entrando. Lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y ponerme cómoda.

Divisé a Jasper bajando por la escalinata principal, seguido por un grupito de admiradores; la mayoría, chicas. Viendo el interés que había despertado, cualquiera habría dicho que era un personaje famoso. Las chicas siguieron tras él un buen trecho, aunque procurando que no se notara demasiado. A juzgar por su aspecto, Jasper se las había arreglado para mantener la compostura y el aplomo durante todo el día, aunque su manera de apretar la mandíbula y el aire algo alborotado de su pelo me decían que ya debía de tener ganas de volver a casa. Las chicas se quedaron con la palabra en la boca cuando se volvió a mirarlas. Conocía a mi hermano y deducía que, a pesar de su serenidad aparente, a él no le hacía gracia aquel tipo de atención .Parecía más avergonzado que halagado. Ya casi había llegado a la verja cuando una morenita de muy buena figura se tropezó delante de él, fingiendo con muy poca maña una caída accidental. Jasper la sujetó en sus brazos antes de que se fuera al suelo. Se oyeron algunos grititos admirados entre las chicas que había alrededor, y me pareció que algunas rabiaban de celos simplemente porque a ellas no se les había ocurrido la idea. Pero tampoco había mucho que envidiar: Jasper se limitó a sujetar a la chica para que no perdiera el equilibrio, recogió las cosas que se le habían caído de la mochila, volvió a tomar su propio maletín sin decir palabra y siguió caminando. No estaba haciéndose el antipático; sencillamente no veía la necesidad de decir nada. La chica se lo quedó mirando afligida y sus amigas se apresuraron a apiñarse alrededor, quizá con la esperanza de que se les pegara algo del glamour del momento.

— Pobrecito, ya tienes un club de admiradoras— le dije, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo, mientras echábamos a caminar hacia casa.

— No soy el único -respondió Gabriel— Tú tampoco has pasado inadvertida precisamente.

— Sí, pero nadie ha intentado hablar conmigo.— No quise contarle las miradas furtivas que habíamos mantenido Edward y yo durante la clase de gimnasio. Algo me decía que Jasper no lo vería con buenos ojos.

— Demos gracias, podría haber sido peor— añadió Rosalie para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, les conté a Rosalie y Jasper nuestra jornada punto por punto. Jasper, que no había disfrutado ni mucho menos de cada detalle, permanecía en silencio. Rosalie reprimió una sonrisa cuando le expliqué la interesante conversación que había mantenido con un chico cuando íbamos a historia

— Los adolescentes pueden ser bastante poco sutiles en ocasiones-comentó, pensativa- Si no hablamos de los adultos aún hormonales

— Las chicas no son tan directas. Es muy interesante, ¿no te parece?

— A mí me parece que están todos muy perdidos — dijo Jasper- Me pregunto si alguno de ellos sabe realmente de qué va la vida. No se me había ocurrido que tendríamos que empezar de cero. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba- Se quedó en silencio y los tres recordamos la tarea épica que teníamos por delante.

— Ya sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil— murmuró Rosalie.- Es complicado juntarse con humanos, aunque yo ya he empezó bien- la sonrisa triunfadora de Rosalie me llamó la atención

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Jasper antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo

-Pues hoy en enfermería ya he tenido el placer de conocer a tres de los Cullen

-Yo también- ignoraron mi comentario

-¿Así Rosalie? ¿Y qué te han parecido? ¿Nos pondrán las cosas fáciles?

-Ha sido muy interesante. A primera hora ha aparecido el protegido de Isabella, Edward, cojeando y apoyándose en su hermana, Alice, para no caerse. Ella se ha ido al minuto, pero él se ha quedado hasta la hora del almuerzo. Creo que intentaba saltarse clases- se rió de un modo muy peculiar

- Eso significa que tienes más trabajo del que pensábamos Isabella- añadió serio Jasper

-Ya, bueno, yo t-

-Y después del almuerzo- Rosalie me interrumpió. Entrelacé los párpados, algo cansada de que no se me tomara en cuenta en las conversaciones- He recibido la visita de mi protegido, Emmett. Al parecer venía para darme la bienvenida al instituto

- Eso es fantástico- comenté esperanzada de que me oyeran

- Si, tienes razón Isabella- un punto para Rosalie- Pero no me ha gustado mucho como me miraba; ha recorrido todo mi cuerpo con los ojos para luego sonreírme pícaramente. No sé que pensar

-No te preocupes Rosalie- le tranquilizó Jasper- Yo también he conocido a Emmett hoy; muy jovial y poco serio para su edad, creo yo- rodé los ojos con sorna

- A mi me parece muy divertido- sonreí y cuando noté que me prestaban atención proseguí- Yo también he conocido hoy a los tres Cullen. Me parecen muy simpáticos y me he sentado con Alice en el almuerzo, y en cambio Edward y Emmett me los he encontrado en gimnasia.

-¿Qué te dije sobre lo de hablar con Edward en el almuerzo? Deberías haber t-

-No estaba Jasper, Edward ya se había marchado para cuando yo llegué. Si no me hubieras entretenido tanto hubiera podido hablarle- dijo indignada. Jasper me miró con el ceño fruncido

-Isabella, háblame con más respeto- me exigió

-Lo lamento Jasper, pero no pienso que sea justo que me menospreciéis.

-Yo no te menospr- Jasper fue interrumpido por la firme coz de Rosalie

-¡Parad! Aquí estamos los tres por igual para llevar por el buen camino a los Cullen. Cada uno tiene una forma diferente de trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?. Si Isabella cree apropiado juntarse con los dos Cullen por igual para luego lograr su propósito, pues que así sea. Y si ella no quiere hacerlo como tú quieres, Jasper, tienes que dejarla. Yo, por mi lado, voy a sonreír a Emmett siempre que venga, creo que le he agradado. Así que Jasper, mañana búscate alguna otra compañía para comer, ya que yo lo haré.

- No hace falta que nos regañes Rosalie, solo me he indispuesto por unos minutos- se pasó la mano por los cabellos y luego nos sonrió.

Nos quedamos los tres callados, sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos

— Bueno, yo he hecho una amiga hoy aparte de Alice— anuncié, más que nada para aligerar un poco el ánimo depresivo que se estaba adueñando de todos. Lo dije como si fuera un logro de gran importancia, pero ellos me miraron con aquella mezcla consabida de inquietud y censura.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?— añadí a la defensiva— ¿Es que no puedo hacer amistades? Creía que la idea era justamente mezclarse con la gente.

— Una cosa es mezclarse y otra... ¿Te das cuenta de que las amigas requieren tiempo y energía?— dijo Jasper— Porque ellas querrán apegarse.

— ¿En el sentido de fundirse físicamente?— pregunté, perpleja.

— No. Me refiero a que querrán tener una relación más estrecha en el sentido emocional— me explicó mi hermano— Las relaciones humanas pueden llegar a unos extremos de intimidad antinaturales. Eso nunca lo entenderé.

— También pueden representar una distracción — se sintió obligada a añadir Rosalie, pero tampoco muy convencida

— Sin olvidar que la amistad siempre entraña ciertas expectativas. Procura elegir con cuidado.

— ¿Qué clase de expectativas?

-Las amistades humanas se basan en la confianza. Los amigos comparten sus problemas, intercambian confidencias y...

Fue perdiendo impulso a medida que hablaba hasta que se interrumpió. Sacudió su cabeza dorada y le pidió ayuda a Jasper con la mirada.

— Lo que Rosalie quiere decir es que cualquiera que se haga amiga tuya empezará a hacer preguntas y a esperar respuestas— dijo Jasper— Querrá formar parte de tu vida, lo cual es peligroso.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por el voto de confianza. Tú misma habías dicho que teníais que confiar más en mi; Ya veo cuanto lo hacéis— repliqué, indignada— Sabéis que no haría nada que pudiera poner en peligro la misión. ¿Tan estúpida creéis que soy?

Me gustó contemplar las miradas culpables que cruzaron. Yo quizás era más joven y menos experimentada que ellos, pero eso no les daba derecho a tratarme como a una idiota.

— No, no lo creemos— dijo Gabriel, conciliador— Y naturalmente que confiamos en ti. Sólo queremos evitar que las cosas se compliquen.

— Descuida — dije— Pero aun así deseo experimentar lo que es la vida de una adolescente,

— Hemos de tener cuidado.— Alargó el brazo y me dio un apretón en la mano— Nos han confiado una tarea que es mucho más importante que nuestros deseos individuales.

Dicho así, parecía que tuviese razón. ¿Por qué habría de ser siempre tan sabio y tan irritante? ¿Y por qué resultaba imposible seguir enfadada con él?

-o-

En la casa me sentía mucho más relajada. Habíamos conseguido hacerla nuestra en muy poco tiempo. Estábamos manifestando un rasgo típicamente humano—personalizar un espacio específico e identificarse con él— y la verdad, después del día que habíamos pasado, aquel lugar me resultaba como un santuario. Incluso Jasper, aunque se habría resistido a reconocerlo, empezaba a sentirse a gusto allí. Raramente no molestaba nadie llamando al timbre (la imponente fachada debía de amedrentar a los visitantes), así que, una vez en casa, teníamos toda la libertad para hacer lo que nos apeteciera.

Aunque a lo largo del día había tenido tantas ganas de volver ahora no sabía qué hacer con mi tiempo. Para Jasper y Rosalie no había problema. Ellos siempre estaban absortos leyendo un libro, o tocando el piano de media cola, o preparando algo en la cocina con los brazos hasta el codo de harina. Yo no tenía ninguna afición y no hacía más que deambular por la casa. Decidí concentrarme un rato en las tareas domésticas. Saqué un montón de ropa lavada y la doblé. El ambiente se notaba algo cargado porque la casa había estado cerrada todo el día, así que abrí algunas ventanas mientras me dedicaba a ordenar un poco la mesa del comedor. Recogí unas espigas muy aromáticas del patio y las coloqué en un esbelto jarrón. Advertí que había un montón de propaganda en el buzón y me hice una nota mental para comprar uno de esos adhesivos de «No se acepta correo comercial» que había visto en otros buzones de la calle. Eché una ojeada a un folleto antes de tirarlo todo a la basura y vi que habían abierto en el pueblo una nueva tienda de deportes. Se llamaba, con escasa originalidad, Newton' s Sports Mart, y el folleto anunciaba las ofertas de inauguración. A lo mejor sería buena idea para socializarme conseguir un empleo, como todo adolescente normal

Me sentía extraña realizando todas aquellas tareas corrientes cuando toda mi existencia estaba muy lejos de serlo. Me pregunte qué andarían haciendo en ese momento las demás chicas de diecisiete años: quizás ordenando sus habitaciones ante el ultimátum exasperarlo de sus padres; o escuchando a sus grupos favoritos en un iPod; o enviándose mensajes de texto y haciendo planes para el fin de semana; o revisando su correo electrónico... Cualquier cosa, en lugar de estudiar.

Nos habían puestos deberes en tres materias al menos y yo me los había anotado con diligencia en mi diario escolar, a diferencia de la mayoría de mis compañeros, que parecían confiar alegremente en su memoria. Me dije que debería empezar ya para tenerlos al día siguiente, pero sabía que apenas me llevaría tiempo hacerlos y que difícilmente iban a plantearme un gran esfuerzo intelectual. Vamos, que estaban chupados. Seguro que me sabría la respuesta a todas las preguntas, es que la idea deponerme maquinalmente a hacer los deberes me parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Aun así, arrastré con desgana la mochila a mi habitación.

A mí me había tocado la del desván, que quedaba en lo alto de la escalera y miraba al mar. Incluso con las ventanas cerradas se oía el rítmico sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas a lo lejos. Había un estrecho balcón con una balaustrada de rejilla, una silla de mimbre y una mesita, desde donde se veían las barcas cabeceando en el agua. Me senté un rato allí con el rotulador en la mano y el libro de psicología delante, abierto por una página con el epígrafe «Respuesta galvánica de la piel».

Necesitaba mantener ocupada mi mente, aunque sólo fuera para dejar de pensar en mis encuentros con mi protegido. Era como si lo tuviese presente todo el rato: sus ojos penetrantes, su chaqueta de cuero. Las palabras de Jessica no dejaban de resonar en mi interior: «Yo, de ti, no iría a por él... Lleva demasiado lastre encima». Me preguntaba por qué me sentía tan intrigada, y por mucho que trataba de quitármelo de la cabeza, no lo conseguía. Me obligaba a pensar en otras cosas, pero pasaba un rato y allí lo tenía otra vez: su rostro flotaba en la página que trataba de leer; la imagen de su muñeca con aquel cordón de cuero trenzado interrumpía mis pensamientos. Me habría gustado saber cómo era Tanya; y cómo te sentías al perder a una persona que amabas.

Fingí que ordenaba un poco la habitación antes de bajar a la cocina y ofrecerle mi ayuda a Jasper para preparar la cena. Él seguía sorprendiéndonos a Rosalie y a mí con aquella dedicación abnegada a la tarea de cocinar para todos. En parte lo hacía para mimarnos, pero también porque le parecía fascinante manipular y cocinar los alimentos. Como la música, aquello le proporcionaba un desahogo creativo. Cuando entré estaba de pie junto a la mesa de mármol blanco, limpiando un surtido de setas con un trapo a cuadros. De vez en cuando fruncía el ceño y consultaba un libro de cocina apoyado en un atril metálico. Había puesto en remojo, en un cuenco pequeño, unos trozos de una cosa que parecía corteza oscura. Leí por encima de su hombro el nombre de la receta: _risotto de setas_. Parecía algo ambicioso para un principiante, pero enseguida tuve que recordarme a mí misma que él era Jasper, el arcángel, y que siempre destacaba en todo aunque no tuviera práctica.

— Espero que te gusten las setas— dijo, viendo mi expresión de curiosidad.

-Me figuro que estamos a punto de descubrirlo— respondí, sentándome a la mesa.

Me gustaba mirarlo trabajar y siempre me asombraba la destreza y la precisión de sus movimientos. En sus manos, las cosas más corrientes parecían transformarse. La transición de ángel a humano había sido mucho menos brusca para Jasper y Rosalie; ellos parecían ajenos a las trivialidades cotidianas, pero al mismo tiempo daban la impresión de saber muy bien lo que se hacían. Además, se habían acostumbrado en el Reino a percibirse mutuamente y habían conservado esa facultad durante nuestra misión. Yo les resultaba mucho más difícil de descifrar, y eso les preocupaba.

— ¿Te apetece un té?— le dije, deseosa de colaborar-¿Dónde está Rosalie?

Justo en ese momento entró ella en la cocina, con unos pantalones de lino, una camiseta sin mangas y el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha. Había algo diferente en su aspecto: ya no tenía el mismo aire soñador de antes y me pareció ver una expresión decidida en su rostro. Daba la impresión de tener otras cosas en la cabeza, porque en cuanto le serví el té, se excusó y salió de nuevo. La había visto aquella tarde, además, escribiendo una página tras otra en su cuaderno.

— ¿Le pasa algo?— le pregunté a Gabriel.

-Sólo pretende que las cosas sigan avanzando. Está investigando cada uno de los pasos de los Cullen en sus numerosas mudanzas— respondió.

No tenía ni idea de cómo pensaba Rosalie lograr una cosa así, pero envidiaba su manera de marcarse objetivos. ¿Cuándo descubriría yo la mía? ¿Cuándo tendría satisfacción de saber que había hecho algo que valiera la pena?

— ¿Y cómo va a conseguirlo?

-Ya sabes que a tu hermana nunca le faltan ideas. Seguro que se le ocurrirá algo.

¿Se estaría haciendo el misterioso? ¿No se daba cuenta de que me sentía totalmente perdida?

— ¿Y yo qué debería hacer?— pregunté, aunque me salió un tornillo irascible que yo misma aborrecía.

-Ya se te ocurrirá— dijo— Date tiempo. ¿No decías que querías experimentar lo que es ser un adolescente?— Me dirigió una sonrisa animosa, disolviendo como de costumbre todo mi malestar.

Eché un vistazo al cuenco donde había aquellas tiras negras flotando en un líquido turbio.

— ¿Esta corteza forma parte de la receta?

— Son setas porcini. Hay que ponerlas en remojo antes de cocinarlas.

— Mmm... parecen deliciosas- mentí.

-Se consideran un manjar. No te preocupes, te encantarán.

Le pasé una taza de té y seguí observándolo para entretenerme. Sofoqué un grito cuando el afilado cuchillo que estaba usando se le escapó y le hizo un corte en la punta del dedo índice. La visión de la sangre me sobresaltó, como un recordatorio alarmante de la vulnerable naturaleza de nuestros cuerpos. Aquella sangre cálida y escarlata era tan humana que resultaba muy extraño verla brotar de la piel de mi hermano. Pero Jasper ni siquiera se había estremecido. Simplemente se llevó el dedo a los labios y, cuando lo retiró, ya no quedaba ni rastro de la herida. Se lavó las manos con el dispensador de jabón del fregadero y continuó cortando meticulosamente.

Tomé un trozo del apio que iba a formar parte de la ensalada y lo mastiqué, abstraída. La gracia del apio, pensé, debía de estar en la textura más que en el sabor, porque a decir verdad no tenía mucho gusto, aunque resultaba crujiente. Por qué lo comía la gente voluntariamente no me cabía en la cabeza, dejando aparte su valor nutritivo. Una buena nutrición implicaba un cuerpo más sano y también una vida más larga. Los humanos le tenían un miedo exagerado a la muerte, aunque no podía esperarse otra cosa dada su ignorancia sobre lo que venía después. Ya descubrirían a su debido tiempo que no había nada que temer.

La cena de Jasper resultó, como siempre, un éxito. Incluso Rosalie, que no disfrutaba realmente de la comida, se quedó impresionada.

— Otro gran triunfo culinario— dijo después del primer bocado.

-Un sabor increíble— añadí por mi parte.

La comida era otra de las maravillas que ofrecía la vida terrenal. No dejaba de asombrarme que cada alimento pudiera tener una textura y un sabor tan distinto-amargo, agrio, salado, cremoso, ácido, dulce, picante— e incluso a veces más de uno al mismo tiempo. Algunos alimentos me gustaban y otros me daban ganas de enjuagarme la boca, pero todos resultaban una experiencia única.

Jasper despachó con modestia nuestros elogios y la conversación versó una vez más sobre las novedades de la jornada.

— Bueno, un día menos. Creo que ha ido bastante bien, aunque no me esperaba encontrar tantos estudiantes de historia.

— No te sorprendas si muchas experimentan un repentino interés por la historia después de verte— dijo Rosalie, sonriendo.

— Bueno, al menos eso me proporciona un material con el que trabajar— respondió Jasper

— Si son capaces de ver la belleza de la historia, también serán capaces de descubrirla en los demás e incluso en el mundo- Rosalie le animó

— ¿Pero no te aburres en clase?— le pregunté— Quiero decir, tú ya tienes acceso a todo el conocimiento humano.

-Supongo que él no se concentra en el contenido— dijo Rosalie— Más bien trata de captar otras cosas.

A veces mi hermana tenía una manera irritante de hablar con acertijos, como si esperase que todo el mundo la entendiera.

-Bueno, yo sí me he aburrido— insistí — Sobre todo en cálculo. He llegado a la conclusión de que no es lo mío.

Mi manera de decirlo le arrancó a Jasper una risita gutural.

— Bueno habrá que descubrir qué es lo tuyo. Ve probando, a ver cuál te gusta más.

— Me gusta la literatura— dije— Hemos empezado a ver la adaptación al cine de_ Romeo y Julieta_.

No se lo expliqué a ellos, pero la verdad era que aquella historia de amor me fascinaba. El hecho de que los dos protagonistas quedaran tan profunda e irrevocablemente enamorados después de su primer encuentro me había provocado una gran curiosidad por saber lo que debía de sentirse en el amor humano.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido?— preguntó Ivy.

— Es impresionante. Aunque la profesora se ha puesto furiosa cuando uno de los chicos ha hecho un comentario sobre la señora Capuleto.

— ¿Qué ha dicho?

— Ha dicho que era una MQMF, cosa que debe de ser ofensiva porque la señorita Castle lo ha llamado gamberro y lo ha sacado de la clase. Jasper, ¿qué es una MQMF?- Rosalie sofocó la risa tapándose la boca con una servilleta, mientras Jasper reaccionaba de un modo que nunca le había visto. Se puso como la grana y se removió incómodo en su silla.

— Son las siglas de una obscenidad de adolescentes, me imagino— musitó.

— Ya, pero ¿qué significa? -Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— Es un término que usan los adolescentes varones para describir a una mujer que es madre y, al mismo tiempo, atractiva- Carraspeó y se levantó a toda prisa para rellenarla jarra de agua.

— Seguro que esas iniciales significan algo— insistí.

— Sí — respondió Jasper— ¿Tú te acuerdas, Rosalie?

— Creo que significa «madre que me... fascina»— dijo mi hermana.

— ¿Sólo eso?— exclamé— Tanto alboroto por nada. La verdad, creo que la señorita Castle debería relajarse un poquito.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento haber tardado tanto! ;C. Por favor, no llamen a los Vulturis. Es que este martes fue mi santo, Santa Anna, y he estado toda la semana liadísima con los planes de viaje y todo eso. Tengo una buena noticia, al final volveré el próximo domingo para estar aquí un par de días hasta ya irme oficialmente de vacaciones. Así que hoy subiré este capítulo y el próximo domingo otro. Avisaros que ya tengo escrito el próximo y que durante la semana escribiré más, solo que no podré subirlos por falta de internet. Un beso a Diana, Judit y Claudia, os quiero! Y a todas las chicas del BB que me han echo el mes redondo<strong>

**reviews... wow! no puedo creer que sean 24 con tan solo 4 capís! AAAAAA! que emociooooonnnnnnnnn! fiestaaaaaa! creen que se pueda llegar a los 34 o más? son pocos, plis ayudennn! que son muchas lectoras. Es muy poco tiempo pliss!  
><strong>

**el siguiente capi: 'Pequeños milagros' muajaja, "$"%&%&#$" Anna ¬¬ xD**


	6. Pequeño milagro

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**N/T: Hola! Sé que dije que no actualizaría hasta el próximo domingo, ya que no tenía internet. Pero por alguna rara explicación, he descubierto una red de internet en dónde estoy así que me he puesto a escribir este capítulo. Quería decir, que aunque no reciba muchos reviews, siempre uno por pequeño que sea me anima a seguir escribiendo. Ya he enviado PM a personas, preguntándolas que les gustaría que pasara en la historia más adelante, así que si teneis alguna solicitud no dudéis en dejarme un review. Quería dedicar este capítulo a Peque Cullen, ya que gracias a ti he reforzado la idea de la historia, a Iga Emo - 12L, que tu idea sobre lo que les puede pasar a Jasper, Rosalie, Edd y Emmett me fascina y a isa-21, por animarme a que siga escribiendo intercalando ideas del libro y mi propia imaginacion**

**Y ahora, ya os dejo con el capítulo, no me demoro más =):  
><strong>

**6**

**Pequeños milagros**

_U_na vez terminada la cena y lavados los platos, Jasper salió a la terraza con un libro, aunque empezaba a oscurecer, mientras Rosalie seguía limpiando y fregando superficies que ya se veían inmaculadas. Estaba empezando a volverse obsesiva en su afán de limpieza, pero tal vez fuese su manera de sentirse más cerca de nuestro hogar. Yo abarqué el salón con una mirada buscando algo quehacer. En el Reino, el tiempo no existía y por tanto no hacía falta llenarlo de ninguna manera. Encontrar cosas que hacer, en cambio, era muy importante en la Tierra; era lo que le daba un propósito a la vida. Jasper debió de detectar mi inquietud porque pareció desechar enseguida la idea de leer y se asomó por la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no salimos todos a dar un paseo y mirar la puesta de sol? — nos propuso.

— Magnífica idea. — Me sentí animada en el acto— ¿Vienes, Rosalie?

— Primero voy a buscar algo de ropa para abrigarnos todos — dijo de un modo protector— Hace mucho frío por la noche.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su exceso de precaución. Yo era la única que sentía el frío y ya me había puesto mi abrigo. En sus visitas anteriores, Rosalie y Jasper habían adaptado sus cuerpos para mantener una temperatura normal; a mí aún me faltaba mucho para habituarme.

— Pero si ni siquiera vas a notar el frío — objeté.

— Ésa no es la cuestión. Podrían vernos y darse cuenta de que no lo sentimos, y llamaríamos la atención.— Rosalie, como siempre, tiene razón

Mejor no arriesgarse- dijo Jasper

Subió arriba y regresó enseguida con dos abrigos. Nuestra casa estaba situada en lo alto de la cuesta, de manera que para llegar a la playa teníamos que zigzaguear por una serie de peldaños de madera cubiertos de arena. Era una escalera tan estrecha que teníamos que caminar en fila india. Yo no dejaba de pensar que habría sido mucho más cómodo desplegar las alas y descender planeando a la playa. No se me ocurrió decírselo ni a Jasper ni a Rosalie, porque ya sabía que me echarían un discursito en cuanto lo insinuara. Ya entendía lo peligroso que habría sido volar en nuestras circunstancias, no hacía falta que me lo explicaran. Habría sido un método infalible de que se descubriera nuestra tapadera. Así pues, tuvimos que recorrer aquellos peldaños para mortales— los ciento setenta— antes de llegar a la orilla del mar.

Me quité los zapatos para disfrutar el contacto de las sedosas partículas bajo mis pies. En la Tierra había infinidad de cosas en las que reparar. Hasta la arena era compleja; cambiaba de color y de textura, y era casi iridiscente allí donde daba el sol. Aparte de la arena, advertí que la playa albergaba otros modestos tesoros: caparazones nacarados, fragmentos de vidrio pulidos por el oleaje, alguna sandalia medio enterrada o una pala abandonada, y unos diminutos cangrejos blancos que entraban y salían a toda prisa por los orificios de las rocas encharcadas.

Estar tan cerca del océano era estimulante para los sentidos; parecía rugir como un ser vivo, llenándome la mente con un rumor que se apagaba y volvía a alzarse inesperadamente. El estruendo casi me ensordecía, y el aire fresco y salado me picaba en la garganta y la nariz. El viento me azotaba las mejillas y me las dejaba rosadas v medio escocidas. Pero yo empezaba a amar cada minuto que pasaba allí. Cada instante de la existencia humana parecía traer una nueva experiencia.

Caminamos por la orilla perseguidos por la espuma de la marea, que va empezaba a subir. A pesar de la decisión que había tomado de aprender a controlarme más, no pude resistir el impulso de salpicar a Rosalie con el pie. La miré para ver si se había enfadado, pero ella se limitó a comprobar que Jasper seguía muy adelantado para enterarse y luego pasó al contraataque. Su patada envió por el aire un arco de espuma, que se derramó como una lluvia de rubís sobre mi cabeza.

Jasper se volvió al oírnos reír y meneó la cabeza con asombro ante nuestras travesuras. Rosalie me guiñó un ojo, haciendo un gesto hacia él. Comprendí lo que tenía en mente y obedecí con mucho gusto. Jasper apenas pareció notar mi peso cuando salté sobre su espalda y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos; echó a correr por la playa a tal velocidad que el viento me zumbaba en los oídos. Allí subida volvía a sentirme como mi antiguo ser: como si estuviera más cerca del Cielo. Casi como si volara.

Jasper frenó bruscamente y, mientras yo me soltaba y aterrizaba en la arena húmeda, recogió unas algas viscosas, se las lanzó a Rosalie y le dio en toda la cara. Ella escupió al notar aquellos filamentos salados y amargos en la boca.

— Espera y verás— farfulló— ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

-No lo creo— se mofó Jasper— Primero habrás de pillarme.

Durante el crepúsculo aún se veían algunas personas en la playa principal tomando los últimos rayos de sol ames de que se levantara, como había predicho Rosalie, el viento gélido de la noche, o simplemente disfrutando de una cena de picnic. Una madre y una niña recogían ya sus cosas cerca de donde estábamos. De repente la niña, que no debía de tener más de cinco o seis años, corrió hacia su madre llorando. Se le veía una roncha en su bracito regordete, seguramente una picadura de insecto que se le había inflamado al rascarse. Aún lloraba con más fuerza mientras la madre hurgaba en su bolsa, buscando alguna pomada. Al final sacó un tubo de gel de aloe vera, pero no acertaba a calmar a su hija para aplicársela. La mujer pareció aliviada cuando Rosalie se acercó para echarle una mano.

— Qué picadura más fea— ronroneó suavemente.

El sonido de su voz serenó en el acto a la criatura, que alzó la vista y la miró como si la conociera de toda la vida. Rosalie abrió el tubo y le puso un poco de pomada en la piel inflamada.

-Esto te aliviará— dijo.

La niña la observaba maravillada, y noté que enfocaba la mirada. Un poco por encima de su cabeza, hacia donde estaba su halo. Normalmente sólo era visible para nosotros. ¿Sería posible que la pequeña, con la conciencia aguzada de los niños, hubiera percibido la aureola de Rosalie?

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— le preguntó sonriente.

-Mucho mejor — asintió la niñita— ¿Has hecho magia?

Rosalie se echó a reír.

— Tengo un toque mágico, pero sobre todo ser enfermera ayuda.-le guiñó un ojo

— Gracias por su ayuda— dijo la joven madre mientras miraba desconcertada cómo se desvanecía ante sus ojos la marea y la hinchazón del bracito de su hija, hasta que no quedó más que una piel suave e impecable — Esto sí que funciona.

-De nada— dijo Rosalie— Son increíbles las cosas que consigue la ciencia hoy en día.

Sin entretenernos, seguimos por la playa hacia el pueblo. Cuando llegamos a la calle principal ya eran las nueve, pero aún se veía gente aunque fuese un día laborable. El centro era muy pintoresco. Estaba lleno de tiendas de antigüedades y de cafés donde te servían té y pasteles glaseados con juegos de porcelana desparejados. Todas las tiendas habían cerrado ya, salvo el único pub del pueblo y la heladería.

Apenas habíamos dado unos pasos cuando oí que alguien me llamaba alzando la voz, porque justo en la esquina había un cantante tocando el banjo.

-¡Bells! ¡Aquí!

Al principio no estaba segura de que la cosa fuera conmigo. A mí nunca me habían llamado Bells. El nombre que me habían asignado en el Reino era Isabella y nadie, excepto algunas personas en el instituto hoy, me lo había abreviado nunca. Pero había cierto matiz íntimo en «Bells» que me gustó.

Rosalie y Jasper se quedaron de piedra. Cuando me giré, vi a Alice sentada con su hermano en un banco, y unas personas al alrededor de ellos, aunque no parecía que estuvieran en su compañía, delante de la heladería. Alice iba con un vestido precioso, sin mangas pero que parecía bastante abrigado, bastante apropiado para el tiempo que hacía. Alice agitaba su mano con entusiasmo y me hacía señas para que me acercara.

Miré vacilante a Rosalie y Jasper. No parecían muy contentos. Aquél era precisamente el tipo de interacción que ellos querían evitar y advertí que Rosalie se había puesto toda rígida ante el alboroto que había armado Alice. Pero tanto Rosalie como Jasper sabían que pasar con todo descaro de ella contravenía las leyes más elementales de cortesía

— ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga, Isabella? Aunque ya la conozcamos, no es oficial aún— dijo Rosalie

Me puso una mano en el hombro y me acompañó hasta donde se encontraba Alice y Edward. Una de las personas que acompañaban a Alice y Edward era un surfista que se quedó examinando a Rosalie con la boca abierta y unos ojos como platos que absorbían unías las simetrías de su cuerpo. Edward me miraban sonriente pero algo cortado, seguro que por la expresión de dureza de Jasper. Y Alice cuando vio de cerca a mis hermanos adoptó exactamente la misma expresión maravillada que ya había visto todo el día en el colegio, pero aún más al ver a Jasper.

Esperé a que dijese algo, pero se había quedado muda y solo me pudo esbozar una sonrisa vacilante.

— Alice, Edward, ésta es Rosalie, mi hermana; y éste mi hermano Jasper- le guiñé a Alice un ojo sin que ellos lo vieran

Sus ojos pasaban del uno a la otra, y sólo acertó a tartamudear un «hola». Jasper la saludó como saludaba a todas las personas, o sea, con una educación impecable y una expresión amistosa pero distante, ya que se suponía que era su maestro, aunque a la vez su protector.

-Encantado de conoceros fuera del aula, Alice, Edward— dijo sonriéndola de un modo que Alice se ruborizó.

Rosalie fue más cálida y le dirigió a Alice y a Edward una sonrisa amable.

-Isabella no ha parado de hablar sobre ti, Alice.

Unos gritos estridentes interrumpieron aquel momento de incomodidad. El jaleo venía de un grupo de jóvenes fornidos que salían del pub tan completamente borrachos que ni siquiera se daban cuenta del ruido que hacían; o les daba lo mismo. Dos de ellos se habían encarado y se movían en círculo con los puños apretados y la cara contraída. Era evidente que estaba apunto de armarse una reyerta. Algunas de las personas que se habían tomado un café en la tenaza se apresuraron a refugiarse dentro. Jasper se adelantó y nos dejó a lastres a su espalda para protegernos. De repente sentí unas manos cálidas en cada uno de mis hombros. Giré la cabeza y vi la cara preocupada de Edward; nunca antes lo había tenido tan cerca. Él al notar mi mirada me sonrió pero al segundo puso su atención en la pelea.

Uno de los jóvenes, un tipo sin afeitar con el pelo oscuro y desgreñado, lanzó el primer golpe. Se oyó un crujido cuando el puño impactó contra la mandíbula de su contrincante. El otro se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó al suelo mientras sus demás compañeros los jaleaban. En el rostro habitualmente impasible de Jasper apareció una expresión de repugnancia. Nos dejó allí atrás y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el centro de la refriega.

Algunos mirones lo observaron perplejos, sin duda preguntándose qué pretendía. Jasper agarró al moreno y lo levantó con una facilidad asombrosa, teniendo en cuenta lo que debía de pesar. Luego le dio la mano a su compañero, que tenía el labio hinchado y ensangrentado, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y se interpuso entre ambos. Uno de ellos intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Jasper, impertérrito, interceptó el golpe en el aire. Enfurecidos por su intervención, los dos jóvenes unieron sus fuerzas y volcaron sobre él toda su furia. Se pusieron a lanzarle puñetazos a lo loco, pero sus golpes fallaron uno tras otro a pesar de que Jasper ni siquiera se había movido. Al final, acabaron cansándose y se desplomaron los dos en el suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Idos a casa— les dijo Jasper con una voz que resonaba como un trueno.

Era la primera vez que les dirigía la palabra y la autoridad de su tono pareció despejarlos instantáneamente. Se demoraron unos instantes, como decidiendo qué hacían y se alejaron tambaleantes, ayudados por sus amigos y todavía soltando maldiciones entre dientes.

-Uau, ha sido alucinante— dijo Alice, con los ojos brillantes, cuando Jasper regresó a nuestro lado— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Jasper se desentendió por completo.

-Soy pacifista— dijo— No hay nada bueno en la violencia

Tras un silencio algo incómodo, y yo aún notando las manos protectoras de Edward en mis hombros, la amabilidad de Alice surgió por fin

-Esto... ¿podría Bella quedarse un rato con nosotros?— preguntó esperanzada

Dirigí una mirada de súplica tanto a Rosalie como a Jasper, intentando que con la mirada comprendieran que sería favorable para conocer mejor a Edward y obtener más información sobre Alice para Jasper. Aunque en realidad lo único que deseaba era poder comportarme como una adolescente normal y pasar un rato con ellos

-No creo que sea una mala idea que Isabella esté un rato con sus amigos; nosotros podríamos regresar ya a casa y luego nos puede alcanzar- propuso Rosalie, mirando a Jasper. ¡Otro punto para ella!

Jasper me miró durante unos segundos, hasta al final asentir con la cabeza

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes demasiado

Y con esto los dos se dieron la vuelta y retomaron el camino de vuelta a casa

-El helado de menta con chocolate está de muerte. Mira, Bells, prueba un poco...

Antes de que pudiera poner alguna objeción, se acercó y me puso la cucharilla en la boca. Una cosa fría y escurridiza se me empezó a disolver en la lengua. Parecía transformarse rápidamente y perder su consistencia aterciopelada para convertirse en un líquido que se me escurría por la garganta. Estaba tan helado que me daba dolor de cabeza, y me lo tragué tan deprisa como pude.

— Es fantástico aunque…

-Empalagoso, ¿verdad?- la voz de Edward llamó mi atención

Asentí con una sonrisa tímida, bajando la mirada notando el sonrojo en mis mejillas

-Yo sinceramente prefiero algo más simple, como el helado de chocolate blanco

-¡Genial, ahora mi hermano y mi mejor amiga están contra mí! ¡Conspiradores, que sois unos conspiradores!- Alice se sentó enfurruñada y con un puchero en sus labios en el banco.

Miré con tristeza a Alice, sintiéndome culpable; pero la carcajada de Edward me sobresaltó. Se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo

-Mi pequeña Alice, nadie está conspirando contra ti. Solo es que Bella y yo tenemos gustos parecidos- la sonrisa de Edward se me pegó

Alice levantó la vista y nos miró a Edward y a mí. Una sonrisa que no sabía identificar se apoderó de ella, haciéndome hasta peligrar. Saltó del banco y corrió hasta abrazarme. Tras soltarme me miró ilusionada

-¡Voy a comprarte un helado de chocolate blanco!- antes de poder objetar nada salió corriendo a la heladería

Edward se acercó a mí y me sonrió divertido

-Te lo he dicho, sé perfectamente como alegrar a mi hermana- le sonreí tímidamente, algo abrumada de nuevo por su cercanía pero sintiéndome cómoda — ¿De verdad te gusta el helado de chocolate blanco? Si quieres voy a buscarte...

-No tranquilo, m-me gusta — dije ruborizada por su atención

-Me alegro, porque conociendo a mi hermana te traerá el cucurucho más caro y grande que encuentre- le miré con los ojos como platos- Pero no te preocupes, si quieres te ayudo a comértelo

-Me encantaría

Nos quedamos en un silencio, pero que no era incómodo, más bien necesario. Nos sentamos juntos de nuevo en el banco y como si estar cerca encendiera un interruptor, la conversación entre nosotros renació.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando, él haciéndome reír y yo, por raro que parezca, haciéndole reír a él también, pero no me importaba ya que la compañía de Edward era genial

-¡Ey Bella!- la voz de Alice nos hizo salir de nuestra propia burbuja para verla correr hacia nosotros con un gran cucurucho de helado

-Te lo advertí- me susurró Edward haciéndome sonreír

Cuando Alice llegó a nuestra posición, se nos quedó mirando para luego sentarse a mi lado y pasarme la gran copa de helado

-Espero que sea el que te gusta, había más sabores pero como has coincidido con mi hermano en el gusto de helados…- levantó una ceja sonriéndome.

Miré a Edward esperando que él si entendiera a que se refería, pero me sorprendió no verle. Paseé la vista y lo encontré a unos metros de distancia, hablando por teléfono

-Sí, es el que me gusta, gracias Alice

-Fantástico- se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos y yo me dediqué a tomar poco a poco mi helado- ¡No lo soporto más!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te gusta Edward- no me lo preguntó, lo afirmó

-¿T-tu hermano? ¿Por qué crees que me gusta tu hermano?- como si fuera posible que hubiera amor entre un ángel y su protegido pensé

-En como os miráis, en qué Edward ha estado ausente toda la tarde, en qué tú te sonrojas con cada mirada que te da él…¿Quieres qué continúe?

-No hace falta; pero estás equivocada. A mi n-no- no podía decirlo, por alguna extraña razón no podía decir que Edward no me gustaba

-¡Anda Bells! ¡Soy tu amiga! Yo te he contado que a primera vista me he enamorado de tu hermano; es nuestro maestro de historia y ronda los veinte algo, y aún así estoy enamorada de él. Creo que si tu admites lo mismo por mi hermano no sería tan fuerte como lo mío. Tú me has prometido ayudarme, yo puedo hacer lo mismo por- la corté tapándole la boca con la mano

-Alice, yo no estoy segura de que siento por tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo? Yo-yo… nunca me ha gustado nadie y… no sé que se siente- bajé la mirada. ¿Por qué me había sentido tan… bien al decirle a Alice?

-Pues yo creo que- la voz de Edward nos interrumpió

-Alice, tenemos que volver a casa

-¿Por qué? Estoy hablando con Bella de algo importante

-Sí, eso ya lo veo, pero papá nos quiere en casa ya. Al parecer Emmett quiere otra de sus numerosas reuniones familiares- rodaron los ojos los dos a la vez, haciéndome sonreír por los pequeños detalles que demostraban que eran hermanos

Para Edward, mi sonrisa no pasó desapercibida ya que sonrió de vuelta y me miró. Me mordí el labio inferior, demostrando lo nerviosa que me sentía y miré a Alice; a ver si así él no notaba mi sonrojo

-Vallamos a casa pues. Eh, espera, casi se me olvida: tengo una cosa para ti Bells …- rebuscó algo entre su bolso y sacó una pulsera de colores- Mira, he encontrado esto mientras paseaba con Edward por el puerto y… bueno… como ya somos amigas he pensado que podríamos llevarlas a juego

Me mostró su brazo derecho, en el cual claramente sobresalía una preciosa pulsera igual a la que me quería dar

-Es preciosa Alice, gracias- tartamudeé. Era el primer regalo terrenal que recibía y me sentí conmovida por su gentileza. Con una señal me hizo extenderle el brazo para ponérmela

-Me alegra que te guste- se levantó y me abrazo y un beso en la mejilla derecha- Nos vemos mañana, Bella

-Hasta mañana Bella- se despidió Edward, para después acercárseme y darme un beso en la mejilla izquierda

Vi como los dos se alejaban, y necesité unos minutos más antes de poder levantarme siquiera. En cada mejilla aun sentía el beso de cada uno; pero en la que me quemaba era en la izquierda, donde Edward me había besado

No tardé demasiado en llegar a casa, y no hubo comentarios sobre Alice y Edward, aunque advertí que Rosalie y Jasper se miraban varias veces de modo significativo.

Pero estaba demasiado cansada para descifrar qué querían decir. Mientras me preparaba para acostarme, me miré en el espejo del baño, que ocupaba toda una pared. Me había costado un poco acostumbrarme. Poder ver qué aspecto tenía era nuevo para mí. En el Reino veías a los demás, pero nunca tu propia imagen. A veces captabas un instante tu reflejo en los ojos de otro, pero incluso entonces no pasaba de ser algo muy borroso, como el boceto de un pintor todavía sin color ni detalles. Poseer forma humana implicaba que ese boceto se perfilaba y encarnaba.

Ahora veía cada pelo y cada poro de mi piel con toda claridad. Comparada con las demás chicas de Forks, debía de resultar extraña. Mi piel pálida era como el alabastro ,y aunque ellas la tuvieran tan bien pálida, no era tan significativo ni resaltaba tanto como en mí. Tenía ojos grandes marrones y unas pupilas tremendamente dilatadas. Jessica y sus amigas no parecían cansarse de experimentar con su pelo; yo, en cambio, lo llevaba con la raya en medio y me lo dejaba suelto y con sus ondas naturales de color castaño-caoba. Tenía una boca de labios llenos, rojo coral, que, según sabría más adelante, me daban un aspecto enfurruñado, con el labio superior ligeramente más relleno.

Suspiré, me recogí el pelo con un nudo flojo en lo alto de la cabeza y me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un pantalón largo viejo que había encontrado con una camiseta de tirantes azul. A pesar de mi escasa experiencia, dudaba mucho de que llegaran a sorprender a ninguna chica de Forks con una prenda tan poco glamurosa. Me la había comprado Rosalie y no podía negar que era cómoda: la más cómoda que poseía. A Jasper le había tocado un pijama parecido con un estampado de barcos de vela en los pantalones, pero todavía no se lo había visto puesto.

Subí a mi habitación. Me encantaba su sencilla elegancia, y especialmente aquellas puertas acristaladas que se abrían al estrecho balcón. Me gustaba dejarlas un poquito entornadas y tenderme bajo el dosel de muselina para escuchar el sonido de las olas. Me daba una sensación de paz permanecer así, con el olor a salitre que entraba en la habitación y el sonido de fondo del piano, que Jasper tocaba en la planta baja. Siempre me adormilaba escuchando los compases de Mozart o el murmullo de la conversación de mis hermanos.

En la cama me estiraba a mis anchas, disfrutando del tacto fresco de las sábanas. Me sorprendía que la sola perspectiva de dormir me resultase tan atractiva, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros no teníamos demasiada necesidad de sueño. Ya sabía que Rosalie y Jasper no se acostarían hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada, pero para mí había sido un día lleno de novedades y estaba agotada. Bostecé y me acurruqué de lado, todavía con la cabeza llena de pensamientos y preguntas que mi cuerpo exhausto decidió postergar.

Mientras me iban hundiendo en el sueño, me imaginé que un extraño se colaba silenciosamente en mi habitación. Noté su peso en el colchón cuando se sentó al borde de la cama. Estaba segura que observaba cómo dormía, pero yo no me atrevía a abrir los ojos porque sabía que no sería más que un producto de mi imaginación y quería que la ilusión se prolongara un poco más. El chico levantó la mano para apartarme un mechón de los ojos y luego se inclinó para besarme en la frente. Fue como sentir el contacto de unas alas de mariposa. No me alarmé; sabía que podía confiar plenamente en aquel desconocido. Oí cómo se levantaba para cerrar las puertas del balcón antes de marcharse.

-Buenas noches, Isabella— susurró la voz de Edward Cullen— Dulces sueños.

-Buenas noches, Edward— murmuré adormilada; pero al abrir los descubrí que la habitación estaba vacía.

Sentí los párpados demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos, y la tenue luz, de las farolas y el murmullo del mar se desvanecieron mientras me vencía un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay muchas personas que me han preguntado que significa realmente MQMF. Bueno, realmente no significa Madre Que Me Fascina, sino Madre Que Me <span>Follaría<span>, pero no creía apropiado poner eso así que lo cambié.  
><strong>

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Quería decir que, viendo los reviews tan preciosos que me dejáis he decidido responderlos en cada capítulo. Así que si tenéis dudas o alguna pregunta ya sabéis, dejarme un review y yo os lo responderé.**

**Además, por si no habéis leido la nota del principio, este capítulo está dedicado a **Peque Cullen, ya que gracias a ti he reforzado la idea de la historia, a Iga Emo - 12L, que tu idea sobre lo que les puede pasar a Jasper, Rosalie, Edd y Emmett me fascina y a isa-21, por animarme a que siga escribiendo intercalando ideas del libro y mi propia imaginacion****

**Petonets! :)) XP  
><strong>


	7. Clase de francés

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**7**

**Clase de francés**

_A_lguien pronunciaba mi nombre. Aunque intenté no hacer ni caso, la voz insistía y me vi obligada a emerger de las cálidas profundidades del sueño.

-¡Despierta, dormilona!

Abrí los ojos y vi que la luz de una mañana en nublada se derramaba en la habitación como un líquido metálico. Entorné los párpados me incorporé y me restregué los ojos. Rosalie estaba de pie junto a la cama con una taza en la mano.

— Prueba esto. Es horrible, pero te despierta.

— ¿Qué es?

-Café. Muchos humanos creen que no pueden pasarse sin él para funcionar como es debido.

Me senté y sorbí aquel brebaje amargo y oscuro, conteniendo las ganas de escupirlo. Me pregunté cómo era posible que la gente llegara a pagar para tomárselo, pero no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que la cafeína me pasara a la sangre y entonces tuve que reconocer que me sentía más despejada.

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunté.

— Hora de levantarse.

— ¿Y Jasper?

— Creo que ha salido a correr. A las cinco de la mañana ya estaba levantado.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado? — gemí, apartando las mantas de mala gana, como una genuina adolescente.

Me pasé un peine por el pelo, me dejé el pelo suelto, el cual me llegaba hasta media espalda, me lavé la cara y bajé a la cocina. Jasper había regresado ya y se había puesto a preparar el desayuno. Acababa de ducharse y tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, lo cual le daba un aire leonino. Solamente llevaba una toalla anudada en la cintura y su firme torso relucía bajo el sol de la mañana. Las alas las tenía del todo contraídas; sólo se le veía una línea ondulada entre los omoplatos. Estaba junto a los fogones, con una espátula de acero inoxidable en la mano.

— ¿Crepes o gofres?— preguntó. No le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber quién acababa de entrar.

— No tengo mucha hambre— le dije, disculpándome— Me parece que voy asaltarme el desayuno; ya tomaré algo más tarde.

— Nadie sale de esta casa con el estómago vacío.— Parecía tajante al respecto— Venga, ¿qué va a ser?

-¡Es demasiado pronto, Jasper! ¡No me obligues, me va a sentar mal!— Sonaba como una cría tratando de saltarse las coles de Bruselas.

Jasper pareció ofendido.

— ¿Insinúas que mis platos te sientan mal? Uf. Procuré corregir mi error.

-Claro que no. Es sólo...

Me tomó por los hombros y me miró atentamente.

-Isabella— dijo —, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando el cuerpo humano no tiene suficiente combustible?

Sacudí la cabeza irritada, previendo ya que iba a exponerme una serie de hechos que no podría discutir.

-Que no funciona, sencillamente. No podrás concentrarte, incluso puede que te sientas mareada. — Hizo una pausa para que recibiera todo el impacto de sus palabras— No creo que te haga gracia desmayarte en tu segundo día de colegio, ¿no?

Esto último tuvo el efecto que esperaba. Me dejé caer en una silla mientras me imaginaba desvanecida en el suelo por falta de nutrición y rodeada de caras alarmadas que me observaban desde arriba. Quizás incluso la de Edward, quede repente ya no querría saber nada de mí.

-Tomaré crepes— le dije derrotada, y Jasper se volvió hacia los fogones con expresión satisfecha.

A medio desayuno, sonó el timbre. Me pregunté quién llamaría a aquella hora tan poco común; nos habíamos cuidado de mantenernos alejados de los vecinos. Rosalie y yo miramos a Jasper expectantes. Él tenía la facultad de percibir el pensamiento de las personas que andaban cerca, cosa muy útil en muchas circunstancias. El don celestial de Rosalie residía en el poder curativo de sus manos, por eso se había echo enfermera. El mío aún estaba por determinar; al parecer, se manifestaría en el momento adecuado. «¿Quién es?», dijo Rosalie sólo con los labios.

-Una vecina de calles abajo— susurró Jasper— No hagáis caso; igual se marcha.

Nos quedamos los tres callados o inmóviles, pero la vecina no era de las que se dejan disuadir tan fácilmente. Apenas dos minutos después, oímos con sorpresa el chasquido de la cancela lateral y a continuación la vimos en la ventana, saludándonos con entusiasmo con la mano. A mí me pareció indignante su intromisión, pero mis hermanos mantuvieron la compostura.

Jasper fue a abrir la puerta y volvió seguido de aquella mujer cuarentona de pelo rubio platino. Llevaba un montón de joyas de oro, un pintalabios rojo intenso y un chándal aterciopelado. Traía bajo el brazo una gran bolsa de papel. Pareció aturdida un instante cuando nos vio a los tres juntos. No la culpaba; debíamos de ofrecer una visión desconcertante.

-Hola— dijo jovialmente, inclinándose sobre la mesa para darnos la mano— Yo de ustedes, revisaría ese timbre. Parece que no funciona. Soy Casey Stanley, una de las vecinas calles más abajo

Jasper se ocupó de las presentaciones y Rosalie, siempre la perfecta anfitriona, le ofreció una taza de té o de café y puso una bandeja de magdalenas en la mesa. Me fijé en que la señora Stanley miraba a Gabriel prácticamente de la misma manera que las chicas del colegio, e igual que su hija.

— Oh, no, muchas gracias, tengo que cuidar — dijo, rechazando la invitación— Sólo quería pasar un momentito a saludar, ahora que ya están instalados.— Dejó la bolsa sobre la encimera—, he pensado que a lo mejor les apetecería un poco de mermelada casera. He puesto de albaricoque, de higos y de fresa. No sabía cuál les gustaría más.

— Ha sido muy amable, señora Stanley,— Rosalie desplegaba toda su cortesía, pero Jasper ya se estaba impacientando.

— Oh, llámame Casey— dijo— Ya verás que todos somos así en este barrio. Buenos vecinos.

-Me alegra saberlo— respondió ella.

Me maravillaba que siempre tuviera preparada una respuesta para cualquier circunstancia. A mí, en cambio, en unos minutos ya se me habría olvidado el nombre de la mujer, tan solo recordaba que era la señora Stanley por ser la madre de Jessica

-Y usted es el nuevo profesor de historia de Forks, ¿verdad?— prosiguió como si nada la señora Stanley— Tengo a una hija muy dotada para la historia que quiere dedicarse a... ¿cómo había dicho que se llamaba eso de las túnicas raras esas?

-¿La antigua Roma?- comentó Jasper

-¡Eso! ¡La antigua Roma! ¡Mi pequeña Jessica quiere saber más sobre _eso!_ Ésa es su especialidad ¿cierto?

— Una de ellas— repuso Gabriel con tono distante.

— Jasper ha estudiado todas las épocas de la historia — añadió Rosalie, lanzándole a él una mirada exasperada.

— ¡Todas! ¡Ay, Dios, cuánto talento!— exclamó la señora Stanley— Y además todas las noches lo oigo tocar desde el porche, tiene un verdadero don para la música. ¿Y vosotras, chicas? ¿También tenéis dotes musicales? ¡Qué buen hermano ha de ser usted para cuidar de ellas cuando sus padres ya no se encuentran entre nosotros !-Rosalie suspiró. La noticia de nuestra llegada y todo nuestro historial parecían haberse convertido en la comidilla del pueblo.

-Ciertamente ha sido más bien un placer poder cuidar de mis hermanas desde lo de mis padres -dijo Jasper, mirando el reloj.

La señora Stanley aguardó a que se explicara un poco más y, al ver que no lo hacía, adoptó otra línea de interrogatorio.

— ¿Ya conocen a alguien en el pueblo?— A mí me divertía observar que cuanto más se esforzaba en arrancarle información, menos comunicativo se mostraba Jasper

— No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para alternar— intervino Rosalie— Hemos estado muy ocupados, aunque Isabe-.

— ¡Que no habéis tenido tiempo! — exclamó la señora Stanley— ¡Unos jóvenes tan atractivos! Habremos de hacer algo al respecto. En el pueblo hay varias discotecas a la última. Os las tendré que enseñar yo misma.

-No creo que sea de nuestro estilo esos lugares, pero gracias— dijo Jasper con voz inexpresiva.

— Hmm, señora Stanley...— empezó Rosalie dándose cuenta de que la conversación no tenía visos de acabarse

— Casey

— Perdón, Casey, pero es que tenemos un poquito de prisa para llegar a tiempo al colegio.

-Desde luego. Tonta de mí, aquí cotorreando. Bueno, si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudéis en pedirla. Ya veréis que formamos una pequeña comunidad muy unida.

Por culpa del «momentito» de Casey me perdí la primera media hora de cálculo, Jasper se encontró a toda la clase de séptimo curso tirando bolas de papel al ventilador del techo y Rosalie tenía una cola monumental de niños enfermos esperándola impacientes. Yo tenía a continuación una hora libre y me encontré con Jessica junto a las taquillas. Ella me rozó la mejilla con la suya a modo de saludo y, mientras yo dejaba mis libros, me hizo un resumen de sus aventuras de la noche anterior en Facebook. Por lo visto, un chico llamado Mike le había enviado al despedirse más besos y abrazos de lo normal, y ahora Jessica especulaba sobre si aquello marcaba o no una nueva fase en su relación. Los Agentes de la Luz habían despojado nuestra casa de cualquier tecnología que pudiera representar una «distracción», así que no me enteraba demasiado de lo que me contaba Jessica. Disimulé asintiendo a intervalos regulares y ella no pareció advertir mi ignorancia.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber on-line lo que alguien siente realmente?— pregunté,

-Para eso están los emoticonos, ignorante— me explicó — ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Jessica, según iba descubriendo, tenía la desconcertante costumbre de saltar de un tema a otro sin previo aviso, y eso me estaba empezando a cansar. ¿Dónde estaría Alice?.

-10 de septiembre— dije.

Ella sacó una agenda de color rosa y, con un gritito de excitación, tachó el día con un rotulador. Sólo faltan setenta y dos días— dijo con cara arrebolada.

-¿Para qué?

Me miró con incredulidad, como si tuviera un tercer ojo

-¡Para el baile de otoño, pringada! Nunca en mi vida he esperado una cosa con tanta ilusión.

A mí normalmente me habría ofendido que me llamaran «pringada», pero no me había costado mucho darme cuenta de que las chicas allí usaban los insultos como apelativos cariñosos; aunque esta _norma_ Alice no la siguiera. ¿A lo mejor era tan solo en un grupo de personas?

— ¿No es un poco pronto para pensar en eso?— insinué— Faltan más de dos meses.

— Sí, ya, pero es EL acontecimiento del año y la gente empieza a planearlo con antelación.

— ¿Por qué?

-¿Hablas en serio?— Me miró con unos ojos como platos— Es un rito iniciático ,la única fiesta que recordarás toda tu vida, dejando aparte el día de la fiesta de promoción y el día de tu boda. Es el pack completo: limusinas, trajes, parejas atractivas, baile. Es nuestra noche para actuar como princesas.

A mí se me ocurrió que algunas ya se comportaban así a diario, pero me mordí la lengua.

— Suena divertido- comenté.

En realidad, todo el montaje me sonaba ridículo y yo decidí allí mismo ahorrarme loa toda costa. Ya podía figurarme cómo censuraría Jasper una fiesta semejante, tan centrada en la pura vanidad y en las cosas más superficiales.

-¿Tienes idea de con quién te gustaría ir? — me preguntó Jessica, dándome un codazo insinuante.

A mi de repente se me apareció el rostro de Edward Cullen, mi protegido, pero deseché la idea. ¿Por qué él quería ir al baile conmigo?

— Todavía no — mentí, escurriendo el bulto — ¿Y tú?

— Bueno — bajó la voz— Angela le contó a Lauren que había oído a Eric Cheney diciéndole a Aaron Whiteman... ¡que Mike Newton piensa pedírmelo!

— Uau— dije, simulando que había en entendido aquel galimatías— Suena fantástico.

-Ya, es cierto.— Soltó un gritito— Pero no se lo digas a nadie. No quiero gafarlo.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, marcó con un círculo una fecha de mediados de noviembre en mi agenda escolar y la rodeó con un gran corazón rojo. Luego me la devolvió y tiró la suya en su taquilla, que estaba hecha un auténtico desbarajuste. Había libros amontonados de cualquier manera, carteles de grupos famosos pegados en las paredes y un surtido variado de brillos de labios y de cajas de caramelos de menta esparcidos por el fondo. En mi taquilla, en cambio, los libros estaban alineados en fila, mi chaqueta colgada del gancho y mis horarios, pintados con códigos de colores y pegados en la cara interior de la puerta. No sabía cómo arreglármelas para ser desordenada igual que un humano; todos mis instintos clamaban exigiendo orden. Esa máxima según la cual la Limpieza y la Pureza van juntas no podría ser más exacta.

Seguí a Jessica a la cafetería, donde matamos el tiempo hasta que ella me dejó sola adulando que esperaba encontrarse con Mike lo antes posible en Trigonometría . Primero había de pasar otra vez por mi taquilla para recoger los libros de la asignatura, que eran grandes y engorrosos. Los amontoné encima de la carpeta y me agaché para sacar también el libro de Trigonometría, que estaba encajado en la parte del fondo.

-Eh, chica de los helados— dijo una voz a mi espalda. Me sobresalté y me incorpore tan deprisa que me di en la cabeza con el techo de la taquilla— ¡Cuidado!

Me giré en redondo y vi a Edward allí de pie, con aquella media sonrisa que ya le había visto en nuestro primer encuentro, en gimnasia, en la heladería... Ahora iba con unos pantalones descoloridos, una camiseta negra de manga corta que dejaba ver los músculos de sus brazos, y llevaba hoy el pelo especialmente alborotado. Me froté la coronilla y lo miré. Me preguntaba por qué hablaría conmigo, seguro que teniendo cosas mejores que hacer.

— Lamento haberte asustado— dijo— ¿Estás bien?- de verdad parecía preocupado, pero no le di importancia

— Perfectamente— respondí.

Me sorprendió verme otra vez deslumbrada por su aspecto. Él había fijado en mí sus ojos de color esmeralda, con las cejas levemente alzadas, y esta vez estaba tan cerca que advertí incluso que tenía vetas doradas y plateadas en el iris. Se pasó la mano por el mechón que aleteaba sobre su frente, enmarcándole el rostro.

-Ayer apenas pudimos hablar; con la loca de mi hermana y la tonta reunión de Emmett- me sonrió de una manera que me quitó el aliento

No se me ocurría nada que responder, de modo que asentí y me miré los zapatos. Levantar la vista de nuevo fue un enorme error porque sostener su mirada me provocó la misma poderosa reacción física que había experimentado la última vez. Me sentí como si cayera desde una gran altura.

— Me han dicho que tú también has vivido en el extranjero— prosiguió sin dejarse intimidar por mi silencio — ¿Qué hace una chica viajada como tú en un pueblo perdido como Forks?- le miré confusa. ¿Qué podía responder? Pero el entendió mi mirada de otro modo ya que enseguida intentó rectificar- ¡No es que no esté bien que estés aquí, es genial! Yo- esto…pues…- se veía encantador

-No te preocupes. He venido a Forks, como ya te expliqué, con mi hermano y mi hermana. Estábamos cansados de tantos lujos y nos gusta la tranquilidad —musité.

-Sí, ya los he visto por ahí — dijo ya más tranquilo— No son gente que pase desapercibida, ¿no crees?— Vaciló un instante— Ni tú tampoco- me miraba sonriente y con una picardía en la mirada

Noté que se me subían los colores y me aparté un poco. Me sentía tan febril que estaba segura de que irradiaba calor.

— Llego tarde a la clase de Trigonometría— dije, recogiendo los libros con prisas y casi tropezándome por el pasillo.— ¡El centro de ciencias es por el otro lado!-me gritó, pero yo no me volví. No quería que me viera roja como un tomate

Corrí todo lo que pude, deseando no llegar verdaderamente tarde a mi segunda clase con el señor Varner, pero, por supuesto, mi deseo no se cumplió. Abrí la puerta de la clase y me encontré al señor Varner con la misma camiseta desteñida del día anterior.

-Me alegro que nos honre con su presencia, señorita Hale. Ya es la segunda vez que llega tarde— me dijo con la vena palpitante. Me deslicé rápidamente hacia el asiento libre al lado de Jessica

El señor Varner dejó de prestarnos atención y empezó a preparar el proyector de diapositivas. Gemí para mis adentros y procuré controlar un acceso de pánico. Los ángeles ya éramos bastante radiantes a la luz del día. En la oscuridad todavía era peor, aunque se podía disimular, pero bajo la luz halógena de un proyector, ¿quién sabía lo que ocurriría? Decidí que no valía la pena correr el riesgo. Pedí permiso para ir al baño y me escabullí del aula. Me entretuve en el pasillo, esperando a que el señor Varner acabara su presentación y encendiera otra vez las luces. A través del panel de cristal veía las diapositivas que iba mostrando a la clase; una descripción simplificada de la teoría del enlace de valencia.

-¿Te has perdido?

Me sobresalte y me giré en redondo. Había un chico apoyado en las taquillas frente a la puerta, pero era imposible no reconocerlo- aquella cara y aquel pelo cobrizo que aleteaba sobre unos vívidos ojos verdes. No esperaba volver a encontrármelo, pero tenía otra vez delante a mí protegido y al chico que no me podía quitar de la cabeza, que lucía la misma sonrisa irónica.

-Estoy bien, gracias-le dije, volviéndome de nuevo hacia la puerta, esperanzada de que no me prestara más atención.

Aunque resultara una grosería por mi parte, pensé que dándole la espalda cortaría en seco la conversación. Me había pillado desprevenida y, además, había algo en él que me hacía sentir insegura, como si de repente no supiera a dónde mirar ni qué hacer con las manos. Pero él no parecía tener prisa.

-¿Sabes?, lo más normal es aprender desde dentro de la clase- comentó.

Ahora ya me vi obligada a volverme y a darme por enterada de su presencia. Intenté transmitirle mis pocas ganas de charla, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron ocurrió algo totalmente distinto. Sentí de pronto una especie de tirón en las entrañas, como si el mundo se desplomara bajo mis pies y yo tuviera que sujetarme y encontrar un asidero para no venirme también abajo.

Debí de dar la impresión de estar a punto de desmayarme porque él extendió un brazo instintivamente para sostenerme. Me fijé en el precioso cordón de cuero trenzado que llevaba en la muñeca, con un tipo de símbolo: el único detalle que no encajaba en su apariencia.

El recuerdo que conservaba de él no le hacía justicia, en mis sueños no le hacía justicia. Tenía los rasgos llamativos de un actor de cine, pero sin el menor rastro de presunción. Su boca se curvaba en una media sonrisa y sus ojos límpidos poseían una profundidad que me absorbía. Era delgado, pero se adivinaban bajo su uniforme unos hombros de nadador. Me miraba como si quisiera ayudarme pero no supiera muy bien cómo. Y mientras le devolvía la mirada, comprendí que su atractivo tenía tanto que ver con su aire tranquilo como con sus facciones regulares y su piel sedosa. Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido alguna réplica ingeniosa a la altura de su aplomo y su seguridad, pero no encontraba ninguna adecuada.

-Sólo estoy un poco mareada, nada más — musité.

Dio otro paso hacia mí, todavía inquieto.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-No, ya estoy bien- respondí, meneando la cabeza con decisión.

Convencido de que no iba a desmayarme, me tendió la mano y me dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-No tuve la oportunidad de terminar lo que te decía antes de que salieras corriendo a tu clase- O sea, que no lo había olvidado.

Tenía la mano ancha y cálida, y sostuvo la mía una fracción de segundo más de la cuenta. Recordé la advertencia de Jasper de que nos mantuviéramos siempre alejados de interacciones humanas arriesgadas. Todas las alarmas se habían disparado en mi cabeza cuando fruncí el ceño y quise retirar la mano, pero mis acciones no querían hacer lo que mi cerebro ordenaba. No aparté la mano hasta que él me soltó.

No sería una jugada muy inteligente estar mucho más tiempo en la compañía de un chico como aquél, aún siendo mi protegido, con un aspecto tan extraordinariamente atractivo y aquella sonrisa de mil quinientos vatios. El hormigueo que sentía en el pecho cuando lo miraba me decía bien a las claras que me estaba metiendo en un lío. Empezaba a saber descifrar las señales que emitía mi cuerpo y notaba que aquel chico me ponía nerviosa. Pero había otra sensación, un indicio apenas que no lograba identificar. Me aparté y retrocedí hacia la puerta de la clase, donde acababan de encenderse las luces. Sabía que me estaba portando como una maleducada, pero me sentía demasiado turbada para que me importase. Edward no pareció ofendido, sino sólo divertido por mi comportamiento y encantado de que no supiera que decirle.

-M- me tengo que ir -acerté a decir, abriendo ya la puerta- ¿No deberías estar en clase?- pregunté avergonzada

-Si bueno, es mi hora libre- me sonrió de tal manera que podía deslumbrar a cualquiera con su perfecta sonrisa

-Ajá- una respuesta demasiado simple, me reprendí

-Nos vemos, Bella- dijo.

Noté que tenía la cara como un tomate mientras entraba en la clase de Trigonometría y recibía una mirada de censura del señor Varner por haber tardado tanto en volver del lavabo

Después de poder haber sobrevivido a la clase del señor Varner, Jessica me dejó en mi taquilla para que dejara los libros de Trigonometría y cogiera los de francés, se despidió de mi, dejándome sola otra vez sin saber a donde dirigirme.

Cuando al fin encontré el aula, comprobé aliviada que el profesor acababa de llegar.E1 señor Collins, que no me parecía ni me sonaba demasiado francés, era un hombrealto y larguirucho con barba. Iba con una chaqueta de _tweed_ y un pañuelo en clase era pequeña y estaba a tope. Localicé con la mirada el asiento libre máscercano y sofoqué un grito al ver a la persona que estaba sentada al lado. El corazónme daba brincos en el pecho mientras me acercaba. Inspiré hondo y traté de serenarmis nervios. Sólo era un chico, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando al fin encontré el aula, comprobé aliviada que el profesor acababa de llegar. E1 señor Collins, que no me parecía ni me sonaba demasiado francés, era un hombre alto y larguirucho con barba. Iba con una chaqueta de _t__weed_ y un pañuelo en el cuello.

La clase era pequeña y estaba a tope. Localicé con la mirada el asiento libre más cercano y sofoqué un grito al ver a la persona que estaba sentada al lado. El corazón me daba brincos en el pecho mientras me acercaba. Inspiré hondo y traté de serenar mis nervios. Sólo era un chico, al fin y al cabo.

Edward Cullen parecía ligeramente divertido cuando me senté a su lado. Procuré no hacer caso y me concentré en buscar la página del libro que el señor Collins había escrito en la pizarra.

-No te será fácil estudiar francés con eso— oí que me susurraba Edward al oído, haciendo que me estremeciera levemente

Entonces descubrí muerta de vergüenza que, en mi confusión, me había equivocado de libro. Lo que tenía delante no era mi gramática francesa, sino un libro sobre la Revolución francesa. Noté que las mejillas se me ponían como un tomate por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos y me eché hacia delante, tratando de tapármelas con el pelo.

— Señorita Hale— dijo el señor Collins— , ¿sería tan amable de leer en voz alta el primer pasaje de la página noventa y seis, titulado: _À la bibliothèque?_

Me quedé paralizada. No podía creerlo. Iba a verme obligada a declarar delante de todo el mundo que me había equivocado de libro en mi primera clase. Quedaría como una incompetente integral. Ya me disponía a abrir la boca para empezar a disculparme cuando Edward me deslizó su libro con disimulo por encima del pupitre.

Lo miré agradecida y empecé a leer el pasaje con soltura, a pesar de que yo nunca había leído ni hablado aquel idioma. Así eran las cosas para nosotros: apena empezábamos a realizar una actividad, ya destacábamos en ella. Cuando terminé, el señor Collins se había apostado junto a nuestro pupitre. Había leído el pasaje con fluidez, tal vez con demasiada fluidez, y sólo entonces caí en la cuenta de que debería haber pronunciado mal algunas palabras, o al menos haberme trabucado un par de veces. Pero no se me había ocurrido. En parte, tal vez, porque había tratado de alardear delante de Edward para compensar mis anteriores torpezas.

— Habla usted con la facilidad de un nativo, señorita Hale. ¿Es que ha vivido en Francia?

— No, señor.

— ¿O ha estado allí de visita?

-No, por desgracia.

Le eché un vistazo a Edward, que enarcaba las cejas, impresionado.

— Entonces habremos de atribuirlo a un don natural. Tal vez estaría mejor en mi clase avanzada— sugirió el señor Collins.

-¡No!— exclamé. No quería llamar más la atención y prefería que el señor Collins dejara de una vez el tema. Me prometí no ser tan perfecta en la próxima ocasión- Todavía tengo mucho que aprender — le aseguré— La pronunciación es mi fuerte, pero en gramática no es que me aclare demasiado.

El señor Collins pareció satisfecho con mi explicación.

-Cullen, prosiga donde lo ha dejado la señorita Hale— dijo. Bajó la vista y frunció los labios — ¿Dónde está su libro?

Yo se lo pasé apresuradamente, pero Edward no hizo ademán de aceptarlo, y antes de contestar al profesor me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

—Lo lamento, señor, se me han olvidado los libros. Me acosté muy tarde anoche. Gracias por compartirlo, Bella.

Habría deseado protestar, pero Edward me cerró la boca con una mirada. El señor Collins lo observó con severidad, escribió algo en su cuaderno y regresó a su mesa rezongando.

-No es que esté dando muy buen ejemplo como delegado. Quédese un momentito al final.

Concluida la clase, esperé afuera a que Edward terminase con el señor Collins. Sentía que al menos debía darle las gradas por ahorrarme aquel bochorno, y quería saber si por mi culpa había tenido algún problema

Se abrió la puerta y lo vi salir con la misma despreocupación que si estuviera dando un paseo por la playa. Me miró y sonrió complacido por el hecho de que lo hubiera esperado. Yo había quedado con Jessica durante el almuerzo, pero la idea se paseó vagamente por mi cabeza y se esfumó en el acto. Cuando él te miraba, no era difícil olvidarse incluso de respirar.

— De nada, y tampoco es para tanto— dijo antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que te iba a decir?— pregunté, mosqueada— ¿Y si pretendía reñirte por meterte en apuros?

-¿Estás enfadada?— dijo. Otra vez aquella media sonrisa bailándole en los labios... Como decidiendo si la situación era 1o bastante divertida para justificar una sonrisa completa.

-No, no estoy enfadada. Pero sólo porque me has ahorrado un bochorno

-Entonces, ¿me estás dando las gracias?- suspiré y meneé la cabeza, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa- Te estas riendo- ¿es qué no se pasaba nada?- Anda Bella, admítelo

-Vale, ¡gracias!. ¿Contento?- cerró un ojo pensativo para luego sonreírme y asentir

-Completamente- se acercó y se colocó a mi lado- ¿No crees que es mejor que estemos de acuerdo que en desacuerdo? Por lo menos yo lo prefiero, ¿tú no?

No pude evitar reírme y ruborizarme, mordiéndome el labio inferior haciendo que él lo notara

-Ves, es mucho mejor cuando sonríes; aunque cuando te ruborizas estas…- dejó la frase a medias, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ridícula?- aún no podía apartar la mirada de él, y cuándo el se carcajeó no pude evitar sonreír por lo guapo que se veía

-No- me acarició la mejilla- Yo diría que adorable

Noté que se me subían los colores de nuevo. Me sentía tan febril que estaba segura de que irradiaba calor como cuando nos encontramos en las taquillas. ¿Por qué siempre lograba sacarme los colores?

Dos chicas pasaron por nuestro lado y me dirigieron miradas asesinas. La más alta le hizo a Edward un gesto.

— Eh, Edward— dijo con voz almibarada.

— Hola, Lana— respondió en un tono simpático pero indiferente. Era evidente que no tenía ningún interés en hablar con ella, pero la chica no parecía darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen de mates?— insistió— Yo lo he encontrado súper difícil. Igual necesito un profesor particular.

Saltaba a la vista que él la miraba distraídamente, como quien mira la pantalla de un ordenador. Lana no paraba de cotorrear y de contonearse como para que pudiera apreciar todas sus curvas. Cualquier otro chico no habría resistido la tentación de echarle un buen vistazo, pero los ojos de Edward no se apartaron ni un milímetro de su rostro.

-Yo creo que me ha ido bien— dijo — Marcos Mitchell da clases, habla con él si crees que realmente te hace falta.

Lana entornó los ojos, obviamente irritada por haber ofrecido tanto y recibido tan poco.

-Gracias— se limitó a decir, y se alejó airada.

Edward no parecía consciente de haberla ofendido, y si lo era, no le afectaba. Se volvió hacia mí con una expresión muy distinta. Se le veía tan serio como si estuviera tratando de resolver un enigma. Procuré reprimir un acceso de placer; seguramente miraba así a muchas chicas y Lana, simplemente, tenía la desdicha de ser la excepción. Recordé lo que me habían contado de Tanya y me reprendí por ser tan vanidosa como para creer que mostraba un interés especial en mí.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando apareció Jessica en el pasillo y nos miró sorprendida. Se acercó con cautela, como si temiera interrumpir.

— Hola, Jessica— dijo Edward, al ver que ella no iba a iniciar la conversación.

— Hola— respondió y me tiró de la manga con gesto posesivo. Ahora adoptó la vocecita zalamera de una cría— Ven a la cafetería, me muero de hambre. El viernes, al salir, quiero que vengas a casa. Lauren tiene una hermana esteticista y va a conseguir mascarillas para todas. Será una pasada. Siempre trae montones demuestras para que nos las apliquemos en casa.

-Suena impresionante— dijo Edward con un entusiasmo fingido que me arrancó una risita— ¿A qué hora tengo que ir?

Jessica no le hizo ni caso.

—¿Vendrás, Bella?

-He de preguntárselo a Jasper. Ya te diré— respondí.

Detecté en Edward una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo que encontraba desconcertante?, ¿la idea de pasarse una tarde probándose mascarillas o el hecho de que tuviera que pedirle permiso a mi hermano?

— Rosalie y Jasper también pueden venir— dijo Jessica, recuperando su tono normal.

-No creo que les haga demasiada gracia.— Vi que no le sentaba bien mi respuesta y me apresuré a añadir— : Pero se lo diré de todos modos.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias. Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Le lanzó una mirada hostil a Edward, que todavía seguía allí — En privado.

-Él alzó las manos, como rindiéndose, y se alejó.

Ah, una cosa- volvió a nuestra altura y ignoró completamente la mirada de hielo que le echó Jessica- Bella, mi hermana quería saber si hoy te sentarás con nosotros para almorzar. No para de quejarse que no pasas suficiente tiempo con ella

Antes de poder decir que me encantaría y que enseguida iría, Jessica habló por mí

-No Cullen. Bella se sentará con nosotras porque tenemos mucho de que hablar. Ahora ya te puedes ir con tu hermana, que la pobre estará muy sola- me sorprendió la actitud de Jessica, de despecho

Edward me miraba interrogante, pasando de la respuesta de Jessica, pero yo solo pude menear la cabeza, disculpándome con los ojos. Él me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida

-No te preocupes, ya te diré a Alice que no podías. Te veré luego- se acercó y me besó la mejilla, y con esto se alejó

Yo reprimí el impulso de llamarlo, pero no reprimí el impulso de llevar mi mano a la mejilla y sentir su calidez. Jessica bajó la voz y me susurró:

— Dejaremos la conversación de Cullen para luego pero…¿Ha dicho Jasper... mmm... algo de mí?- Ni Jasper ni Rosalie me habían dicho nada de ella desde que había mencionado que había hecho una nueva amiga. Pero por el tono que empleaba comprendí que se había quedado cautivada con Jasper y no quise decepcionarla, aunque yo seguía con el plan de que a la que debía era a Alice.

— En realidad, sí — dije, confiando en sonar convincente. Sólo en un caso estaba permitido mentir: cuando podías evitarle a alguien un dolor innecesario. Pero aun así, siempre costaba.

— ¿De veras?— Su rostro se iluminó de golpe.

— Claro— respondí, mientras me decía a mí misma que, estrictamente, no había mentido. Jasper había mencionado a Jessica, sólo que no en el contexto que ella ansiaba, y que menos ella desearía saber— Dijo que se alegraba de que hubiera encontrado a una amiga tan agradable.

-¿Dijo eso? ¡Es guapísimo! Perdona, Bella, ya sé que es tu hermano, pero está que arde.

Jessica me tomó eufórica del brazo y me arrastró a la cafetería. Edward también estaba allí, sentado con Alice. Esta vez, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, le sostuve la mirada. Mientras lo hacía, sentí que me quedaba en blanco, que no podía pensar en nada salvo en su sonrisa: aquella sonrisa perfecta y encantadora que le creaba unas arruguitas casi imperceptibles en el rabillo de los ojos que me dedicó al verme

-La verdad es que no creo que sea tu tipo— dijo Jessica, retorciéndose los rizos mientras hacíamos cola para el almuerzo.

Yo no me separaba de ella para evitar que me dieran empujones los alumnos que pretendían llegar al mostrador. Los dos profesores tenían pinta de estar bastante agobiados y procuraban no hacer demasiado caso del pandemónium que los rodeaba. No paraban de mirar el reloj y de contar los minutos que les quedaban antes de poder regresar al santuario de la sala de profesores. Intenté no prestar atención a los codos que se me clavaban, ni a las manchas pegajosas del suelo que habían dejado las bebidas derramadas, y continué hablando con ella.

-¿A quién te refieres?- intenté fingir

Ella mi dirigió una mirada ladina, como diciendo que no me iba a servir de nada hacerme la ingenua.

— Reconozco que Edward es uno de los tipos más sexis del colegio, pero todo mundo sabe que es problemático. Las chicas que lo intentan acaban con el corazón destrozado. Luego no digas que no te he avisado.

— No parece una persona cruel— le dije, llevada por el deseo de defenderlo

— Mira Bella, enamorarte de Edward sólo servirá para que acabes herida. Ésa es la verdad.

-¿Y cómo es que eres tan experta en la materia? — pregunté— ¿No habrá sido el tuyo uno de esos corazones destrozados?

Le había formulado la pregunta en broma, pero Jessica se puso muy seria de golpe.

— Pues más bien sí.

— Uy perdona. No tenía idea. ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno, a mí me gustaba desde hacía siglos y, al final, me harte de lanzarle insinuaciones y le pedí que saliéramos.

Me lo dijo todo de carrerilla, como si hubiese sucedido hacía mucho y ya no importase.

-¿Y?

-Nada.— se encogió de hombros— Me rechazó. Con educación, eso sí. Me dijo que no me veía como para salir, solo como una posible amiga. Pero aun así fue el momento más humillante de mi vida

No podía decirle que lo que acaba de contarme no era tan terrible. En realidad, la conducta de Edward podía considerarse sincera, incluso honrada. Al hablar de corazones destrozados, Jessica me lo había contado como una especie de sinvergüenza. Pero lo único que él había hecho había sido declinar una invitación dela mejor manera posible. No obstante, yo ya había aprendido lo suficiente sobre la amistad femenina para saber que la compasión era la única respuesta admisible.

— No hay derecho — prosiguió en tono acusador— Andar por ahí, un tipo tan espectacular, haciéndose el simpático con todos, pero sin permitir que nadie se le acerque...

— ¿Pero él les da a entender a las chicas que quiere algo más que una amistad? -pregunté.

-No — reconoció—, pero sigue siendo totalmente injusto. ¿Cómo va a estar demasiado ocupado para tener novia? Tiene que dejar de una vez atrás el recuerdo de Tanya. Ella no va a volver. En fin, basta de hablar de don Perfecto. Espero que puedas venir a casa el viernes. Así nos sacaremos un rato de la cabeza a esos inútiles

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Bueno aquí traje un nuevo capítulo, en tal solo un día, todo un record! Quería daros las gracias a las personas que han agregado la historia a favoritos, cuando me llegaron las alertas al e-mail no lo podía creer, muchas gracias por leer la historia. Y bueno, ****Que les pareció?, me dio mucho gusto ver sus comentarios y me alegro muchísimo de que les gustara. ****Espero que les guste este capítulo, y que me dejen muchos reviews! También quería comentarles que acepto sugerencias sobre la historias, si quieren que pase algo especial o algo díganmelo :)**

**También pienso responder a los reviews que me dejen, así que empiezo:**

_**Akamaruwolf323**_

Respecto a cómo hare a Jessica, pues la voy a poner ser mala persona. Que se peleen. Espero que te halla gustado el capítulo! Petons!

_**Nohemi**_

Bella al imaginarse que Edward le daba las buenas noches, era solo su imaginación. Pero con esto empieza a confirmarse a ella misma que le gusta, y con ello empezaran los sonrojos y a ponerse más nerviosa en su presencia. Espero que te halla gustado el capítulo! Petonets!

_**Douces Roses**_

Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre lo de que es típico de Edward ser tan romántico y llegar a colarse en la habitación de Edward. Pero no. por desfortuna Edward no estuvo allí. Solo era un fruto de la imaginación de Bella, pero no desesperes que ya habrás visto en este capítulo la química que hay entre esos dos tórtolos! Nos vemos y Petonets!

**_Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen_**

Estoy super contenta de que te guste la historia! Y bueno, sí, Rosalie es Ivy y Jasper es Gabriel. Supongo que con que sepas los nombres debo suponer que te has leído el libro, por eso espero que no me juzguez si ves que a lo mejor me paso un poco usando ideas de la historia. No me eches a los Vulturis! Petonets!

**_Claudiia828_**

Como ya te he dicho en un mensaje que te he enviado, no, por desfortuna nuestro Eddie no se coló por la noche y besó a Bella ;(. Pero no pasa nada, que aunque aún no esten juntos en este capítulo las cosas se van juntando XP. Estoy eufórica con que te haya gustado tanto los sentimientos de Bella en la playa, con los helados. Y sí, tienes razón, a lo mejor me pasé un poco con que Edward se preocupara tan rápido de Bella pero... ¡No me resistí! Soy la típica románticona que no soporta que halla drama! Petonets desde yo en la Sierra y tu en Barcelona, por cierto, me paso por Barcelona el próximo viernes ;))

P**_eque Cullen_**

Me llena de alegría que te sintieras bien con la dedicatoria, ha sido todo un placer! Y si, la pobre Bella está tan colada por Edward que hasta ya alucina con él por la noche XP. Y bueno, respecto a lo que escribo genial, gracias pero no soy solo yo: hay partes que las escribo yo pero que las junto con el original. Me entiendes? si no pónmelo en un review y en el siguiente capítulo te lo contesto. Petonets! y espero que se acabe esa huelga que tenéis en Chile!

_**AATFE**_

Enserio te gusto que actualizara? Gracias XP! Y bueno, respecto a tu curiosidad por las juntas, no sé si te refieres a las reuniones pero si es así te lo explico: Tú ya sabes que en el libro original, Crepúsculo, los Cullen se caracterizaban por siempre que tuvieran algun problema o algo que comentar a la familia, hacían reuniones en la cocina asi que bueno, algo se me ha pegado. Y respecto a lo de la junta que tuvieron el día del helado, fue porque Emmett les comunicó que una chica le molaba... XP. ¿Adivinas de quien se trata? Yo creo que sí Jajajajajaja. Petonets y espero verte en el siguiente capítulo!

**N/ T: Este capítulo está dedicado a todas esas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review con sus opiniones. Sois vosotras las que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo! No me lo creo**,** reviews en el capítulo anterior! Creéis que podemos superarlo? Yo creo que sí XD**


	8. La fiesta

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**8**

**La fiesta **__

— Si estamos aquí no es para alternar— dijo Jasper cuando le pedí permiso para ir a casa de Jessica

— Quedaré como una maleducada si no voy— argüí — Además, es viernes por la noche. No hay colegio al día siguiente.

— Ve si quieres, Isabella— dijo me hermano suspirando— Yo diría que hay maneras más provechosas de pasar una velada, pero no me corresponde a mí prohibírtelo.

— Sólo por esta vez— dije— No se convertirá en una costumbre.

Eso espero.

No me gustaba lo que parecía implicar sus palabras ni la insinuación de que estaba perdiendo de vista nuestro objetivo; pero lo que no podía hacer era estar todo el rato persiguiendo a Alice y Edward, parecería un perrito faldero. Pero no dejé que eso me amargara. Al fin y al cabo, así podría comprender mejor nuestra misión, aprendiendo que les gusta a las chicas y llevándolo a cabo con Alice.

El viernes, a eso de las siete, ya me había duchado y puesto un vestido azul eléctrico. Combiné el vestido con unas botas de media caña y unas medias oscuras, e incluso me puse un brillo de labios que me había regalado Rosalie. Me sentía complacida con el resultado; se me veía un poco menos paliducha de lo normal.

— No hace falta que te arregles tanto, no vas a un baile— me dijo Jasper al verme.

Una chica siempre debe esforzarse en estar lo mejor posible— me defendió Rosalie, saliendo en mi defensa y guiñándome un ojo. Quizá tampoco le habían parecido bien los planes de pasar la velada con Jessica y su pandilla, pero ella no era rencorosa y sabía cuándo había que dejar correr las cosas para evitar conflictos.

Me despedí de ambos con un beso y me dirigí hacía la puerta. Jasper había insistido en acompañarme con el Jeep negro que habíamos encontrado en el garaje el primer día, pero Rosalie había logrado disuadirlo, diciéndole que todavía había mucha luz y que no corría ningún peligro, puesto que la casa de Jessica quedaba sólo a algunas calles, ya que era la hija de la _amable_ señora Stanley. Lo que sí acepté fue el ofrecimiento de Jasper de pasar a recogerme. Acordamos que lo llamaría cuando estuviera lista para regresar.

Sentí una oleada de placer mientras caminaba por la calle. El verano llegaba a su fin, y ya se empezaba a notar el viento que me agitaba el vestido era algo frío. Aspiré la limpia fragancia del mar, mezclada con el fresco aroma de las plantas de hoja perenne. Me consideraba una privilegiada por estar allí, caminando por la tierra, convertida en un ser que sentía y respiraba. Era mucho más emocionante que observar la vida desde otra dimensión. Contemplar desde el Cielo la vida agitada y tumultuosa que se desarrollaba abajo venía a ser como asistir a un espectáculo. Estar en el escenario, en cambio, quizá daba más miedo, pero resultaba también más excitante.

Se me pasó el buen humor en cuanto llegué al número 8 de Sycomore Grove. Examiné la casa pensando que había anotado mal en número. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y parecía que hubieran encendido todas las luces de la casa. De la sala de estar salía una música a todo volumen y en el porche se pavoneaban un montón de adolescentes más bien ligeros de ropa. No podía ser allí. Comprobé la dirección que la misma Jessica me había escrito en un trozo de papel y vi que no me había equivocado. Entonces empecé a reconocer algunas caras del colegio; dos o tres me saludaron con la mano. Subí las escaleras de la casa, que era de estilo _bungalow_, y poco me faltó para tropezarme con un chico que estaba vomitando por un lado dela terraza.

Consideré la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y regresar a casa. Me inventaría un dolor de cabeza para disimular ante Rosalie y Jasper. Sabía de sobras que ellos no me habrían permitido asistir si hubieran sabido en qué consistía realmente la velada«para chicas» de Jessica. Pero si impuso mi curiosidad y decidí entrar un momentito, sólo para saludar a Jessica y disculparme antes de hacer mutis por el foro.

En el pasillo principal, que hedía a humo y colonia, había una aglomeración de cuerpos apretujados. La música estaba tan alta que la gente había de gritarse al oído para hacerse oír. Como el suelo retumbaba y los invitados bailaban dando bandazos, tenía la sensación que me encontraba atrapada en medio de un terremoto. La percusión sonaba con tal fuerza que me taladraba los tímpanos. Percibía la atmósfera viciada y un olor a cerveza y bilis que impregnaba el aire. En conjunto, la escena me resultó tan dolorosamente abrumadora que estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio. Pero aquello era la vida humana, pensé, y yo estaba decidida a experimentarla por mí misma aunque me hiciera sentir al borde del colapso. Así pues, inspiré hondo y seguí adelante.

Había gente joven a cada rincón de la casa: unos fumando, otros bebiendo y algunos envueltos en un estrecho abrazo. Me abrí paso zigzagueando entre la multitud y observé fascinada a un grupo que jugaba un juego que uno de ellos llamó la Caza del Tesoro. Las chicas se ponían en fila y los chicos les lanzaban malvaviscos usando sólo la boca. Las chicas se reían, dando grititos, mientras los chicos hundían la cabeza en su pecho.

No veía a los padres de Jessica por ningún lado. Quizás habían salido durante el fin de semana. Me pregunté cómo reaccionarían si vieran su hogar sumido en semejante caos. En el salón de atrás había unas parejas entrelazadas en los sofás de cuero marrón, haciéndose mimos medio borrachos. Se veían botellas de cerveza vacías por todas partes, y las patatas fritas y las pastillas de chocolate que Jessica había puesto en

cuencos de vidrio estaban hechas picadillo en el suelo. Identifiqué entre toda saquellas caras la de Leah Clearwater, una de las amigas del grupo de Jessica, y me acerqué a ella. Estaba de pie junto a las puertas cristaleras que daban a la terraza con piscina.

— ¡Bella! ¡Has venido!— me gritó por encima de la música atronadora— ¡Una fiesta fantástica!

— ¿Has visto a Jessica?— respondí, también a gritos.

— En el jacuzzi.

Me escabullí de las garras de un chico ebrio que trataba de arrastrarme hacia la melé de los que bailaba y esquivé a otro que me llamo «hermano» y pretendía darme un abrazo. Una chica lo aportó disculpándose.

Disculpa a Stefan — chilló— Ya va ciego.

Asentí y me deslicé afuera, mientras me hacia una nota mental para añadir aquellas palabras en el glosario que estaba compilando.

El suelo de la terraza también estaba cubierto de botellas vacías y tuve que caminar con cuidado para no tropezarme. Pese al frío que empezaba a hacer, había adolescentes con bikini y shorts tirados junto a la piscina o metidos a presión en el jacuzzi. Las luces arrojaban un resplandor azulado e inquietante sobre los cuerpos juguetones. De repente, un chico completamente desnudo pasó a mi lado y se zambulló en la piscina. Emergió enseguida tiritando, pero con aire satisfecho, mientras los demás lo aclamaban a gritos. Procuré que no se me notara lo horrorizada que estaba.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando localicé por fin a Jessica emparedada en el jacuzzi entre dos chicos que no paraban de tocarla. Se levantó al verme, estirándose como un gato y entreteniéndose para que los chicos pudieran admirar su cuerpo húmedo y firme.

— Bellie, puse una mueca ante el diminutivo. ¿Por qué me llamaba Bellie?— ¿Cuándo has llegado?- preguntó con voz cantarina

— Ahora mismo — respondí — ¿Es que ha habido cambio de planes? ¿Qué ha pasado con las mascarillas?

— ¡Ay, que aburrida eres, desechamos esa idea!— dijo, como si la cosa no tuviera la menor importancia— Mi tía se ha puesto enferma, así que mamá y papá pasarán todo el fin de semana fuera. ¡No podía dejar de escapar la ocasión de montar una fiesta!

— Sólo he venido a saludar. No puedo quedarme — le dije— Mi hermano cree que nos estamos poniendo mascarillas faciales.

Bueno. Pero él no está aquí, ¿no?— sonrió con picardía haciendo que me estremeciera— Y lo que hermanito Jasper no sepa no va a hacerle daño. Venga, tómate una copa antes de irte. No quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa.

En la cocina nos encontramos a Lauren, detrás del mostrador, preparando una mezcla en la licuadora. Tenía alrededor una colección de botellas impresionante. Leí algunas de las etiquetas: ron blanco del Caribe, escocés de malta, whisky, tequila, absenta, Midori, bourbon, champagne. Los nombres no me decían gran cosa. El alcohol no había sido incluido en las materias de mi entrenamiento; una laguna en mi educación.

— ¿Nos sirves unos Lauren Special a Bella y a mí?- le guiñó el ojo a la vez que le dijo Jessica, rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras balanceaba las caderas siguiendo el ritmo.

— ¡Marchando dos Special!— exclamó Lauren, y llenó dos vasos de cóctel casi hasta el borde con aquel combinado verdoso.

Jessica me puso uno en la mano y dio un buen trago del suyo. Nos abrimos paso hasta la sala. La música atronaba con tanta fuerza por los dos enormes altavoces situados en las esquinas que incluso el suelo vibraba. Husmeé mi bebida con recelo.

— ¿Qué tiene?— le pregunté a Jessica por encima del estruendo.

Es un cóctel— dijo— ¡Salud!

Di un trago por educación y me arrepentí en el acto. Era de un dulzón repulsivo, pero al mismo tiempo me quemaba en la garganta. Decidida a no ser tildada de aguafiestas, continué de todas maneras bebiéndolo poco a poco. Jessica se lo estaba pasando en grande y me arrastró entre la masa de gente que bailaba en el centro. Bailamos juntas unos minutos; luego la perdí de vista y me encontré rodeada de una multitud de desconocidos. Intenté hallar un resquicio entre los cuerpos apretujados, pero en cuanto se abría un hueco, volvía a cerrarse. Varias veces advertí con sorpresa mi vaso se llenaba de nuevo, como se hubiera una legión de camareros invisibles.

Para entonces ya me sentía mareada y tambaleante, lo que atribuí a mi falta de costumbre a la música ruidosa y el gentío. Daba sorbos a mi bebida con la esperanza de que al menos me refrescara. Jasper siempre nos daba la lata sobre la importancia de siempre mantener nuestros cuerpos hidratados.

Me estaba terminando mi tercer cóctel cuando sentí un deseo irresistible de desplomarme sin más en el suelo. Pero no llegué a caerme. De repente noté que una mano vigorosa me sujetaba y me guiaba fuera del tumulto. Sentía que me agarraba con más fuerza cuando di un tropezón. Dejé todo mi peso a merced del desconocido y permití que me llevase afuera. Me ayudó a acomodarme en un banco en el jardín, dónde me senté cabizbaja, todavía con el vaso en la mano.

No te convine pasarte con ese mejunje.

El rostro de Edward se fue perfilando poco a poco en mi campo de visión. Llevaba unos tejanos desteñidos y un polo verde de manga larga bastante ajustado, que realzaba su torso. Me aparté el pelo de los ojos y noté que tenía la frente cubierta de sudor.

— ¿Pasarme con qué?

Hmm... con lo que estás bebiendo... porque es bastante fuerte— dijo, como si fuese obvio.

Se me empezaba a revolver el estómago y sentía un martilleo en la cabeza. Quería decir algo, pero no me acababan de salir las palabras a causa de las oleadas de náuseas. Me apoyé débilmente contra él; me sentía a punto de llorar.

¿Sabe tu familia dónde estás?— me dijo.

Maneé la cabeza, cosa que provocó que todo el jardín empezara a darme vueltas.

— ¿Cuántos de estos te has tomado?

— No sé— musité atontada— Pero no acaba de sentarme bien.

— ¿Estás acostumbrada a beber?

— Es la primera vez.

— ¡Oh, cielos!— Edward sacudió la cabeza— Ahora se explica que tengas tan poco aguante.

— ¿Cómo...?— Me eché hacia delante y casi me fui al suelo.

— Uf — dijo, sujetándome— Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

— En seguida me encontraré bien.

No, qué va. Estás temblando.

Descubrí con sorpresa que tenía razón. Sé fue adentro a recoger su chaqueta, volvió enseguida y me la puso sobre los hombros. Tenía su olor y me resultabare confortante.

Jessica se nos acercó con paso vacilante.

— ¿Cómo va?— preguntó demasiado alegre para que le incomodara la presencia de Edward.

— ¿Qué está bebiendo Bella?—preguntó él, con un tono de preocupación.

— Sólo un cóctel, el Lauren Special- se empezó a reír — Vodka, más que nada. ¿No te encuentras bien, Bellie Bells?- tenía ganas de vomitar por como me llamó y por lo mal que me encontraba

— No, para nada— explicó Xavier, cortante.

— Deja que se tumbe un rato y se le pasara. ¡Tiene que vivir la fiesta!— gritó Jessica, totalmente perdida de la realidad

— Mejor me encargo de que llegue sana y salva a casa— concluyó, e incluso en aquel estado no se me escapó su tono acusador.

Gracias, Edward por cortarnos la fiesta. Bella se lo estaba pasando realmente bi-bien- vi como lo miraba, queriendo matarlo con la mirada- P-pero igual-lmente te debo una. ¡Ah!, y procura no contarle demasiado a su hermano. No parece muy comprensivo.

El olor a cuero de los asientos del coche de Edward me resultó relajante, pero aun así me sentía como si me ardiera todo por dentro. Percibí sólo vagamente el traqueteo del coche durante el trayecto y luego la sensación de ser conducida a tientas hasta la puerta. Me mantenía consciente y oía lo que sucedía alrededor, pero estaba demasiado adormilada para abrir los ojos. Se me cerraban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Como los tenía cerrados, no vi la expresión de Jasper cuando abrió la puerta. Pero no se me escapó su tono alarmado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿está herida?— Noté que me cogía la cabeza con las manos.

— No, no tiene nada— dijo Edward— Sólo ha bebido demasiado.

— ¿Dónde estaba?

— En la fiesta de Jessica.

— ¿Qué fiesta? No nos hablaron de ninguna fiesta.

No ha sido culpa de Bella. Creo que ella tampoco lo sabía.

Noté que pasaba a los brazos de mi hermano.

— Gracias por traerla a casa— dijo Gabriel con un tono que no daba a más conversación.

—No hay de qué— dijo Edward— Se le ha ido la cabeza un rato; quizá convendría que le echasen un vistazo.

Hubo una pausa mientras Jasper meditaba su respuesta. Ya estaba segura que no hacía falta llamar a un médico. Además, una revisión médica pondría de manifiesto

ciertas anomalías que no era posible explicar. Pero eso Edward no lo sabía, así que esperé la respuesta de Gabriel.

Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella — dijo al fin.

Sonó medio raro, como si tuviese algo que ocultar. Me habría gustado que hubiera intentado parecer más agradecido. Edward me había rescatado, al fin y al cabo; además, era un cliché que fuera el justamente el que me rescatara, teniendo en cuenta que yo era su ángel protector. Pero si no hubiera sido por él, porque me había visto en apuros, todavía estaría en casa de Jessica. Y quién sabía lo que podría haber pasado.

Muy bien.— Detecté un matiz suspicaz en la voz de Edward e intuí que se resistía a marcharse. Pero ya no tenía motivo para seguir allí — Dígale a Bella que espero que se recupere pronto.

Oí sus pasos bajando la escalera y crujiendo sobre la grava, y luego el ruido de su coche al arrancar. Lo último que recordé más tarde fue el contacto de las manos de Rosalie, acariciándome la frente, y la sensación de su energía curativa difundiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

No tenía ni idea de qué hora sería cuando desperté. Notaba un martilleo incesante en mi cabeza. Y sentía como si tuviera la lengua de papel de lija. Me costó ordenar de un modo coherente la secuencia de la noche anterior y, cuando lo logré, pensé que mejor habría no hacerlo. Sentí una oleada de vergüenza mientras evocaba mi aturdimiento, mis balbuceos, mi incapacidad para tenerme en pie. Recordé que Jasper me había tomado en brazos y que había en su voz un tono de inquietud pero también de decepción. Rosalie me había desnudado y acostado como si fuera una cría, y recordaba haberle visto una expresión de consternación en la cara. Mientras ella me cubría con las mantas, había oído a Jasper en la puerta dándole otra vez las gracias a alguien.

Luego empecé a recordar que me había pasado casi todo el tiempo en la fiesta de Jessica desplomada contra el cálido cuerpo de un desconocido. Gemí en voz alta cuando visualicé vívidamente el rostro de aquel extraño. De entre todos los gallardos caballeros que habrían podido acudir en mi ayuda, ¿por qué tenía que haber sido justamente Edward Cullen? ¿En qué estaría pensando Nuestro Señor en Su infinita sabiduría? Me esforcé en reunir los fragmentos de nuestra breve conversación, pero mi memoria se negaba a ofrecerme detalles. Me sentí abrumada por una mezcla mortificante de remordimiento y humillación. Me ardían las mejillas del bochorno. Me oculté bajo la colcha y me hice un ovillo, deseando quedarme allí para siempre. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de mí Edward Cullen, el flamante delegado de Forks?¿Qué pensaría todo el mundo de mí? Apenas llevaba una semana en el colegio y ya había avergonzado a mi familia y proclamado a los cuatro vientos que era una novata integral en las cosas de la vida. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo fuertes que eran aquellos cócteles? Y por si fuera poco, les había demostrado a mis hermanos que era incapaz de cuidar de mí misma y de arreglármelas sin su ayuda.

Me llegaban voces amortiguadas desde abajo. Rosalie y Jasper conversaban entre susurros. Noté que me ardían otra vez las mejillas mientras pensaba en la posición en que los había colocado. ¡Qué egoísta había sido al no considerar el impacto que mis actos tendrían también en ellos! Su reputación estaba en peligro igual que la mía. Mejor dicho, la mía había quedado hecha trizas sin paliativos. Considere la posibilidad de que nos marcháramos y empezáramos de nuevo en otro sitio. Jasper y Rosalie no esperarían que me quedase en Forks después de haberme puesto en ridículo de aquella manera. Ya casi daba por supuesto que aparecerían de un momento a otro para darme la noticia y que empezáramos a recoger en silencio nuestras cosas para trasladarnos a un nuevo y cambiar de protegidos. No habría tiempo para despedidas; los lazos que había establecido allí quedarían reducidos a un puñado de recuerdos entrañables.

Pero nadie subía y, al final, no tuve otro remedio que aventurarme a bajar para afrontar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Me miré un instante en el espejo del pasillo, tenía un aspecto frágil y sombras azuladas bajo los ojos. El reloj me informó de que ya casi era mediodía.

Rosalie estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, haciendo un bordado con increíble destreza, mientras que Jasper permanecía frente a la ventana, más erguido que un párroco en el púlpito. Tenía las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y miraba pensativo el océano. Fui a la nevera, me serví un zumo de naranja y me lo bebí a toda prisa para apagar la furiosa sed que sentía.

Jasper no se volvió, pero yo sabía que percibía mi presencia. Me estremecí: una bronca airada me habría sentado mejor que aquella muda recriminación. Me importaba demasiado la estima de Jasper para estar dispuesta a perderla. Si no para otra cosa, su cólera habría servido para aliviar en cierta medida mi culpa. Deseaba que se volviera para verle al menos la cara. Rosalie dejó su bordado y me miró.

¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó. No sonaba ni enfadada ni defraudada, cosa queme desconcertó.

Me llevé sin querer las manos a las sienes, que aún me palpitaban.

Podría estar mejor, la verdad. — El silencio se cernía en el aire como un sudario— Lo siento mucho— continué con un tono sumiso— No sé cómo ocurrió. Me siento como una cría.

Jasper se volvió a mirarme, pero sólo vi en ellos el profundo afecto que me tenía.

— No te apures, Isabella — dijo con su compostura de siempre— Ahora que somos humanos estamos condenados a cometer algunos errores.

¿No estáis enfadados?— exclamé, mirando uno y otro alternativamente.

La piel nacarada de ambos relucía con un brillo luminoso y tranquilizador.

— Claro que no — dijo Rosalie— ¿Cómo vamos a culparle de algo que no podías controlar?

— Ésa es la cuestión justamente — repuse— Que debería haberlo sabido. A vosotros no os hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué soy la única que comete errores?

— No seas demasiado severa contigo misma— me aconsejó Jasper— Recuerda que ésta es tu primera visita aquí. Las cosas te irán mejor con el tiempo.

— Es fácil olvidar que la gente es de carne y hueso, y no indestructible—añadió Rosalie

— Procuraré tenerlo presente— dije, más animada.

— Ya sólo me queda sacarte ese taladro que notas en la cabeza— me dijo Gabriel.

Todavía en mi pijama viejo pijama, me puse a su lado para observarlo mientras sacaba ingredientes de la nevera. Los midió y los vertió en la licuadora con la precisión de un científico. Por fin, me tendió un vaso lleno de un líquido turbio y rojizo.

— ¿Qué es?— pregunté.

Zumo de tomate y yema de huevo con un toque de pimentón— explicó— Según la enciclopedia médica que leí anoche es uno de los mejores remedios para la resaca

El olor y aspecto del brebaje era asqueroso, pero el martilleo de mi cabeza no parecía que fuese apaciguarse espontáneamente. Así pues, me tapé la nariz y me bebí el vaso entero. Después se me ocurrió que Rosalie podría haberme curado la resaca poniéndome dos dedos en las sienes, pero quizá lo que pretendían mis hermanos era que aprendiera a cargar con las consecuencias de mis actos.

Creo que hoy deberíamos quedarnos en casa, ¿no?— dijo Rosalie — Hemos de tomarnos un poco de tiempo para reflexionar.

Nunca me habían dejado los dos tan maravillada como en aquel momento. La tolerancia que habían mostrado sólo podía describirse como sobrehumana, cosa que era sin duda. Comparados con el resto de la gente, nosotros vivíamos como cuáqueros: sin televisión, ni ordenadores ni teléfonos móviles. Nuestra única concesión al estilo terrenal del siglo XXI era un teléfono fijo que nos habían conectado en cuanto nos instalamos. Nosotros veíamos en la tecnología una influencia nociva que fomentaba una conducta antisocial y socavaba los valores familiares. Nuestro hogar era un sitio para estar juntos, no para pasar el tiempo comprando por internet o mirando estúpidos programas televisivos.

Gabriel, en especial, odiaba la influencia de la televisión. Durante la preparación para nuestra misión nos había mostrado para subrayar esta idea el principio de un programa. Consistía en una serie de personas con problemas de obesidad a las que dividían en grupos y les ofrecían platos tentadores para ver si conseguían resistirse. Los que cedían a la tentación recibían severos reproches y quedaban eliminados. Resultaba repulsivo, decía Gabriel, jugar con las emociones de la gente y cebarse en sus habilidades. Y aún era más repugnante que el público mirase semejante crueldad como un entretenimiento.

Así pues, aquella tarde recurrimos a la tecnología para entretenernos, sino que pasamos el rato tumbamos el rato en la terraza leyendo. Jugando Scrabble o simplemente enfrascados en nuestros pensamientos. Tomamos tiempo para reflexionar no significaba que no pudiéramos hacer mientras tanto otras cosas: sólo quería decir que las hacíamos en silencio y que procuramos dedicar un rato a analizar nuestros éxitos y fracasos. O más bien, que Rosalie y Jasper analizaban sus éxitos y yo contemplaba mis fracasos. Miraba el cielo y mordisqueaba tajadas de melón. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la fruta era mi comida favorita; su frescura dulce y limpia me recordaba nuestro hogar. Mientras seguía mirando, reparé en que el sol aparecía en el cielo como una bola de un blanco deslumbrante, raro aquí ya que era la primera vez que lo veía desde que era humana. Enfocarlo directamente me cegaba y dañaba los ojos. En el Reino la iluminación era distinta. Nuestro hogar estaba inundado de una luz suave y dorada que podíamos tocar y que se deslizaba entre nuestros dedos como una miel cálida. Aquí, en cambio, la luz era más violenta, pero también— en cierto sentido— más real.

— ¿Habéis visto esto?— Rosalie apareció con una bandeja de fruta y queso y tiró el periódico en la mesa con disgusto.

— Ajá— asintió Gabriel.

¿Qué pasa?

Me incorporé y estiré el cuello para ver los titulares. Atisbé la fotografía que abarcaba la portada. Se veía gente corriendo en todas direcciones: hombres que trataban en vano proteger a las mujeres, madres que recogían a los niños caídos en el polvo. Algunos rezaban apretando los párpados; otros abrían la boca en gritos silenciosos. Detrás, las llamas se elevaban hacia el cielo y la humareda oscurecía el sol.

— Bombarderos en Oriente Medio — dijo mi hermano, dándole la vuelta al periódico con un gesto rápido. Ya no hacía falta; la imagen se había quedado grabada a fuego en el cerebro— Más de trescientos muertos. Sabes lo que esto significaba, ¿no?

— ¿Qué los ángeles de allí no están haciendo bien su trabajo?— me salió una voz trémula.

— Exacto— afirmó Rosalie.

¿Y no podemos ayudar?- pregunté esperanzada

No es nuestra misión- repuso Jasper

¡Pero hay más de trescientos muertos!- grité horrorizada- ¡Eso debería contar!

— Claro que cuenta— repuso Jasper de nuevo— Pero no han sido requeridos nuestros servicios. A nosotros nos han asignado un puesto y no podemos abandonarlo porque haya sucedido algo terrible en otra parte del planeta. Nuestras instrucciones son que permanezcamos aquí y vigilemos a los Cullen. Por algo será.

— ¿Y qué pasa con toda esa gente?— pregunté, todavía con la imagen de sus rostros horrorizados destellando en mi mente.

Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar para que se produzca una intervención divina.

A media tarde nos dimos cuenta de que la despensa estaba casi vacía. Aunque me sentía débil, me ofrecí para hacer unas compras en el pueblo. Confiaba en que el paseo me ayudara a borrarme aquellas imágenes turbadoras de la mente y pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las calamidades humanas.

— ¿Qué traigo?— pregunté, tomando un sobre que había a mano para anotar la lista en el dorso.

— Fruta, huevos y un poco de pan de esa tienda francesa que acaban de abrir—

medijo Rosalie

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?— me propuso Jasper

No, gracias. Cogeré la bicicleta. Me hace falta ejercicio.

Lo dejé leyendo, fui a recoger la bicicleta en el garaje y metí en la cesta una bolsa de lona doblada. Rosalie se había puesto a recortar los rosales y me dijo adiós con la mano cuando pasé por delante del jardín pedaleando.

El trayecto de diez minutos hasta el pueblo me resultó tonificante después de tantas horas durmiendo como zombi. El aire fresco y limpio, impregnado del aroma de los pinos, contribuyó a disipar mi abatimiento. No quería que mis pensamientos derivasen hacia Edward Cullen y deseaba cerrar el paso a los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Pero, claro, mi mente seguí sus propios derroteros y no pude dejar de estremecerme al evocar la firmeza de sus brazos mientras me sujetaba, y la caricia de la tela de su camisa en mi mejilla, y el contacto de su mano al apartarme el pelo de la cara con un gesto rápido, tal como había hecho también en mi sueño.

Dejé la bicicleta atada con cadena en el soporte que había frente a la oficina de correos y me encaminé al supermercado. Cuando ya llegaba a la puerta, me detuve para dejar que salieran dos mujeres: una de ellas anciana y algo encorvada, la otra robusta y de mediana edad. Esta última ayudó a la anciana a sentarse en un banco, volvió a la tienda y pegó un cartel en el escaparate. Al lado del banco, obedientemente sentado junto a la mujer, había un perro gris plateado. Era la criatura más extraña que había visto. Su expresión pensativa y reconcentrada parecía casi humana, e incluso sentado sobre sus patas traseras mantenía su cuerpo erguido con actitud majestuosa. Tenía los carrillos algo caídos, el pelaje lustros y satinado y los ojos tan incoloros como la luz de la luna.

La anciana mostraba aire apesadumbrado que me llamó la atención. Al mirar el cartel comprendí sin más el motivo. Era un anunció que ofrecía el perro «gratis a un buen hogar».

Es lo mejor, Elizabeth, ya lo verás— le dijo la más joven con tono más práctico— Tú quieres que Phantom sea feliz ¿no? Él no podrá seguir contigo cuando te mudes. Ya conoces las normas

La otra meneó la cabeza tristemente.

— Pero estará en un lugar extraño y no entenderá nada. Nosotros, en casa, tenemos nuestras pequeñas costumbres.

Los perros son muy adaptables. Bueno, volvamos antes de que se haga la hora decenar. Seguro empieza a sonar el teléfono en cuanto entremos a la puerta.

La mujer llamada Elizabeth no parecía compartir la convicción de la otra. Vi que retorcía con sus dedos nudosos la correa del perro y que se los llevaba luego al pelo, que lo tenía recogido en un moño deshecho en la nuca. No parecía tener ninguna prisa por moverse, como si levantarse del banco implicará sellar un trato que aún no había podido considerar a fondo.

— ¿Pero cómo sabré yo que lo cuidan bien?— dijo.

Nos vamos a asegurar de quien se lo quede acepte llevarlo de visita a tu nuevo hogar.

Se había deslizado una nota de impaciencia en el tono de la más joven, y advertí que cada vez levantaba más la voz. Respiraba de un modo más agitado y se empezaban a formar gotitas de sudor en las sienes, tan empolvadas como el resto de su rostro. No paraba de mirar el reloj.

— ¿Y si lo olvidan?— Elizabeth sonaba irritada.

— Seguro que no — replicó su acompañante con desdén— Bueno, ¿necesitas algo antes de que te lleve a casa?

— Sólo una bolsa de golosinas para Phantom. Pero no las de pollo, ésas no les gustan.

¿Por qué no esperas aquí un momento mientras yo entro a comprarlas?

Elizabeth asintió y miró a los lejos, resignada. Se inclinó para rascarle detrás de las orejas a Phantom, que levantó los ojos con aire de perplejidad. Parecían entenderse en silencio aquel animal y su dueña.

— ¡Qué perro tan bonito! — le dije, a modo de presentación— ¿De qué raza es?

— Es un weimaraner— respondió Elizabeth— Pero por desgracia ya no va a seguir siendo mío por mucho tiempo.

— Sí. No he podido evitar oír la conversación.

Pobre Phantom. — Elizabeth suspiró y se agachó para hablarle al perro— Tú sabes muy bien lo que pasa, ¿verdad? Pero te estás portando como un valiente.

Me arrodillé para darle a Phantom unas palmaditas. Él me husmeó con cautela y me tendió su enorme pezuña.

— Qué raro— dijo Elizabeth— Normalmente es más reservado con la gente que no conoce. Debes ser una amante de los perros.

— Ah, me encantan los animales— dije— Si no le importa que se lo pregunte, ¿porqué no puede mudarse el perro con usted?

— Me traslado a Fairhaven, la residencia de ancianos del pueblo. ¿Has oído hablard e ella? No admiten perros

¡Qué lástima!— dije— Pero no se preocupe. Estoy segura de que un perro como Phantom encontrara otro dueño enseguida ¿Tiene ganas de trasladarse?

La mujer pareció sorprendida por la pregunta.

¿Sabes?, eres la primera que me lo pregunta. Supongo que me da igual una cosa que otra. Me sentiré mejor cuando lo de Phantom quede resuelto. Yo esperaba que se lo quedara mi hija, pero ella vive en un apartamento en Seattle y no puede ser.

Mientras Phantom restregaba contra mi mano su esponjoso hocico, se me ocurrió una idea. Quizás aquel encuentro era una ocasión que me ofrecía la Providencia para enmendarme por mi irresponsabilidad. ¿No era para eso, al fin y al cabo, para lo que estaba allí, es decir, para ejercer una influencia benéfica en la gente, aparte de en Edward y no para centrarme en mis propias obsesiones? Yo no podía hacer gran cosa para solucionar una crisis que se desarrollaba en la otra punta del mundo, pero allí tenía una situación en la que podía ser de ayuda.

Tal vez podría quedármelo yo— le propuse impulsivamente.

Sabía que si me lo pensaba mejor, me echaría atrás. El rostro de Elizabeth se iluminó en el acto.

— ¿De veras podrías? ¿Estás segura?— dijo— Sería maravilloso. Nunca encontrarás a un amigo más fiel, te lo aseguro. Bueno ya sé que le has caído bien. Pero ¿qué dirían tus padres?

—No les importará— dije, confiando en que mis hermanos vieran mi decisión del mismo modo que yo— ¿Estamos de acuerdo, entonces?

Ahí viene Felicity.—Elizabeth sonrió ampliamente— Vamos a darle la buena noticia.

Phantom y yo miramos cómo se alejaban en coche los dos mujeres: una secándoselos ojos; la otra, visiblemente aliviada. Aparte de un gañido lastimero dirigido a su dueña y de una mirada conmovedora, Phantom parecía impertérrito por el hecho de encontrarse de repente en mis manos, como si comprendiera por instinto que aquella era la mejor solución dadas las circunstancias. Aguardó fuera con paciencia mientras yo hacía la compra. Luego colgué la bolsa de un lado del manillar, até su correa del otro lado y arrastré la bicicleta hasta casa.

— ¿Te ha costado encontrar la tienda nueva? — me gritó Jasper al oírme llegar.

— Ay, lo siento, se me ha olvido el pan— dije, mientras entraba en la cocina con Phantom pisándome los talones— Pero he pillado una auténtica ganga.

— Oh, Isabella— exclamó Rosalie, entusiasmada— ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

Es una larga historia — respondí — Alguien que necesitaba que le echaran lamano.

Les resumí mi encuentro con Elizabeth. Rosalie le acariciaba la cabeza a Phantom y él puso el hocico en su mano. Había en sus ojos claros y melancólicos algo casi sobrenatural, como si realmente nos perteneciera a nosotros.

— Espero que podamos quedárnoslo.

Claro— dijo Jasper sin darle más vueltas— Todo mundo necesita un hogar.

Rosalie y yo nos afanamos en prepararle a Phantom un sitio para dormir y elegimos un cuenco especial para él. Jasper nos observaba, con el principio de una sonrisa asomado en la comisura de sus labios. Sonreía tan raramente que cuando lo hacía era como si surgiera el sol entre las nubes.

Estaba claro que Phantom iba a ser mi perro. Él ya me miraba como si fuese su madre adoptiva y me seguía por toda la casa a grandes zancadas. Cuando me derrumbé en el diván, se acurrucó a mis pies como una bolsa de agua caliente y enseguida comenzó a roncar suavemente. A pesar de su tamaño Phantom era de naturaleza más bien indolente y le costó poco tiempo integrarse del todo en nuestra pequeña familia.

Después de cenar, me duché y me acomodé en el sofá con la cabeza de Phantom en mi regazo. Su efecto ejercía sobre mí un efecto terapéutico. Me sentía tan relajada que casi seme había olvidado lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Afternoon someone!<br>**

**XP. Creo que me estoy superando cada día jajaja, tres días seguidos actualizando!. Bueno aquí traje un nuevo capítulo, y es super largo eh! espero que me recopenséis con reviews, _please!_**

**Quería deciros que he decidido, para los que hayan leído _¡Sorpresa, tengo una hija!, _**que he decidido hacer la secuela. Ya subí el primer capítulo! Y deciros que seguramente sólo podré subir un capítulo, o dos más hasta septiembre ya que ya definitivamente me marcho. No sé si podré subir entre estos días de agosto, no aseguro nada eh!****

****Hah, casi se me olvida: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Claudiia828, que cumplas muchos más! Espero que hoy te lo pases mejor que bien!  
><strong>**

**Y ahora os dejo las contestaciones a los reviews:**

_**Claudiia828**_

Si, Clau, yo también he echado de menos a Alice en este capítulo y en el anterior. Pero no desesperes, que dentro de poco van a pasar cosas muy interesantes jaja XP!. Y, bueno, eso de que es mi propósito de que Jessica tan solo le valga de Bella para conseguir a Jasper, pues no lo había pensado. Seguramente es la impresión que habre dado ;)) pero no lo pretendía. Aunque ya conociendo a Jessica, esta se pira por cualquier culo lindo que ve Jajaja. Petonets y de nuevo Feliz Cumpleaños! *todo el mundo gritando el feliz cumpleaños*

**_Nohemi_**

****Hola! Es increíble que me sigas, merçi! Como le he dicho ha Claudiia828, no era mi intención que pareciese que Jessica usa a Bella, pero es un buen enfoque, lo tendré en cuenta XD. Aunque, en capítulos siguientes, cuando revele cual es su verdadera intención no sé que diréis sobre ella. XD. Te veo en los reviews, si me dejas claro. Petonets!

**_AATFE_**

****Sí, es genial que acualice en un día, ya van dos XD. A mi tambien me encanta cuando puedo tener los capítulos diarios, aunque sea cortito, pero este no lo es XD. Y respecto a lo de Jessica, a mi tambien me cae fatal :X. Y, de verdad te alegré el día? A mi me lo alegran cuando tengo reviews tan maravillosos como los que me dejáis XP. Y si es un día nublado como el que te tocó ayer a tí y hoy a mí, es un pack doble :P.

Atte: Anna XP (te copie)

_**Peque Cullen**_

__Que es embarrada? XP Te salió bien la manifestación? Yo aquí, en España, no me estoy enterando mucho sobre lo que está pasando en el mundo; no tenemos televisión- mi primo la rompió :((- y nunca compramos los periódicos. Y el internet solo lo uso para conectarme a FF, así que nah de nah. Respecto a lo de tu cumplido de como escribo... gracias! lo acepto gustosa y ya no me pongo pegas XP. Yo también odio a Jessica, y en verdad en el libro original a la personaje que hace de Jessica- Molly- no la ponen en tan mal papel, de eso ya me encargo yo ;). Yo cuando describo lo que hace Eddie, me quedo a veces tan embobada que escribo lo que soñaría que me pasara a mí. Soy demasiado soñadora, lo sé XD. Petonets!

**_Douces Roses_**

Cof cof, Jessica es una perra, cof cof. XD, me ha encantado jajaja. Jessica es tan... fácil que nadie la toma en serio, incluso sus amigas deben de hablar mal de ella a sus espaldas :o! Edward es demasiado bueno para ni siquiera mirarla, normal que la ignore y se centre en Bella, que ella si se lo merecen.

Espera! estoy dejandote una respuesta? Pung! Que mal, no estoy explicando nada! S.O.S! XD. Me has pillado escribiendo mi ultima respuesta y me ha aparecido la vena tonta y loca, Enhorabuena! Petonets!


	9. La invitación

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**9**

**La invitación**

Phantom dio un gruñido, marcando territorio, salió de un salto de la sala de estar y se puso a husmear furiosamente por debajo de la puerta.

— ¿Qué hace ése aquí?— masculló Jasper.

— ¿Quién?— susurramos Rosalie y yo a la vez.

-Nuestro heroico protegido.

El sarcasmo de Jasper iba por mí.

-¿Edward está ahí afuera?— pregunté incrédula, mientras me echaba un vistazo disimulado en el espejo que había en la chimenea.

Era temprano, pero yo ya llevaba mi pijama viejo y el pelo recogido con un clip. Rosalie se dio cuenta y pareció divertida ante mi ataque de vanidad.

-No lo dejes pasar, por favor — supliqué— Estoy hecha un adefesio.

Me moví inquieta de un lado para otro mientras mis hermanos decidían qué hacer, después del espectáculo que había dado en la fiesta de Jessica, Edward Cullen era la última persona a la que deseaba ver. Más aún: era a la persona que deseaba evitar a toda costa, aun sabiendo que debía acercarme a él por ser mi protegido

— ¿Se ha marchado?— pregunté al cabo de un minuto.

-No — dijo Jasper— Y no parece tener intenciones de hacerlo.

Me puse a hacerle gestos frenéticos a Phantom para que se apartara de la puerta.

-¡Ven aquí, hombre!— le susurré, tratando de silbar por lo bajini— ¡Basta, Phantom!

El perro no me hizo caso y metió aún más la nariz por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Qué querrá?— le pregunte a Jasper. Mi hermano hizo una pausa. Su rostro se ensombreció.— Esto me parece un tanto impertinente.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a este joven? No me importa que sea tu protegido

— Para ya, Jasper. ¡Eso es asunto mío!— le solté.

— Por favor.— Rosalie se puso de pie, meneando la cabeza— Seguro que nos ha oído a estas alturas. Además no podemos hacernos los sordos. Le hizo un favor a Isabella, ¿recuerdas?

-Al menos espera a que suba a mi habitación— susurré, pero ella ya estaba en la puerta, apartando a Phantom y ordenándole que se sentara.

Cuando volvió a la sala, lo hizo seguida de Edward, que tenía el aspecto de siempre, aunque con el pelo algo más alborotado por el viento. Viendo que Edward no representaba ninguna amenaza, Phantom volvió a tenderse con un suspiro en su rincón del sofá. Jasper se limitó a hacer un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

-Sólo quería comprobar que Bella ya se encontraba bien— dijo Edward, indiferente a la fría acogida de Jasper.

Comprendí que era el momento que yo dijese algo, pero las palabras no me salían.

-Gracias otra vez por traerla a casa— intervino Rosalie apresuradamente. Por lo visto, ella era la única que se acordaba de los buenos modales- ¿Te apetece beber algo? Ahora mismo iba a preparar chocolate caliente.

— Gracias, pero no puedo quedarme mucho— dijo Edward.

-Bueno, al menos siéntate un momento— le indicó Rosalie— Jasper, ¿puedes echarme una mano en la cocina?

Jasper la siguió de mala gana. Ahora que me había quedado sola con Edward era consciente de lo ridículamente formales que debíamos de resultar: no había televisión a la vista, mis hermanos preparaban chocolate caliente y yo me disponía acostarme a las ocho. Vaya panorama.

-Bonito perro— dijo Edward.

Se agachó y Phantom le husmeó la mano con cautela antes de empezar a restregarla con el hocico con gran entusiasmo. Yo casi había esperado que Phantom se pusiera a gruñir; así al menos habría tenido un motivo para creer que Edward no era completamente perfecto. Pero ahora estaba superando todos los exámenes con nota.

— Me lo he encontrado hoy— dije.

— ¿Te lo has encontrado?— Edward enarcó una ceja— ¿Tienes la costumbre de adoptar perros extraviados?

— No— dije sonrojada— Su dueña estaba a punto de trasladarse a una residencia.

— Ah, debe de ser el perro de Elizabeth Swan.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Este es un pueblo muy pequeño.— Se encogió de hombros— Anoche me quedé preocupado, ¿sabes?

Me mira fijamente.

-Ya estoy bien— respondí con voz trémula.

Traté de sostenerle la mirada, pero me sentí mareada y las mejillas me ardían, haciendo que en un movimiento impulsivo me mordiera el labio inferior. Desvié la mirada.

-Tendrías que mirar con más cuidado a quién consideras tu amiga.

Había una especie de familiaridad en su manera de hablarme, como si nos conociéramos desde hacía mucho. Era desconcertante y, a la vez, excitante.

— No fue culpa de Jessica. Yo debería ser más prudente.

— Tú eres muy distinta de las chicas de por aquí — prosiguió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No sales demasiado, ¿verdad?

— Supongo que se me puede considerar más bien hogareña.

— Una novedad muy agradable, yo soy igual

— Me gustaría parecerme más al resto de la gente- confesé

-¿Por qué dices eso? No tiene ningún sentido fingir algo que no eres. Podrías haberte metido en un buen lío anoche.— Sonrió repentinamente— Suerte que estaba allí para salvarte.

No sabía si hablaba en serio o en broma.

— ¿Cómo voy a poder devolverte tu amabilidad?— dije con un punto de coqueteo en mi voz, que no sabía desde cuando sabía hacerlo

— Hay una cosa que podrías hacer… — dijo, dejando la frase en suspenso.

— ¿Qué?

-Salir conmigo. ¿Qué te parece el próximo fin de semana? Podríamos ir al cine, si quieres, o a cenar fuera

Me quedé demasiado pasmada para responder. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Edward Cullen, el chico más inaccesible de todo Forks y mi protegido, me invitaba a salir? ¿Dónde estaba Alice ahora que la necesitaba? Mi vacilación duró un segundo más de la cuenta y él se la tomó como reticencia de mi parte.

— No pasa nada si no te apetece- bajó la mirada, sintiéndose algo incómodo

-No... ¡me gustaría!

-¿De verdad? No quiero que te veas obligado solo porque te haya resca- le corté

-En serio, me encantaría

-Estupendo. ¿Qué te parece si me das tu número para que lo grabe en mi móvil? Ya concretaremos los detalles.

Se sacó del bolsillo de la cazadora un aparatito negro y reluciente. Mientras lo veía destellar en la palma de su mano, oí un ruido de platos en la cocina. No tenía tiempo que perder.

— Será mejor que me des el tuyo; yo te llamaré— me apresuré a decirle. Él no puso objeción. Tomé un periódico de la mesita de café, arranqué una esquina y se la di.

-No tengo bolígrafo— dijo sonriéndome

Cogí el que había dejado Jasper como punto de libro encuadernado en piel que estaba leyendo. Edward escribió varios dígitos, añadiendo una carita sonriente, y yo me guardé el papel justo a tiempo para dedicarles una sonrisa beatífica a mis hermanos que entraban ya con unas tazas en una bandeja.

Acompañé a Edward a la puerta. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la ropa que llevaba puesta. La intensidad había desaparecido de su rostro para dar paso a su media sonrisa característica.

-Bonito pijama, por cierto— dijo, y continuó contemplándome con curiosidad.

Yo me vi incapaz de desprenderme de su mirada. No sería difícil, pensé, pasarse el día mirando esta cara sin aburrirse. Se suponía que los humanos tenían defectos físicos, pero en su caso no le parecía. Repasé sus rasgos— la boca sinuosa como un arco de flechas, la piel suave, el hoyuelo de la barbilla— y me resistí a creer que fuera real. Bajo la cazadora llevaba una camisa deportiva y vi que tenía colgada del cuello una cruz plateada con un cordón de cuero. Era la primera vez que reparaba en ella.

-Me alegro de que te guste— dije, con más aplomo.

Se echó a reír. Su risa sonaba como el repique de la campana de una iglesia.

Rosalie y Jasper hicieron un esfuerzo para disimular la alarma que debieron sentir cuando les comuniqué mi intención de verme con Edward el siguiente fin de semana.

— ¿De veras te parece una buena idea?— preguntó Jasper.

-¿Por qué no?— pregunté en tono desafiante.

Empezaba a encontrarle el gusto a la idea de tomar mis propias decisiones y no quería verme despojada tan deprisa de mi independencia.

— Isabella, por favor, considera las repercusiones de un acto semejante.— Rosalie hablaba con calma, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de temor se había adueñado de su rostro.

— No hay que considerar. Vosotros dos siempre exageráis.— Ni siquiera a mí me convencía aquel argumento tan confiado, pero me resistía a aceptar que hubiese motivos para recelar— ¿Qué problema hay?

-Sencillamente que tener citas no es ni ha sido nunca parte de nuestra misión— dijo Jasper con tono cortante y una mirada gélida.

Me daba cuenta de que no hacía más que alimentar sus dudas sobre mi idoneidad. Estaba visto que yo era demasiado sensible a los caprichos y fantasías humanos. Una vocecita me aconsejaba en mi interior que diera un paso atrás y reflexionara; que reconociera que una relación con Edward era peligrosa y egoísta en las actuales circunstancias. Pero otra voz más potente acallaba cualquier otro pensamiento y exigía que lo volviera a ver.

-Quizá sería prudente actuar con discreción durante un tiempo— apuntó Rosalie con menos dureza— ¿Por qué no elaboramos juntas algunas ideas para fomentar la conciencia social en el pueblo?

Sonaba igual que una profesora tratando de contagiar el entusiasmo en un proyecto escolar.

— Esas ideas son tuyas, no mías.

— Podrías llegar a hacerlas tuyas— me animó Rosalie

— Yo quiero encontrar mi propio camino.

— Vamos a continuar está discusión en otro momento, cuando puedas pensar con más claridad— dijo Jasper.

-.¡No quiero que me traten como a una niña, Jasper!. Yo quiero seguir con la discusión ahora. No entiendo por qué es tan mala idea salir con mi protegido. Si lo rechazo, la amistad se romperá y no confiaría en mi lo suficiente como para que lo aconseje

Jasper y Rosalie intercambiaron unas miradas de modo significativas durante unos segundos, como si pudieran hablarse mediante los ojos

-¿De verdad crees que sería beneficioso salir con él?- me preguntó Rosalie vacilante

-Si, lo creo. He estado observando toda la semana a la gente en el instituto y si de una cosa me he dado cuenta, es que la gente confía más con la gente que sale después del instituto. Si solo lo veo durante las clases, no me conocerá y no confiará lo suficiente en mí— respiré tras mi largo discurso

Fijé la mirada en mis hermanos, los cuales volvían a echarse miradas hasta que Jasper suspiró y se giró para mirarme

-De acuerdo, puedes salir el próximo fin de semana con Edward Cullen pero sólo si traes a su hermana a casa algún día. No he podido interactuar casi nada con ella esta semana, y he oído que se ha metido en unos cuantos problemas con las notas

-Trato hecho

Yo aprovecharé para salir con Emmett, tengo que darle unos cuantos consejos, que no le vendrían nada mal- informó Rosalie

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sentirme ansiosa por volver a ver a Edward al día siguiente resultó una pérdida de tiempo ya que ni él ni ningún Cullen vino al colegio durante toda la semana. Tras una discreta indagación, supe que se había ido con toda su familia a unas vacaciones celebrando el cumpleaños de su madre. Por una parte me sentí más tranquila, ya que no sabía si habría sido capaz de decirle gran cosa, en vista de la torpeza que había demostrado a la hora de charlar con él. Pero por otro lado me sentía nerviosa y deseosa de su regreso, y echaba mucho de menos a Alice. Como bien decía una frase: uno no sabe que tiene hasta que lo pierde Así me sentía yo, estando tanto tiempo con Jessica sin aprovechar la estupenda compañía de Alice y Edward.

Durante los almuerzos, me sentaba con Jessica y sus amigas en el claustro y escuchaba sin interés la letanía interminable de quejas que desgranaban sobre el colegio, los chicos y los padres. Sus conversaciones seguían la misma pauta y a mí me daba la sensación de saberme cada frase de memoria. Aquel día, el baile de promoción era el tema estrella; nada sorprendente tampoco.

-¡Ay, Dios, he de decir tantas cosas!— dijo Jessica, estirándose como una gata sobre el asfalto.

Sus amigas se hallaban desparramadas alrededor: algunas en los bancos de madera, con las faldas arremangadas para aprovechar los efectos de aquel sol de finales de verano. Yo permanecía a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, agradecida de que mi pantalón me tapara toda la pierna

-¡Uf, y que lo digas!— asintió Megan Judd, acomodando la cabeza en el regazo de Hayley y alzándose también la camiseta para que le diera el sol en la barriga— Anoche empecé la lista.

Sin incorporarse, abrió su diario escolar, donde tenía pegadas un montón de etiquetas de marcas de ropa.

— Escucha— prosiguió, leyendo una página con la esquina doblada— Pedir hora para la manicura francesa, buscar unos zapatos sexis, comprarme un bolsito, decidir que joyas me pongo, encontrar el peinado de alguna celebridad para copiarlo, decidirme por un spray bronceador: Hawaian Sunset o Champagne, reservar la limusina. Y la lista todavía continúa...

-Se te ha olvidado la más importante — dijo Hayley— Encontrar el vestido.

Las demás se echaron a reír ante semejante descuido. A mí me dejaba perpleja que se empeñaran en analizar con tanto detalle una fiesta que aún quedaba tan lejos, pero me abstuve de comentarlo. No creía que les hubiera gustado.

— Va a salir carísimo— suspiró Lauren— Me parece que acabaré pasándome del presupuesto y gastándome hasta el último dólar que me he sacado trabajando en esa panadería tan cutre.

— Yo soy rica— dijo Jessica, orgullosa— Llevo ahorrando todo lo que he ganado en la farmacia desde el año pasado.

-A mí me lo van a pagar todo mis padres—alardeó Megan— Están dispuestos a correr con todos los gastos si apruebo los exámenes. Incluso un autobús de fiesta, si queremos.

Las demás la vieron impresionadas.

— Pues arréglatelas como sea para no cagarla en ningún examen— le dijo Jessica.

— Bueno, tampoco le pidas milagros— comentó Hayley, riendo.

-¿Alguien ya tiene pareja?— pregunta otra.

Unas pocas levantaron el dedo; las que mantenían relaciones estables no debían preocuparse. Todas las demás seguían aguardando con desesperación a que alguien se lo pidiera.

— Me gustaría saber si Jasper piensa ir— musitó Jessica, volviéndose hacía mí — Todos los profesores están invitados.

— No sé— dije— Él más bien rehúye estas cosas.

— Deberías pedírselo a Mike— sugirió Hayley— Antes de que se lo lleve otra.

-Sí, los buenos desaparecen enseguida— asintió Lauren

Jessica pareció ofendida.

-No puedes saltarte la norma, Hayley— dijo— Es el chico el que debe pedírtelo.

Lauren soltó un bufido.

— Pues buena suerte.

— A veces pareces idiota, Jessica.— Hayley suspiró— Mike puede medir poco pero está cachas, es rubio y juega a lacrosse. No será una lumbrera, pero, vaya, no sé a qué estás esperando.

— Quiero que me lo pida él—dijo Jessica con un mohín.

— Quizá sea tímido— apunté, ya aburrida de no hablar nada.

— Uf, ¿Tú lo has mirado bien? Mira que hay que ser gilipollas para considerarlo tímido- Vale, que me llamaran pringada podía pasar por un apelativo cariñoso, pero gilipollas ya si qué se pasaba de la raya

Lauren puso los ojos en blanco, para luego añadir

-No creo que sea un tipo con problemas de autoestima.

A continuación se desarrolló un debate sobre se era mejor un vestido largo o un modelito de cóctel. La conversación se había convertido tan banal que me entraron unas ganas urgentes de escapar. Musité como excusa que tenía que comprobar en la biblioteca si había llegado un libro.

-Arggg, Bellie, las únicas que andan en la biblioteca son las pringadas—dijo Lauren.

¡Arggg yo! ¿Qué les pasaba que no paraban de llamarme Bellie? Era de lo más pijo y me daban ganas de abofetear a alguien

— Podría verte alguien- añadió Hayley

— Y pensar— gimió Megan— que hemos de pasarnos allí la quinta hora para acabar ese absurdo trabajo de investigación...

— ¿De qué has dicho que iba?— preguntó Jessica— Algo de política en Oriente Medio, ¿no?

— ¿Dónde está Oriente Medio?— quiso saber una chica llamada Zoe, que siempre llevaba su pelo rubio amontonado en lo alto la cabeza como una corona.

— Es una región situada cerca del Golfo Pérsico— dije— Abarca todo el sudoeste de Asia.

-No creo, Bellie.— Jessica se echó a reír— Todo mundo sabe que Oriente Medio está en África.

Me habría gustado irme con Alice, pero ella estaba de vacaciones con su familia. Como no podía recurrir a su compañía, me encaminé hacia el departamento de música para ver si encontraba a Jasper tocando algo para quitarse el estrés de dar clases de historia a adolescentes hormonales.

El ala de música se encontraba en la parte más antigua del colegio. Del vestíbulo principal me llega un rumor de cánticos y empujé las puertas pesadas de madera. Era un espacio enorme, con techos altos, y con retratos ceñudos de directores alineado a lo largo de las paredes. Jasper se encontraba frente a un atril dirigiendo la coral del tercer curso. Todas las corales habían adquirido popularidad desde su llegada; de hecho, había tantas nuevas incorporaciones femeninas en la coral de último año que habían de ensayar en el auditórium.

Jasper les estaba enseñando a los de tercero sus himnos favoritos para cuatro voces, acompañada al piano por la delegada de música, Lucy McCrae. Mi entrada interrumpió el canto. Jasper se volvió para ver a qué se debía esa distracción y, al hacerlo, la luz de una vidriera iluminó su pelo dorado de tal modo que casi me pareció en llamas un instante. Lo saludé con una seña y escuché al coro mientras reanudaba su canto.

Aquí estoy Señor.

¿Acaso soy yo, Señor?

Te he oído llamar en medio de la noche.

Iré yo, Señor, si Tú me guías.

Llevaré a tu pueblo en el corazón.

Aunque algunas voces desafinaban y el piano casi no se oía, las purezas de las voces resultaba arrebatadora. Me quedé hasta que sonó la campana marcando el final del almuerzo.

Salí de allí con la sensación de haber recibido un oportuno recordatorio de lo que importa de verdad. Los siguientes días se deslizaron borrosamente uno tras otro. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era viernes y había concluido una semana más. La familia Cullen, según oí decir, habían regresado después del almuerzo, pero no había visto ni rastro de ellos y supuse que se habrían vuelto directamente a casa.

Me pregunté si Edward había perdido el interés en vista en que no había noticias mías. ¿O estará esperando aún mi llamada?

Cuando me fui a recoger mis cosas, vi que habían metido un pequeño rollo de papel en la ranura de la taquilla. Cayó al suelo en cuanto abrí la puerta. Lo desenrollé y leí el mensaje, escrito con una letra elegante pero juvenil.

SI NO HAS CAMBIADO DE OPINIÓN,

ESTARÉ EL SÁBADO EN EL CINE MERCURY A LAS 9.

Y POR FAVOR MIRA DENTRO DE LA TAQUILLA

Lo leí varias veces. Incluso con un simple pedazo de papel, Edward se las arreglaba para ejercer en mí el mismo efecto mareante. Sujeté su nota tan delicadamente como si fuera una antigua reliquia. No se desanimaba fácilmente, lo cual me gustaba. «Así que esto— pensé— es lo que sienten cuando te persigue un chico.»

Como el me pidió, fijé mi atención dentro de la taquilla, y para mi sorpresa encontré un pequeño estuche. Sorprendida lo y lentamente lo abrí. Sin poder creer lo que veía, observé la preciosa rosa roja que resplandecía en el estuche. Cogí la flor y maravillada por su tacto me la puse tras la oreja. Cuando iba a dejar el estuche en la taquilla, observé que había una nota:

PARA LA CHICA MÁS HERMOSA

ESPERO QUE ESTA ROSA PUEDA RESALTAR AÚN MÁS TU BELLEZA

EN NUESTRA CITA EL SÁBADO

E.C

Me daban ganas de dar saltos de alegría, pero conseguí mantener la calma. No obstante, aún seguía sonriendo cuando me encontré a Jasper y Rosalie. No conseguía adoptar una expresión de serenidad, aunque fuese fingida.

— Pareces muy satisfecha de ti misma— dijo Rosalie al verme.

— He sacado buena nota en el examen de francés— mentí.

— ¿Es que creías que ibas a suspender?

-No, pero siempre es agradable ver lo negro sobre el blanco.

-¿Y no será por qué el fin de semana tienes una salida con tu protegido?- me guiñó el ojo Rosalie, haciendo que me sonrojada

-Bueno… eso tan bien cuenta

Rosalie me miró con ternura y Jasper no podía fingir una sonrisa.

Jasper parecía contento con mi cambio de humor. No se me escapaba que se había sentido culpable, en los últimos días. Él no soportaba ver a nadie afligido, y mucho menos por su causa. No lo culpaba por su severidad. Difícilmente podría echarle encara que no fuera capaz de identificarse con lo que me sucedía. Él estaba centrado con supervisar nuestra misión, en vigilar a Alice y yo ni siquiera podía imaginarme la tensión que ello debía suponerle. Rosalie y yo dependíamos totalmente de él, y los poderes del Reino confiaban en su sabiduría. No dejaba de ser comprensible que quisiera evitarse complicaciones, y eso era justamente lo que Jasper temía que pudiera acarrear mi exceso equivocado de contacto con Edward.

En todo caso, la euforia que me había provocado el mensaje de éste me duró el resto de la tarde y no pude evitar pedir consejo a Rosalie sobre lo que ponerme e incluso recibí la llamada de Alice, la cual se encontraba enferma, que me entretuvo dos horas enteras contándome los gustos de Edward, qué debía ponerme, qué era lo mejor para que yo le causara una mejor impresión…

Y aún así, con tanta tensión, deseaba que el sábado llegara cuanto antes. Y la mala suerte de nuevo interactuaba en mi contra, ya que el tiempo pasaba tan despacio que llegué a pensar que el sábado nunca llegaría

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**¿Cómo estais por aquí? Yo estoy muy triste ;((. Mañana me voy ya de vacaciones y seguramente- a no ser que le ruegue y ruegue a mi padre para que me deje el ordenador- no podré actualizar hasta septiembre. Sniff... sniff... os voy a hechar de menos. Pero os voy a conpensar, acabo de subir un capítulo de ¿Nosotros celebrando Navidad? y aquí os dejo este. Sé que es más corto de lo que normalmente escribo pero ayer estuve todo el día fuera, comprando cosas de último momento y hoy mis padres andan por todos lados haciendo maletas a doquier. Es comprensible, nos vamos un mes fuera!**

**Pero bueno, aquí os dejo los comentarios:**

**_Nohemi_**

****Hay, en serio, yo también creo que os he estado malcriando XP. Pero eso se acabó :(( aunque, si soy una _buena chica_ seguro que le robo el ordenador a mi padre unos minutos XP. Y bueno, a lo mejor me pasé un poco emborrachando a Bella, tú que piensas? Aunque, como no, Edward el magnífico siempre al rescate!. Y Jasper, como ya has dicho tú, si que se está soltando cada vez más. Aunque si tu vieras como de flexible se volvera dentro de unos capítulos! Pero no adelanto nada :X! Petons y seguramente nos volveremos a ver en Septiembre!

**_Peque Cullen_**

****Gracias por ser mi diccionario personal, con tigo ni necesito usar el diccionario! Merçi! Y bueno, tu pregunta de quien estaba tocando la puerta ya te la dí XD y lo del perrito, See! es una monada y mira como ya quiere a Eddie. Es que este chico tiene un encanto! Petons y nos vemos en Septiembre ;P!

_**Akamaruwolf323**_

No te dejan tener un perro? Dejame hablar con tus padres y ya veras XD. Yo tengo dos pequeñinas, pero te regalo una enserio! Por las noches no paran de ladrar por el ascensor del apartamento donde vivimos y todos los días estoy con ojeras! Y aquí esta tu respuesta de la pregunta (que lio de palabras xd): No puedo responderte abiertamente porque si no destrozo la historia pero me ha contado un amigo, creo que un pajarito, que todo acaba llegando, y más si es el amor. ¿Le hacemos caso o le mandamos de paseo? XP. Petons y nos vemos en Septiembre muak!

_**Claudiia828**_

Bueno, bueno Clau... Tu review me ha dejado :o! Ha sido mega largo, y me ha encantado! Además de no contar los dos de mi otro fic con tus dos mensajes! No has descansado guapa! Asi que see!, as cumplido tu palabra ;)) Y no, no falta tanto para que esten juntos juntos. Al principio seran como amigos cercanos aunque los dos lo deseen pero al final, en un capítulo que no dire cuando, llegará. Y el de la puerta no ha sido ni Alice, ni Jessica ni nadie de esos... ¡si no que Edward el Increible! jajaja. Y, gracias por acordarte de mi cumple jajaja. Aun falta mucho para que llegue pero encantada. Y bueno, como yo no te he dado ningún regalo pues... ¡este capítulo va dedicado para tí! Petons y nos vemos en Septiembre!

**_Angie Cullen Hale_**

Hola! Veo que te has animado a dejarme un review! Merçi! Y jeje, ya has visto como ha comenzado su semanita: sin Edward, ni Alice y con desesperación extrema! Petons y nos vemos en Septiembre!

**N/T: Me despido de todos vosotros hasta septiembre. Si hay suerte entre las vacaciones a lo mejor subo algún capítulo, pero lo dudo XP. Revoir, arrivederci, Auf Wiedersehen, adéu, farvel y finalmente Adiós!**

**OsQuieroMuxo a tods!**

**Se despide, Anna Tejedor- alias Nina- alias Annalice ;P**


	10. Salir con él

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**10**

**Salir con él**

La mañana del sábado discurrió sin novedades. Hice algunos recados y llevé a Phantom a correr por la playa. Cuando llegué a casa a primera hora de la tarde; empecé a ponerme nerviosa. En unas horas saldría con Edward y no podía ocultar mi nerviosismo. Sobre las seis, Rosalie me llevo a mi cuarto y estuvo conmigo probando prenda tras prenda, rechazando todas alegando que no me veía del todo bien. Al final, la llamada de Alice, que la pobre seguía aún bastante enferma, me salvó la vida. Me aconsejó que me pusiera un jersey túnica de cuello grueso color beige con unos jeans y unos zapatos con cordones de tacón en cuña, con la rosa detrás de mi oreja. Rosalie se pasó una hora experimentando con mi piel y rostro, probando numerosas cremas y maquillaje hasta que optó por tan solo ponerme un suave pintalabios rosa claro. Jasper en numerosas ocasiones se pasaba por la habitación y suspiraba sin entender a que se debía tantos arreglos si solo iba a salir a dar una vuelta con mi protegido, pero por suerte tuve a Rosalie de mi parte.

Hacía las ocho y media subí a mi habitación para coger mi bolso. Tras bajar las escaleras, Rosalie y Jasper se despidieron de mí, sin antes recordarme que no debía llegar más tarde de las once y que si no cumplía mi palabra no me permitirían asistir a mi salida con Edward. El dolor que me provocó esa idea resultó excesivo; y antes de que pudiera pensármelo, les aseguré que no los decepcionaría y así apresurada hacia el centro del pueblo. Me dominaba un deseo ardiente de ver a Edward.

Me deslicé a tientas por la calle oscura, doblé a la izquierda y seguí adelante, directamente hacía las luces del pueblo. Algunas personas que circulaban en coche se volvieron a mirarme: una chica pálida y de aire fantasmal, corriendo sola calle abajo con el pelo ondeado al viento. Me pareció ver a la señora Stanley atisbando entre las persianas de su salón, pero fue sólo una impresión y ni siquiera volví a pensar en ella.

Tardé como veinticinco minutos en encontrar el cine Mercury. Pasé por delante de un café llamado The Fat Cat, que parecía atestado de jóvenes estudiantes. La música de una máquina sonaba a todo volumen y los chicos, tirados por lo sofás, bebían batidos y compartían cuencos de nachos. Algunos bailaban enloquecidos sobre las baldosas ajedrezadas. También pasé por The Terrace, uno de los restaurantes mas concurridos del pueblo. Las mejores mesas estaban en el balcón que discurría a lo largo de la fachada, y en cada una destellaban las velas de un candelabro. Dejé atrás la nueva panadería francesa y el súper donde había conocido a Elizabeth y Phantom unas semanas atrás. Cuando llegué al cine Mercury, iba a tal velocidad que me pasé de largo y tuve que volver sobre mis pasos al darme cuenta de que la calle terminaba bruscamente.

El cine era de los años cincuenta y había sido remodelado hacía poco respetando el estilo de la época. Estaba lleno de objetos retro. El linóleo del suelo era blanco y negro; los sofás, de vinilo anaranjado oscuro con patas cromadas; las lámparas parecían platillos volantes. Me vi un instante en el espejo que había detrás del puesto de golosinas. Respiraba agitadamente por la excitación y se me veía aturdida de tanto correr.

El vestíbulo estaba desierto cuando llegué y no se veía a nadie en la cafetería. Los carteles anunciaban un ciclo de Hitchcock. Ya debía haber empezado la película. Edward habría entrado solo o se habría ido a casa.

Oí carraspear a alguien a mi espalda de un modo exagerado, tal como suele hacerse para llamar la atención. Me volví.

-No es muy interesante llegar tarde si te pierdes la peli.

Edward llevaba puesta su habitual sonrisa irónica, sus habituales vaqueros desteñidos que parecían hechos para él y un camisa de color beige.

— Siento llegar tarde— dije, jadeante— No encontraba el cine.

-No hacía falta venir corriendo hasta aquí. Podías haberme llamado, y te habría ido a buscar.

Tenía la mirada juguetona. Me devané los sesos para encontrar una respuesta que no me hiciera parecer del todo ridícula. Mi primer impulso fue decirle que había perdido su número, pero no quería mentirle.

— Bueno, ya estás aquí — prosiguió y recorrió con la mirada mi vestimenta y noté en sus ojos un matiz divertido— Vamos a juego- me puso su sonrisa torcida- Seguro que Alice te llamó y te dijo que ponerte ¿verdad?- pasó su mano por mi cabello, colocándome la rosa que por la carrera se estaba cayendo- ¿Te gustó mi regalo, eh?

-Sí- reconocí ruborizada. Así que toda la llamada había sido una treta de Alice para que fuéramos emparejados

-¿Te apetece tomar un café?

-¿Y la película?

— La podemos ver otro día.- me gustó que me incluyera en sus planes futuros

— De acuerdo pero no me puedo quedar mucho rato— le confesé.

-Lo suponía- sonrió para si mismo-Hay un sitio a dos calles, si no te importa caminar un poco. El café se llamaba Sweethearts.

Edward me puso la mano en la espalda para hacer pasar y yo sentí que me llegaba el calor de su palma. Noté también un extraño hormigueo hasta que comprendí que había puesto la mano justo en el punto donde se unían mis alas cuidadosamente plegadas. Me apresuré a apartarme con una risita nerviosa.

-Eres una chica muy extraña— dijo, divertido.- Pero ese es uno de tus encantos

Me alegró que pidiera un reservado, porque yo prefería estar a cubierto de miradas indiscretas. Ya habíamos llamado un poco la atención al bajar la calle juntos. En el interior del café reconocí varias caras del colegio, pero eran alumnos que no conocía personalmente y no tuve que saludarlos. A Edward sí lo vi haciendo gestos de saludo a derecha e izquierda antes de sentarnos. ¿Serían los chicos con los que entrenaba? Me pregunté si nuestra salida se convertía el lunes en la comidilla del colegio.

El local era acogedor y yo empecé a sentirme más relajada. Había una iluminación amortiguada y las paredes estaban cubiertas de carteles de películas antiguas. En la mesa había postales de anuncio con la obra de pintores mundiales. La carta incluía batidos variados, cafés, pasteles y copas de helado. Apareció una camarera con zapatillas en blanco y negro. Yo pedí chocolate caliente y Edward café con leche. La camarera lo miró con una sonrisa coqueta mientras tomaba nota.

— Espero que te guste el sitio— dijo Edward cuando ella se hubo marchado— Suelo venir aquí después de entrenar, normalmente en la compañía de Alice.

— Es acogedor— dije— ¿Entrenas mucho?

-Dos tardes y la mayoría de los fines de semana. Aunque hago otras cosas aparte del deporte, no soy solo músculo- me reí y él me acompañó

-¿Qué otras cosas haces?

-Suelo tocar el piano y disfruto mucho leyendo

-¿En serio?- asintió divertido- A un también me encanta leer. ¿Cuáles son tus autores favoritos?

-Bueno, no sé si tendremos los mismos gustos. Tengo un sentido de la lectura algo anticuado; a veces incluso Emmett me toma el pelo diciendo que me convertiré en anciano a los 20- una sonrisa me apareció

-A mi también me gustan los clásicos- me miró sorprendido

-Yo ya sabía que eres diferente- dijo

-¿En el buen o en el mal sentido?

-En el buen sentido, claro. Nunca hablaría ni pensaría mal de ti- de nuevo la sensación de calor por todo mi rostro regresó

-Gracias- musité

-Bueno Y ¿te has apuntado a alguna actividad?

-Todavía no. Me lo estoy pensando.

Edward asintió.

-Esas cosas llevan su tiempo.— Cruzó cómodamente los brazos y se arrellanó en su asiento— Bueno, cuéntame de ti.

Era la pregunta que había temido.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?— dije con cautela.

— En primer lugar, ¿en serio te gusta Forks? . No es que sea un lugar muy llamativo, que digamos. Y por lo que sé tu eres de Inglaterra, como yo

-Precisamente por eso— dije— Digamos que nos hemos decidido por otro estilo de vida. Estábamos cansados de gente sofisticada y queríamos instalarnos en un sitio tranquilo. Me gusta tener cerca la playa y estar alejada de la gran ciudad me fascina. Ahora te toca contar a ti.

Supuse que se habría dado cuenta de que yo quería evitarme más preguntas, pero no importaba. A Edward le gustaba charlar, no hacía falta que lo animaran. A diferencia de mí, se mostraba abierto y no tenía reparos en dar información personal. Me contó anécdotas de su familia e incluso me ofreció la versión abreviada de la historia de los Cullens

— Somos tres hermanos; yo, el pequeño. Mi padre es médico: neurocirujano; y mi mamá es diseñadora de interiores. Mi hermano mayor, Emmett, como ya sabes es el profesor de gimnasia del instituto. Luego viene mi hermana, Alice, que creo que no necesitarás ninguna información sobre ella, ya que no se despega de ti. Aunque en casa solo seamos cinco personas, casi todos los fin de semanas mis tíos dejan a mis cuatro primos en casa, ya que ellos se van siempre de congreso los sábados y domingos. Mis primos son: Nicola, que tiene quince; Jasmine, ocho; y Madeline está a punto de cumplir los seis. El más pequeño es Michael, de cuatro años. ¿Ya he conseguido aburrirte?

— No, es fascinante. Sigue— lo animé. Me intrigaba conocer los detalles personales de una familia humana normal y quería escuchar más. ¿Acaso me deba envidia su vida?, me pregunté.

— Bueno, he nacido en Inglaterra, como toda mi familia. Pero por el trabajo de mi padre nos hemos estado mudando desde que yo era muy pequeño, con nuestros tíos hiendo tras nosotros. No sé cuantas veces acabamos mudándonos, solo sé que hace cuatro años llegamos a parar aquí y mi madre se enamoró de este lugar. Al llegar aquí, ella se empeñó a que fuéramos a un colegio católico. Es una persona conservadora. Lleva con mi padre desde los quince años. ¿Te imaginas? Prácticamente han crecido juntos.

— Deben de tener una relación muy estrecha.

— Bueno también han pasado sus altibajos, pero nunca ha sucedido nada que no hayan sido capaces de superar. A mi me gustaría que cuando me case, ser como ellos: una pareja que ante nada se separa

— Suena una familia muy unida.

-Sí, es verdad, aunque mi mamá puede resultar un poquito demasiado protectora.

Me imaginé que sus padres debían tener grandes aspiraciones para todos de sus hijos, y debían de estar esperanzados en su hijo menor.

— ¿Tú también estudiarás medicina?

— Seguramente— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No pareces muy entusiasmado.

— Bueno me interesó ser pianista durante un tiempo, pero digamos que la idea no recibió grandes apoyos.

— ¿Y eso?

— No se considera una carrera seria, ¿entiendes? La perspectiva de invertir tanto dinero en mi educación para verme convertido al final en un parado no entusiasma a mis padres.

— ¿Y qué me dices de lo que tú quieres?

-A veces los padres saben lo que es mejor para ti., aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, ser médico es la mejor opción que encuentro.

Daba la impresión de aceptar de buen talante las decisiones de sus padres y se le veía dispuesto a dejarse guiar por las esperanzas que habían depositado en él. Su vida parecía planeada de antemano y no me lo imaginaba desviándose de esa ruta prefijada. En ese sentido me identificaba con él: mi experiencia humana se producía con unas directrices y unos límites estrictos, y cualquier intento de apartarme de mi camino no sería contemplado con benevolencia. Por suerte para Edward, sus errores no despertarían la ira del Cielo. Al contrario, pasarían a formar parte de su experiencia.

Cuando ya casi teníamos vacías nuestras tazas, Edward decidió que nos hacía falta una «inyección de glucosa» y pidió un pastel de chocolate: una ración que nos sirvieron con arándanos y nata montada en un plato blanco enorme, acompañado de dos cucharitas. A pesar de que me animó a «lanzarme», yo me limité a tomar dos pedacitos del borde con toda delicadeza. Cuando terminamos se empeñó en pagar la cuenta y pareció ofenderse al ver que yo pretendía poner mi parte. La rechazó con un gesto amable y dejó al salir un billete en una jarra para las propinas (el rótulo decía: BUEN KARMA).Sólo cuando estuvimos fuera me di cuenta de la hora.

— Ya sé que es tarde— dijo Xavier, descifrando mi expresión— Pero ¿qué tal un paseo? Aún no quiero llevarte a casa.- me sonrojé por su interés en estar conmigo

-No creo que les importe mucho a Jasper y Rosalie que llegue diez minutos tarde.

-En ese caso, no tardaremos más de veinte minutos.

Era consciente de que debía dar por terminada la velada; pero no soportaba la idea de separarme de Edward ni un momento antes de lo necesario. Mientras estaba con él, me sentía henchida de felicidad arrolladora que hacía que el resto del mundo se difuminara y no pasara de ser más que ruido de fondo. Era como si los dos estuviéramos encerrados en una burbuja privada; nada que no fuera un terremoto podría pincharla.

Deseaba que la noche se prolongase eternamente.

Caminamos hacia el mar, con nuestros brazos casi rozándose y enviándome descargas eléctricas. Cuando llegamos al final de la calle, vimos que estaban montando en el paseo marítimo un parque de atracciones itinerante. Había una noria balanceándose al viento y vimos los autos de choques esparcidos en la pista. Un castillo hinchable amarillo relucía a la media luz.

— Echemos un vistazo— propuso Xavier con entusiasmo infantil.

— No creo que esté abierto siquiera— dije— No nos dejarán entrar.— El parque de atracciones tenía un aire desvencijado que más bien me echaba para atrás.

— ¿Y tu espíritu de aventura? Podemos saltar la valla. Venga Bella, demos un toque de misterio a la noche- me animó

-No me importa echar un vistazo, pero no pienso saltar ninguna valla.

Resultó que no había ninguna valla y entramos directamente. Tampoco había mucho que ver, sólo varios hombres tensando cuerdas y moviendo maquinaria. No nos hicieron ni caso. Sentada en los escalones de una caravana, vimos a una mujer fumando; llevaba un vistoso vestido y unos brazaletes hasta el codo que tintineaban sin parar. Tenía profundas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca, y su pelo oscuro empezaba a encanecer en las sienes.

— Ah, jóvenes enamorados— dijo al vernos y yo me ruboricé ante su suposición. Miré de reojo a Edward, él cual estaba sonriendo abiertamente, como si estuviera satisfecho con la idea— Lo siento, chicos. Aún lo tenemos cerrado.

-Lo siento— dijo Edward con educación— Ya nos vamos.

La mujer dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

— ¿Os gustaría que os echara la buenaventura?— nos propuso con voz áspera— Ya que estáis aquí.

— ¿Es usted vidente?—le pregunté. No sabía si mostrarme escéptica o intrigada. Era cierto que algunos humanos poseían una percepción especial y que podían tener premoniciones, por así llamarlas, aunque la cosa no pasaba de ahí. Algunos eran capaces de ver espíritus o de detectar su presencia, pero el término «vidente» me resultaba un poco exagerado.

— Por supuesto— espondió la mujer— Jasmine la mensajera, para serviros. Venga, no os voy a cobrar— añadió— A ver si se anima un poco la noche.

El interior de la caravana apestaba a comida rápida. Había velas parpadeando en una mesa y tapices con flecos colgados de las paredes. Jasmine nos indicó que nos sentáramos.

-Tú primero— le dijo a Edward, tomándole la mano y estudiándola atentamente. Por la expresión de él, estaba claro que se lo tomaba más bien a broma— Bueno, tienes la línea del corazón curvada, lo cual quiere decir que eres un romántico, y cómo la tienes dividida en dos partes, significa que amarás dos veces en tu vida— comenzó la mujer— La línea de la cabeza corta significa que eres directo y no te andas con rodeos. Percibo en ti una poderosa energía azul que indica que tienes algo heroico en la sangre, pero también que estás destinado a sufrir un gran dolor, o que ya has sufrido. De qué tipo, amoroso.

Edward fingió que se lo tomaba en serio.

— Gracias— le dijo— Ha sido muy perspicaz. Te toca, Bella.

— No, prefiero pasar— murmuré.

-No hay que temerle al futuro, sino enfrentarlo —dijo Jasmine, y su manera de decirlo resultaba casi un desafío.

Extendí la mano de mala gana para que la leyera. Aunque tenía los dedos ásperos y callosos, su contacto no resultaba desagradable. En cuanto abrí la palma, ella pareció erguirse ligeramente.

-Lo veo todo blanco— dijo con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en trance —Percibo una felicidad indescriptible.— Abrió los ojos— Tienes un aura increíble, algo casi angelical. Déjame ver las líneas. Aquí tenemos una línea del corazón continua, lo cual sugiere que sólo amarás una vez en tu vida... Y luego, veamos... ¡Dios mío!

Me extendió más los dedos para tensar la piel.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté, alarmada.— ¡Tu línea de la vida! — Exclamo la mujer con unos ojos como platos— Nunca había visto nada igual.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi línea de la vida? — pregunté ansiosa.

-Querida...— Su voz se convirtió en un susurro— No tienes.

Volvimos a pie en silencio a buscar el coche de Edward.

— Qué raro, ¿no?— dijo por fin mientras me abría la puerta.

-Desde luego— asentí, fingiendo preocupación— Pero bueno, ¿quién cree en videntes?- Edward me sonrió asintiendo

Edward acababa de sacarse el permiso y el coche— un Volvo plateado— había sido su regalo de cumpleaños. Metió la llave y puso primera antes de indicarme que cogiera un CD de la guantera. Al poner el CD, la música de piano envolvió el coche

-¿Lo has grabado tú?- pregunté tras escuchar las primeras notas al piano

-Eres muy observadora- sonreí tímidamente

Nos quedamos en silencio, y percibí un aroma agradable: una combinación del cuero de los asientos y de una fragancia fresca que tal vez fuera la de su colonia. Yo sólo había subido a nuestro jeep hasta entonces, de manera que no estaba preparada para el rugido de aquel motor tan nuevo y me aferré instintivamente al asiento en cuanto arrancamos. Edward me echó un vistazo, alzando las cejas.

— ¿Vas bien?

— ¿Este coche es seguro?

— ¿Me tomas por mal conductor?— preguntó en plan socarrón.

— Confío en ti — respondí — Pero no sé si tanto en los coches.

— Si te preocupa la seguridad, harás bien seguir me ejemplo y ponerte el cinturón.

-¿El qué?

Edward meneó la cabeza de incredulidad.

— Me preocupa tú seguridad, Bella— murmuró.

— ¿Vas a tener problemas por llegar un poco tarde?- me preguntó cuándo paramos delante de Sunset Vi que habían dejado encendida la luz del porche, lo que significaba que me estaban viendo ahora mismo

— Me tiene sin cuidado, la verdad—contesté— Me la he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también.— La luz de la luna centelló en la cruz que llevaba al cuello.

— Edward...— dije, titubeando— ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

— Claro.

— Bueno, me pregunto... ¿por qué me has pedido que saliera contigo esta noche contigo? Es que Jessica me habló... bueno, de...

-¿Tanya?— Suspiró— ¿Qué pasa con ella?— Apareció un matiz defensivo en su tono— La gente no puede dejar de hablar ¿verdad? Es lo que pasa en los pueblos pequeños. Se pirran por cualquier cotilleo.

No me atreví a mirarle a los ojos. Me daba la sensación de haber cruzado una frontera, pero ya no podía echarme atrás.

— Me explicó que tú nunca has querido salir con ninguna otra chica. O sea que siento cierta curiosidad... ¿Por qué yo?

— Tanya no era sólo mi novia — dijo Edward— Era mi mejor amiga. Nos entendíamos de una manera difícil de explicar y nunca podré reemplazarla. Pero cuando te conocí...— Su voz se apagó.

-¿Me parezco a ella?— pregunté.

Él se echó a reír.

— No, para nada. Pero cuando estoy contigo tengo la misma sensación que tenía con ella.

— ¿Qué clase de sensación?

— A veces conoces a una persona y se produce automáticamente un clic. Te sientes a gusto con ella, como si la hubieras conocido toda tu vida y no tuvieras que fingir ni hacerte pasar por lo que no eres.

-¿Tú crees que a Tanya le importaría— pregunté —, quiero decir, que te sintieras así conmigo?

Edward sonrió.

-Esté donde esté, Tanya querría que yo fuera feliz.

Yo sabía muy bien dónde estaba, pero deseché la idea de compartir esa información con él por ahora. Bastante fuerte resultaba ya que no supiera para qué servía el cinturón de seguridad y que no tuviera línea de la vida en la mano. Me pareció que ya había sido suficientes sorpresas por una noche. Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos quería romper el hechizo del momento.

— ¿Tú crees en Dios?— pregunté al fin.

— Eras la primera persona que me lo pregunta — dijo Edward— La mayoría de la gente ve la religión como un modo de distinguirse y de parecer original.

— ¿Y tú?

— Yo creo en el poder superior, en una energía espiritual. Creo que la vida es demasiado compleja para ser sólo un accidente, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

-Completamente — respondí.

Antes de que me bajara del coche de Edward, él me plantó un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda y luego me sonrió, deseándome una buena noche. Al bajarme aquella noche del coche de Edward, tuve la certeza de que el mundo tal y como lo conocía había cambiado de modo irrevocable. Mientras subía las escaleras de la puerta principal no pensaba en el sermón que me esperaba por llegar tarde, sino en cuánto tiempo habría de pasar para volver a verlo. Había un montón de cosas de las que quería hablar con él.

La puerta se abrió antes de que llamara siquiera, e Rosalie apareció en el umbral con expresión preocupada. Jasper aguardaba impertérrito en la sala; podría haber sido la figura de un cuadro, tan inmóvil se le veía. Normalment eaquello me habría provocado un remordimiento abrumador, pero yo aún tenía en mis oídos la voz de Edward, sentía en la espalda el contacto de su mano cuando me había hecho pasar al Sweethearts, y seguía percibiendo la fresca fragancia de su colonia.

En el fondo, sabía que la regañina que vendría a continuación no tenía nada que ver con la salida, ya que eso ya estaba hablado y asumido. No, Rosalie y Jasper estaban de ese modo por la simple razón de que habían descubierto lo que sentía por Edward; y eso no estaba permitido. El amor entre un humano y un ángel no podía existir

— No deberíais haber esperado levantados, no corría el menor peligro— dije – Lamento que nos encontremos en esta situación— añadí.

-No, no lo lamentas, Isabella— dijo Jasper en voz baja. Aún no había levantadol a vista— No lo lamentas. De lo contrario, habrías intentado de cualquier modo impedirlo

.No soportaba que no me mirase.

— Jasper, por favor— empecé, pero él me acalló alzando la mano.

-Me inquietaba la idea de que nos acompañaras en esta misión y ahora has demostrado que eres totalmente imprevisible.— Daba la impresión de que aquellas palabras le dejaban un mal sabor de boca — Eres joven e inexperta: tu aura es más cálida y más humana que la de cualquier otro ángel que haya conocido, y sin embargo fuiste escogida. Yo ya intuía que tendríamos problemas contigo, pero los demás creyeron que todo saldría bien. Ahora veo, no obstante, que ya has tomado una decisión; has preferido un capricho pasajero a tu propia familia, aun sabiendo que lo que sientes es del todo imposible.

Se levantó bruscamente.

-¿Podemos hablar al menos?— pregunté.

Todo aquello sonaba demasiado dramático y yo estaba segura de que no tendría porqué serlo si lograba que Jasper me entendiera.

-Ahora no. Es tarde. Lo que tengas que decir, puede esperar hasta mañana.

Y sin más, nos dejó solas.

Rosalie me contempló con ojos tristes y agrandados. Me horrorizaba acabar la noche de aquel modo tan amargo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me había sentido más feliz que nunca hacía un momento.

-Habría preferido que Jasper no hiciera su numerito de mensajero de la desgracia—mascullé.

-¡Isabella, no digas esas cosas! Lo que sientes por ese chico está mal aunque todavía no seas capaz de verlo. Quizá no entiendas ahora nuestros consejos, pero lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pensártelo bien antes de que la cosa se te vaya de las manos. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que no es más que un encaprichamiento. Tus sentimientos por ese chico pasarán.

Rosalie y Jasper me hablaban con enigmas. ¿Cómo querían que viera el problema si ni siquiera eran capaces de intentar comprenderme? Yo era consciente de que mi salida con Edward había cambiado completamente las cosas, haciendo que por fin mis sentimientos salieran a flote. Pero ¿qué tenía de malo, a fin de cuentas? ¿De qué servía estar en la Tierra y acumular experiencias humanas si íbamos a restarles toda importancia? A pesar de lo que considerasen mejor mis hermanos, no quería que mis sentimientos por Edward «se me pasaran».Eso lo convertía a él en algo parecido a un resfriado que acabaría por salir de mi organismo. Yo nunca había ansiado la presencia de alguien de un modo tan absorbente y avasallador. Me vino a la cabeza una expresión que había leído en alguna parte: «El corazón quiere lo que el corazón desea». No recordaba de dónde procedía, pero quien lo hubiese escrito había acertado de lleno. Si Edward era una enfermedad, entonces yo no quería curarme. Si la atracción que sentía por él constituía un delito que tal vez podría merecer un castigo divino, que así fuera: que cayera sobre mí, no me importaba.

Rosalie subió a su habitación y yo me quedé sola con Phantom, que parecía saber por instinto lo que me hacía falta. Se acercó y me restregó el hocico por detrás de las rodillas, sabiendo que así me obligaba a agacharme y a acariciarlo. Al menos uno de los miembros de mi hogar no me odiaba.

Subí a mi habitación, me quité la ropa y la dejé amontonada en el suelo. No tenía sueño; más bien me sentía oprimida por la sensación de estar atrapada. Me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente me golpeara los hombros y me aflojara un poco la musculatura. Aunque habíamos acordado que nunca lo haríamos, ni siquiera dentro de casa, para evitar que nos vieran, liberé parcialmente las alas y dejé que presionaran el panel de cristal de la ducha. Las tenía agarrotadas después de tantash oras plegadas y me parecía que me pesaban el doble a medida que se empapaban. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el agua me corriera por la cara. Rosalie me había pedido que me pensara bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo, por una vez, no quería pensar: sólo quería ser.

Me sequé deprisa y, con las alas todavía húmedas, me metí en la cama. Lo último que deseaba era herir a mis hermanos, pero mi corazón parecía petrificarse en cuanto se me cruzaba la idea de no ver nunca más a Edward o no poder sentir lo que sentía por él. Me habría gustado que estuviera en mi habitación en aquel momento. Y sabía lo que le habría pedido: que me liberase de mi prisión. Estaba segura de que él no habría vacilado. En mi imaginación, yo era la doncella amarrada a los raíles del tren. Y el rostro de mi torturador alternaba entre el de mi hermano y el de mi hermana. No ignoraba que aquello era irracional, que estaba convirtiendo la situación en un melodrama, pero no podía parar. ¿Cómo podría explicarles que Edward era mucho más que un chico por el que estaba colgada? Nos habíamos visto sólo unas pocas veces, pero eso era lo de menos. ¿Cómo podría hacerles ver que un encuentro como aquél no se produciría de nuevo aunque permaneciese en la Tierra un millar de vidas? Eso lo sabía sin la menor duda; para algo poseía aún mi sabiduría celestial. Lo sabía con la misma certeza con la que sabía que mis días en aquel planeta verde estaban contados.

Lo que no podía prever, y no me atrevía siquiera a preguntar, era lo que sucedería cuando los poderes del Reino se enterasen de mi transgresión. No creía que la reacción fuera indulgente. Aun así, ¿sería excesivo pedir un poco de compasión y de comprensión? ¿No las merecía yo igual que cualquier ser humano, que habría sido perdonado sin vacilación alguna? Me preguntaba qué pasaría después. ¿Caería en desgracia? Yo estaría en La Tierra, si no era desterrada, hasta que la vida de Edward llegara a su fin y así yo abría conseguido mi objetivo. Pero si me obligaban a volver al Reino, no volvería a verlo hasta que su alma se reencarnara y subiera a los Cielos. Sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda ante la sola idea, pero luego la imagen de Edward volvió a inundarme de calor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<br>**

**Se qué es una sorpresa que este publicando, pero es que justamente mi padre me ha dejado el ordenador y así me he permitido conectarme. Así que aquí esta el capítulo. Además de que hay fotos de este capítulo. Entrar en mi perfil y las veréis XD. Y que sepáis que aquí, en Teruel, hace un calor de mil demonios!**

**Ahora van los comentarios:**

**_Akamaruwolf323_**

De acuerdo, haré caso a los pajaritos. Y si, Bella es demasiado buena, yo también me hubiera largado XD. Aquí dejo un capítulo adicional. Petonets!

_**Nohemi**_

Los Cullen no estan en peligro, es solo que como todo humano necesitan un angel de la guarda y ellos han tenido la suerte de que sus ángeles esten en la Tierra, viviendo a su lado como seres humanos normales. Pero normalmente nuestros ángeles, que cada uno tiene uno, está en el cielo velándo nuestro bienestar. Yo, por ejemplo, creo que mi ángel guardían es mi tía Anna Merçe, la cual falleció el mismo año en el que yo nací; mi madre siempre me dice "Anna, la teva tia Anna Merçe està vigilándote, i sempre que tinguis un problema ella et guiarà. Tens el millor àngel de la guarda que pot haver" Siento si está en catalán, pero se me hace muy raro traducirlo al español XD. GRacias por enviarme buena suerte en mis vacaciones! Muak y petons!

**_AATFE_**

Gracias! Enserio empezaste a trabajar? Mal rollo XD Yo de vacaciones y tu trabajando -.-" jajajja. Alice va estar un poquito más enferma, no me mates, pero es necesario. Y la camarería entre Emmett y Bella se verá pronto, no directamente pero ya verás. Y bueno, Rose y Emmett aun no salen, estan más bien conociéndose XD y SI, te copié pero tranquila, no te plagiaré más XD. Petons!

**_Claudiia828_**

Sii! Edward es Super Increible (uff, que pijo sonó!) Ah!, y mira, por fin mi padre se despegó del ordenador. Pero mira, son las 5 de la tarde y aun no hemos salido del hotel -.-" Y he tenido qe estar dos horas paseando a las perras con un calor agotador para que las de la limpieza arreglaran el cuarto. Estoy agotada! Y sí, estaba dedicado a tí pero lo de Edward para Navidad... creo que no será posible; y en todo caso sería pà mí jajaj XD. Que no mujer!, lo compartiremos... XP Como ya le he dicho a AATFE, es necesario que Alice esté un poco más enferma, pero no será en vano. Bella pronto sabrá la verdad sobre Jessica y su grupo de ZorrasPerdedoras! Petons!

**_Douces Roses_**

Tienes razón, Edward ven a mi casa y Jessica vete a la puta calle! XD. OMG, me muero de calor! Un vaso de agua! Petons!

**_Angie Cullen Hale_**

Edward es monísimo! Y la pobre de Bella siente añorancia... Te gustó la cita de Edward y Bella? Espero que sí XD Petons!

**_Peque Cullen_**

Noo! Aquí nos volvemos a ver XD. Edward es Romeo en la actualidad, *suspiro*, como desearia tenerlo aquí XD Los animales si que saben lo que es bueno, como Phanton que ya se ha encariñado a Eddie. Petons!

**_Iga Emo - 12L_**

Yo tambien más de una vez deseo coger el reloj y adelantarlo; como cuando son las nueve de la mañana y recien empieza la clase. ¿No estaria guay poder coger las manecillas y adelantarlas, como por ejemplo, hasta las 4 de la tarde? No demoreé mucho, no? comparado con tener que esperar hasta Septiembre XD. Petons!


	11. Cambios

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**11**

**Cambios**

El asunto no volvió a salir a colación a la mañana siguiente ni durante todo el fin de semana. El lunes a primera hora, Jasper se enfrascó en el ritual de preparar el desayuno en silencio. Y aquel silencio se prolongó hasta que llegamos a 1as puertas de Thomas Jefferson y nos separamos.

Hubiera deseado encontrarme con Alice, seguro que tenía un montón de cosas que decirme tras no vernos en casi dos semanas y sólo ella podía consolarme en estos momentos, pero no vino al colegio. Pobrecilla, seguro que la gripe que había cogido a causa de no abrigarse lo suficiente durante sus vacaciones le estaban pasando factura. Por ello, no tuve más remedio que estar con Jessica y sus amigas. Dejé que su conversación me envolviera; me servía para dejar de pensar un rato ya que era banal y sin sentido. Esta vez la fuente de diversión consistía en diseccionar con crueldad las últimas pifias de sus profesores más odiados. Según decían, el señor Phillips daba toda la impresión de haberse cortado el pelo con un cortacésped; la señorita Pace llevaba unas faldas que habrían servido mejor de alfombras y la señora Weaver, con aquellos pantalones entallados que le llegaban hasta los pechos, había sido apodada «Doña Pantaleona» .La mayoría de ellas miraban a los profesores como si fueran extraterrestres y no merecieran la cortesía más mínima, y juntándose con sus carcajadas se burlaban con verdadera malicia.

La conversación derivó a asuntos más "importantes".

— ¡Animaos, que pronto saldremos de compras! — dijo Hayley— Hemos pensado que podríamos ir en tren a la ciudad y recorrer las tiendas de Port Angeles ¿Vendrás, Jessica?

— Contad conmigo— respondió ella— ¿Tú, Bella?

— Aún no sé si asistiré al baile— dije.

¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera la idea de perdértelo?

Jessica me miraba horrorizada, como si sólo un auténtico Apocalipsis pudiera justificar que dejaras de asistir.

Bueno, para empezar no tengo pareja.

No se lo había confesado a Jessica ni a Alice, pero varios chicos habían sacado el tema cuando me habían pillado sola entre clases, por ejemplo Eric Cheney, Taylor Jonhson y... Mike Newton. Yo me los había quitado de encima con evasivas. Les decía a todos que no sabía si iría, lo cual no era del todo mentira. Estaba ganando tiempo y acariciando en secreto la esperanza de que Edward me lo pidiera.

Una chica llamada Montana puso los ojos en blanco

No te preocupes. El vestido es mucho más importante. Aun el peor de los casos, siempre puedes encontrar a alguien, aunque seas una enclenca.

Iba a decir algo así como que tenía que consultar mi agenda cuando noté que un brazo vigoroso me rodeaba los hombros. Todas se quedaron paralizadas, con la mirada fija por encima de mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal, chicas? ¿Os importa si os robo a Bella un minuto?— preguntó Edward.

— Bueno, estábamos en medio de una conversación importante— protestó Jessica, mientras entornaba los ojos con suspicacia, me miraba expectante y miraba a Edward con desprecio.

Os la traigo enseguida— dijo Edward

Demostraba cierta familiaridad conmigo que no se les pasó por alto a ninguna de ellas. Aunque me gustó, también me sentí incómoda por haberme convertido en el centro de atención. Edward me llevó a una mesa vacía.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?— susurré avergonzada.

— Según parece, estoy tomando la costumbre de acudir a rescatarte— respondió— ¿O preferías pasarte el resto del almuerzo hablando de bronceadores y de pestañas postizas?

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes siquiera que existen esas cosas?

Tengo a Alice, además de que Nicole pasa demasiado tiempo en mi casa— contestó.

Se había apoyado en la mesa con sus codos, acercándose más a mí, sin hacer caso de las miradas de reojo que nos dirigían desde todas direcciones. Algunas de envidia; otras, de curiosidad. Edward habría sido bien recibido en cualquier mesa de aquella cafetería atestada, pero había preferido sentarse conmigo.

— Parece que estamos llamando la atención— le dije, muerta de vergüenza.

— A la gente le encanta el cotilleo, eso no podemos evitarlo.

— ¿ Por qué no estás con tus amigos ?

— Porque en verdad no son mis amigos; son solo atletas con mucho músculo y poco cerebro. Tú eres mucho más interesante.

— No tengo nada de interesante — le dije, con una nota de pánico en la voz.

No estoy de acuerdo. Hasta tu modo de reaccionar cuando te digo que eres interesante... es interesante.

Nos interrumpieron dos chicos más pequeños que se acercaron a la mesa.

— Hola, Edward.— El más alto lo saludó con un gesto respetuoso— El concurso de natación ha sido brutal. He ganado cuatro de las siete eliminatorias.

Buen trabajo, Parker— le dijo Edward, adoptando con toda facilidad su papel de delegado, tutor y capitán del club de natación— Sabía que íbamos a darles una paliza a los de La Push.

El chico sonrió lleno de orgullo.

— ¿Tú crees que puedo llegar a las nacionales?— preguntó, ilusionado.

— No me extrañaría. El entrenador estaba muy contento. Sobre todo, no faltes al entrenamiento de la semana que viene.

Dalo por hecho — dijo el chico— ¡Nos vemos el miércoles!

Edward asintió y los dos chocaron los puños.

Nos vemos, chaval.

Advertí a simple vista que se le daba bien el trato con la gente; era afable sin dar pie a un exceso de familiaridad. Cuando el chico se hubo ido, cambió de expresión y volvió a concentrarse, como si lo que yo fuese a decir tuviera mucha importancia. Eso me provocó un hormigueo y me arrancó una sonrisa. Noté en el pecho que me iban a subir los colores y enseguida me puse toda roja.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?— pregunté para disimular mi confusión.

— ¿El qué?

Hablar con tanta facilidad con la gente.

Edward se encogió de hombros y me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Gajes del oficio. Ah, casi se me olvida. Te he arrastrado hasta aquí para devolverte una cosa, además de para disfrutar de tu compañía — Del bolsillo de la chaqueta sacó una larga e iridiscente pluma blanca moteada de rosa.-Me la encontré ayer en el coche después de dejarte en casa.

Le arranqué la pluma de la mano y la metí entre las tapas de mi agenda. No se me ocurría cómo podía haber acabado en su coche. Yo llevaba las alas firmemente dobladas.

— ¿Un amuleto de la suerte?— me preguntó Edward, clavándome con curiosidad sus ojos de color esmeralda.

— Algo así — respondí con cautela.

— Pareces disgustada. ¿Pasa algo? — Me apresuré a menear la cabeza y desvié la mirada— Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

— En realidad, aún no lo sé. Quería hacerlo pero…

Lo descubrirás cuando pasemos más tiempo juntos, ya lo verás— dijo— Soy un hombre de confianza.

Yo no lo escuché. Estaba demasiado ocupada repasando las caras de la gente, por si veía la de Jasper o Rosalie entre ellas. Sus temores no parecían ahora tan infundados.

¡Menudo entusiasmo!— exclamó Edward, riéndose.

Sus palabras me devolvieron al presente con un sobresalto.

— Perdona. Estoy un poco preocupada hoy.

— ¿Puedo echarte una mano?- cambió su expresión de broma por una más seria

— No lo creo, pero gracias por preguntarlo.

— ¿Sabes?, guardarse secretos es poco recomendable en una relación.— Se arrellanó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Quién habla de una relación?- me sonrojé por un momento pero enseguida decidí seguir defendiéndome- Además, no estamos obligados a compartirlo todo. Cualquiera diría que estamos casados.

Ah, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?— dijo Edward. Advertí que varias caras se volvían con curiosidad— Yo creía que empezaríamos despacio e iríamos viendo sobre la marcha. Pero, bueno, ¡qué demonios!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Estate calladito o tendré que darte un cachete.

— ¡Uau!— dijo, en plan guasón— La amenaza suprema. No creo que me hayan dado nunca un cachete- se carcajeó

— ¿Insinúas que no puedo hacerte daño?

Al contrario, creo que tienes la capacidad de causar estragos.

Lo miré desconcertada y me ruboricé hasta la raíz del cabello al comprender lo que quería decir.

Muy gracioso— dije secamente.

Extendió el brazo sobre la mesa y me rozó el mío, entrelazando nuestras manos. Sentí que me estremecía por dentro.

No podía evitarlo. Mi relación con Edward Cullen se volvió enseguida del todo absorbente. Mi antigua vida parecía de repente muy lejana. Desde luego, yo no añoraba el Cielo como lo añoraban Jasper y Rosalie. A ellos, la vida en la Tierra les hacía pensar a todas horas en las limitaciones de la carne. A mí, me hacía pensar en las maravillas que entrañaba ser humano.

Pero, aunque ellos no lo reconocieran, yo sabía que cada vez estaban más a gusto en La Tierra por dos simples razones, o mejor por dos maravillosas personas: Alice y Emmett. Su relación con sus protegidos había aumentado tanto desde que yo estaba con Edward que su enfado por lo que habían descubierto la noche de mi primera cita quedó en el olvido. Aún no consideraban correcto lo que yo sentía, pero al estar con Alice o Emmett todos esos prejuicios se les olvidaban. Cada día, cuando Rosalie llegaba a casa tras una de sus ya habituales salidas con Emmett, entraba por la puerta de casa con una gran sonrisa y con un brillo especial en los ojos. Yo no era quién para juzgar que sentía Rosalie, pero, por lo que me contaba Edward, por lo menos Emmett estaba enamorado de ella hasta los huesos; y por cómo veía Rosalie a Emmett, ella debía sentirse igual. Por otro lado estaba Jasper, que al ser un arcángel, debía ser más insensible y críptico. Pero la magia de Alice siempre surtía efecto: cuando ella venía a casa, era inevitable que Jasper olvidara sus prejuicios contra las relaciones entre ángeles y humanos y solo se centrara en la pequeña enana. Gracias a las numerosas visitas de Alice a casa, a las que de vez en cuando Edward se añadía a la invitación, Jasper poco a poco dejando de juzgarlo tan severamente para demostrar a un Jasper que nadie reconocía; además de que Alice había mejorado considerablemente las notas, aunque solo nosotras dos sabíamos que su bajón era parte de nuestro plan de conquista contra Jasper. Y como era de esperar, cada día que pasaba, Alice estaba más enamorada de él y nuestra relación mejoró hasta lo imposible.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que Alice vino a casa…

_Flashback:_

_A__quel fin de semana Alice vino a Sunset por primera vez. Llevaba un tiempo __haciendo alusiones veladas a la posibilidad de pasarse por casa y, al final, cedí y la invité. No tardó en recorrer toda la casa, maravillada con cada puerta que atravesaba. En cada habitación ella adulaba la decoración, lo bien que estaba todo…_

— _¡Esta casa es fantástica!— exclamó— Podría mudarme a vivir aquí y ni os daríais cuenta. ¡Es gigante!— estaba tan eufórica que no deseaba explotar su burbuja_

_Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, pero no me parece probable que Jasper nos deje_

_¡Bah! Déjame hablar con Jasper a solas unos minutos y me tienes de compañera de cuarto a la mañana siguiente- nos reímos por su comentario, sentándonos en el sofá_

_Tras estar un rato bromeando, de repente se puso de pie para examinar más de cerca el cuadro colgado de encima de la chimenea. Era una pintura abstracta que mostraba un fondo blanco con un símbolo circular en medio y una serie de círculos concéntricos alrededor, que se volvían cada vez más tenues a medida que se alejaban._

_¿Qué se supone que es?— preguntó, dubitativa pero maravillada._

_Contemplé los círculos azules, que resaltaban sobre el fondo absolutamente blanco, __y se me ocurrieron algunas ideas. A mí me parecía una expresión de la realidad __suprema, una ilustración del papel de Nuestro Creador en el universo. Él era la fuente, el centro de todas las cosas. El tejido de la vida se originaba en él y se iba desplegando, pero permanecía siempre inextricablemente unido a él. Los círculos podían representar el alcance de Sus dominios y el fondo blanco, la extensión del espacio-tiempo. Su poder, Su propio ser en expansión llegaba hasta el borde del lienzo, y se extendía implícitamente que todavía se prolongaba más allá, llenando todo el espacio. No sólo el mundo le pertenecía, sino todo el universo. Era una expresión de lo infinito e incluso más allá. Él era la única realidad verdadera que jamás se podría negarse. _

_Naturalmente, no iba intentar explicárselo a Alice. No era una muestra de arrogancia por mi parte de creer que todo aquello quedaba más allá de la __comprensión humana. A los humanos les asustaba la vida fuera de su propio mundo __y, aunque algunos especulaban sobre que había más allá, nunca se acercaban siquiera a comprender la verdad. La vida humana se extinguiría e incluso la tierra llegaría a desaparecer, pero la existencia proseguiría._

_Alice se quedó observando unos minutos más el cuadro, hasta que le llamó la atención la guitarra acústica que estaba apoyada en una silla._

— _¿Es de Jasper?— preguntó, sujetándola con cuidado._

_Sí, y te aseguro que la adora— respondí con la esperanza de que la dejara en su sitio._

_Miré alrededor con disimulo por si Jasper o Rosalie nos estaban espiando, pero habían tenido la delicadeza de dejarnos solas. Alice sostuvo el instrumento y pasó ellos dedos fascinada por sus cuerdas._

— _Me gustaría tener dotes musicales. Cuando era pequeña tocaba un poco el piano, pero nunca fui lo bastante disciplinada para seguir practicando. Me parecía mucho trabajo. Me encantaría oír a tu hermano.- me sonrió de tal manera que era imposible negarla nada_

— _Bueno, podemos pedírselo cuando vuelva. ¿Te apetece comer algo?_

_La idea logró distraerla. Me la llevé a la cocina, donde Rosalie se había cuidado de dejar un surtido de magdalenas y una bandeja de fruta. _

— _¡Hmm!— murmuró Alice, dándole un mordisco a una magdalena de arándanos y poniendo los ojos en blanco para ensalzar las dotes culinarias de Rosalie. _

_Entonces apareció Jasper por la puerta trasera, con una tabla de surf a cuestas y una camiseta humedecida pegada al torso. Había adquirido hacía poco aquella afición como un buen sistema para desfogar la tensión acumulada. Por supuesto, no le habían hecho falta clases. ¿Para qué, si las olas mismas se plegaban a su voluntad? Jasper era muy atractivo en su forma humana; necesitaba una actividad física constante, como nadar, correr, o levantar pesos, para disipar su agitación interior. Alice dejó su magdalena en el plato cuando él entro en la cocina._

— _Hola Alice— dijo.A Jasper no se le escapaba nada y ahora se fijó en la magdalena mordisqueada. Quizá se preguntaba que había hecho él para quitarle el apetito. — Isabella, quizá podríamos ofrecerle a Alice otra cosa— dijo educadamente, sonriendo a Alice— Las magdalenas de Rosalie no parecen gustarle demasiado._

— _No, qué va. Son deliciosas— le aseguró ella.- es solo que mis padres me han educado de un modo de que cuando alguien está presente, no se le debe hablar con la boca llena- puede que Jasper intentara disimularlo, pero a mí no se me escapó la sonrisa ante el comentario de Alice_

_Pues eso está muy bien de su parte- la felicitó Jasper- Una chica educada es lo mejor que puede haber_

_Alice pareció encantada con su cumplido, y opté por irme y dejarlos a solas. Antes de salir de la cocina y encaminarme a mi habitación para llamar a Edward pude escuchar una pizca de su conversación_

_¿Vendrás al baile de promoción?- le preguntó Alice cuando haciéndome sonreír_

_Fin Flashback_

Desde ese día la relación entre Jasper y Alice subió como la espuma, permitiendo que la mía con Edward fuera cada día más maravillosa.

Además, todo mi pesimismo se esfumó el día que recibimos un comunicado de fuerzas superiores dónde nos explicaban que tras nuestros espléndidos resultados y tras haber analizado a los dos progenitores de los Cullen, habían decidido que podían tener a su ángel guardián en el Cielo, y por ello tan solo debíamos ocuparnos de un Cullen; además de que ya se confirmó que estaríamos con los Cullen protegiéndolos hasta que ellos abandonaran la Tierra.

Pero por ahora, tenía otras cosas en que pensar. De repente me hacía ilusión levantarme por la mañana y saltar de la cama sin necesidad de que Rosalie viniese a despertarme. Rebobinaba algunos retazos de conversación y evaluaba la impresión que podía haber causado. Unas veces me sentía satisfecha por alguna frase ingeniosa que había soltado; otras, me reprendía a mí misma por haber. cometido alguna torpeza. Pensarme salidas graciosas y memorizarlas para el futuro se convirtió en un pasatiempo.

Ahora mi relación con Jessica y su grupo de amigas se había roto. Por cómo se había comportado últimamente conmigo, me había demostrado que me tenía algo de envidia. No es que me sintiera arrogante, ni mucho menos, pero Alice me había contado que el interés de Jessica por Edward iba mucho más allá de lo que ella me había explicado, hasta lo paranoico. Ella estaba obsesionada con él y era aconsejable que no estuviera con ella, ya que era una mala influencia.

Antes las podía haber llegado a tener envidia: Lo que ellas daban por descontado— un futuro en este planeta— yo no lo hubiera tenido nunca. Ellas se harían mayores, formarían sus propias familias, desarrollarían una carrera y llegarían a tener toda una vida de recuerdos con la pareja que escogieran. Pero si algo había descubierto sobre los romances adolescentes era que su intensidad no tenía nada que ver con la duración. Lo normal eran tres meses; seis marcaban un punto de inflexión; y si una relación llegaba a durar un año, la pareja ya estaba más o menos comprometida. Pero ya no tenía razones para dudar de mi futuro, iba a quedarme en La Tierra todo el tiempo que Edward estuviese aquí, y no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo día. Al fin y al cabo, cada minuto pasado con él habría de formar parte de los recuerdos que me harían falta para sostenerme durante toda la eternidad.

No me resultaba difícil acumular tales recuerdos, porque ahora no pasaba un día entero sin tener algún tipo de contacto con él. Habíamos adquirido la costumbre de buscarnos el uno al otro siempre que disponíamos de tiempo libre. A veces no era más que una breve conversación junto a las taquillas, o el simple hecho de tomar juntos el almuerzo a toda prisa. Cuando no estaba en clase, me encontraba siempre alerta: mirando por encima del hombro, tratando de sorprenderlo en cuanto saliera del cuarto de las taquillas, aguardando a que subiera al estrado durante las asambleas, guiñando los ojos para divisarlo entre los jugadores del campo de fútbol. Alice insinuó en plan sarcástico que igual me hacían falta unas gafas.

Si no tenía entrenamiento, Edward me acompañaba por la tarde a casa y se empeñaba en cargar con mi mochila. Nos cuidábamos de alargar el trayecto dando un rodeo por el pueblo y haciendo una parada en Sweethearts, que se había convertido rápidamente en «nuestro» lugar favorito. A veces charlábamos de cómo nos había ido el día; otras veces permanecíamos sentados en un relajado silencio. A mí llegaba a hipnotizarme aquel cabello siempre alborotado, sus ojos del color de la hierba, la costumbre que tenía de dedicarme sonrisas torcidas. Su rostro me resultaba tan fascinante como una obra de arte. Con mis sentidos aguzados, había aprendido a detectar su fragancia. Incluso antes de verlo, percibía que andaba cerca simplemente por aquel aroma fresco que impregnaba el aire.

A veces, durante aquellas tardes sin sol, miraba alrededor temiendo que cayese sobre mí un castigo celestial. Me sentía observada por miradas furtivas que iban reuniendo pruebas de mi mala conducta. Pero no sucedía nada.

En buena parte gracias a Edward, dejé de ser una intrusa y pasé a formar parte de la vida de Thomas Jefferson. Mi relación con él me permitió descubrir que la popularidad era transferible. Así como podías parecer culpable por simple asociación, podías obtener el reconocimiento de la gente por idéntico motivo. Casi de la noche a la mañana me gané la aceptación general sencillamente porque figuraba entre los amigos íntimos de Edward Cullen. Cuando Edward y yo estábamos juntos llamábamos la atención, pero ahora era más bien admiración y no sorpresa lo que despertábamos. Notaba la diferencia incluso cuando estaba sola. Todos me saludaban con gesto simpático al cruzarnos en el pasillo, me daban conversación en clase mientras esperábamos que llegara el profesor o me preguntaban qué tal me había ido el último examen.

Nuestro contacto en el colegio, de todos modos, era limitado porque en casi todas las asignaturas íbamos a clases distintas. Mejor así. De lo contrario, habría corrido el riesgo de seguirlo a todas partes como un perrito faldero, dejando aparte el francés, la gimnasia y la historia. Y al final Rosalie y Jasper optaron por no cambiar mis clases ya que fuera de la escuela estábamos siempre juntos.

Su fuerte eran los idiomas, las mates y las ciencias, aunque la música le fascinaba mientras que a mí me atraían más las artes.

La literatura es mi asignatura preferida— le anuncié un día en la cafetería, como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento crucial. Llevaba mi librito de términos literarios y lo abrí al azar- Apuesto a que no sabes qué es un encabalgamiento.

— Ni idea, pero suena muy doloroso— respondió Edward, mirándome divertido

— Es cuando el verso de una poesía continúa en el siguiente.

¿No sería más fácil poner puntos?

Ésa era una de las cosas que me encantaban de él: su visión del mundo era siempre centrada y organizada. Me eché a reír.

— Seguramente, pero quizá no resultaría tan interesante.

— La verdad, ¿qué es lo que te gusta tanto de la literatura? A mi me encanta la lectura pero no es nada comparado con tu pasión— me preguntó con genuino interés mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos, como si nada

— Bueno, a mí me gusta que cada persona pueda entender de un modo distinto la misma palabra o la misma frase— contesté— Puedes pasarte horas discutiendo el significado de un poema y no llegar al final a ninguna conclusión.

— ¿Y no te parece frustrante? ¿No quieres saber la respuesta?

— A veces es mejor dejar de intentar que las cosas encajen. La vida misma no es tan definida, siempre hay zonas grises.

— Mi vida está muy bien definida. Y aún más desde que te conozco — dijo sonriéndome— ¿La tuya no?

— No — murmuré con un suspiro— Para mí el mundo es confuso y desordenado. A veces resulta agotador.

Me parece que a lo mejor tendré que cambiar tu visión del mundo- repuso Edward.

Nos miramos en silencio unos instantes y yo me sentí como si sus brillantes ojos de color esmeralda pudieran ver el interior de mi mente y sacar a la luz mis ideas y mis sentimientos más recónditos.

— ¿Sabes?, es muy fácil identificar a los estudiantes de literatura— prosiguió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

— Son los que andan por ahí con boina y con esa expresión de «yo sé una cosa que tú no sabes».- bromeó

— ¡No es justo! — exclamé— Yo no lo hago.

— No, tú eres demasiado auténtica para eso. No cambies nunca, y bajo ninguna circunstancia se te ocurra llevar una boina.

Haré lo posible— dije con una carcajada.

Sonó el timbre, indicando el comienzo de la clase siguiente.

¿Qué tienes ahora?— me preguntó.

A modo de respuesta, agité alegremente ante sus narices mi glosario de literatura. Se carcajeó y nos levantamos juntos de la mesa. Pero antes de que me fuera a Literatura, cuando ya casi nadie quedaba en la cafetería, me acercó a él y me dio un suave beso en la frente

Cuídate- le sonreí- Te veré en gimnasia Bells

Claro- le abracé para luego salir corriendo

Siempre me gustaba asistir a la clase de literatura de la señorita Castle. Era un grupo muy variopinto a pesar de que sólo fuéramos doce alumnos. Había dos chicas góticas de aire lúgubre, con una gruesa raya de lápiz de ojos y unas mejillas tan empolvadas de blanco que parecía que nunca hubieran visto el sol. Luego había un grupo de chicas diligentes con cintas en el pelo e impecables estuches de lápices que tenían una auténtica obsesión con las notas. Estas solían estar demasiado ocupadas tomando apuntes para intervenir en las discusiones de la clase. Sólo había tres chicos: Ben Carter, un tipo engreído pero inteligente, con un corte de pelo alternativo, a quien le encantaba discutir; John Jensen, un fornido jugador de rugby que siempre llegaba tarde y se pasaba la hora entera con expresión pasmada sin decir nada; y Eric Cheney, el típico chico popular que por jugar al fútbol se creía el rey del mundo.

Debido al reducido tamaño del grupo nos habían relegado a una exigua clase situada en la parte antigua del colegio, justo al lado de las oficinas de administración. Como aquella aula no la usaba nadie más, nos habían dejado apartar los pupitres y colgar carteles en las paredes. Mi preferido era uno de Shakespeare caracterizado como un pirata y con un pendiente en la oreja. La única ventaja de aquel rincón era que se veían por las ventanas el majestuoso bosque de detrás del colegio. A diferencia de lo que sucedía en otras asignaturas, el ambiente en literatura nunca resultaba amuermado. Al contrario, incluso el aire mismo parecía cargado de ideas que rivalizaban por hacerse oír.

Me senté al lado de Ben y observé cómo veía a sus grupos favoritos en el portátil, una actividad que no interrumpía ni siquiera cuando había dado comienzo la clase. La señorita Castle llegó con una taza de café y un montón de fotocopias. Era una mujer alta y delgada, de unos cuarenta años, con ojos soñadores y una mata de pelo oscuro y ensortijado. Llevaba siempre blusas de color pastel y unas gafas de montura gruesa colgadas del cuello con un cordón rojo. Por su porte y su manera de hablar, sin duda se habría sentido más a gusto en una novela de Jane Austen: una de esas historias con damas, carruajes y salones de conversación ingeniosa y chispeante. Sentía pasión por su materia y, fuera cual fuese el texto que estudiáramos, ella se identificaba vívidamente con cada heroína. Sus lecciones resultaban tan animadas que la gente se detenía a veces y se asomaba un momento al aula, donde la señorita Castle aporreaba la mesa con saña, nos ametrallaba a preguntas o gesticulaba como loca para ilustrar mejor su explicación. No me habría sorprendido entrar un día y encontrármela de pie en el escritorio o colgada de una lámpara.

Habíamos empezado el trimestre estudiando _Romeo y Julieta _en paralelo con los sonetos de amor de Shakespeare. Ahora nos encomendó la tarea de escribir nuestros propios poemas de amor, que habríamos de leer en clase. Entre el grupito de las estudiosas, que nunca hasta entonces habían tenido que recurrir a su imaginación, cundió el pánico: aquello no iban a poder encontrarlo en Internet.

— ¡No sabemos qué escribir!— gemían— ¡Es demasiado difícil!

— Pensad un poco— dijo la señorita Castle con su voz delicada.

— A nosotras no nos pasa nada interesante.

No tiene por qué ser personal — dijo para engatusarlas— Puede ser perfectamente producto de vuestra imaginación.

Las chicas seguían sin encontrar la inspiración.

— ¿No podría ponernos un ejemplo?— insistieron.

— Nos hemos pasado todo el trimestre viendo ejemplos— dijo la señorita Castle con desaliento. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea como punto de partida— Pensad en las cualidades que encontráis atractivas en un chico.

— Bueno, yo creo que la inteligencia es algo importante— aventuró una chica llamada Nathalie

Obviamente, debería tener un buen empleo— añadió su amiga Hannah.

La señorita Castle pareció totalmente desconcertada. La eximió de responder un comentario procedente de otro sector.

— Sólo son interesantes las personas oscuras y angustiadas— dijo Charlotte, una de las góticas.

Las chavalas no deberían hablar tanto — farfulló John desde la última fila.

Era lo primero que le oíamos en todo el trimestre y la señorita Castle pareció dispuesta a pasar por alto su tono despectivo.

Gracias, John— dijo con implícito sarcasmo— Acabas de demostrar que la búsqueda de pareja es un asunto estrictamente individual. Hay quien dice que no podemos elegir a la persona de la que nos enamoramos; que es el amor quien nos elige. A veces la gente se enamora de la antítesis exacta de todo aquello que creían estar buscando. ¿Alguna otra idea?

Ben Carter, que no había parado de poner los ojos en blanco con expresión martirizada, se tapó la cara con las manos.

— Las grandes historias de amor han de ser trágicas— solté de repente.

— ¿Sí?— me alentó la señorita Castle.

— Bueno, tomemos a Romeo y Julieta, por ejemplo. Si su amor se vuelve más intenso es porque los mantienen separados.

— Vaya cosa. Los dos acaban muertos— dijo Ben con un bufido.

— Habrían terminado divorciándose si hubieran seguido vivos— declaró Nathalie— ¿Nadie se ha fijado en que Romeo sólo necesita cinco segundos para pasar de Rosalinda a Julieta?

— Porque se da cuenta de que Julieta es LA chica en cuanto la ve— argumenté.

— ¡Por faaavor!— replicó Nathalie— No puedes saber que amas a alguien a los dos minutos. Él sólo pretendía llevársela a la cama. Romeo no es más que el típico adolescente salido.

— Él no sabía nada de ella — dijo Ben— Todos esos encendidos elogios se refieren a sus atributos físicos: «Julieta es un sol», bla, bla, bla. Lo único que piensa es que es un bombón.

— Yo creo que es porque, después de conocerla, el resto de la gente le parece insignificante — comenté— Él sabe en el acto que ella se va a convertir en su mundo entero.

— Oh, Dios— gimió Eric.

La señorita Castle me dirigió una sonrisa significativa. Siendo como era una romántica incurable, no podía sino ponerse del lado de Romeo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los profesores de Forks, que parecían hacer carreras a ver quién llegaba primero al aparcamiento en cuanto sonaba el último timbre, ella no parecía harta de todo. Era una soñadora. Me daba la impresión de que si le hubiera dicho que yo era un ser celestial enviado a la Tierra para proteger a un humano, acabando enamorándome de él, ella ni siquiera habría parpadeado

Mis demás clases estuvieron… interesantes. Claro, si tener lengua y cálculo fueran tus asignaturas predilectas. Yo, aunque no me agradara la clase de gimnasia, estaba deseando que el timbre tocara la última campana para el comienzo de gimnasia. Poder estar disfrutando de la compañía de Edward era todo lo que pedía, y me daba igual en que entorno fuera.

Al llegar a los vestuarios, me encontré a Alice cambiándose en una esquina, saludándome animadamente para que me sentara a su lado. Como era costumbre, no le importó que me escapara a una de las duchas; ella ya sabía que era "vergonzosa" a la hora de mostrar mi cuerpo. Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, instintivamente busqué a Edward con la mirada.

-¿A quién se supone que buscas?- me llamó una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y sonreí al verle. Alice nos observaba con una sonrisa que aún no había podido identificar

-Yo os dejaré, voy a ir a hablar con Emmett- se disculpó Alice, mirándome y con esto se alejó

-Ven, vallamos a sentarnos- me indicó Edward

Le seguí hasta las gradas, ignorando por completo las miradas recelosas que me mandaban Jessica y su séquito

-¿Cómo te ha ido en Literatura?- me preguntó curioso, con un matiz de diversión en la voz

-¿Cómo me va a ir? Ha sido genial, hemos estado discutiendo sobre lo que sentía Romeo por Julieta.

-¿Y quién ha ganado?- me reí

-En nuestras discusiones nunca gana nadie- le expliqué

-Entiendo…- se puso pensativo, mirando a mis manos para luego clavar la mirada en mi- ¿Si te preguntara algo, me responderías?

-Ya me has hecho una pregunta- me mofé. Y cuando Edward me miró entrelazando los ojos no pude evitar reírme- Lo siento. ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

-He estado pensando en que hace mucho que no salimos, y normalmente solo damos un paseo o voy a tu casa, así que me preguntaba sí querías venir a cenar conmigo este fin de semana

La sorpresa ante su pregunta me dejó impactada

-¿Quieres decir…?- dejé la pregunta en suspense, esperando que él me dijera a que tipo de salida se refería

-Sí, a ir tú y yo solos a cenar fuera. Te parece bien, digamos, ¿Port Angeles?- me preguntó y me dedicó su sonrisa torcida

-Me encantaría- dije ilusionada pero de pronto recordé algo que me rompió la felicidad- Pero tengo que preguntárselo a mis…

-…hermanos- concluyó él

Asentí tristemente

-Ya sabes que son muy protectores- me disculpé bajando la vista

-Eh, tranquila- me hizo mirarme y me sonrió para animarme- No pasa nada. Tú pregúntaselo y ya me dirás. No tenemos prisa, si no es este fin de semana será al próximo. No pienso cambiar de parecer- le sonreí ilusionada

Agarró mi mano más cercana, para entrelazar nuestros dedos y luego elevarlos hasta que los besó y dejó nuestras manos en su regazo.

No pudimos hablar más, porque llegó Emmett- se me hacía muy difícil pensar en él como en mi profesor. Las veces que venía a casa teníamos tanta familiaridad que ver ahora en su uniforme de profesor se me hacía raro- y cómo era habitual en él, para entrar en calor nos hizo dar un gran número de vueltas al gimnasio. Tras estar los quince minutos de calentamiento, nos dividió en grupos de tres para jugar un partida de baloncesto, eligiendo el los equipos.

Al final quedamos de una manera muy poco favorable: en mi equipo estaban Lauren y Mike contra Alice, Edward y Jessica. Yo hubiera cambiado encantada mi sitio con el de Jessica pero no pudo ser. Emmett explicó el modo del juego: jugaríamos partidos de 10 minutos, rotando cada tiempo a quien defendíamos del equipo contrario.

Al principio del juego, me tocó defender a Edward. Y si me preguntaban si jugué mucho, tendría que mentir. Durante los 10 primeros minutos, Edward estuvo todo el rato poniéndose delante de mi, acorralándome y no dejándome jugar. En una ocasión tuvo que venir Emmett y mirarnos con la ceja levantada, entre divertido y sorprendido de que su hermano no me dejara tocar el balón

-Edward, ya sé que te gusta Bella, pero déjala respirar ¡hombre!- comentó riéndose, viéndome obligada a sonrojarme hasta la punta de la nariz

En el segundo tiempo, me tocó defender a Jessica. Mi equipo, por raro que parezca, iba ganando. Corría todo lo que podía, aprovechando que Edward estaba ocupado intentando interceptar a Mike, y Alice no podía defender a Lauren. Ella me pasó el balón y esquivé sin dificultad a Jessica. Pero como ya llevaba demasiado tiempo teniendo buena suerte, Jessica decidió estropeármelo. Sin poder evitarlo, Jessica me placó de tal modo que me desestabilicé, cayéndome bruscamente y chocando contra la canasta de hierro, cayéndome de golpe.

No sé que pasó a mi alrededor ya que el golpe que me di fue tan fuerte que lo veía todo borroso. Antes de dejarme llevar por la penumbra, pude oír como Emmett tocaba el silbato alarmado, y muchas personas corriendo a mi alrededor llamándome. Pero tan solo reconocí la aterciopelada voz de Edward llamándome entre la preocupación y desesperación. Sentí como alguien me cogía en brazos pero no llegué a adivinar quien era ya que caí en un profundo sueño

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Lo siento, pero en este capítulo no voy a poder poner los comentarios. El internet me falla y si pierdo mucho tiempo no podré poneros el capítulo. Lo siento, si quereis en los proximos reviews que me dejéis me poneis de nuevo la pregunta a demas de la que tengais de este capítulo.**

**Petonets desde Santa Cristina D'Aro!**


	12. La Bella Italia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**IMPORTANTE: LEER NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL**

**12**

**La Bella Italia**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_No sé que pasó a mi alrededor ya que el golpe que me di fue tan fuerte que lo veía todo borroso. Antes de dejarme llevar por la penumbra, pude oír como Emmett tocaba el silbato alarmado, y muchas personas corriendo a mi alrededor llamándome. Pero tan solo reconocí la aterciopelada voz de Edward llamándome entre la preocupación y desesperación. Sentí como alguien me cogía en brazos pero no llegué a adivinar quien era ya que caí en un profundo sueño…_

_-.-.-.-_

Me sentía desfallecer, todo me daba vueltas y no podía ni moverme. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. ¿Había alguna otra palabra para describir como me sentía? Sí, dolor. Podía oír de fondo como alguien me llamaba y sentía una mano grande pero delicada acariciándome el rostro. Poco a poco, no sin un gran esfuerzo, fui abriendo los ojos. Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrirlos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. Las luces brillantes que tenía encima de la cabeza me deslumbraban. Estaba recostada en una camilla dura. La única almohada que sostenía mi cabeza era estrechas y llena de bultos. Me costó más de lo normal poder enfocar lo que veía, pero aún así legué a deducir que me encontraba en la enfermería del instituto, si es que no estaba en un hospital.

Cuando la persona que me llamaba y acariciaba notó que estaba despertando, pude notar como llamaba a Rosalie para luego seguir acariciándome las mejillas, solo que ahora más suave y con más tranquilidad. De fondo oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse

A los pocos segundos, mi vista regresó completamente y pude visualizar en todo su esplendor el rostro de Edward. Su pelo se veía claramente más revuelto, ya que seguro se abría pasado todo el tiempo tocándose el cabello por el nerviosismo; sus ojos reflejaban alivio y notaba en su rostro la preocupación

¿Qué me había pasado?

-¿Edward?

Ladeé levemente la cabeza y me encontré con su rostro exquisito a escasos centímetros del mío. Reposaba el mentón sobre el extremo de mi almohada y tenía estirada una de sus manos, como ya había notado, acariciando mi mejilla dulcemente

-Hola- me respondió alegremente- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me siento… desorientada. ¿Qué ha sucedido?- no recordaba nada

-Te golpeaste la cabeza contra la canasta cuando Jessica te placó. Siento no haber podido impedir que esa…- se mordió la lengua- Nadie lo vio venir. Desearía poder-susurraba hasta que lo corté

-No ha sido tu culpa

Intenté colocarme sobre mis codos pero la cabeza me dio vueltas y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre la camilla

-¿Te sientes muy mareada?- asentí- Tranquila, Rosalie ha ido a por una pastilla para aliviarte el dolor; ahora volverá

-Va-vale- dije como pude- Creo que ya… me voy sintiendo mejor- confesé sonriente

-Esa es una buena noticia, Bells- me acarició de nuevo la mejilla, hasta poner un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- pregunté

-No mucho. A lo sumo veinte minutos. Acaban de terminar las clases

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y apareció Rosalie seguida de Jasper. Cuando vieron que estaba despierta, sonrieron tranquilos y se me acercaron, haciendo que Edward se levantara y se apartó unos pasos

-¿Te sientes mejor?- me preguntó Jasper

-Ya estoy mejor. Solo ha sido un golpe tonto- respondí

De nuevo intenté colocarme sobre mis codos, y esta vez si que lo logré exitosamente. Rosalie se me acercó y colocó su mano en mi frente, aliviándome el dolor al momento.

-Gracias- susurré y Rosalie me sonrió cariñosamente

-De nada cariño. Ha sido un golpe algo feo, pero por suerte no te has hecho ninguna herida- Rosalie me tranquilizo protectoramente

-He pensado que hoy al ser jueves, si mañana te sientes algo mareada puedes prescindir de ir a clases- me prometió Jasper, a lo que yo le sonreí agradecida

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que miré por encima del hombro de Jasper y Rosalie para observar a Edward. Éste estaba mirándonos sonrientes, y al ver que lo observaba me guiñó el ojo. Me ruboricé y aparté la mirada.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- me preguntó Rosalie

-Sí

Bajé lentamente de la camilla y sentí como Jasper me sujetaba por los hombros, por si me caía.

-No hace falta que me sujetes, en serio, estoy perfectamente- le aseguré a Jasper y él titubeando me soltó

-Vallamos a casa, yo ya he terminado mi turno en la enfermería

-¿Podría acompañarnos Edward?- me miraron dudando- Él me ha ayudado, por favor

-Está bien- asintió Jasper- Ven Edward, acompáñanos

Edward parecía complacido por poder estar conmigo ya que caminó hasta mi posición y me sonrió con su preciosa sonrisa torcida. Busqué su mano y cuando la encontré entrelazamos nuestras manos.

Al llegar al aparcamiento, pude ver que los único coches que estaban allí era el nuestro, el de los Cullen y el de Jessica. A lo lejos visualicé a Emmett y a Alice, la cual al vernos salir corrió hacia nosotros y me abrazó

-¡Lo siento muchísimo Bella! ¡Debería haber impedido que Jessica te defendiera a ti!- se veía tan pagada de si mismo

-No es tu culpa Alice, en serio.

-Pero… ¿de verdad te sientes bien? Si no es así, te juro que le patearé bien el trasero a esa maldita de Jessica- dijo entre dientes Alice

-Si Alice, ya no me duele nada- miré a Rosalie y esta me sonrió

-Ahora nos vamos a casa, Alice; si queréis podéis venir tú y tus hermanos- sugirió Jasper

Eso me extrañó. ¿Desde cuando Jasper estaba tan dispuesto a tener a los Cullen en casa? Pero yo ya sabía esa respuesta: Alice. Si es que ella había conseguido sacar al verdadero Jasper

-Nos encantaría. Esperar que valla a por Emmett- Alice salió corriendo

-.-.-.-

Como me había prometido Jasper, el viernes no hizo falta que fuera a la escuela. Y ni Jasper ni Rosalie fueron tampoco, con la escusa de que querían velar por mi salud. Me pasé todo relajada sobre el sofá, disfrutando de las canciones que Jasper tocaba con la guitarra y sonriendo a Rosalie cuando ella levantaba la vista de su revista para mirar cómo me encontraba.

Aunque estaba relajada por no haber ido hoy al instituto, sentía el nerviosismo en todo mi cuerpo cuando empezaba a recordar la petición de Edward de ir a cenar fuera. Quería preguntar a Rosalie y Jasper si me daban su consentimiento, pero sabía que tras no haber ido hoy al instituto tomarían la escusa que necesitaba reposo. Estuve aguardando al mejor momento para sacar el tema, hasta que terminamos de cenar y comprendí que era mi última oportunidad si quería salir con Edward este fin de semana

Pero al final no hizo falta ni siquiera proponérselo. El sábado, cuando el sol estaba en el punto más alto, tocaron el timbre de la puerta y como si de un huracán se tratase: Alice, Emmett y Edward aparecieron en la casa con la intención de quedarse. A Alice se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de que necesitaba _repasar_ historia para el examen de la siguiente semana, así que Jasper se quedó con ella explicándola; Emmett invitó a Rosalie a ir a la playa y ésta se animó; y como solo quedábamos nosotros dos, mis hermanos nos dieron permiso para salir, pero con la condición de que a las nueve de la noche estuviéramos en casa.

Estuvimos unos escasos minutos observándonos sin decir nada, tan solo mirándonos y sonriendo. Al final, Edward se me acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos, posando las manos en mi cintura. En ese momento agradecí el que Rosalie no estuviera en la casa y Jasper estuviera poniendo toda su atención en Alice en su habitación

-Buenos días- susurró alegre

-Buenos días- le respondí. Edward bajó la cabeza, de modo que miraba para abajo, comenzando a reírse suavemente- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté levantando una ceja, divertida

Edward volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos, con su sonrisa torcida- mi favorita-.

-Vamos a juego, de nuevo

Se volvió a reír. Me di cuenta de que él llevaba un gran suéter ligero del mismo color que el mío, marfil, cuyo cuello a la caja dejaba al descubierto la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y unos vaqueros azules. Me uní a sus risas

-Voy un momento a mi cuarto, ahora vuelvo- anuncié

Edward me sonrió al tiempo que me daba un beso en la frente y otro en la punta de la nariz. Deshizo nuestro abrazó y yo salí corriendo. Cogí mis gafas de sol y corrí de nuevo escaleras abajo

- Ya estoy lista –anuncié, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos pues! – exclamó Edward mientras me guiaba hacia su volvo.

Cerré la puerta al salir mientras él se dirigía al monovolumen. Aguardó junto a la puerta del copiloto. Cuando llegué a su altura, me abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente arrancándome una sonrisa tonta.

El viaje fue silencioso y rápido, demasiado rápido; Edward había cogido esa odiosa costumbre de conducir extremadamente rápido, pero lo disfrute; era bueno estar en su compañía.

-¿Adónde vamos?- pregunté cuando ya la curiosidad pudo conmigo

-Es una sorpresa- se limitó a contestarme

-Edward…-le supliqué

El suspiró divertido y cogió una de mis manos

-Vamos a un lugar al que me gusta ir cuando hace buen tiempo- dijo al fin

-Gracias

Giré la cabeza hacía la ventanilla, dándome cuenta que estábamos cogiendo la carretera 101- la cual te llevaba fuera de Forks- Estuve un buen rato mirando el verdoso paisaje, todo lleno de árboles con su frondosidad particular, que me encantaba. Hacia poco que había pasado los límites del pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el césped.

Pero era sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse en admirar el paisaje si uno sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro, a la vez que conducía.

-¿Hasta cuánto seguiremos esta carretera?- pregunté

-Cuando termine el asfalto bajaremos del coche- me aseguró

— ¿Qué hay allí, donde se acaba el asfalto?

—Una senda.

— ¿Vamos de caminata? —pregunté. Gracias a Dios, me había puesto las zapatillas de tenis.

Sí. ¿Te supone algún problema?- cuando me miró con su sonrisa torcida divertido tuve que hacer de tripas a corazón y mostrarme fuerte. Si le decía que nunca había ido de caminata, o se reiría o me miraría mal

Para nada- respondí esperanzada de que mi falsa seguridad no la notara

—No te preocupes, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.

¡Ocho kilómetros! No le respondí para que no notara cómo el pánico quebraba mi voz. Ocho kilómetros de raíces traicioneras y piedras sueltas que intentarían torcerme el tobillo o incapacitarme de alguna otra manera. Aquello iba a resultar humillante.

Avanzamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras yo sentía pavor ante la perspectiva de nuestra llegada.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó curioso

—Sólo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos —volví a mentirle.

-Es un lugar precioso, seguro que te encantará

Me dedicó otra sonrisa para después poner su atención de nuevo en la carretera.

Entonces se terminó la carretera, que se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de pequeños indicadores de madera. Aparcó sobre el estrecho arcén y no me dio tiempo ni a bajarme cuando Edward ya me estaba abriendo de nuevo la puerta. Me bajé ruborizada por su atención. Hacía calor, mucho más del que había hecho en Forks desde el día de mi llegada, y a causa de las nubes hacía casi bochorno. Me quité el suéter y lo anudé en torno a mi cintura, contenta de haberme puesto una camiseta liviana y sin mangas, sobre todo si me esperaban ocho kilómetros a pie.

Le oí cerrar la puerta y pude comprobar que también él se había desprendido de la cazadora. Permanecía cerca del coche, de espaldas a mí, encarándose con el bosque primigenio. Esa camiseta le marcaba su musculoso torso, haciendo que se me subieran de nuevo los colores y apartara la mirada.

-¿Vamos a dejar el coche aquí?- interrogué sorprendida

- No creo que suceda nada – contestó con simpleza – no lo robaran.

- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al prado? – pregunté

—Pues por aquí Bella—indicó, girando la cabeza. Comenzó a adentrarse en el sombrío bosque.

— ¿Y la senda?

El pánico se manifestó en mi voz mientras rodeaba el vehículo para darle alcance.

—Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.- me sonrió con picardía

— ¡¿No iremos por la senda? —pregunté con desesperación.

—No voy a dejar que te pierdas.

Se dio la vuelta al hablar, sonriendo con mofa, y contuve un gemido. Llevaba desabotonada la camiseta blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel se veía desde el cuello hasta los contornos de su pecho, sin que su perfecta musculatura quedara oculta debajo de la ropa. La desesperación me hirió en lo más hondo al comprender que era demasiado perfecto. No había manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para mí.

Desconcertado por mi expresión torturada, Edward me miró fijamente. Me adelanté hasta llegar a su altura, ansiosa por no desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que pudiera estar en su compañía.

— ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Pues…yo… no tengo mucha experiencia con el senderismo —le expliqué con desánimo—. Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo.

—Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo.

Me sonrió y sostuvo mi mirada en un intento de levantarme el ánimo, súbita e inexplicablemente alicaído. Le devolví la sonrisa

Me puse a su altura y empezamos a caminar a un paso ligero, siempre uno al lado del otro. No resultó tan duro como me había temido. El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los húmedos helechos y los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando teníamos que sortear árboles caídos o pedruscos, me ayudaba, dándome la mano levantándome y soltándome solo cuando ya no había peligro de que me pusiese caer, cuando la senda se despejaba.

Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible, pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarle, y él en todas las ocasiones me pillaba mirándole y me sonreía con picardía.

Pero en ningún momento la conversación faltó mientras recorríamos el camino. La caminata nos llevó a penas dos horas, sorprendiéndome. El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de que no encontráramos la salida comenzó a ponerme nerviosa. Edward se encontraba muy a gusto y cómodo en aquel dédalo de color verde, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar.

— ¿Aún no hemos llegado? —le pinché, fingiendo fruncir el ceño.

—Casi —sonrió ante el cambio de mi estado de ánimo—. Nos quedan apenas unos minutos

Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apreté el paso, mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba. Edward también apretó el paso para no estar en ningún momento demasiado separado de mí. Alcanzamos el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesamos la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Me di media vuelta para compartir con él todo aquello, y me lo encontré a un par de metros detrás de mí, sonriéndome encantado.

Se me acercó y me abrazó, atrayéndome hacia él. Me dejé hacer, feliz de encontrarme entre sus brazos y aspirando su embriagador aroma. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que él separó sus brazos de mi cintura, pero yo me demoré un poco de apartarme de Edward, tenía un perfume irresistible. Creo que estaba algo mareada, mareada por el olor que desprendía su cuerpo; logre desprenderme, aunque estaba algo atontada. Él dejó caer al suelo la mochila que llevaba a la espalda- ¿desde cuándo llevaba una?- Y de ella sacó una manta y un par de alimentos empaquetados. Edward no me dejó ayudarle a extender la manta sobre el prado, y colocó la comida que había sacado mientras vaciaba su contenido; había frutas, jugos, un poco de comida, galletas; yo lo observaba pensando que no llegaría a acabarnos ni la mitad de todo eso.

Me acerqué a él y nos tumbamos en la manta, mirando al cielo embelesados.

-¿Te apetece comer ya?- me preguntó rompiendo el silencio

-Sí, la verdad- confesé

Noté como se sentaba sobre la manta y lo imité

-¿Qué te apetece tomar?- me preguntaba al tiempo que se llevaba una manzana a la boca y la mordía

Recorrí toda la comida que había traído

-Unas galletas- dije sonriente

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí sentados, comiendo y hablando, pero no me importaba; me lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Al terminar de comer, nos volvimos a tumbar bajo la manta y el silencio se hizo notorio, pero no uno molesto. Sentía como Edward me acariciaba la mejilla, de vez en cuando poniendo mechones de cabello tras mis orejas.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó.

- Caminar – sugerí, mientras sentí que su mano rodeaba a la mía; sonreí, ayudándome a levantarme

Caminamos si decirnos nada, disfrutando el momento, sintiéndome protegida mientras el tocaba mi mano. Observaba el paisaje que era hermoso, perfecto; al igual que él. De repente sentí la intensa necesidad de besarlo pero no quería arruinar el momento; ¿y si él no quería besarme? ¿y sí él no sentía lo mismo que yo?

Pero de repente se detuvo, parecía que había leído mis pensamientos. Volteo mi rostro hacia él a la vez que me miraba con esos verdosos orbes suyos. Me interrogó con la mirada sobre lo qué debía hacer, y yo segura de lo que quería no se lo negué. Con la dulzura y alegría en la mirada, se acerco lentamente hacía mí; sentía su aliento, lo tenía tan cerca que podía contar sus pestañas. Y, de pronto, sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los míos formándose un dulce y suave beso, pero bastó eso para que me estremeciera. Me gustó su modo de sujetarme, como si yo fuese frágil y pudiera romperme si apretaba demasiado. Apoyó su frente en la mía como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Un calor delicioso empezó a derramarse por mi cuerpo y yo me incorporé, buscando sus labios. Le devolví el beso con una urgencia apasionada y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Me fundí con él y dejé que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran. Sentía su calor a través de la fina tela de la camiseta y percibí los latidos de su corazón acelerado. Permanecimos entrelazados hasta que Edward se separó suavemente y no muy seguro de querer alejarse. Cuando nuestros cuerpos ya no estuvieron en contacto, me sentí como incompleta, como si con Edward me sintiera completa del todo. Me colocó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja y me dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas de ensueño, deslumbrándome

- ¿Quieres jugar? – me propuso tras estar unos minutos en silencio, mirándonos.

- ¿A qué? – pregunté, dirigiéndole una mirada evaluadora.

- ¿Te parece a pillar? – contestó

- ¿A pillar? – repetí, le miré confundida.

- Tú corres mientras yo trato de alcanzarte – me explicó – y te dejo ventaja, Bells –añadió.

Eché a correr. Sentí que me seguía, pero no iba a dejar que me alcanzara, me gustaba como uno se sentía cuando le perseguían, intentado escapar sonriendo. Sin darme cuenta llegué de nuevo al prado. Me voltee, y vi cómo me estaba siguiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y supe que en cualquier momento me alcanzaría.

Y, de pronto, sentí sus manos cogiendo mi cintura, a la vez de que me tumbaba en la manta. No pude evitar reírme, y más me sonroje cuando escuche su voz cerca de mí oído. Cuando oí un te quiero me estremecí de tal manera que no noté cuando sus labios se colocaron sobre mi cuello, besándomelo. Mi corazón se aceleró, hasta llegue a contener la respiración. Edward se rió y de pronto nos estábamos besando de nuevo. Mis manos se posicionaron sobre su sedoso cabello cobrizo, y empecé a jugar con él . Mientras las suyas volvieron a ponerse sobre mi cintura, y sentí que me olvidé del tiempo, el lugar; solo éramos él y yo. Pero la necesidad de respirar nos obligó a separarnos, para terminar mirándonos de nuevo a la vez que nuestras frentes se juntaban y nuestros labios se moldeaban de nuevo tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Pero tras estar unos minutos más besándonos, definitivamente nos separamos y Edward me besó la frente

-Te quiero Bella- su confesión me sonó a gloría- Sé que he esperado demasiado para decírtelo, pero por fin me he llenado de valor

-Yo también te quiero, Edward

Mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, y cuando cayó la primera lágrima de alegría Edward me la limpió con un beso.

-No debes llorar Bella, los ángeles no lloran- me dijo

_Los ángeles no lloran_, había dicho. Si él verdaderamente supiera qué era y cuanta razón oculta había en sus palabras.

Y justo en ese mismo segundo descubrí que deseaba algo más que su compañía: anhelaba tocarlo. Ya no albergaba ninguna duda en mi interior. Sentía que me ardía la cara allí donde él me había tocado y lo único que deseaba era que volviera a hacerlo. Sólo unas días antes había creído sinceramente que no me quedaba más remedio que alejarme de él, porque no veía ningún modo factible de hacerle comprender quién era yo de verdad. Ahora veía que sí había otra manera. Sería considerada una grave transgresión y acarrearía un castigo (¿quién sabía cuál?), pero me resultaba menos espantosa que separarme de él. Si servía para ahorrarnos el dolor de la separación, estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias. Lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar la guardia y dejar que Edward participara de mi secreto.

Estuvimos un rato tumbados, hasta que el sonido de una canción al piano inundó el lugar. Edward se giró sobre sí mismo y sacó de su mochila ese pequeño aparatito negro que ya le había visto

-¿Sí? – preguntó Edward- ¿Sucede algo mamá?- Así que era su madre, Esme, la que llamaba-No tranquila, estamos bien. (*) Sí, estaré todo el día fuera. (*) No, mamá, no llegaré para cenar- vi como me echaba una mirada sonriente. ¿Cenaríamos juntos?- Mamá, no, no sé a que hora irán Emmett y Alice(*) Claro mamá, yo también te quiero- y colgó

-Era tu madre- dije sonriente

-Sí, quería saber dónde y cuando estaría en casa- me reí y él hizo como que me miraba mal- No te rías, ya te conté que es muy protectora

-Ya lo veo- le sonreí- Jasper y Rosalie son iguales

-Sí, es cierto- nos reímos- Pero no son nada comparados con mi madre, te lo aseguro

-No lo creo- dije segura, más protectores que Jasper y Rosalie era difícil

-¿Te parece bien si pasamos a la siguiente parada?- me preguntó alzando una ceja

-¿A la siguiente parada?- pregunté incrédula

-Claro, cariño- me derretí por cómo me llamó- ¿O es qué pensabas que sólo te traería aquí? Tengo permiso para tenerte secuestrada hasta las nueve, ¿recuerdas?

Cuando llegamos al Volvo, Edward me abrió de nuevo la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entré. Luego, la cerró detrás de mí con suavidad. Le contemplé dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche, de nuevo sorprendida por el garbo con que se movía. Probablemente debería haberme habituado a estas alturas a que fuera tan ágil, pero no era así. Tenía la sensación de que Edward no era la clase de persona a la que alguien pueda acostumbrarse.

Una vez dentro, arrancó y puso al máximo la calefacción. Había refrescado mucho de golpe y supuse que el buen tiempo se había terminado, aunque estaba bien caliente con su cazadora, oliendo su aroma

Se metió entre el tráfico, entrando en la carretera a toda prisa, aparentemente sin dejar de mirar a la carretera aunque yo podía ver cómo me miraba de soslayo, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.

El día transcurrió felizmente. Al marcharnos, del que desde este mismo día sería mi lugar de ensueño, estuvimos una hora en coche hasta Port Angeles. El viaje había sido entretenido, no hubo ningún momento en el que el habla cesara. Hablamos desde cosas triviales hasta de cómo de rápido habían ido las cosas.

Unas vez llegamos, Edward había insistido en que anduviéramos un rato por el paseo marítimo empezando por la bahía. Yo, al principio me negué; andar por el paseo marítimo era lo más corriente que se hacía aquí, en Port Angeles, y las tiendas lo habían aprovechado demasiado bien: por todo el camino había puestos de recuerdos, suvenires, ropa y millones de cosas más. Y con tanta tienda era casi imposible no detenerse en alguna embelesado por alguna cosa que después uno ni usaría; por eso yo me negaba, no quería que se gastara nada en mí. Pero Edward podía ser tan terco como yo.

Poco después de que el crepúsculo se hiciera presente por el horizonte, y que unos pendientes adornaran mi rostro sin yo desearlo, empezamos a tener hambre de nuevo. Para nuestra suerte no tuvimos que buscar mucho porque en el mismo paseo marítimo encontramos un pequeño restaurante italiano.

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras evaluaba a Edward. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. Me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó. Me sacaba varios centímetros y era rubia de bote.

— ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Edward mientras tenía posada su mano derecha en mi espalda

Vi cómo los ojos de la rubia se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, satisfecha por mi evidente normalidad aunque insatisfecha por el exceso de contacto entre Edward y yo. Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Edward me indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona.

—Naturalmente – Parecía molesta por el hecho de que Edward quisiera estar más en la intimidad conmigo. Se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?

—Perfecto.

Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.

—Esto... —sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ahora mismo les atiendo.

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.

—De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —le critiqué—. Es muy poco cortés.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando.

Pareció confuso, pero divertido.

—Oh, venga —le dije un poco dubitativa—. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

— ¿Los deslumbro?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?

Ignoró mis preguntas.

— ¿Te deslumbro a ti?

—Con frecuencia —admití, ruborizándome.

—Eso es bueno saberlo— me guiñó un ojo, obligándome a bajar la mirada y poner una sonrisa tonta

Entonces llegó la camarera, con rostro expectante. La anfitriona había hecho mutis por el foro definitivamente, y la nueva chica no parecía decepcionada. Se echó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.

—Hola. Me llamo Molly y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?

No pasé por alto que sólo se dirigía a él. Edward me miró.

—Voy a tomar una Coca Cola.

—Dos —dijo él.

—Enseguida las traigo —le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero él no lo vio, porque me miraba a mí.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, observándonos él uno al otro. Edward parecía muy concentrado observando mi rostro; mientras yo miraba embelesada sus perfectos orbes verdes.

A lo mejor estuvimos segundos, minutos o quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin decir nada, pero sin darnos cuenta la camarera había aparecido con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento, rompiendo la pompa que nos envolvía. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Edward.

— ¿Bella? —inquirió él.

Ella se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes. Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.

—Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.

— ¿Y usted?

Se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa.

—La ensalada a la quesada —contestó.

—Si desean algo más, hágamelo saber.

La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero él no la miraba y la camarera se marchó descontenta.

—¿Te gusta el lugar?- me preguntó

Paseé la mirada por la estancia, examinando los grandes cuadros de la Toscana al oleo, las mesas con velas de cera, los manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos… Sí, este lugar a parte de encantador y acogedor, era como si estuvieras en una Italia empequeñecida

—Es un lugar con luz propia

El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Es sólo la Coca-Cola —le expliqué mientras volvía a estremecerme.

Edward se quitó la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente. Me concentré para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su cazadora de cueto beis debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho.

Me entregó su cazadora y me interrumpió mientras me lo comía con los ojos.

—Gracias —dije nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su cazadora.

La prenda estaba caliente, igual que cuando me acurrucaba en su pecho y lo sentía tan cálido. Tenía un olor asombroso. Lo olisqueé en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso aroma, que no se parecía a ninguna colonia, pero enseguida capté que era su embriagador olor. Las mangas eran demasiado largas y las eché hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.

—Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul —observó mientras me miraba. Me sorprendió y bajé la vista, sonrojada, por supuesto.— Además de que sonrojada estas adorable

Me mordí el labio inferior, tímidamente, y lo miré de reojo. Me estaba sonriendo con su sonrisa torcida; haciéndolo ver realmente apuesto sumándole que los focos de la luz estaban distribuidos de una manera que hacían relucir su ser.

—¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo nuestros hermanos?- intenté cambiar de tema; me había sonrojado de tal manera que me asemejaba a un tomate.

—No creo poder adivinarlo; Alice siempre hace lo que menos te lo esperas, sólo sé que Jasper y ella estudiando, no estarán- sonreí por su afirmación- En cambio Emmett es bastante predecible: puede estar coqueteando como si nada o bien, de alguna manera, estar "haciéndole el boca a boca" a tu hermana

—Prefiero no imaginar a tu hermano con la mía

Se rió a carcajadas y yo le miré pretendiendo parecer indignada; Edward sólo ladeó la cabeza a modo de diversión y negación mientras cogía una de mis manos y con su dedo índice hacia círculos en ella

Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando la camarera se aproximó. Dejó el plato delante de mí —tenía buena pinta— y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edward, dejando su plato, para luego preguntarle:

— ¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada más que le pueda ofrecer?

Capté el doble significado de sus palabras.

—No, gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber.

Él señaló los vasos vacíos que teníamos delante.

—Claro.

Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó.

Sonriéndole aún tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un ravioli y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista. Él estaba de igual modo concentrado en su plato, solo que su bistec parecía resistírsele. Cuando puedo partir el trozo, me miró mientras masticaba la carne.

Y así pasó el resto de la noche. Entre risas y anécdotas que Edward no cesaba de contarme sobre su familia llegó la hora de irse a casa. Cuando me dejó delante de mi casa a las nueve, estaba tan feliz por todo el día que habíamos compartido que pensar que no lo vería hasta el lunes me dejaba un hueco en el corazón

—Me lo he pasado divinamente— murmuré antes de salir de su coche

—Yo también. Siempre he pensado que no me faltaba nada, que no tenía nada que perder- me confesó-. Pero desde que te conozco todas los días al despertarme me pregunto si todo ha sido un maravilloso sueño, del cual no quiero despertar; ahora tú eres mi vida, Bella y no sé que haría sin ti

Su confesión, a cualquiera que no estuviera en mi lugar le hubiera parecido ñoña he incluso cursi, pero a mis ojos era lo más hermoso que nunca me lo habían dicho

Noté cómo por mis mejillas las lágrimas se hacían paso pero no me importó lo más mínimo

—¡Oh Edward!- gimoteé entusiasmada

Descendimos los dos al mismo tiempo, y en una suave acción nos juntamos en un nuevo beso. Nunca me cansaría de saborear esos exquisitos labios. Coloqué una mano en su cabello jalándolo hacia mí, y con la otra la coloqué tras su nuca. Su cabello era tan suave y sedoso, que me hacían suspirar.

—¿Esto es acaso una demostración de tus sentimientos?- me preguntó picaron al acariciarme la mejilla.

—Ajá

**Hola!**

**¡Lo siento! Sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar además de que no respondí vuestros comentarios la vez pasada pero es que, como ya expliqué, he estado de vacaciones. Hoy, domingo, ya estoy en mi casa pero el problema es que mañana a primera hora de la mañana voy a coger un ave (una especie de tren que eléctrico que atraviesa toda España) para irme una quincena fuera de casa a la playa; así que no podré actualizar seguramente hasta que vuelva . Y bueno, ahora responderé a vuestros comentarios pero antes… ¿Me merezco review? PLIS!**

_**Nohemi**_

Hola nohemi, ya veo que me sigues fielmente jajaja. Pues sí, los ángeles envejecen ya que al estar en cuerpos humanos sufren todos los cambios propios de la humanidad. Sólo que los únicos ángeles que envejecen son los que están destinados en la Tierra. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta XD. Petonets desde España!

_**AATFE**_

Uff, que lio me has dejado XD. En principio los ángeles guardianes están en La Tierra hasta que sus protegidos abandonan sus cuerpos y sus almas ascienden al Cielo. Y bueno, que no te hayas leído el libro no importa jaja. No sé que mas decirte, jaja, es que me acabo de despertar y estoy algo en blanco. Petonets desde España!

_**Claudiia828**_

Una pregunta, ¿hace falta qué te responda la pregunta de que si se besaran? Jajaja, no te lo esperabas eh! Y, gracias! Me ha encantado que me dedicaras el capítulo, y siento no haberte dejado review pero con el iPhone de mi padre no se podía (cosas raras le pasan XD) y ahora no es que tenga mucho tiempo; mi padre me ha dado diez minutos el ordenador y tengo que aprovechar XD. Yo también te hecho de menos! Petonets desde España!

_**Georgina**_

Bienvenida al fic! Espero que te esté gustando la historia jaja. Y, bueno, aunque me haya tardado mucho espero que te guste jaja. Petonets desde España!

_**Iga Emo - 12L**_

Me preguntas cual es la relación de Edward y Bella¿? Pues… creo que está bastante claro no? Jajaja. Y bueno, respecto a los dones, es algo complicado. Rosalie tiene un don porque es una Serafín, y ellos tienen el poder curativo; Jasper verdaderamente no tiene poder alguno, solo que al ser un arcángel no lo desestabiliza mucho; y Bella, bueno, ella tiene un sentido de las relaciones humanas tan excesivo y agudo que se puede decir que es la ángel más humana de todos. Por ello tardó tan poco en enamorarse de Edward y no pudo separarse de él jaja. No es que sea un gran poder pero es tierno y dulce, por lo menos jaja. Y cómo se enteraron Jasper y Rosalie de sus sentimientos por Edd? Pues eso no lo explican en el libro original, pero yo creo que es porque los ángeles son muy receptivos. Rosalie y Jasper habían estado observando a Bella y a Edd cuando bajaban del coche y hasta un ciego lo podría adivinar. Petonets desde España!

_**Douces Roses**_

Si jaja, Edward es demasiado tierno y es un romántico empedernido jaja. Se me hace bastante fácil escribir cuando están juntos, son una pareja tan unida y real que me sale solo jaja. Petonets desde España!

_**georgina**_

Hola, no sé si eres la Georgina a la que respondí antes pero por si acaso aquí te _hablo _jajaja. Por cierto, que significa ntc? Es que no lo consigo adivinar jajaja. Petonets desde España!

_**Peque Cullen**_

Hola! Yo creo que Bella va a estar muy bien XD. Con ayuda de nuestro Eddie todo es posible jajaja. Petonets desde España!

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hola gente! Bueno, no voy a liarme mucho e iré al grano. He estado pensando últimamente, y por como están hiendo los fics en general de otra gente, me pregunto si os gustaría mas si por al final de la historia o antes la historia pasara a ranking M, es decir, que hubiera… Lemmon jiji. Me da bastante corte escribir esto, parezco una pervertida jajaja. Solo quiero saber vuestra opinión! Petonets y no seáis muy duros conmigo, tened piedad!**

**¿REVIEW?**


	13. Gracia Salvadora

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**13**

**Gracia Salvadora**

Yo nunca había visto a Dios. Había sentido Su presencia y oído Su voz, pero no había llegado a estar cara a cara con Él. Su voz no era como la gente imaginaba, estruendosa y retumbante como en las películas de Hollywood; más bien resultaba sutil como un susurro, y se deslizaba por nuestros pensamientos con tanta delicadeza como una brisa entre los juncos. Rosalie lo había visto. Las audiencias en la corte de Nuestro Padre estaban reservadas sólo a los serafines. Jasper, por su parte, poseía como arcángel el nivel más alto de interacción humana. Veía todos los grandes sufrimientos, esos que muestran las noticias: guerras, desastres naturales, enfermedades. Actuaba guiado por Nuestro Padre y trabajaba con sus demás congéneres para reorientar a la Tierra en la buena dirección. Aunque Rosalie tuviera línea directa con Nuestro Creador, era del todo imposible obligarla a hablar de ello. Muchas veces Jasper y yo habíamos intentado arrancarle información en vano. Curiosamente, yo había acabado imaginándome a Dios de la misma manera que Miguel Ángel, o sea, como un sabio anciano con barba sentado en su trono del cielo. Mi imagen mental no sería seguramente muy exacta, pero había algo indiscutible: fuera cual fuese su apariencia, Nuestro Padre era la encarnación absoluta del amor.

Por mucho que yo disfrutara de mis días en la Tierra, había algo que sí echaba de menos del Cielo: allí todo estaba claro, nunca había conflictos ni disensiones, dejando aparte la rebelión histórica que había concluido con la primera y única expulsión del Reino. Pero de eso (aunque había alterado para siempre el destino dela humanidad) raramente se hablaba.

En el Cielo yo conocía vagamente la existencia de un mundo más oscuro, pero se trataba de uno muy alejado de nosotros y los ángeles normalmente estábamos demasiado ocupados para pensar en él. Cada uno teníamos asignado un puesto y unas responsabilidades: algunos recibíamos a las almas nuevas llegadas al Reino y tratábamos de facilitar su tránsito; otros se materializaban junto al lecho de los moribundos para ofrecer consuelo a sus almas en el momento de partir; y otros eran ángeles de la guarda adscritos a los seres humanos. Yo antes me ocupaba de las almas de los niños que acababan de entrar en el Reino. Mi trabajo consistía en confortarlas, en explicarles que volverían a ver a sus padres a su debido tiempo si abandonaban todas sus dudas. En fin, era una especie de ujier celestial para preescolares. Pero todo ángel, en algún momento de su vida, tenía la oportunidad de ser un ángel guardián en La Tierra. Y si una debía ser sincera, ser ángel entre los humanos era menos estresante que serlo en el Reino. Los ángeles enviados a La Tierra, al ser humanos, tienen muchas menos capacidades tanto corporales como mentales como para hacerse cargo de todo lo que eran capaces de hacer en el Reino. En cambio, me alegraba no ser un ángel de la guarda celestial. Su misión consistía en escuchar las oraciones de las numerosas personas que estaban a su cargo y en librarlas de todo daño, lo cual podía resultar realmente frenético: una vez vi a un guardián que tenía que acudir en socorro de un niño enfermo, de una mujer metida en un divorcio espinoso, de un hombre que había sido despedido y de la víctima de un accidente de tráfico... todo a la vez. Había trabajo de sobras y nunca éramos suficientes para dar abasto.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa en el exterior, a la sombra de un arce, tomando el almuerzo. Yo no podía dejar de percibir la cercanía de su mano, que descansaba apenas a unos centímetros de la mía. Una mano delgada pero masculina, con un sencillo anillo de plata en el índice y la pulsera de cuero trenzada que siempre llevaba consigo. Estaba tan absorta mirándola que apenas lo oí cuando me habló.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

— ¿Qué? Ah, claro. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Podrías revisar la redacción que he escrito? Me lo he leído dos veces, pero estoy seguro de que se me han pasado cosas.

— Claro. ¿Para qué es?

— Para una exposición de literatura inglesa que hay la semana que viene— dijo sin darle importancia, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días — No hace falta que te lo leas ahora. Llévatelo a casa si quieres.

—No, no hay problema.

Me halagaba que valorase mi opinión hasta ese punto. Extendí las hojas sobre la mesa y me las leí de cabo a rabo. La redacción era muy elocuente, pero había cometido algunos errores gramaticales menores que identifiqué con facilidad.

— Eres buena correctora— comentó— Gracias.

— No hay de qué.

— En serio, te debo una. Si se te ocurre algo que pueda hacer por ti, dímelo.

— No me debes nada— dije.

—Sí, claro que sí. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

La pregunta me dejó patidifusa.

— No me gustan los regalos— me apresuré a decir, por si estaba barajando alguna idea.

— ¿Quién ha hablado de regalos? Sólo te he preguntado tu fecha de nacimiento.

—El 30 de febrero— dije, soltando la primera fecha que me vino a la cabeza.

Edward alzó las cejas.

—¿Estás segura?

Me entró pánico. ¿Qué habría hecho mal ahora? Repasé los meses mentalmente y advertí mi error. Uf... ¡febrero sólo tenía veintiocho días!

—Digo, el 13 de septiembre— me corregí tímidamente.

Edward se echó a reír.

— Eres la primera persona que conozco que olvida la fecha de su cumpleaños

Incluso cuando hacía el ridículo como esa vez, las conversaciones con Edward resultaban siempre atractivas. Era capaz de hablar de las cosas más triviales de un modo que las hacía fascinantes. Además, me encantaba el sonido de su voz y lo habría escuchado encandilada aunque se hubiera puesto a leer la guía telefónica. Me preguntaba si aquello estaría entre los síntomas del enamoramiento.

Mientras él tomaba notas en los márgenes de su discurso, yo le di un mordisco a mi_ focaccia _vegetal. No pude reprimir una mueca al notar un regusto amargo en mis papilas gustativas. Jasper nos había introducido en la mayoría de alimentos, pero aún había muchas cosas que no había probado. Levanté la tapa con recelo y examiné la sustancia que embadurnaba el pan bajo las verduras.

— ¿Esto qué es?— le pregunté a Edward

— Creo que se conoce como berenjena— repuso— Aunque en los restaurantes de moda lo llaman _aubergine_, a la francesa.

— No. Me refiero a esto — dije, señalando una pasta verdosa.

—No sé, déjame ver.

Lo miré mientras daba un mordisquito para probarlo y masticaba concentrado.

— _Pesto_— dictaminó.

— ¿Por qué habrá de ser todo tan complicado?— dije, irritada— , incluidos los sándwiches.

—Tienes mucha razón—murmuró, pensativo— La salsa al pestote complica un montón la vida.

Se puso a reír y dio otro mordisco, mientras me pasaba su sándwich de ensalada, todavía intacto.

— No seas tonto— le dije— Cómete el tuyo. Ya me las arreglaré con el pesto.

Pero él se negó a devolvérmelo y yo me di por vencida y me comí el suyo, disfrutando de la familiaridad que existía entre nosotros.

—No te sientas mal — dijo, regalándome mi sonrisa favorita— Soy un tío; me como cualquier cosa.

De camino a las clases después del almuerzo nos tropezamos con un gran alboroto en el pasillo. La gente hablaba con agitación de un accidente. Nadie sabía quién lo había sufrido, pero los estudiantes se dirigían en masa hacia la entrada, frente a la cual se había formado un corro enorme. Percibí el pánico en el ambiente y yo misma sentí una oleada en mi pecho.

Seguí a Edward entre la multitud, que se abría instintiva mente para dejar paso al delegado. Lo primero que vi, ya en el exterior, fue el suelo cubierto de cristales. El reguero llegaba hasta un coche con el capó destrozado y humeante. Dos alumnos de último curso habían chocado de frente. Uno estaba de pie junto a su coche, completamente aturdido. Por suerte, sólo había sufrido unos arañazos y en la cara parecía solo tener una contusión. Mi mirada voló de su Chevrolet abollado al otro coche, ahora empotrado con él. Advertí sobresaltada que la conductora seguía dentro, derrumbada sobre el volante. Incluso a distancia se veía que estaba gravemente herida.

La gente miraba boquiabierta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sólo Edward mantuvo la cabeza fría y echó a correr enseguida para pedir ayuda y alertar a los profesores. Aunque no muy segura de lo que hacía, y más bien siguiendo un impulso, me acerqué al coche. El humo era muy espeso y empecé a toser. La puerta del conductor había quedado espachurrada con el impacto y casi se había desprendido del chasis. Sin hacer caso del metal ardiente que me lastimaba las manos, acabé de retirarla del todo. Me quedé paralizada al ver de cerca a la chica. Le salía sangre en abundancia de un corte en la frente; tenía la boca abierta, pero los ojos cerrados, y el cuerpo totalmente inerte.

Incluso en el Cielo, yo siempre me había sentido desfallecer cuando veía las escenas sangrientas que se desarrollaban en la Tierra. Pero ese día apenas fui consciente de ello. Con todo cuidado, tomé a la chica por debajo de las axilas y empecé a tirar de ella. Pesaba más que yo, así que agradecí que llegaran corriendo dos grandullones, todavía con el uniforme de gimnasia. Entre los tres depositamos a la víctima en el suelo, a una distancia prudencial del coche humeante.

Comprendí que la ayuda de los chicos acababa allí, porque los dos se limitaban a mirar nerviosos por encima del hombro, aguardando a que llegara alguien. No había tiempo que perder.

—Mantened a la gente a distancia— les dije, y me concentré por completo en la chica.

Me arrodillé a su lado y le puse dos dedos en el cuello, tal como Rosalie me había enseñado una vez. No le encontraba el pulso. No había signos visibles de que aún respirara. Llamé mentalmente a Rosalie y Jsper para que acudieran en mi ayuda; yo no tenía la menor posibilidad de solventar aquello por mi cuenta. Ya estaba perdiendo la batalla. La sangre seguía manando de la herida de la frente y le había dejado a la chica todo el pelo apelmazado. Tenía una palidez mortal en la cara y cercos azulados bajo los ojos. Me temía que había sufrido heridas internas, pero no podía determinar dónde.

—Aguanta— le susurré al oído— La ambulancia está en camino.

Le había sujetado la cabeza con las manos, y mientras notaba cómo se me humedecían de sangre caliente y pegajosa, me concentré para enviar a través de su cuerpo toda mi energía curativa. Sabía que apenas tenía unos minutos para ayudarla. Su cuerpo prácticamente había abandonado la lucha y yo sentía que su alma intentaba desprenderse ya. Pronto estaría contemplando su propio cuerpo inerte desde fuera.

Me concentré con tal intensidad que temí perder también el conocimiento. Procuré sobreponerme al mareo y volví a concentrarme aún más profundamente. Me imaginé una fuente de poder que brotaba desde muy dentro de mí, que se propagaba a través de mis arterias y cargaba de energía las puntas de mis dedos para fluir hacia aquel cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Mientras dejaba que se derramase de mí todo aquel poder, pensé que quizá— sólo quizá— la chica sobreviviría.

Oí a Rosalie antes de verlo, instando a la gente a abrir paso. Hubo un suspiro general de alivio entre los estudiantes ante la llegada de una autoridad. Ahora ellos quedaban absueltos de cualquier responsabilidad; lo que pudiera suceder ya no estaba en sus manos.

Mientras Jasper socorría al otro conductor, Rosalie se arrodilló a mi lado y utilizó su poder para cerrar las heridas de la chica. Trabajaba rápido y en silencio, palpando delicadamente las costillas rotas, el pulmón perforado, la muñeca torcida, que se había partido tan fácilmente como una ramita. Cuando llegaron los enfermeros, la chica volvía a respirar con normalidad, aunque todavía no había recobrado el conocimiento. Noté que Rosalie había dejado sin curar varios cortes menores, seguramente para no levantar sospechas. Mientras los enfermeros depositaban a la chica en la camilla, sus amigas se nos acercaron histéricas.

— ¡Grace!— gritaba una de ellas- . ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Está bien?

— ¡Gracie! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Nos oyes?

—Está inconsciente — dijo Rosalie— , pero se pondrá bien.

Aunque las chicas seguían sollozando y se abrazaban unas a otras, me di cuenta de que Rosalie las había aplacado.

Tras ordenar a los alumnos que regresaran a clase, Rosalie me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia la escalinata de la entrada, donde Jasper nos estaba esperando. Edward, que no había entrado en el colegio con los demás, vino corriendo al ver mi cara.

—Bells, ¿estás bien?— El viento le alborotaba el pelo cobrizo y la tensión se le notaba en las venas prominentes del cuello.

Quería contestarle, pero me faltaba el aliento y todo me daba vueltas. Noté que Jasper estaba deseoso de que nos dejaran solos.

— Será mejor que vuelvas a clase— le dijo a Edward, adoptando su tono profesoral.

— Esperaré a Bella— respondió Edward, mientras recorría con la vista mi pelo enmarañado y mi blusa manchada de sangre. Yo me sujetaba del brazo de mi hermana.

—Necesita un minuto para reponerse— dijo Jasper intentando controlar su tono de voz— Puedes venir más tarde a ver cómo está.

Edward se mantuvo firme.

—No pienso irme si Bella no me lo pide.

Me pregunté qué cara se le habría quedado a Jasper ante su réplica, pero al volverla cabeza para verlo, sentí como si el escalón fuese a ceder bajo mis pies. ¿O eran mis rodillas las que flaqueaban? Aparecieron manchas negras en mi campo visual y me apoyé en Rosalie con más fuerza.

Edward gritó mi nombre y dio un paso hacia mí (eso fue lo último que recordé después), mientras yo me desplomaba blandamente en los brazos de mi hermano.

.-o-.

Me desperté en el entorno familiar de mi habitación. Estaba acurrucada bajo la colcha y notaba que las puertas del balcón permanecían entornadas porque me llegaba una leve brisa con el olor a salitre del mar. Alcé un poco la cabeza y me concentré en algunos detalles relajantes, como la pintura medio descascarillada del alféizar de la ventana o las manchitas del entarimado tamizadas por la luz ámbar del atardecer. Mi almohada era blanda y olía a lavanda. Hundí otra vez la cabeza, reacia a moverme. Entonces vi la hora en el despertador... ¡las siete de la tarde! Llevaba horas durmiendo, me pesaban los miembros como si fueran de plomo. Me entró un acceso de pánico cuando noté que no podía mover las piernas... hasta que descubrí que Phantom estaba sentado encima.

Dio un bostezo y se estiró al ver que me había despertado. Acaricié su pelaje sedoso y él me miró con sus ojos incoloros y tristones.

—Vamos — murmuró— Todavía no es tu hora de ir a dormir.

Debí de incorporarme demasiado bruscamente porque sentí que se me venía encima una oleada de fatiga y poco me faltó para volver a caerme hacia atrás. Deslicé las piernas fuera de la cama y me levanté con un gran esfuerzo. No me fue fácil, pero logré echarme encima la bata y bajar tambaleante a la planta baja, donde sonaba de fondo el Ave María de Schubert. Me dejé caer en la silla más cercana. Rosalie y Jasper debían de estar en la cocina. Me llegaba un aroma de ajo y jengibre. En seguida vinieron a recibirme: Rosalie secándose las manos con un trapo y ambos sonriendo

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Rosalie me acarició la cabeza con sus dedos esbeltos.

— Como si me hubiera atropellado un autobús— repuse con sinceridad— . No entiendo qué ha pasado. Me sentía perfectamente hasta ese momento.

—Tú sabes por qué te has desmayado, Isabella— dijo Jasper.

Lo miré sin entender.

— He estado comiendo bien, he seguido todos tus consejos.

— No tiene nada que ver con eso— me interrumpió mi hermano— Ha sido porque le has salvado la vida a esa chica.

— Esta clase de cosas pueden dejarte agotada— añadió Rosalie. Reprimí una carcajada.

—Pero, Rose, ¡si has sido tú quien le ha salvado la vida!

Jasper miró a nuestro hermana, como indicándola que me debía una explicación, y se alejó discretamente para poner la mesa.

—Yo sólo le he curado las heridas físicas— dijo Rosalie.

La miré estupefacta. Creí que estaba de broma.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con «sólo»? En eso consiste salvar a alguien. Si una persona recibe un disparo y tú le sacas la bala y le curas la herida, la has salvado

—No, Isabella, esa chica estaba a punto de morir. Si no le hubieras transmitido tu energía vital, habría sido inútil todo lo que yo hubiese hecho. No basta con cerrar las heridas para recuperar a alguien cuando ha llegado a ese punto. Tú le has hablado; ha sido tu voz la que la ha traído de vuelta, tu propia energía la que ha impedido que su alma abandonara el cuerpo.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Yo había salvado una vida humana? Ni siquiera era consciente de que poseía la capacidad para hacerlo. Creía que mis poderes en la Tierra no servían más que para serenar los ánimos o para ayudar a recuperar objetos perdidos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera encontrado en mí la fuerza necesaria para salvar a una chica al borde de la muerte? El poder sobre el océano, sobre el cielo y sobre la vida humana era el don específico de Jasper. Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que mis poderes pudieran ser mayores delo que yo creía.

Jasper me miró desde el otro lado del salón con los ojos brillantes de orgullo.

— Enhorabuena— dijo— Es un gran paso para ti.

— Pero ¿cómo es que me encuentro tan mal ahora?— pregunté, otra vez consciente de que me dolía todo el cuerpo.

— El esfuerzo para revivir a alguien puede llegar a ser muy debilitante— me explicó Rosalie— , especialmente las primeras veces. Le provoca una conmoción a tu envoltura humana. Pero no siempre será así; te acostumbrarás y, al final, serás capaz de recuperarte mucho más deprisa.

— ¿Quieres decir que podré hacerlo otra vez?— pregunté — . ¿No ha sido un golpe de suerte?

—Si lo has hecho una vez es que puedes volver a hacerlo— dijo Jasper— Todos los ángeles poseen la capacidad, pero hay que desarrollarla con la práctica.

A pesar de mi cansancio, me sentía repentinamente animada y devoré la cena con apetito. Luego Jasper y Rosalie se negaron a que los ayudara a fregar. Rosalie me arrastró a la terraza y me obligó a tenderme en una hamaca.

— Has tenido un día agotador — me dijo.

— Pero no soporto convertirme en una inútil.

— Ya me ayudarás dentro de un rato. Tengo un montón de gorros y bufandas que tejer para el mercadillo de beneficencia.— Rosalie siempre encontraba tiempo para conectarse con la comunidad, aunque fuese mediante tareas modestas— A veces son las pequeñas cosas las que cuentan— añadió.

—Ya. Aunque la idea es donar a esos mercadillos tus ropas viejas, no hacer otras nuevas — dije para tomarle el pelo.

— Bueno, nosotras no llevamos tanto tiempo aquí y no tenemos nada viejo—respondió Rosalie— Alguna cosa he de darles. Me sentiría fatal, si no. Además, yo las hago en un santiamén.

Me tumbé en la hamaca y me envolví los hombros con una manta de angora, mientras intentaba procesar todo lo sucedido aquella tarde. Por un lado, ahora me parecía entender mejor el propósito de nuestra misión: tenía que evitar a toda costa que algo así le ocurriera a Edward, no podía dejar que tomara decisiones erroneas. Acababa de tener un ejemplo excelente de lo que debía hacer: proteger la santidad de la vida de Edward. Pero yo me había pasado todo mi tiempo absorta en un romance con la persona a la que debía poner mi atención, en vez de velar por ella y saber de sus decisiones y actos.. «Pobre Edward», pensé. Nunca llegaría a entenderme, por mucho que lo intentara. No era culpa suya. Él sólo podía saber hasta donde yo se lo permitiera. Y por mi parte, quise por un momento que no tuviéramos secretos. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿qué era lo correcto.

Al día siguiente del accidente, Edwatd tenía una competición durante la hora libre de la mañana, así que me pasé el rato escuchando hablar a Alice y Angela de una tienda de ropa de las afueras del pueblo. Al parecer, vendían etiquetas de marca falsificadas tan bien hechas que resultaba imposible adivinar que no eran auténticas. Me preguntaron si quería acompañarlas y yo estaba tan ensimismada que acepté sin pensármelo. Incluso cuando me invitaron a una fogata en la playa para aquel sábado por la noche, asentí maquinalmente sin fijarme siquiera en los detalles de la invitación.

Me alegré cuando llegó al fin la quinta hora; Edward y yo asistíamos juntos a la clase de francés. Me producía una sensación de alivio que compartiéramos la misma aula, a pesar de que no iba a ser capaz de concentrarme. Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con él, aunque todavía no hubiera decidido qué iba a decirle. Sólo sabía que ya no podía esperar más. Lo tenía casi al alcance de la mano y había de contenerme para no tocarlo furtivamente. En parte porque quería asegurarme de que no era producto de mi imaginación, pero también porque veníamos a ser como dos imanes que se atraen mutuamente, y resistirse resultaba más doloroso que sucumbir. Los minutos avanzaban penosamente y parecía que el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado a propósito sólo para fastidiarme.

Edward percibió mi desazón y, cuando sonó el timbre, se quedó sentado mirando cómo desfilaban los demás. Mientras yo hacía comedia, recogiendo los lápices y los libros, él permaneció muy quieto, sin tamborilear siquiera con los dedos. Algunos curiosos nos echaron un vistazo, seguramente con la esperanza de pillar algún retazo de conversación susceptible de convertirse en un jugoso cotilleo.

—Te llamé anoche, pero nadie atendió— dijo, viendo que yo me debatía sin saber cómo empezar— Estaba preocupado por ti.

Jugueteé, nerviosa, con la cremallera del plumier, que parecía atascada. Se me debía de notar la incomodidad porque Edward se levantó y me puso las manos en los hombros.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?— Tenía una arruga entre las cejas que ya conocía bien y que aparecía siempre que estaba preocupado.

— El accidente de ayer me dejó extenuada— dije — Ahora ya estoy mejor.

—Estupendo. Pero tengo la impresión de que hay algo más.

A pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que nos conocíamos, Edward siempre se las arreglaba para descifrar mis humores; en cambio, sus propios ojos no delataban nada de lo que él pudiera sentir. No desvió la vista; su mirada esmeralda era como un láser perforándome.

— Mi vida es bastante complicada— empecé, indecisa.

— ¿Por qué no intentas explicármelo? A lo mejor te sorprendo.

—Esta situación— dije— , tú y yo saliendo juntos, está resultando más difícil de lo que había previsto.— Hice una pausa— . Es mejor de lo que me habría imaginado nunca, pero yo tengo otras responsabilidades, otros deberes que no puedo dejar de lado.- "como centrarme en tu protección" quise añadir

Me salió una voz estridente mientras una oleada de emoción me estallaba en el pecho. Me detuve y respiré hondo.

—Está bien, Bella—dijo Edward— . Ya sé que tienes un secreto.

Sentí un repentino escalofrío de temor y al mismo tiempo una sensación de alivio. Si Edward sabía que era una farsante y una mentirosa, quería decir que había fracasado estrepitosamente en nuestra misión. La regla número uno para los Agentes de la Luz era mantener nuestra identidad en secreto mientras nos esforzábamos en guiar las almas humanas: quedar al descubierto podía dar lugar fácilmente a situaciones caóticas. Pero por otra parte, aquello podía significar también que Edwardr había decidido aceptarme de todos modos y que la verdad no le había impulsado a alejarse de mí.

—¿Lo sabes?— susurré.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es obvio que ocultas algo. No sé lo que es, pero sí sé que te atormenta.

No respondí de inmediato. Yo deseaba más que nada contárselo todo, dejar que mis secretos y temores fluyeran como el vino derramado de una botella, manchándolo todo a su paso.

— Comprendo que por un motivo u otro no puedes o no quieres hablar de ello— continuó Edward— Pero no has de hacerlo. Yo puedo respetar tu intimidad.

—Eso no sería justo contigo.

Me sentía más desgarrada que nunca. La sola idea de separarme de él me provocaba un dolor en el pecho, como si se me partiera en dos el corazón.

— ¿No crees que eso debo decidirlo yo?

— No me lo pongas más difícil. ¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!

— ¿Protegerme? — Se echó a reír— . ¿De qué?

— De mí — dije en voz baja, dándome cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba.

— A mí no me pareces demasiado peligrosa. A menos que te conviertas en un hombre lobo o un vampiro por las noches...

—No soy lo que parezco.

Me aparté de él, como si pretendiese ocultarme. Ahora me sentía débil y carente de energía. Me apoyé en la pared, sin atreverme a sostener su mirada.

— Nadie lo es. Escucha, ¿te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que hay algo diferente en ti? Me basta con mirarte.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunté con curiosidad.

— No lo sé. Pero sí sé que eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

— Lo que estoy tratando de explicarte es que, aunque te guste, eso no me convierte en lo que tú deseas o necesitas.

— ¿Qué crees que necesito?

— Alguien con quien tener una relación sincera. ¿Qué sentido tendría, si no?

—¿Pretendes decirme que tú no puedes ser esa persona?— me preguntó con una expresión indescifrable. Su rostro parecía impasible, desprovisto de emoción. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, supuse, no era el tipo de persona que lleva el corazón en la mano.

Sabía que él sólo pretendía ponerme las cosas más fáciles, pero la crudeza de su pregunta tuvo el efecto contrario. Ahora que la idea había salido a la luz, sonaba demasiado definitiva. Yo aún estaba debatiéndome para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y me inquietó que mi silencio pudiera ser interpretado como un signo de indiferencia.

—Está bien — prosiguió Edward— . Comprendo que no debe de ser fácil para ti y no quiero complicarte más las cosas. ¿Serviría de algo que me mantuviera alejado durante un tiempo?

¡Qué imprevisibles y contradictorias llegaban a ser las emociones humanas! Me había pasado los últimos minutos tratando de insinuar aquella misma idea, pero ahora descubrí que su pronta disposición a alejarse me dejaba destrozada, aunque lo hiciera por mi bien. En realidad, ni siquiera yo misma sabía qué reacción me había esperado, pero desde luego no era aquélla. ¿Pretendía ver cómo caía de rodillas y me declaraba mi amor eterno? Eso evidentemente no iba a hacerlo, pero yo no podía dejar que se fuera: no creía que fuese capaz de resistirlo.

—¿Así que eso es todo? — pregunté con voz estrangulada— . ¿No voy a verte más?

Edward parecía confuso.

— Un momento... ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

— ¿No se te ocurre nada más? — le solté— . ¿Ni siquiera vas a tratar de disuadirme?

—¿Pretendes que intente hacerte cambiar de opinión?

Ahora reapareció su sonrisa socarrona y cariñosa.

Hice una pausa para pensar. Sabía muy bien lo que debía responder. Un simple «no»pondría fin a todo y volvería a dejar las cosas como estaban antes de que nos hubiéramos besado en aquel prado. Pero no tenía fuerzas para decirlo. Habría sido una mentira.

— Quizás es eso lo que quiero que hagas— dije lentamente.

—A mí me da la impresión de que no sabes lo que quieres, Bells— murmuró Edward

Alzó la mano y me secó con el pulgar una lágrima que se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

— No quiero complicarte la vida— respondí, sorbiéndome la nariz, aunque me daba cuenta de lo irracional que debía de sonar — Eres tú el que dijo que preferías las cosas bien definidas.

—Me refería a las ideas, no a la gente. Y tal vez no me importaría un poquito de complicación — dijo— Las relaciones sinceras están sobrevaloradas.

Gemí de pura frustración.

— Tienes una respuesta para todo.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un don.— Estrechó mi mano entre las suyas— Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si te doy algo que te ayude a tomar una decisión más fácilmente?

—De acuerdo — asentí — Si crees que va a ayudarme.

Antes de que entendiera lo que sucedía, Edward ya había tomado mi rostro en sus manos y me alzaba la barbilla hacia él. Sus labios rozaron los míos con la suavidad de una pluma, como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones. Podía sentir como nuestros labios se moldeaban en perfecta sincronización. Pero este beso era diferente a todos los que nos habíamos dado; este no era del todo suave y tímido, no, éste aún sintiendo la dulzura y suavidad con la que me trataba tenía una esencia de demanda y pasión. Sentí el impulso de llevar mis manos hasta su cabello, acercándolo hacia mí si era más posible.. Le devolví el beso con una urgencia apasionada y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Me fundí con él y dejé que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran.

—Bueno, bueno...— me susurró al oído, sin apartarse aún.

Permanecimos entrelazados hasta que Edward volvió a hablar:

—¿Y bien?- me preguntó de nuevo al oído, enviándome una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo

Se retiró suavemente, pero con decisión. Me colocó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas de ensueño.

— ¿Qué?- Yo estaba completamente confusa

—¿Te ha ayudado a cambiar de opinión?

Por toda respuesta, hundí los dedos en su suave pelo cobrizo y lo atraje hacia mí.

—Creo que sí — respondí con indisimulado placer— Quiero que estemos juntos—le dije— No creo que nunca haya deseado tanto una cosa.

Edward me acarició la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Tenía su cara tan cerca que me tocaba la punta de la nariz con la suya. Se inclinó y me susurró al oído:

—Si me quieres... ya me tienes.

No pude dejar de suspirar agitadamente mientras él trazaba un camino de besos desde mi oreja a mi cuello. El aula entera y todo lo que nos rodeaba se disolvió como nieve al sol.

—Sólo una cosa— dije, apartándolo con cierta dificultad. Él me miraba con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes y poco me faltó para que se me fuera el santo al cielo—. Esto no va a funcionar a menos que sepas la verdad.

Si Edward me importaba tanto como me decía mi corazón palpitante, entonces se merecía la verdad. Si luego resultaba que era demasiado para él y no podía asimilarla, eso tal vez significara que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos y yo debería aceptarlo. En cualquier caso, había llegado el momento de acabar con la farsa. Edward tenía que conocer mi verdadero yo, no la versión idealizada que existiera en su cabeza. Dicho de otro modo, tenía que conocer la versión sin censurarlo, tal como decía la expresión humana, con pelos y señales.

— Soy todo oídos — me dijo con expectación.

— Ahora no. No va a ser nada fácil y necesito más tiempo del que tenemos ahora.

— Entonces, ¿dónde?— preguntó, desconcertado.

— ¿Irás este fin de semana a la fogata de la playa?— inquirí a toda prisa, porque ya empezaban a entrar los alumnos para la siguiente clase.

— Iba a preguntarte si querías que fuéramos juntos.

—De acuerdo— susurré— . Te lo contaré entonces.

Edward me dio un beso rápido y salió del aula. Yo me aferré al borde del pupitre más cercano. Me faltaba el aliento, como si acabara de correr una maratón

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente de la Tierra!<strong>

**Por fin he vuelto de mis vacaciones- y me he puesto muy morena ¿sabéis?- y hoy mismo al levantarme he terminado este capítulo. Quería informaros que he dejado un _Poll en mi perfil_- es una encuesta para el que no sepa qué es- dónde pregunto algo que me interesa saber para este fic. Ya lo he preguntado antes pero al haber poca gente que me deja reviews solo me han contestado dos o tres! Espero que todo el que quiera me responda!**

_**Akamaruwolf323**_

Gracias por leerme tan seguido y sí, bueno, algo de comedia teníamos que poner en el prado. Demasiado romanticismo, ¿no crees?. Petonets!

_**Peque Cullen**_

Siento los errores, mil perdones! Pero como ya has dicho tú, he cogido algunas frases de crepúsculo y se me pasó corregirlas jaja. Como por ejemplo en el restaurante Edward pidió una ensalada y luego se comía un bistec. Upss! Y referente a los lemmons, pues sí, será algo complicado pero con la siguiente encuesta que he hecho sabré si hacerlo o no. Y respecto a las alas, ya se me ocurriría algo tranquila jaja. Petonets!

_**BereCullen-Swan**_

Gracias por dar tu opinión, poca gente lo ha hecho =(. Y respecto a cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic, aun no lo sé aunque por ahora llega hasta el número 24! Ya sé, falta mucho pero la historia va a ser algo larga jaja. ¿Tu crees que voy a hacer que se niegue a la relación? Bueno, algo de disputa si va a haber dentro de dos capítulos pero hasta ahí te cuento. Y por favor, nada de vulturis que ya me atormentan demasiado en mis sueños. HTPH! Petonets!

_**Iga Emo - 12L**_

Yo también desearía ser Bella, Sniff…, pero por suerte puedo hacer que soy Bella mientras escribo todo esto jaja. Respecto a tu pregunta en la frase "Me sonrió y sostuvo mi mirada en un intento de levantarme el ánimo, súbita e inexplicablemente alicaído"; como ya he dicho, a veces copio alguna que otra frase de crepúsculo y se me pasa borrarlas. Ya sabes que en la historia de S.M al principio Eddie es algo tontaina ¿no? Petonets!

_**Douces Roses**_

Port Angeles también es mi capítulo favorito de crepúsculo! Y bueno, ya has visto que Jasper no armó la gorda ni nada… Aunque dentro de dos capítulos no estaría tan segura, no sé si me explico ejem ejem. Petonets!

_**jojo10298-somerhalder**_

Hola Georgina, por fin te has unido a nosotras en las cuentas de FF! Y respecto a tu respuesta de mi pregunta de Lemmon, la tendré en cuenta. Aunque como ya he dicho anteriormente, he puesto un poll en donde podéis votar. Así me será mas fácil saber si hacerlo o no. Y gracias por la aclaración de ntp! Ahora ya lo voy a usar también jaja. Petonets!

_**Yara Black Lautner**_

Hola y bienvenida a mi fic! Gracias por comentarme XD y Petonets, en catalán- una lengua dialecta que se habla en el noreste de España- es Besotes o Besos. Petonsts( jaja)

_**Claudiia828**_

Yo también te he echado de menos! Y sí, tu fantástica idea al final la he usado jiji. Era tan buena! Y tranquila, la pervertida aquí en todo caso sería yo que fui la que empezó el tema jaja. Tienes mucha razón en eso de que las relaciones no solo se basan en pasar tiempo juntos, hay que pasar el nivel jaja. Pero como ya he dicho- uff, me estoy cansando de escribirlo tantas veces- he dejado un poll para que votéis jaja. Petonets!

_**keyjey**_

Hola admiradora anónima! El libro en el que me baso es Halo y sí, es precioso! Solo que si te lo quieres leer no vas a tener muchas sorpresas que digamos, he cogido casi toda la trama parecida. Upss! Jajaja. Petonsts!


	14. Desafiando la gravedad

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**14**

**Desafiando a la gravedad**

A lo largo de la semana, la fogata de la playa se perfiló como una sombra amenazante en mi imaginación. Me aterrorizaba lo que había planeado, pero también sentía una rara excitación. Ahora que había tomado la decisión, era como si me hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado debatiéndome, me sentía sorprendentemente segura de mí misma. Ensayaba una y otra vez para mis adentros las palabras que utilizaría para decirle la verdad a Edward, y hacía sutiles ajustes cada vez.

Edward se comportaba ya del todo como si fuéramos pareja, cosa que me resultaba tierno y hacía que el corazón se me hinchara de felicidad. Eso nos colocaba a los dos en un mundo propio y exclusivo al que nadie más tenía acceso. Y significaba que nos tomábamos en serio nuestra relación y que creíamos que tenía futuro. No era un simple capricho del que acabaríamos cansándonos: estábamos contrayendo un compromiso el uno con el otro. Cada vez que lo pensaba, no podía impedir que se me pintase en la cara una gran sonrisa y nada me borraría la sonrisa de la cara. Ese era el efecto que él tenía en mí: una explosión de felicidad en mi pecho, que se esparcía por mi cuerpo con un hormigueo y me hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Una vida con Edward parecía preñada de promesas. Pero él ¿seguiría deseándola cuando le revelase mi identidad?

El martes, a la hora del almuerzo, me senté con Jessica y las demás chicas en el césped, bajo un sol radiante de mediodía, cosa rara de ver en Forks. Desearía con toda mi alma estar con Edward, pero tenía entrenamiento; y Alice estaba en una de sus ya numerosas tutorías con Jasper. Por eso me encontraba con Jessica y su pandilla aunque bien parecía que me ignoraran.

Las ramas de los árboles empezaban a llenarse de brotes verdes y todo parecía volver a la vida. La mole imponente de Thomas Jefferson se alzaba a nuestra espalda, arrojando su sombra sobre un grupo de bancos dispuestos en círculo alrededor del anciano roble. La hiedra ascendía serpenteando en torno a su tronco en un abrazo amoroso. Nos estiramos todas sobre la hierba exuberante

Enseguida se entregaron a los cotilleos habituales sobre los profesores y las amigas ausentes.

— La señorita Lucas es una auténtica zorra — se quejó Megan— Me ha hecho repetir el trabajo sobre la Revolución rusa porque lo encuentra «desaliñado». ¿Qué pretende decir con eso?

—Pues que lo hiciste media hora antes de entregarlo— comentó Hayley— ¿Qué te esperabas?, ¿una matrícula de honor?

Megan se encogió de hombros.

— Yo creo que está celosa porque es tan peluda como el yeti.

— Deberías presentar una queja— dijo muy en serio Lauren, haciéndome rodar los ojos— Te está discriminando descaradamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo, la ha tomado contigo— empezó Jessica Y de pronto se quedó muda y con la mirada fija en una figura que cruzaba el césped a grandes zancadas.

Me volví para identificar el motivo de aquel trance repentino y vi a cierta distancia a Jasper, caminando hacia el centro de historia. Tenía cierto aire solitario con aquella mirada remota y las carpetas que siempre llevaba consigo. Hacía tiempo que había abandonado el protocolo del colegio en cuanto a indumentaria y esta vez llevaba sus téjanos rajados con una camiseta blanca y un chaleco a rayas. Nadie se había atrevido a recriminárselo. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Jasper se había vuelto tan popular que se habría armado un gran jaleo entre los estudiantes si hubiera tenido que renunciar a su puesto. Advertí que Jasper parecía a sus anchas en aquel ambiente. Caminaba con desenvoltura, todos sus movimientos fluían con naturalidad y tenía una sonrisa intachable en el rostro. Y yo sabía el por qué de tanta felicidad: como era ya algo habitual, siempre que Jasper salía de la biblioteca tras estar con Alice sonreía embobado, en su propia burbuja de felicidad.

Parecía que venía en nuestra dirección, lo cual hizo que Jessica se incorporase de golpe y empezara a alisarse sus rizos enmarañados. Sin embargo, Jasper se desvió bruscamente en otra dirección. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera nos había dedicado una mirada. Jessica se quedó cariacontecida. Pocos segundos después, Alice salió del mismo edificio por el que lo había hecho mi hermano. Al verme, me saludó con la mano, pero cuando iba a levantarme para ir a su encuentro ella me hizo una serie de gestos que significaban que se iba a clase.

—¿Qué podemos decir del señor Hale?— murmuró Lauren al divisarlo, decidida a continuar con su deporte favorito.

Yo llevaba tanto rato callada, absorta como estaba en mis fantasías (me veía abandonada en un islote perdido del Caribe esperando a que Edward viniera a mi encuentro) que parecían haberse olvidado de mi presencia; de lo contrario, no se habrían atrevido a hablar de Jasper delante de mí.

—Nada— dijo Jessica a la defensiva— Es una auténtica leyenda.

Casi veía girar los engranajes de su mente. Sabía que su fascinación por Jasper había ido en aumento en las últimas semanas, en buena parte por la actitud distante que él adoptaba. Me daba cuenta de que Jessica incurría en el error de suponer que mi hermano funcionaba como los demás jóvenes que ella conocía: tipos con las hormonas disparadas, incapaces de resistir los encantos femeninos si la chica en cuestión jugaba sus cartas con destreza. Pero Jessica, naturalmente, no tenía ni idea de quién era. En el Cielo lo conocían como el Ángel de la Justicia.

— Es un poquito rígido— dijo Clara.

— ¡Para nada!— le espetó Jessica— Ni siquiera lo conoces.

— ¿Y tú sí?

— Ojalá.

— Bueno, sigue suspirando.

— Es un profesor — intervino Megan— y tiene veintitantos.

— Los profesores tan jóvenes están justo en el límite— dijo Jessica con optimismo.

—Sí, pero justo por el lado contrario— replicó Lauren— Olvídate, Jessica. Él no juega en nuestra liga.

Jessica entornó los ojos como si le hubiesen lanzado un desafío.

—No sé—dijo— Yo prefiero pensar que juega en su propia liga.

—Pues a lo mejor Jessica tiene razón- le dio la razón Megan

—¿Y eso? ¿En qué te basas?- espetó Lauren

—Bueno, no sé vosotras pero yo he visto que últimamente el señor Hale pasa mucho tiempo con la chica de los Cullen

—¡Es verdad!- exclamó Clara- Yo ayer los vi juntos en la biblioteca; y no es la primera vez que quedan para dar clases

—¡Os lo estáis inventando!- gritó enfadada Jessica- ¡Jasper no está con la niñata esa!

En ese momento algo hizo click en mi cabeza y comprendí por dónde iban a tirar las cosas. Estas chicas eran especialistas en burlarse de la gente, y si no hacía nada podrían correr cualquier rumor sobre Alice

—Sí que se están viendo Jessica, cariño— Lauren la dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—, pero no te preocupes; esa zorra de Cullen y tu querido profesor no tienen nada. ¿Acaso te crees que alguien como él perdería el tiempo con esa idiota?

—Perdona, ¿pero por qué razón os metéis con Alice?- solté de repente, ya harta de tantas idioteces

—Mira por dónde, la amiguita de la enana sale en su ayuda—se mofó Megan

—No llames a Alice enana ni nada que se le asemeje, ¿me entiendes? — subí mi tono 3 décimas, alterada— Ninguna de vosotras tenéis el más mínimo derecho a opinar lo que haga o dejen de hacer mi hermano y mi amiga

—Mira Bellie, nosotras decimos los que nos apetece, ¿capito?; y si queremos hablar de la _enana_ hablaremos— dijo de la nada Jessica, con un tono de voz que podría pasar por el de un mafioso

—Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Lauren— Si tan amiga eres de la zorra esa ve con ella

—Encantada— me levanté del suelo rápidamente y les dirigí una mirada fija a todas—. Espero que alguien del equipo de fútbol os dé un buen balonazo y así las pocas neuronas que os quedan se mueran

Y con esto, y con la mirada bien alta, las dejé con la palabra en la boca; aunque no parecía haberles afectado mucho que digamos

—Bueno— exclamó Megan con más jovialidad de la cuenta— . Volviendo al baile de otoño...

Cuando Edward me dejó aquella tarde en casa, me encontré a Rosalie preparando pastelitos en la cocina. Tenía la nariz algo manchada de harina y un brillo muy especial en los ojos, seguro que a causa de haber estado con Emmett. Había ordenado pulcramente todos los ingredientes en una hilera de vasos medidores y ahora estaba empezando a distribuirlos formando dibujos de simetría perfecta. Ninguna mano humana habría sido capaz de semejante filigrana. Los pastelitos parecían obras de arte en miniatura más que un producto pensado para comer. Me ofreció uno en cuanto entré.

— Tienen un aspecto fantástico— le dije

— Muchas gracias— me sonrió ilusionada pero luego me miró pícaramente—¿Puedo hablar contigo de una cosa?

— Claro.

—Si te dijera qué Emmett me ha pedido que valla con él al baile de otoño ¿Tú crees que Jasper no le vería inconvenientes?

Levanté la vista asombrada.

—¿Emmett te ha pedido que vallas con él?

—Sí, ¿te parece apropiado?

—Yo, pues…, creo que sí. ¿Pero en serio qué quieres ir? — pregunté extrañada

—Claro que quiero ir, me parece una idea estupenda que se celebre un baile. ¿Tú no?

—Pues, la verdad, es que no— me miró algo asombrada

—Pero no puedes hacerle ese feo a Edward, seguro que os veríais guapísimos vestidos de gala— bufé

—No le puedo hacer ningún feo simplemente porque no me lo ha pedido

—¿Edward no te lo ha pedido? — preguntó dejando en la mesa la cuchara, acercándose hacia mi

—No, y doy gracias a que no haya salido el tema a colación. No quiero ir

—Pero si te lo pidiese, ¿le dirías que no?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenida

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Tú dices que no quieres ir pero estoy segura de que si Edward te lo pidiera, que lo hará, aceptarías enseguida con tal de hacerle feliz

—Pero es qué yo no sé bailar

—Bueno, seguro que a Edward no le importará en absoluto ese pequeño inconveniente— me sonrió levantando una ceja, retándome a reprocharle eso

—Pues…, vale, ¡tu ganas!; le diría que sí

—Lo sabía— mostró su perfecta dentadura—Entonces, ¿no le ves objeción?

—¿A qué?

—Pues a qué vallamos a preguntarle a Jasper; quien sabe, a lo mejor se lo ha pedido ya a Alice

— Ya, tal vez— sonreí cómplice

—Además, es una fiesta organizada por el colegio y sería una lástima perdérsela.

Rosalie parecía impaciente por oír el veredicto. Me arrastró afuera y fuimos a buscar a Jasper por la playa, a donde había ido a dar un paseo. La costa, por un lado, se extendía sinuosa mente hacia la playa principal, donde había surfistas cabalgando las olas y heladerías ambulantes aparcadas bajo las palmeras. Por el otro lado, si aguzabas la vista, divisabas un panorama mucho más salvaje, con los abruptos acantilados de la Costa de los Naufragios y un promontorio llamado el Peñasco. Era una zona conocida por sus peligrosos vientos, por su oleaje embravecido y sus violentas corrientes. Algunos submarinistas se aventuraban a veces a buscar restos de los numerosos navíos que se habían hundido a lo largo de los años por aquella zona, pero normalmente no se veían más que gaviotas flotando tranquilamente en el agua.

Divisamos a nuestro hermano sentado sobre una roca, contemplando el mar. Con el reflejo del sol en su camiseta blanca, parecía rodeado de un aura de luz. Estaba demasiado lejos y no le veía la cara, pero me imaginé que tendría una expresión de profunda añoranza. A veces había en Jasper una tristeza inefable que él procuraba ocultar. Yo creía que se debía a la carga de conocimientos que no podía compartir con nadie. Él sabía mucho más que Rosalie, y no debía de ser fácil cargar solo con todo eso. Conocía todos los horrores del pasado y yo intuía que podía ver también las tragedias que aún habían de producirse. No era de extrañar que fuera pesimista. Los jóvenes lo adoraban, pero los adultos reaccionaban invariablemente como si los estuviera juzgando.

Jasper se sintió observado y se volvió hacia nosotras. Di un paso atrás, porque tuve la impresión de que nos estábamos entrometiendo en su soledad, pero él cambió de expresión en cuanto nos vio e hizo señas para que nos acercáramos. Cuando llegamos a su lado, nos ayudó a subir por las rocas y nos quedamos allí sentados un rato. Yo pensé que no lo había visto tan relajado en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que se avecina una encerrona?— murmuró Jasper

—Por favor, ¿podemos ir al baile de otoño?— le dijimos sin más.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

— No sabía que queríais asistir. No creía que os interesara.

— Es que va todo el mundo—le dije— Es de lo único que habla Alice desde hace meses. Se llevaría una decepción si yo no fuera. Para ella es muy importante.— Le di unos golpecitos en el brazo, esperanzada que el nombramiento de Alice le suavizara— No me digas que piensas perdértelo.

— Me encantaría, pero me han pedido que ayude a vigilar— me respondió, nada ilusionado ante semejante perspectiva — No sé cómo se les ocurren estas ideas. A mí todo el montaje me parece una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero.

— Forma parte de la vida del colegio— dijo Rosaloe

— Pero no habrá que vestirse de gala, ¿no?— preguntó Jasper

—¡Para nada!— dijo Rosalie, escandalizada— Bueno, quizás un poquito.

Él dio un suspiro.

— Bueno, supongo que es sólo una noche.

— Y tú estarás allí para controlar— añadí.

—Rosalie, esperaba que tú me acompañaras— dijo Jasper

—Pues…—se notaba la incomodidad en las facciones de Rosalie— Justamente esta mañana Emmett me ha pedido que lo acompañara a él—hizo una pausa— Lo siento

—No pasa nada—dijo como si nada

—Podrías invitar a Alice. Sé que le haría muchísima ilusión ir contigo—le intenté vender la propuesta. Alice había estado estresada todos estos días por la simple razón de que Jaspe no le hacía _la_ petición

—¿Tú crees? — preguntó asombrado

—¡Por supuesto!

.º.º.º.

La atmósfera estaba templada y poco nublada el sábado por la noche: el tiempo ideal para una fogata en la playa. El cielo tenía un matiz aterciopelado y soplaba del sur una brisa que mecía los árboles, como si se hicieran reverencias unos a otros. Yo debería haberme sentido al borde de la histeria, pero en mí interior todo me parecía perfectamente lógico. Estaba a punto de unir nuestros mundos, por contradictorios que fueran, y de cimentar así mi relación con Edward.

Elegí cuidadosamente lo que iba a ponerme aquella noche y acabé decidiéndome por mi única falda, larga y de color caqui, pero aun así informal. Me vestí con la blusa de color azul oscuro de la que Edward había hablado favorablemente en una ocasión. Un rápido vistazo en el espejo me convenció de que mi pelo era una causa perdida, por lo que me lo recogí en una coleta. Cuando bajé, Jasper y Rosalie estaban en el salón; Jasper leyendo las letras minúsculas de un texto religioso con ayuda de una lupa: una estampa tan incongruente, dado su físico juvenil, que tuve que reprimir una risita. Rosalie, por su parte, trataba en vano de adiestrar a _Phantom_ dándole algunas órdenes básicas.

—Siéntate, _Phantom_— le decía, con esa voz empalagosa que la gente suele reservar para los bebés— Hazlo por mami.

Yo estaba segura de que_ Phantom_ no obedecería mientras utilizase aquel tono con él. Era un perro muy inteligente y no le gustaba que lo tratasen como si fuera tonto. Me imaginaba que su expresión sólo podía ser de desdén.

—No llegues demasiado tarde— me advirtió Jasper.

Él sabía que me iba a dar una vuelta por la playa con Alice y alguna amiga suya, y también que entre ellos estaría Edward

Confiaban en mí lo suficiente como para no hacer demasiadas preguntas, y yo me odiaba a mí misma al pensar que iba a traicionarlos. Pero ya no había marcha atrás: quería hacer partícipe a Edward de mi mundo secreto, deseaba con locura llegar a ese grado de intimidad. Junto a esa determinación, no dejaba de haber en mí un miedo persistente a que esa transgresión me acarreara un severo castigo. Pero yo procuraba alejar de mi mente la preocupación y la llenaba con la imagen de Edward. A partir de aquella noche, nos enfrentaríamos juntos a todo.

No pensaba quedarme hasta muy tarde: sólo el tiempo suficiente para contarle mi secreto a Edward y enfrentarme con su reacción, fuera cual fuese. Había revisado una y otra vez todas las posibilidades y las había acabado reduciendo a tres. Podía quedarse cautivado, consternado o aterrorizado. ¿Me tomaría por una pieza de museo? ¿Llegaría a creer la verdad cuando por fin me armase de valor para decirla, o pensaría que era una broma de mal gusto? Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

— Isabella ya sabe cuidarse de sí misma— dijo Rosalie— ¡Siéntate, Phantom! ¡Siéntate!

— No es Isabella, sino el resto del mundo lo que me preocupa— dijo Jasper— Ya hemos visto algunas de las estupideces más corrientes. Vete con cuidado y mantente ojo avizor.

— ¡A sus órdenes!— dije, haciéndole un saludo militar y pasando por alto las punzadas de culpabilidad que sentía en el pecho. Aquello no me lo iba a perdonar Jasper así como así.

— ¡Siéntate, Phantom!— decía Rosalie con su tonillo arrullador— ¡Sobre el trasero!

— ¡Ay, por Dios!— Jasper dejó el libro y apuntó a Phantom con un dedo— Siéntate—le ordenó con voz grave.

Phantom lo miró tímidamente y se tendió en el suelo. Rosalie frunció el ceño, decepcionada.

—¡Yo llevaba todo el día intentándolo! ¿Por qué será que sólo hacen caso de la autoridad masculina?

Descendí con ligereza los estrechos escalones y empecé a recorrer el sendero lleno de maleza que iba a la playa. A veces se distinguían en la arena huellas de serpiente, o se cruzaba una lagartija a toda velocidad. Las ramitas se quebraban bajo mis pies con un chasquido. La arboleda era tan densa en algunos puntos que formaba un espeso dosel por el que sólo se colaba alguna que otra esquirla del sol del atardecer. Una orquesta de cigarras ahogaba los demás sonidos, salvo el rugido del océano. Si me perdía, siempre podría orientarme siguiendo el rumor de su oleaje.

Llegué a la playa de arena blanca y sedosa, que crujía bajo mis pies. Habían decidido montar la fogata cerca de los acantilados porque sabían que la zona estaría desierta. Me encaminé hacia allí pensando que aquel paisaje parecía mucho más escabroso de noche. No había más que un pescador solitario plantado en la orilla. Lo observé mientras recogía el sedal para examinar su captura; enseguida volvió a arrojar al agua el cuerpo palpitante del pez. Advertí que el océano cambiaba de color con la distancia: era azul oscuro en lo más profundo, allí donde se juntaba con el horizonte; casi aguamarina en medio; y de un verde claro y vidrioso entre el oleaje que lamía la orilla. Vi un promontorio que se destacaba a lo lejos y un faro blanco encaramado en lo alto. Desde donde yo estaba, parecía del tamaño de un dedal.

Para entonces ya empezaba a oscurecer. Oí ruido de voces y luego distinguí a varias figuras que iban apilando apuntes, exámenes, hojas de ejercicios y otros materiales inflamables en un gran montón para encender la fogata. No había música atronando ni una masa apretada de cuerpos, como en la fiesta de Jessica. Aún eran pocos los presentes y se limitaban a tumbarse en la arena, echando tragos de cerveza y pasándose cigarrillos a mano. Jessica y sus amigas todavía no habían llegado para mi suerte. Pude ver a Alice hablando con Angela animadamente.

Edward estaba sentado en un tronco caído y medio enterrado en la arena. Llevaba téjanos, una holgada sudadera azul claro y la cruz de plata colgada al cuello. Tenía una botella a medias en la mano y se reía a carcajadas de la imitación que estaba haciendo uno de los chicos. La luz de las llamas bailaba en su rostro, dándole un aspecto más cautivador que nunca.

— Eh, Bells— dijo alguien, y los demás me saludaron con la mano o con un gesto de cabeza. ¿Había dejado la gente por fin de considerarnos material de «interés informativo»?, ¿habían aceptado ya que íbamos los dos en el mismo paquete? Sonreí a todos tímidamente y me deslicé enseguida junto a Edward, donde me sentía segura.

— Tienes un olor increíble, como a fresas— me dijo y se inclinó para besarme en lo alto de la cabeza. Algunos de sus amigos silbaron, le dieron codazos o pusieron los ojos en blanco.

— Venga.—Me ayudó a levantarme— Vamos.

— ¿Ya os marcháis?— se mofó uno de sus amigos.

—Sólo vamos a dar un paseo— dijo Edward con buen talante— Si no tienes inconveniente.

Oímos algunos silbidos a nuestra espalda mientras nos alejábamos del grupo y del calor de la fogata recién encendida. Procedían del círculo de los amigos de Edward y sabía que no pretendían ofender. Sus voces se amortiguaron enseguida para convertirse en un zumbido lejano.

— No puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde, Edward

—Ya me lo figuraba.

Me puso un brazo sobre los hombros despreocupadamente, mientras recorríamos la playa en silencio hacia los acantilados, convertidos ya en negras siluetas dentadas que se recortaban contra el cielo nocturno. La cálida presión del brazo de Edward hacía que me sintiera protegida. Sabía que la fría sensación de inseguridad regresaría en cuanto me separase de él.

Cuando me hice un corte en el pie con el filo de una concha, Edward se empeñó en llevarme en brazos. En la oscuridad, por suerte, él no podía ver cómo se me curaba el corte por sí mismo. Aunque el dolor ya se había mitigado, seguí aferrada a él, decidida a disfrutar de la situación. Relajé todo mi cuerpo, dejando que se fundiera con el suyo. En mi entusiasmo por pegarme todo lo posible a él, le metí sin querer un dedo en el ojo. Me sentí tan torpe como una colegiala, justamente cuando debería haberme comportado con la grácil levedad de un ángel. Me disculpé una y otra vez.

—No pasa nada, aún me queda otro— bromeó, mientras le lloraba el ojo a causa del golpe. Él parpadeaba y lo guiñaba para librarse de las lágrimas.

Volvió a depositarme en el suelo cuando llegamos a una ensenada arenosa sumida bajo la sombra del acantilado. Las rocas dentadas formaban un arco natural, como la entrada a otro mundo, y la luz de la luna le daba a la arena un tono azul nacarado. Una empinada serie de escalones conducía hasta lo alto, desde donde se disfrutaba de la mejor vista del faro. En el agua, junto a la orilla, sobresalían a la superficie formaciones rocosas dispersas como monolitos. Casi nadie solía aventurar se por allí, salvo algún grupo ocasional de turistas. La mayoría prefería quedarse en la playa principal, donde tenían a mano los cafés y las tiendas de regalos. Aquel sitio estaba totalmente apartado: no había nada ni nadie a la vista. El único sonido era el de los embates del mar: como un centenar de voces hablando una lengua misteriosa.

Edward se sentó y apoyó la espalda contra la fría roca. Yo me quedé rondando a su lado, sin querer aplazar más lo inevitable pero sin saber cómo empezar. Ambos sabíamos a qué habíamos venido: yo quería desahogarme y contarle al fin mi secreto. Me imaginaba que Edward había estaba aguardando aquel momento tanto como yo, pero no sabía lo que se le venía encima.

Ahora se quedó en silencio, esperando mis palabras, pero yo tenía la boca completamente seca. Se suponía que era mi gran momento. Había planeado revelarle mi identidad aquella noche. Durante toda la semana me había parecido que el tiempo transcurría lentamente, que las horas desfilaban a paso de tortuga. Pero ahora que había llegado al fin el momento, era como si quisiera ganar un poco más de tiempo. Me sentía como una actriz que olvida bruscamente su texto, aunque durante los ensayos previos le saliera a la perfección. Sabía lo que debía decirle básicamente, pero no recordaba cómo hacerlo, ni con qué gestos acompañarlo ni en qué orden iba a explicárselo. Deambulé de aquí para allá por la orilla, retorciéndome las manos, mientras me preguntaba cómo empezar. A pesar de que hacía una noche templada, sentía escalofríos, y mi vacilación estaba empezando a impacientar a Edward

— Sea lo que sea, Bells, dímelo de una vez. Podré resistirlo. — me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que me hizo relajarme un poco

—Gracias, pero la cosa es un poquito más complicada.

Me había imaginado la escena más de un centenar de veces, pero ahora no me salían las palabras.

Edward se levantó y me puso las manos en los hombros para tranquilizarme.

— Escucha. No importa lo que estés a punto de contarme, eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. Es imposible.

— ¿Por qué imposible?

— No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estoy loco por ti.

— ¿De veras?— dije, complacida por aquella súbita distracción.

— ¿No lo habías notado? Mal asunto. Tendré que ser más demostrativo de ahora en adelante.

— Eso será si todavía deseas que sigamos juntos después de esta noche.

— Cuando me conozcas mejor, descubrirás que no soy de los que salen corriendo. Me cuesta mucho tiempo tomar una decisión sobre la gente, pero, una vez que la he tomado, me mantengo firme a su lado.

— ¿Incluso si te has equivocado?

— No creo que me equivoque contigo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando no sabes lo que voy a contarte?— murmuré.

Edward abrió los brazos, dispuesto a recibir el golpe.

— Deja que te lo demuestre.

— No puedo — negué con voz entrecortada— Tengo miedo. ¿Y si no quieres volver a verme nunca más?

—Eso no va a suceder, Bells— dijo, ahora con tono más dulce, si cabe. Bajó la voz y añadió con toda seriedad— : Ya sé que es un trago difícil, pero vas a tener que confiar en mí

Lo miré a los ojos, que relucían como dos prados verdosos y comprendí que tenía razón. Confiaba en él.

—Primero dime una cosa— murmuré— ¿Qué es lo más espeluznante que te ha pasado en tu vida?

Edward reflexionó unos instantes.

—Bueno, mirar desde lo alto de un descenso en rápel de treinta metros fue bastante espeluznante. Y una vez, en un viaje con el equipo de waterpolo infantil, incumplí una de las normas y el entrenador Benson me agarró por su cuenta. Es un tipo bastante intimidante cuando quiere y me hizo pedazos. No me dejó participar al día siguiente en el partido contra Creswell.

Por primera vez me dejó impresionada su inocencia humana; si aquélla era su definición de una experiencia terrorífica, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de sobrevivir antela bomba que yo estaba a punto de soltar?

— ¿Y ya está?— pregunté, aunque me salió un tono más brusco de lo que pretendía—¿Eso ha sido lo más espeluznan te de todo? Me miró a los ojos.

— Bueno, supongo que podrías incluir aquella noche también, cuando me llamaron para decirme que había habido un incendio en casa de mi novia. Aunque de eso preferiría no hablar...

— Lo siento.— Miré al suelo. No entendía cómo había sido tan estúpida para olvidarme de Tanya. Edward conocía una pérdida, una tristeza y un dolor que yo no había experimentado.

— No lo sientas.— Me cogió la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos— Sólo escucha: vi a la familia después. Estaban todos en la calle y yo por un momento pensé que no había pasado nada. Esperaba verla entre ellos. Me acerqué dispuesto a consolarla. Pero entonces vi la cara de su madre. Una cara... bueno, como si ya no tuviera motivo para seguir viviendo. Entonces lo supe. No sólo había desaparecido su casa: Tanya también se había ido.

— ¡Qué espanto!— susurré, mientras notaba que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Edward me las secó con el pulgar.

—No te lo cuento para afligirte— me dijo— Te lo cuento para que sepas que no puedes asustarme. Puedes decirme lo que sea. No saldré corriendo.

Así pues, inspiré hondo y empecé la confesión que habría de cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre.

—Quiero que sepas que si todavía me quieres después de esta noche... en fin, que nada podría hacerme más feliz.— Edward sonrió y alargó una mano para acariciarme, pero yo lo detuve— Déjame terminar primero. Voy a procurar explicártelo de la mejor manera posible.

Él asintió, cruzando los brazos, y me prestó toda su atención. Durante una fracción de segundo, lo vi como si fuera un colegial sentado en primera fila: un chico ansioso por complacer, expectante ante las instrucciones del profesor.

—Sé que te parecerá una locura — le dije — , pero quiero que me mires caminar.

Parpadeó con cierta perplejidad, pero no discutió.

— Está bien.

—Pero no me mires a mí; mira la arena.

Sin apartar la vista de su rostro, describí lentamente un círculo alrededor de él.

— ¿Qué has notado?— pregunté.

—Que no dejas huellas— respondió Edward, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo— Un truco muy bueno. Seguramente te haría falta comer un poco más, ya lo había comentado Alice.

Por ahora, todo bien. No era fácil desconcertarle. Sonreí con tristeza, me senté a su lado y giré el pie para que pudiera ver la planta. La piel, suave y de color melocotón, se veía intacta.

— Antes me he cortado...

—Pero no hay ningún corte— dijo Edward, arrugando la frente— ¿Cómo puede...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, le tomé la mano y me la puse en el estómago.

— ¿Notas la diferencia?— pregunté

Sus dedos recorrieron delicadamente mi vientre. Se detuvo al llegar justo al centro y presionó un poco, buscando con el pulgar la hendidura del ombligo.

— No vas a encontrarlo— dije, antes de que pronunciase palabra— No tengo.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó Edward. Debía figurarse que había sufrido algún accidente y que era sólo una secuela.

—No me pasó nada. Es lo que soy.

Casi percibía su esfuerzo mental para tratar de encajar todas las piezas.

— ¿Quién eres?— Fue apenas un susurro.

—Estoy a punto de mostrártelo. ¿Te importaría cerrar los ojos? No los abras hasta que yo te lo diga

Cuando comprobé que los tenía del todo cerrados, me apresuré a subir de tres en tres los empinados escalones del acantilado. Una vez arriba, avancé de puntillas y me situé en el borde, justo por encima de donde estaba Edward. El suelo de roca era áspero e irregular, pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio. Aunque estaba a unos diez metros, la altura no me intimidó. Sólo confiaba en ser capaz de llevar a cabo mi plan. El corazón me palpitaba, casi me daba brincos en el pecho. Oía dos voces a la vez en mi cabeza. «¿Qué estás haciendo?», gritaba una. «¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Baja corriendo, vuelve a casa! ¡Todavía no es demasiado tarde!» La otra voz tenía otras ideas. «Ya has llegado hasta aquí — decía— No puedes echarte atrás ahora. Tú sabes bien cuánto le quieres. Nunca podrás estar con él si no lo haces. Muy bien, sí, pórtate como una cobarde y márchate. Deja que siga con su vida y que se olvide de ti. Espero que disfrutes de tu eterna soledad.»

Me tapé la boca con la mano para no gritar de pura frustración. No tenía sentido darle más vueltas. Ya había tomado mi decisión.

—¡Ya puedes abrir los ojos!— le grité a Edward.

Primero miró alrededor sorprendido y sólo después levantó la vista. Agité la mano cuando me vio.

— ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?— Detecté el pánico en su voz— Esto no tiene ninguna gracia, Bella. Baja ahora mismo antes de que te hagas daño.

—No te preocupes. Ya bajo— le dije— A mi manera.

Di un paso más y me balanceé al borde del acantilado, depositando todo mi peso en el pulpejo de los pies. La roca me arañaba la piel, pero yo apenas lo notaba. Era como si ya estuviera volando. Me invadía el deseo imperioso de sentir de nuevo el viento alborotándome el pelo.

—¡Basta ya, Bella! ¡No te muevas, voy a buscarte!— oí que gritaba Edward, pero yo ya no le escuchaba.

Mientras el viento me agitaba las ropas, extendí los brazos y me dejé caer desde lo alto del acantilado. Si hubiera sido humana, habría sentido que se me subía el estómago a la boca; yo, en cambio, noté que mi corazón se aligeraba y que todo mi cuerpo hormigueaba de pura embriaguez. Caí en picado hacia el suelo, disfrutando de la presión del viento en mis mejillas. Edward dio un grito y corrió a atraparme, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Esta vez no necesitaba que me salvaran. A medio camino, bajé los brazos y dejé que se produjera la transformación. Una luz cegadora surgió del interior de mi cuerpo, brotando de cada poro y haciendo que me resplandeciera la piel como un metal candente. Vi que Edward retrocedía, protegiéndose los ojos con una mano. Noté que mis alas se liberaban de detrás de mis omoplatos y explotaban bruscamente, haciendo trizas la fina tela de la blusa. Completamente desplegadas, arrojaban sobre la arena una larga sombra, como si yo fuera un pájaro majestuoso.

Edward se había agazapado y advertí que la luz palpitante lo deslumbraba. Yo me sentía expuesta y desnuda mientras planeaba allá arriba y batía las alas para sostenerme en el aire. Pero también experimentaba una extraña euforia. Sentía con placer cómo se extendían los tendones de mis alas, muy necesitados de ejercicio; últimamente pasaban demasiado tiempo agarrotados bajo las ropas. Contuve la tentación de volar más alto y de zambullirme entre las nubes. Me limité a planear unos instantes y luego descendí de golpe y me posé suavemente en la arena. La incandescencia que me rodeaba empezó a extinguirse en cuanto mis pies tocaron suelo firme.

Edward se frotaba los ojos y parpadeaba, tratando de recuperar la visión. Finalmente, me vio. Dio un paso atrás, estupefacto, con los brazos caídos y flácidos, como si no supiera bien qué hacer con ellos. Yo permanecí frente él, todavía con la piel encendida. Los restos de mi camisa me colgaban como tentáculos. Un par de alas prominentes se arqueaban a mi espalda, ligeras como plumas, pero con un aspecto poderoso. Tenía el pelo echado hacia atrás y sabía que el cerco de luz en torno a mi cabeza debía brillar como nunca.

— ¡Joder, la Virgen!— soltó Edward

—¿Te importaría no blasfemar?— le dije educadamente. Él me miró, sin saber qué decir — Lo sé — añadí, suspirando — Ésta no te la esperabas.—Señalé la playa con un gesto— Ahora puedes irte, si quieres.

Edward permaneció inmóvil un instante, mirándome con unos ojos como platos. Luego me rodeó lentamente y noté que me rozaba las alas delicadamente con los dedos. Aunque no lo pareciera, eran delgadas como pergamino y apenas pesaban. Noté por su expresión que se había quedado maravillado ante aquellas plumas blancas tan frágiles y ante las finísimas membranas que se vislumbraban a través dela piel translúcida.

—Uau—dijo, pasmado— Es tan...

—¿Monstruoso?

— Increíble — dijo— Pero ¿quién eres entonces? No puedes ser...

—¿Un ángel? — respondí — Premio.

Edward se frotó la nariz, mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a todo aquello.

— No puede ser real — dijo al fin— No lo entiendo.

— Claro que no — susurré— Mi mundo y el tuyo están a años luz.

— ¿Tu mundo?— preguntó, incrédulo — Esto es demencial.

— ¿El qué?

— Estas cosas son pura fantasía. ¡No suceden en la vida real!

— Es real. Yo soy real.

—Ya — contestó— Lo más espeluznante es que te creo. Perdona, necesito un minuto...

Se desplomó en la arena con la cara contraída, como quien trata de resolver un enigma indescifrable. Intenté figurarme lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Debía de ser un caos total. Tendría millones de preguntas.

— ¿Estás enfadado?— pregunté.

— ¿Enfadado? — repitió— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

— Por no habértelo dicho antes.

— Estoy intentando entenderlo.

—Ya entiendo que no debe de ser fácil. Tómatelo con calma.

Permaneció en silencio un buen rato. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. Debía de estar produciéndose una gran lucha en su interior. Se incorporó y pasó una mano lentamente alrededor de mi cabeza. Yo sabía que sus dedos detectarían el calor que emitía mi halo.

— Vale, o sea que los ángeles existen— admitió al fin, hablando despacio, como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí mismo— Pero ¿qué haces aquí, en la Tierra?

— Ahora mismo somos miles los que estamos distribuidos bajo apariencia humana por todo el planeta— respondí — Formamos parte de una misión.

— ¿Con qué objetivo?

—Es difícil de explicar pero te haré una pregunta: normalmente, en las películas de Hollywood y todas esas historias que los humanos creáis, ¿los ángeles que suelen ser?

—Normalmente son… — se quedó pensativo unos segundos, pensando bien su respuesta— Lo único que se me ocurre es que son ángeles guardianes pero…

—Bingo—le corté

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos

—¿Me están intentando decir qué eres una ángel guardián?

—Algo así—sonreí a medias, lo máximo que la situación permitía

—Pero entonces… ¿de quién eres ángel?

—Creo que eso está claro—le miré directamente a los ojos; estos se movían rápidamente, analizando lo que acababa de decir

Una sonrisa socarrona y cariñosa apareció en su rostro

—Quieres decir que tú eres mi ángel guardián—asentí con la cabeza, esperando que se desplomara o algo parecido

De repente vi como Edward pasaba de la incredulidad a estar riéndose a carcajadas. Le miré algo asustada, temiendo que sufriera de bipolaridad.

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? —pregunté algo extrañada

Edward al ver que yo no comprendía a que venía su cambio de humor intentó aplacar su risa, sin conseguirlo del todo

—Es solo…, es solo que me resulta cómico que tu seas la que se encargue de mi protección

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no sé si te has fijado pero aquí el que salva al otro todo el tiempo soy yo—comentó intentando no seguir riéndose

—¡Eso no es cierto! —repuse, avergonzada—¡No me estas salvando todo el rato!

—Bells, acaso no recuerdas que hace un rato te has cortado el pie y he sido yo el que te ha llevado en hombros

—¡De acuerdo! —acabé riéndome yo también—, pero no dirás que soy una mala influencia ¿no?; desde que estas conmigo no te has metido en ningún lio

—En eso tienes razón pero…¡Todo esto es una locura! ¿Quién se supone que te ha enviado a esta misión?

—Creía que eso resultaría obvio.

Edward me miró incrédulo.

—No querrás decir...

—Sí.

Me miró consternado, como si un huracán lo hubiese lanzado por los aires y hubiera vuelto a arrojarlo al suelo. Se pasó la mano por su pelo cobrizo, cogiendo aire profundamente

— ¿Me estás diciendo... que Dios existe de verdad?

—No estoy autorizada a hablar de ello— contesté, pensando que sería mejor que la conversación no fuera más lejos— Hay cosas que quedan más allá de la comprensión humana. Me vería en un aprieto si intentara explicártelo. Ni siquiera deberíamos pronunciar su nombre.

Edward asintió.

— Pero ¿hay vida después de la muerte?— dijo— ¿Un Cielo?

— Sin duda.

—Entonces...— Se frotó la barbilla, pensativo— Si existe el Cielo, es lógico pensar... que también debe de haber...

Completé su pensamiento.

—Sí, también. Pero, por favor, basta de preguntas por ahora.

Edward se masajeó las sienes, como buscando la mejor manera de procesar toda aquella información.

—Perdona—le dije— Comprendo que debe de ser abrumador.

Él me tranquilizó con un gesto, mientras seguía tratando de hacerse una idea coherente.

— A ver si me aclaro. Los ángeles estáis metidos en una misión para ayudar a la humanidad…y yo te he sido asignado

— En realidad, Jasper es un arcángel— lo corregí — Pero, por lo demás, sí.

—Ah, vale. Así se explica que sea tan poco impresionable— dijo Edward con ligereza. —Pero entonces… ¿Y Rosalie y Jasper?

Me reí levemente. Me resultaba raro que no me lo hubiera preguntado antes

—Bueno, ellos también han sido enviados por las mismas razones que yo, solo que con fines distintos

—¿A qué te refieres? — no me estaba explicando del todo bien

—Bueno, yo estoy encargada de ti, solo de ti Edward—él me sonrió cariñosamente—;en cambio Rosalie es la guardiana de Emmett y Jasper de Alice

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Todos estáis a cargo nuestro? ¿Y mis padres?

—Demasiadas preguntas— me reí— Haber, en un principio Jasper y Rosalie también estaban al cargo de tus padres pero recibimos un mensaje comunicando que no hacía falta que ellos tuvieran ángeles de cerca; solamente la gente problemática o aún joven necesitan tener a su ángel en La Tierra con él

—Entiendo…—dijo pensativo

— Eres la única persona que lo sabe— le advertí — No puedes decirle una palabra a nadie, ni mucho menos a tus hermanos.

— ¿A quién voy a contárselo? — exclamó— ¿Y quién va a creerme, además?

— Bien observado.

Se echó a reír de improviso.

— Mi novia es un ángel— dijo, y luego lo repitió en voz más alta, cambiando el énfasis, probando a ver qué tal sonaba — Mi _novia_ es un _ángel_.

—Baja la voz, Edward— le advertí.

Sonaba tan extravagante y tan sencillo a la vez que no pude reprimir una risita. Cualquier otra persona habría entendido al oírle que no era más que un adolescente enamorado manifestando su rendida admiración. Sólo nosotros dos lo entendíamos de otra manera. Ahora compartíamos un secreto, un peligroso secreto que nos acercaba más que nunca. Era como si hubiéramos sellado un vínculo, cerrando la brecha entre ambos y volviéndolo definitivo.

—Me preocupaba muchísimo que no quisieras saber nada de en cuanto lo descubrieras.

Suspiré con una gran sensación de alivio.

— ¿Bromeas?— Alargó la mano y enrolló en su dedo un mechón de mi pelo— Debo de ser el tipo más afortunado del mundo.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—¿No te parece obvio? Tengo aquí mismo mi pequeña parcela del Cielo.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia sí. Yo restregué la nariz contra su pecho, aspirando su masculina fragancia.

— ¿Me prometes no hacer demasiadas preguntas?

—Sólo respóndeme ésta— replicó— Supongo que esto hace que lo nuestro sean un gran...—Completó la frase meneando el dedo y chasqueando la lengua con seriedad.

Me alegró que se le hubiera pasado la impresión y que empezara a comportarse como el de siempre.

—No sólo grande— dije— , sino el más grande.

—No te preocupes. Me encantan los desafíos.

Edward puso una de sus manos en mi nuca atrayéndome hacia sí y la otra mano en mi cintura hizo que no hubiera ni un solo milímetro de separación entre nuestros cuerpos. Tenía su cara tan cerca que me tocaba la punta de la nariz con la suya y podía sentir su aliento chocar en mi rostro. Yo terminé con la distancia que había entre nuestros labios y me sentí desfallecer. Me notaba volar por el aire, sintiendo como mis piernas comenzaban a decaer. Los labios de Edward tenían un sabor indescriptible, y aunque nunca hubiera besado antes podía asegurar a pies juntillas que nadie se le podía comparar. Cuando sentía sus labios sobre los míos podía notar como con aquel beso me trasmitía todo su amor y rendición ante mí. Y si le sumábamos el que Edward, con la mano que tenía antes en mi nuca, me acariciaba las alas como si temiera rompérmelas me hacia desear que nunca dejara de besarme.

Por la maldita necesidad de respirar tuvimos que poner por finalizado el beso, pero los labios de Edward no se separaron de mi piel. Sus labios fueron trazando un camino de múltiples besos deteniéndose en mi mandíbula, haciéndome sentir un temblor que traspaso por todas las esquinas de mi cuerpo. Luego fue descendiendo más y más… hasta que sus labios se toparon con el hueco de mi garganta, mi corazón estaba a mil y casi podría jurar que a la velocidad de los aleteos de un colibrí.

Sentí que sus labios presionaron suavemente contra mi garganta, mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo a través de las venas, haciéndome sentir sensaciones que no había sentido anteriormente, como mariposas en el estomago. Y luego de un segundo casi imperceptible, sentí como entreabrió su boca y mordió mi cuello suave y delicadamente, haciéndome soltar un suspiro. El suspiro contra mi cuello haciéndome temblar

Poco a poco los besos fueron haciéndose más leves, hasta que terminamos con nuestras frentes juntas y mirándonos directamente a los ojos. Sus maravillosas orbes, del color de la esmeralda, me tenían hipnotizada. Podía mirar a sus ojos y perderme en ellos, sentir su alma en todo su esplendor y nunca me cansaría

—Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué?— preguntó Edward, de improviso

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Ahora que sé lo tuyo.

— No tengo ni idea, la verdad. Nunca se había dado entre nosotros una situación parecida — reconocí.

— O sea que por mucho que seas un ángel...— vaciló.

— Eso no implica que tenga respuestas para todo— dije, concluyendo la frase.

— Creía que sería una de las ventajas.

— Por desgracia, no.

—Bueno, a mí me parece que mientras nadie más lo sepa, estás a salvo. Porque en cuestión de secretos, yo soy una tumba. Pregunta a mis amigos o a mi familia

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

—Tengo una pregunta— no pude evitar reírme— Supongo que sabrás cuanto tiempo… estarás aquí

Noté como le había costado mucho hacer esa pregunta

—Bueno, ahora que sacamos el tema, sí, tengo la respuesta. Yo estaré destinada en La Tierra hasta que tu alma se desprenda de tu cuerpo y ascienda al cielo— se estremeció

—Se me pone la piel de gallina cuando hablas de ese modo. Te resulta tan fácil hablar de la muerte, me sorprendes

—Es algo natural si sabes que hay otra vida eterna esperándote allí arriba. Aunque, si llegan a enterarse de que te lo he confesado si que no estaré contigo toda la vida; me enviarían al Reino y podría ser exiliada— ahogué un pequeño gemido. No me había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias celestiales que podrían acarear mis actos, y eso me asustaba

Aunque debía de esperarse la respuesta, aparecieron en su rostro indicios de desazón. Sus ojos color prado se oscurecieron y en sus labios se dibujó un rictus de contrariedad.

Edward se puso rígido.

— ¿Y tú no tienes ni voz ni voto? — preguntó con una nota de incredulidad— . ¿Qué hay del libre albedrío?

— Ése fue un don otorgado a la humanidad, ¿recuerdas? A nosotros no nos incumbe. Mira, si hay alguna manera de que me quede si me descubren, todavía no se me ha ocurrido —proseguí — Yo no sabía que al venir a La Tierra, al encontrarte, me enamoraría de ti. Se supone que no está permitido sentimientos como estos entre nosotros

— No puedes irte— dijo Edward alterado

— Yo siento lo mismo— le dije, frotándole los hombros para aliviar la tensión que lo atenazaba—, pero no depende de mí.

— Es tu vida— replicó.

— No es así exactamente. Yo estoy, como si dijéramos, con un contrato de alquiler.

— Tendremos que renegociar las cláusulas del contrato.

— ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo? No es como llamar por teléfono, ¿sabes?

—Déjame pensarlo.

Debía reconocer que su determinación era impactante y típicamente humana. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos.

—No hablemos más esta noche— le propuse. No quería arruinar el momento dándole vueltas a algo que no podíamos cambiar. Por ahora, me bastaba con que deseara que me quedase a su lado y con su disposición a enfrentarse incluso con los poderes celestiales para conseguirlo— Ahora mismo estamos juntos; no nos amarguemos pensando en el posible futuro. ¿Vale?

Edward asintió y se dejó llevar en cuanto pegué mis labios a los suyos. La tensión pareció desaparecer en un instante, y los dos caímos sobre la arena. Notaba cómo encajaban a la perfección nuestros cuerpos. Él me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos mientras yo le deslizaba los dedos por el pelo y le acariciaba la cara. Nunca había besado a nadie más, pero sentía como si una extraña su hubiera apoderado de mi cuerpo: una extraña que sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Ladeé la cabeza para reseguir su mandíbula con los labios, bajando por el cuello y continuando por la clavícula. Él contuvo la respiración un momento; ahora era yo la que le tenía a mi disposición. Me tomó la cara con ambas manos, acariciándome el pelo y poniéndomelo detrás de las orejas.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, entrelazados sobre la arena, a ratos fundidos en un abrazo, a ratos mirando la luna y el acantilado que se alzaba sobre nosotros. Lo único seguro es que cuando quise darme cuenta, había pasado mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Me incorporé, sacudiéndome la arena de la ropa y de la piel.

—Se ha hecho tarde—dije— He de volver a casa.

La imagen de Edward desparramado sobre la arena, con su pelo cobrizo desordenado y una media sonrisa en los labios, resultaba tan seductora que me entró la tentación de tenderme de nuevo a su lado. Pero me las arreglé para serenarme y me dispuse a volver por donde habíamos venido.

—Eh, Bells — me dijo, levantándose— Igual te convendría... hum, taparte.

Necesité un momento para advertir que aún se me veían las alas perfectamente entre la camisa desgarrada.

—¡Ah, sí, gracias!

Me lanzó su sudadera y yo me apresuré a pasármela por la cabeza. Me iba muy grande y prácticamente me llagaba a medio muslo, pero era cálida y agradable y olía deliciosamente a él. Cuando nos separamos, hice todo el trayecto hasta casa corriendo con la sensación de que seguía a mi lado. Pensaba dormir con la sudadera y empaparme de su fragancia.

**Hola!**

**He visto que el capítulo no gusto. ¿Os desanimó el que se lo quisiera contar? No sé si está hiendo la historia como queríais. Avisadme si no os gusta**

**PaSaOs PoR mI pOlL! Votación abierta hasta saber todos vuestros votos**

_**Nohemi**_

No pasa nada de que no te enteraras, ahora ya los has leído jaja. Y sí, ya por fin han ido dando pasos cada vez mas grandes; les ha costado lo suyo. Bueno, creo que este capítulo vale por dos realmente, he contado que tenía 8470 palabras!, he tardado todo el día en hacerlo XP. Petonets!

_**Akamaruwolf323**_

Si? Te ha gustado lo del 30 de febrero? En verdad en el libro ponía que cuando se da cuenta dice que es el 30 de abril, pero he pensado: esta es bella, asi que por narices tiene que decir que es el 13 de septiembre no? Y bueno, había pensado que el accidente lo tuviera Bella -.-" pero pensé que seria demasiado cliché! Así que al revés, Bella salvo una vida jaja. Petonets!

_**Mar Julie Cullen**_

Bienvenida al fic! O por lo menos a comentar jaja. No puedes esperar para el siguiente también? Yo creo que el siguiente va a ser bastante interesante, creo yo jaja. Me parece que las cosas se pondrán calientes, y no de la manera que muchas piensan- pervertidas =)- si no que veremos algo de carácter de… Petonets!

_**Peque Cullen**_

En serio pensaste que iba a hacer que rompieran? Tan mala te parezco? Jajaja. Tardaré un poco más en actualizar a partir de ahora- he empezado las clases!-. Petonets!

_**Iga Emo - 12L**_

Te ha parecido correcta la manera en que Bella se lo ha contado? A mi me ha resultado original, la verdad. Petonets!

**_Douces Roses_**

Ahh! Dios, al leer tu comentario me entraron los siete males. ¿Tan malo estoy pintando al pobre Jasper? Sé que es algo estricto-normal siendo arcángel- pero no pensaba que lo pintara como al demonio. Crees que Edward lo ha entendido bien? ;) Yo creo que nuestro Eddie es MUY comprensivo, no?. Y bueno, en el próximo capítulo veremos si meten un tiro si o no a Bella. Tú que crees que pasará? Petonets!

_**Mentxu Masen Cullen**_

Bienvenida a mi historia cariño! No sabes la ilusión que se nos una alguien nuevo, xD. Espero que te guste como está tomando la situación, jaja. Yo creo que Edward más mono y dulce no se puede volver, o no lo demuestra en este capítulo? Yo amo a Edward! Lo declaro de mi propiedad, ok? Jajaja. Petonets!


	15. El Cónclave

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**15**

**El Cónclave**

Al llegar al patio trasero de Sunset, que estaba cubierto de maleza, me pasé rápidamente los dedos por el pelo y me alisé la ropa para que pareciese que venía de dar un inocente paseo en grupo, y no de una cita secreta en una playa bañada por la luz de la luna. Luego me desplomé en el pesado columpio de madera, que rechinó bajo mi peso. Apoyé la mejilla en la áspera soga, que colgaba de la rama retorcida del roble, y miré hacia el interior de la casa. Por la ventana del salón vi a mis hermanos sentados bajo la luz de la lámpara: Rosalie tejiendo unos guantes y Jasper tocando la guitarra. Mientras los contemplaba, sentí que los fríos dedos de la culpa me envolvían el pecho.

Había luna llena y su claridad azulada inundaba el jardín e iluminaba una estatua medio derruida que sobresalía entre los arbustos. Era un ángel de expresión severa que alzaba la vista hacia el cielo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho en un gesto de devoción. Jasper la consideraba una pobre imitación y más bien desagradable, pero Rosalie la encontraba bonita. A mí, personalmente, siempre me había resultado algo inquietante. No sabía si la luz me jugaba una mala pasada o eran sólo imaginaciones mías, pero mientras contemplaba la estatua en la penumbra me pareció que volvía los ojos para mirarme y que me apuntaba acusadoramente con un dedo.

La ilusión no duró más que un segundo, pero bastó para que saltara de golpe del columpio. Éste se bamboleó hacia atrás y fue a chocar con el tronco ruidosamente. Antes de que pudiera echarle otro vistazo al ángel para comprobar si no estaría perdiendo el juicio, oí que se deslizaban y abrían del todo las puertas cristaleras. La luz de la luna alumbraba su piel blanca como la nieve y resaltaba las venas verdes azuladas de sus brazos y pecho.

—¿Isabella, eres tú?— hablaba con voz almibarada, y la expresión de su rostro parecía tan confiada que me resultó mortificante. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y me entraron náuseas. Me vislumbró entre las densas sombras del roble— . ¿Qué haces ahí? Entra.

Dentro de casa, todo resultaba familiar y tranquilizador. La luz amarillenta de la lámpara se reflejaba en las tablas del suelo; la cama de Phantom, con su estampado de pezuñas, ocupaba su sitio habitual junto al sofá; y los libros de arte de Rosalie y las revistas de decoración se hallaban cuidadosamente ordenadas sobre la mesita de café.

Jasper levantó la vista cuando entré.

—¿Una buena velada?— me preguntó con una sonrisa. Intenté devolvérsela, pero me pareció que tenía paralizados los músculos de la cara. Era como si el peso de lo que había hecho me abrumara y me hundiera la cabeza bajo el agua de tal manera que no podía respirar. Cuando estaba con Edward me resultaba fácil olvidar que yo tenía otro lugar en el mundo y que no sólo le debía lealtad a él.

No me arrepentía de haberle revelado la verdad, pero yo no soportaba los subterfugios, especialmente cuando tenían que ver con mi familia. Me aterrorizaba pensar cómo reaccionarían mis hermanos cuando descubrieran lo que había hecho. ¿Sería capaz de hacerles comprender mis motivos? Pero lo que más miedo me daba era que los poderes del Reino suspendieran mi misión o exigiesen mi retirada inmediata. En uno u otro caso, me vería obligada a abandonar la Tierra y as epararme de la persona que más me importaba.

Jasper debía de haber advertido que llevaba puesta la sudadera de Edward, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Aunque una parte de mí deseaba confesarlo todo allí mismo, me obligué a morderme la lengua. Me disculpé por llegar tarde, alegué que estaba cansada y me excusé sin más, rechazando la taza de chocolate que me ofrecía Rosalie y las galletas que ella misma había preparado aquella tarde.

Jasper me llamó cuando ya estaba al pie de la escalera y yo aguardé mientras sea cercaba. El corazón se agitaba en mi pecho. Mi hermano tenía unas dotes de observación terroríficas y estaba segura de que había notado que yo no era la de siempre. Esperaba que me mirase fijamente, que empezara a hacerme preguntas extrañas o a lanzarme acusaciones, pero lo único que hizo fue ponerme una mano en la mejilla (noté el frío metal de sus anillos) y darme un beso en la frente. Su rostro exquisito parecía totalmente relajado aquella noche. Algunos mechones de pelo rubio se le habían escapado de la cinta que se ponía a veces para recogérselo. Sus ojos de color lluvia habían perdido parte de su severidad y me miraban con genuino afecto fraternal

Me hizo falta toda mi fuerza de voluntad para contener las lágrimas. Arriba, ya acostada y con el cálido cuerpo de Phantom a mi lado, dejé que fluyeran con toda libertad. Sentía que mis mentiras se me deslizaban por dentro como serpientes, envolviéndome poco a poco y apretándome con sus anillos. Me parecía que exprimían todo el aire de mis pulmones y me estrechaban el corazón. Aparte de la culpa lacerante que recorría mi cuerpo como un veneno, me invadía un temor espantoso. ¿Seguiría en la Tierra cuando despertase? No lo sabía. Quería rezar, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado avergonzada, después de los pecados que había cometido, para hablar con Nuestro Padre. Sólo llevaba unas horas con mi secreto y ya me sentía deshecha.

Junto a la sensación de culpa y vergüenza, sin embargo, había una ira latente ante la conciencia de que mi destino no se hallaba en mis manos. Edward me había inoculado esa idea. El futuro de mi relación con él sería decidido sin mi intervención, y lo peor de todo era que yo no sabía cuándo. ¿Y si ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de despedirme de él? Aparté las mantas de una patada a pesar de que sentía un frío glacial. Empezaba a pensar que no podía concebir mi existencia sin la compañía de Edward. No quería.

Horas más tarde seguía debatiéndome furiosamente con mis pensamientos. Nada había cambiado, salvo que tenía la almohada empapada de lágrimas. Me dormía con un sueño entrecortado. Me despertaba y me incorporaba de golpe, escrutando la oscuridad, como si intuyera una presencia que venía a imponerme un castigo. "Mía es la venganza; yo pagaré, dice el Señor." En un momento dado, vi al despertarme una figura encapuchada que supuse que venía a darme mi merecido, pero resultó que no era más que el abrigo colgado del perchero que había junto a la puerta. Después de semejante susto me daba miedo cerrar los ojos, como si hacerlo me volviera más vulnerable. Era algo irracional, desde luego. Yo sabía perfectamente que si venían a por mí, no importaría si estaba despierta o dormida. Me hallarían en cualquier caso totalmente indefensa.

Por la mañana, estaba hecha una piltrafa emocional. Cuando me lavé y me miré al espejo, me di cuenta de que, además se me notaba. Tenía la cara mucho más blanca de lo normal y se me veían bajo los ojos unos cercos muy marcados. Ahora tenía toda la pinta de un ángel caído que ha perdido la Gracia.

Cuando bajé y me encontré la cocina vacía, comprendí en el acto que algo andaba mal. No recordaba ni una sola mañana en la que Jasper no me hubiera recibido con el desayuno preparado. Le había dicho muchas veces que me lo podía preparar yo misma, pero él se empeñaba en seguir haciéndolo como un padre abnegado, y decía que lo disfrutaba. Ahora, sin embargo, la mesa estaba vacía y la cocina desierta. Me dije que no podía ser más que una alteración sin importancia de la rutina. Fui a la nevera a servirme un zumo de naranja, pero me temblaban tanto las manos que derramé la mitad en la encimera. Limpié el estropicio con una toalla de papel, mientras trataba de ahuyentar el miedo que me atenazaba la garganta.

Sentí la presencia de Rosalie y Jasper antes de verlos o de oírlos entrar. Aparecieron los dos juntos en el umbral, unidos en una silenciosa condena, mirándome con rostros pétreos e inexpresivos. No me hizo falta que me lo dijeran con palabras. Lo sabían. ¿Era mi desasosiego lo que me había delatado? Debería haberme esperado su reacción, pero aun así me sentó como una bofetada. Durante largos minutos no pude pronunciar palabra. Quería correr y ocultar mi rostro en el pecho de Jasper; suplicar perdón, sentir sus brazos estrechándome. Pero sabía que allí no encontraría ningún consuelo. A pesar de la representación habitual de los ángeles como seres dotados de un amor y una compasión inagotables, yo no ignoraba que eran capaces de adoptar una actitud muy distinta: una actitud severa y despiadada. El perdón estaba reservado para los humanos. A éstos siempre se les perdonaba. Teníamos tendencia a mirarlos como si fueran niños, a considerar que los "pobrecitos" no sabían hacerlo mejor. En mi caso, en cambio, las expectativas eran mucho más altas. Yo no era humana, sino uno de ellos, y no tenía excusa.

No se oía nada, salvo el goteo del grifo y mi respiración entrecortada. No podía soportar aquel silencio. Habría resultado más fácil si me hubieran atacado abiertamente, si me hubieran amonestado o expulsado. Cualquier cosa, en fin, menos aquel silencio ensordecedor.

—¡Ya sé lo que os debe parecer a vosotros, pero tenía que decírselo!— exploté.

La cara de Rosalie estaba congelada en una mueca de horror, pero la de Jasper parecía petrificada

—Lo lamento — proseguí — No puedo evitar lo que siento por él. Significa muchísimo para mí.

Nadie respondió.

—Decid algo, por favor — supliqué— ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? Nos van a ordenar que volvamos al Reino, ¿verdad? No volveré a verlo nunca más.

Rompí en un acceso de sollozos sin lágrimas y me agarré del borde de la encimera para sostenerme. Ninguno de mis hermanos hizo ademán de venir a consolarme. No los culpaba. Fue Jasper quien rompió el silencio. Volvió sus acerados ojos grises hacia mí con una expresión llameante. Cuando habló al fin, lo hizo con un tono lleno de ira.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?— dijo— ¿Te das cuenta del peligro en el que nos has puesto a todos?

Su cólera iba en aumento, eso era evidente. Afuera, se levantó un viento furioso que sacudió los cristales. Un vaso se hizo añicos bruscamente sobre la encimera. Rosalie le puso a Jasper las manos en los hombros. Él pareció reaccionar y se dejó guiar hacia la mesa, donde se sentó dándome la espalda. Sus hombros subían y bajaban de modo descompasado mientras procuraba dominarse. ¿Dónde había quedado ahora su paciencia inagotable?

— Por favor— dije en un susurro casi inaudible— Ya sé que no es excusa, pero creo...

— No lo digas. — Rosalie se volvió con una mirada de advertencia— No digas que lo amas.

— ¿Queréis que os mienta?— pregunté— He intentado no sentirme así, de veras que lo he intentado, pero él no es como los demás humanos. Es diferente. Él...comprende.

—¿Comprende? — dijo Jasper con una voz trémula muy alejada de su calma habitual. Siempre había creído que no había nada capaz de alterar su compostura— Sólo un puñado de mortales a lo largo de la historia ha estado cerca de comprenderlo divino. ¿Insinúas que tu protegido, un adolescente, es uno de ellos?

Di un paso atrás. Nunca le había oído hablar en aquel tono.

— ¿Qué voy a hacerle?— musité, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas— Estoy enamorada de él.

— Tal vez, pero tu amor es inútil—dijo Jasper sin la menos comprensión— Tú tienes el deber de mostrar amor y compasión a la humanidad entera y tu vínculo con ese chico tendría que ser de protección, y en todo caso fraternal; pero no de amor, eso es un error. Pertenecéis a mundos distintos. Es imposible. Has puesto en peligro tu propia vida y también la suya.

—¿La suya?— repetí, llena de pánico— ¿Qué queréis decir?

—¿Acaso sabes lo que significa que un humano sepa el paradero de un ángel? — negué con la cabeza, presa del pánico— No tendríamos que haber dejado que tu relación con él fuera tan intensa— negó con la cabeza, volviendo a atribuirse a él la culpa

Con la última de sus palabras algo en mi cabeza se encendió. Jasper había dicho que mi relación con Edward era demasiado intensa, que mi amor por él era un error. Pero, si era tan malo como ellos decían, ¿por qué sus relaciones con sus protegidos no eran ningún error, si más o menos estábamos en el mismo nivel?

—¿Y si vosotros hubierais estado en mi situación? —pregunté a la defensiva, tomándoles desprevenidos a ambos

—Eso es completamente distinto— contraatacó Jasper, pero no lo dejé continuar

—Yo creo que no—corregí— Pensar un momento; si vosotros estuvierais en la misma situación que yo, y vuestra relación con Alice o Emmett dependiera de poder decirles la verdad o no, ¿qué hubierais hecho? ¿no confiáis lo suficiente en ellos como para revelarles quienes somos?

Rosalie reflejaba la contrariedad y podía sentir en sus ojos el comienzo de la comprensión. Sin poder leer las mentes, podía sentir como Rosalie se estaba debatiendo a si misma, pensando que hubiera hecho ella en mi lugar. En cambio, en Jasper se notaba que se sentía ultrajado y la ira que le carcomía estaba empezando a afectarle: estaba empezando a temblar y a respirar fuertemente por la nariz, cosa que me asustó

—Cálmate, Jasper— dijo Rosalie, agarrándolo del hombro

—Da igual lo que digas, Isabella. No justifica tus actos. El problema ya ha surgido y ahora hemos de ocuparnos de él.

—¡Necesito saber que va a pasar!— grité— ¿Nos ordenarán que volvamos al Reino? Por favor, tengo derecho a saberlo.

Me horrorizaba que me vieran en aquel estado, tan desesperada y fuera de mí, pero de una cosa estaba segura: si quería impedir que todo mi mundo se viniera abajo, debía conversar con Edward

— Yo diría que has perdido todos tus derechos. Ahora sólo se puede hacer una cosa— dijo Jasper

— ¿Qué?— pregunté, tratando de no sonar histérica.

—Debo hablar con el Cónclave.

Sabía que se refería al círculo de arcángeles que se convocaba únicamente para intervenir en las situaciones extremas. Eran los más sabios, los más poderosos de su casta, sólo por debajo de Nuestro Creador. Evidentemente, Jasper se sentía necesitado de ayuda.

— ¿Les explicarás cómo ha sucedido?— le pregunté.

— No hará falta— replicó— Ya lo sabrán.

— ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

—Ellos darán su veredicto y nosotros obedeceremos

Y sin más, abandonó la cocina. Al cabo de unos instantes, oímos que salía por la puerta principal.

.º.º.º.º.

La espera resultó atroz. Rosalie preparó unas tazas de manzanilla y se sentó conmigo en la sala, aunque daba la impresión de que había descendido una nube oscura entre nosotras. Estábamos en la misma habitación, pero nos separaba un abismo. Phantom también parecía inquieto; percibía que las cosas iban mal y enterró su hocico en mi regazo. Traté de quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que, según cual fuese el veredicto, tampoco a él volvería a verlo.

No sabíamos a dónde había ido Jasper, pero Rosalie dijo que seguramente se trataría de algún lugar desierto y desolado donde poder comunicarse con los arcángeles sin interferencias humanas. Venía a ser como conectarse a Internet por satélite; tenías que encontrar el sitio adecuado para establecer la conexión y, cuantos menos humanos a la vista, mejor captabas la señal. Jasper necesitaba un sitio para meditara sus anchas y comunicarse con las fuerzas del universo.

Yo no sabía gran cosa de los otros seis integrantes del coro angélico de Jasper; sólo conocía sus nombres y su fama. Me pregunté si alguno se mostraría comprensivo en mi caso.

Miguel era el líder del coro. Era un Príncipe de la Luz, un ángel de la virtud, la honestidad y la salvación. A diferencia de los demás, Miguel era el único que ejercía como Ángel de la Muerte. Rafael era conocido como la Medicina de Dios, porque era un sanador y tenía la misión de supervisar el bienestar físico de sus protegidos en la Tierra. Estaba considerado como el más afectuoso de los arcángeles. Uriel recibía el nombre de Fuego del Señor, pues era el ángel del castigo y había sido uno de los encargados de asolar Sodoma y Gomorra. Raguel tenía como misión vigilar a los demás miembros del coro y asegurarse de que se comportaban de acuerdo con las leyes del Señor. Zeraquiel, ángel del sol, mantenía una constante vigilancia del Cielo y la Tierra. El papel de Remiel era el de supervisar las visiones divinas de los elegidos en la Tierra. También tenía el deber de conducir las almas al juicio cuando llegaba su hora.

Y por supuesto, estaba Jasper. A él se le conocía como el Héroe de Dios y como guerrero principal del Reino, y decían que se sentaba a la izquierda del Padre. Pero así como los otros arcángeles eran más distantes, yo a él lo consideraba un hermano, un protector y un amigo. Recordé un dicho humano sobre el poder de los lazos desangre. Eso era lo que sentía respecto a Rosalie y Jasper que formábamos parte del mismo espíritu. Esperaba no haber destruido ese lazo por un descuido.

—¿Qué crees que dirán?— le pregunté a Rosalie por quinta vez.

Ella soltó un profundo suspiro.

— La verdad es que no lo sé, Isabella— contestó con voz remota— Nos dieron instrucciones buen claras de que no quedáramos al descubierto. Nadie esperaba que esa norma fuera trasgredida y, por tanto, ni siquiera se habló de las consecuencias.

— Debes odiarme— murmuré.

Ella me miró

— He estado pensando en lo que dijiste, y meditándolo mucho he llegado a la conclusión de que posiblemente yo hubiera actuado igual. Pero igualmente me cuesta entender lo que has hecho— repuso

— Ya sé que no puedo justificar lo que he hecho.

— Tu encarnación es muy distinta de la nuestra. Tú sientes las cosas apasionadamente. Para nosotros, Edward es como cualquier otro humano; para ti, representa algo totalmente distinto.

— Para mí lo es todo.

— Eso es una temeridad.

— Lo sé.

— Convertir a alguien en el centro de tu mundo no puede conducir sino al desastre. Hay demasiados factores que se escapan de tus manos.

— Lo sé— repetí con un suspiro.

— Pero he estado pensando en Emmett del mismo modo que tu lo haces en Edward, y digamos que no sé lo que siento. Te hemos estado regañando, echándote en cara tus actos cuando yo posiblemente esté en la misma situación amorosa que tú ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que se pueda retractar lo que se siente y reprimir los sentimientos?— me preguntó Rosalie, afligida

Meneé la cabeza.

— En mi caso ya es demasiado tarde; y por lo que me has explicado y lo que sé de tu relación con Emmett, tu caso es el mismo que el mío

— Me esperaba tu respuesta, la verdad.

— ¿Por qué soy tan diferente?— le pregunté al cabo de un rato— ¿Por qué tengo siento estos sentimientos tan fuertes? Tú y Jasper lográis que parezca que nada de eso os afecta Yo... es como si no tuviera el menor control.

—Eres joven— dijo Rosalie lentamente.— y yo por lo menos no controlo del todo la situación— la miré sin entender— Emmett ha intentado besarme

—¿De verdad? — una pequeña risa amenazó por salir de mí, solo que lo aplaqué— Pero, no es eso. Aunque tú lo hubieras besado es diferente — Me retorcí las manos— Ha de haber algo más.

— Sí — asintió mi hermana— Eres más humana que ningún otro ángel que yo haya conocido. Te has identificado profundamente con la vida terrenal. Tu hermano y yo añoramos nuestro hogar, y esto nos resulta algo ajeno. Tú, en cambio, encajas aquí a la perfección. Como si éste hubiera sido siempre tu lugar.

—¿Por qué?— pregunté.

Mi hermana meneó la cabeza.

—No lo sé

— ¿Crees que Jasper llegará a perdonarme?

—Nuestro hermano se encuentra en un plano de la existencia distinto— me explicó Rosalie — Está menos habituado a los errores y tiene la sensación de que tus fallos son suyos en última instancia. Él vivirá todo esto como un fracaso suyo, no tuyo. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí y no me molesté en hacerle más preguntas. Ya sólo nos quedaba esperar y eso podíamos hacerlo en silencio.

Los segundos pasaban despacio y los minutos se estiraban y parecían horas. Mis temores crecían y se atenuaban a intervalos, como las olas del mar. Sabía que si volvía al Reino estaría de nuevo con mis hermanas y hermanos, pero también completamente sola, con el resto de la eternidad para suspirar por lo que había tenido en la Tierra. Eso suponiendo que me permitieran regresar al Reino. Nuestro Creador, aunque misericordioso y lleno de amor, reaccionaba mal ante los desafíos. Existía la posibilidad de que fuese excomulgada. No quería ni imaginarme cómo debía ser el Infierno, había oído algunas historias y me bastaba con eso. A los pecadores, según las leyendas, los colgaban de los párpados, los quemaban y torturaban, los hacían pedazos y volvían a remendarlos. Decían que el lugar apestaba a carne quemada y pelo chamuscado y que había ríos de sangre. Naturalmente, no me creía nada de todo aquello, pero sólo de pensarlo me daban escalofríos.

Me constaba que mucha gente en la Tierra no creía que existiera un sitio como el Infierno. No sabían lo equivocados que estaban. Los ángeles como yo no tenían ni idea de cómo era, pero de una cosa estaba segura: que no quería descubrirlo por mí misma. Un arcángel como Jasper debía de saber mucho más sobre el reino oscuro, pero tenía terminantemente prohibido hablar de ello.

Di un respingo al oír la puerta y el corazón empezó a retumbarme bajo las costillas. Un instante después, Jasper se plantó ante nosotros con los brazos cruzados y una expresión agobiada. Rosalie se levantó y se puso a su lado, aunque sin el menos entusiasmo por escuchar el veredicto.

—¿Qué han decidido?— estallé, incapaz de soportar el suspense.

—El Cónclave lamenta haber recomendado a Isabella para la misión— dijo Jasper con los ojos fijos en mí — Esperaba más de un ángel de su categoría.

Empecé a temblar. "Ya está — pensé—; se acabó." Volvía al lugar del que procedía. Se me pasó por la cabeza intentar escapar, pero sabía de sobras que era inútil. No había un solo rincón de la Tierra donde pudiera esconderme. Me levanté, hice una reverencia y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Jasper entornó los párpados.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

— A hacer los preparativos para irme— respondí, armándome de valor para mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Irte?, ¿adónde?

— A casa.

—Tú no te vas a casa, Isabella. Ninguno de nosotros— dijo— No me has dejado terminar. Tus acciones han provocado una gran decepción, pero la propuesta del Cónclave para que se pusiera fin a tu misión ha sido denegada.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

— ¿Por quién?

—Por un poder superior.

Me aferré con uñas y dientes a aquella brizna de esperanza.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que nos quedamos?, ¿que no me envían de vuelta?

— Por lo visto, se han invertido demasiados esfuerzos en esta misión como para echarlo todo por la borda simplemente por un contratiempo menor. En consecuencia, la respuesta es sí, nos quedamos.

— ¿Y Edward? — pregunté— ¿Tengo permiso para verle?

Jasper pareció irritado, como si la decisión que se había tomado respecto a ese punto fuese del todo intrascendente.

— Sigues estando al cargo de ser su Ángel de la Guarda. Puesto que ya conoce nuestra identidad, impedirte que lo vieras sería más perjudicial que otra cosa.

— ¡Oh, gracias!— empecé, pero Jasper me interrumpió.

—No tienes que dármelas, la decisión no ha sido mía.

Nos quedamos los tres sumidos en un doloroso silencio que se prolongó varios minutos, hasta que yo me atrevía a romperlo.

— Por favor, Jasper, no sigas enfadado conmigo. En realidad, tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, pero al menos comprende que no lo he hecho adrede.

—No me interesa escucharte, Isabella. Ya tienes a tu _novio_, date por satisfecha.

—¡Pero, Jasper! —grité indignada— ¡Escúchame!. Sé que ya te lo he preguntado antes, y aunque tenga que hacerlo hasta que me comprendas lo seguiré haciendo, pero si sintieras la necesidad de decírselo a Alice, ¿no lo harías? Sé que no me lo has dicho, ni tienes pensado hacerlo, pero yo creo que tú sientes algo por Alice; no tiene por qué ser de la misma manera que yo quiero a Edward, pero tú quieres de alguna manera a Alice

Jasper me sostuvo la mirada, analizando mis palabras. No sé si fue la manera en la que lo dije, o que había dado en el clavo, pero Jasper no respondió de las mejores maneras

— No tengo por qué responderte a esa especulación que tú sola te has conjeturado. Es inapropiado lo que piensas y ya está

Y me dio la espalda. Enseguida noté, reconfortada, que Rosalie me ponía las manos en los hombros. Mi estado de ánimo pasó en un instante de la sensación de catástrofe a las rutinas de la vida cotidiana. Lo cual confirmaba que nos quedábamos con más contundencia que nada de lo que Jasper pudiese decir.

—He de ir al supermercado — dijo Rosalie— No me vendría mal algo de ayuda.

Miré a Jasper, esperando su aprobación.

— Ve con ella y échale una mano— dijo con tono más agradable, mientras terminaba de madurar en su cabeza una idea— Esta noche seremos cuatro

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste como va la cosa, se caldea el ambiente no? xD**

**Seguro que muchs me quieren matar por la reacción de Jasper, aunque algunas otras en sus reviews me decían que se esperaban una respuesta mucho más dura, y cómo dejé el capítulo, ¿me equivoco? **

**Tardaré a partir de ahora más en actualizar ya que empecé hace poco el curso de nuevo y ya estoy hasta arriba de exámenes, además de las dos actividades extraescolares que hago: Pintura E inglés (la primera la hago xk estoy enamorada de pintar, en cambio la segunda me obligan mis padres :I)**

**Pásense por mi Blog, que explico un nuevo proyecto en marcha, jaja**

**Y por el Poll tb, que pocas personas me han dicho como quieren que continúe la cosa así que pasar por favor**

**Y para la que le interese, por si me quiere hacer un pequeño detalle, el 28 de Octubre es mi 14 cumpleaños! No sé que pedir de regalos, alguna sugerencia? XD**

**Y ahora las respuestas a vuestros rr!:**

_**Nohemi**_

Te esperabas algo peor eh? Y esta reacción te parece buena o no? xD A mi también me resulta relajante que ya hayan comenzado la relación, aunque era muy divertido poner sonrojada a Bella con los flirteos; TRANQUILA! Que nuestra Bella seguirá sonrojándose por nada y Edward seguirá siendo tan bromista como Emmett pero caballero como solo él sabe ser. Petonets!

_**Mentxu Masen Cullen**_

Compartir a Edward eh? Tendría que pensármelo, pero ya te diré jajaja. Él es algo increíble, tan caballeroso y la manera en que se lo tomó- dejando a un lado el insulto que soltó "Joder, la Virgen" Me encantó!- me pareció maravillosa; si yo hasta me sonrojé al escribirlo. Y una pregunta, yo que recuerda- aunque quien sabe ya que avece ni sé que escribo- no he comentado nunca que los ángeles tienen poderes. Es una situación interesante, ya que aunque haya dicho que Jasper tiene la facultad de percibir los pensamientos y que Rosalie tiene el poder curativo, no me había planteado antes lo de ponerle una facultad especial a Bella. ¿Podría quedar bien? ¿Cuál crees que sería el adecuado para ella? Además, Rosalie y Jasper tienen esos "poderes" por su estatus en el Reino. Bueno, me estoy enrollando, Petonets!

_**AnaGabrielaMora**_

Bienvenida a la historia amiga mía! Me llena de emoción que te se nos unas al fic! No sé bien que ponerte, ya que tan solo en tu review me pusiste que querías otro capítulo xD. Así, ¿por qué no me dejas tu voto en el poll de mi perfil y así se tu opinión? Petonetss!

_**Gabllie**_

Bienvenida a ti también a la historia! Me has hecho muy feliz, con dos reviews de la nada y con tu unión a este pequeño grupo jajaja. Me he leído tu review del capítulo 14 y bueno, ¡que largo! Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te llamara la atención el nombre, por algo le puse ese nombre: Divina: Bella es un ángel Tentación: es algo prohibido un amor entre un ángel y un humano así que hazte a la idea no? xD No importa que seas creyente, yo lo soy pero con decirte que nunca voy a la iglesia te dice algo? Jajaja. Y eso de llegó mi historia a tu corazoncito negro qué significa? No lo logro captar del todo :). ¿Te hubiera gustado más otra reacción por parte de Edward, un enfado o algo así quizás? Y bueno, creo que con la reacción de Jasper he cumplido ¿no? Ansiosa te tengo muajajaja, que bien! Te haré sufrir o no te haré sufrir? Dura decisión… Petonets!

_**Yara Black Lautner**_

No te esperaste que se lo dijera? Yo creo que fue lo más apropiado teniendo en cuenta que en una relación debe haber sinceridad no crees? Y bueno, creo que en los planes futuros de Jasper y Rosalie no está decírselo a Alice y Emmett, aunque quien sabe… Petonets!

_**Iga Emo - 12L**_

Yo respecto a lo de perder el ombligo con un accidente, no estoy del todo segura si es posible; les he preguntado a mis padres, los cuales son médicos, y dicen que si es posible, difícilmente pero sí. Jajajajaja. Y respecto a lo de MI DESEO A UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ, no, no soy la autora. Por qué creías que si lo era?. Muchas gracias por leer día si y día también la historia, tus reviews son una paga preciosa para mí. Petonets!

_**Peque Cullen**_

Ahh! OMG, ¿en serio ha sido tu capítulo favorito? ¡Que alegría! Si te digo la verdad, el capítulo anterior fue el capítulo más largo que nunca he escrito, xD. Petonets!

_**Douces Roses**_

Yo creo que la forma de tomárselo de Jasper no ha sido tan dura como muchas hubierais querido, pero como tú has dicho, idependientamente de lo que siente por Alice ha sido bastante duro. Petonets!

_**Krisstabella**_

Bienvenida al fic amiga mía! Y bueno, con respecto al "vuestro", no somos dos personas haciendo este fic, solo yo . Aunque desearía que una amiga me ayudara, solo que ella es más de la rama de Harry Potter. xD. Y yo creo que si estoy actualizando, no cada semana como antes y hasta cada dos días, pero es que acabo de comenzar el curso y estoy algo liada. Petonets!

_**Claudiia828**_

Siento no haber leído ninguna de tus historias, pero es que no tengo ni tiempo! Hoy, de pura suerte, me he podido conectar y actualizar este capítulo, pero muchísimas gracias por tus dos reviews seguidos! Y Clau, no hace falta que a la una de la mañana me estés comentando, tontina! Te lo agradezco en el alma, de todos modos xD. Yo también soy una pervertida, no crees? No tengo los 14 años aun y ya me planteo el escribir un lemmon, aunque te aseguro que si lo hago no sería tan buenos como otros xd. Y, en serio has pensado que cuando se estaban besando en la arena iba a ver lemmon? Me parto de la risa, y a la vez me sonrojo hasta las orejas como Bella xD. Y respecto a ese mensaje que me enviaste, no, no lo he recibido. ¿Me has contestado, en serio? Pues yo aquí nada de nada, no he recibido tu mensaje ;). ¿De verdad me vas a dedicar el próximo capítulo? Pues…

**N/A: ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A Claudiia828, QUE LO SEPAN. ERES UNA GRAN AMIGA CLAU!**


	16. Cena en familia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**16**

**Cena en familia**

El anuncio de que Edward iba a tener el honor de ser nuestro primer invitado a cenar despertó mis suspicacias. No pude evitar preguntarme cuál sería el motivo oculto tras aquella invitación.

— ¿Por qué vas a invitarlo?— le pregunté.

— ¿Y por qué no? — replicó— Ahora ya sabe quiénes somos, así que no veo qué mal podría hacer. Además, hay ciertas normas básicas que debemos establecer.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

— La importancia de la confidencialidad, para empezar.

—Ya conoces a Edward, Jasper. Él no es capaz de irse de la lengua como yo— le dije.

— No te preocupes, Isabella, sólo queremos conocerlo más a fondo, en la intimidad. —me dijo Rosalie, dándome una palmadita maternal. Luego miró a Jasper con toda la intención— Nos conviene que se sienta cómodo. Si vamos a confiar en él, tiene que poder confiar en nosotros.

— ¿Y si está ocupado esta noche?— objeté.

— No lo sabremos si no se lo preguntas— replicó Jasper

—Ni siquiera conservo su número. —mentí. Jasper fue al armario del pasillo, volvió con una gruesa guía telefónica y la tiró sin contemplaciones sobre la mesa.

—Seguro que figura ahí — dijo con irritación.

Era evidente que no iba a dejar disuadir, así que no discutí más y salí a regañadientes para hacer la llamada. El único gesto de promesa que me permití fue subir los peldaños tan ruidosamente como pude. Nunca había llamado a casa de Edward, si no a su móvil, y respondió una voz desconocida.

—Hola, habla Esme

Una voz llena de amabilidad y de educación. Yo había acariciado secretamente la esperanza de que no atendiera nadie. Me daba la impresión de que si algo podía echar atrás a Edward era una velada con mi extravagante familia, a solas. Consideré la posibilidad de colgar y decirle a Jasper que no conseguía comunicarme, pero me daba cuenta de que era poco práctica: adivinaría que le estaba mintiendo y me obligaría a llamar de nuevo. O peor aún: se empeñaría en llamar él mismo.

— Hola, soy Isabella Hale— dije con una vocecita tan tímida que penas reconocí — ¿Podría hablar con Edward?

— ¡Oh, eres Bella! — respondió su madre— Voy a buscarlo.— Oí cómo dejaba el auricular y luego su voz resonaba por la casa— ¡Edward, al teléfono!— Me llegaron unos ruidos amortiguados y voces de niños riñendo. Finalmente, oí unos pasos y la voz soñolienta de Edward reverberó en el auricular.

— Hola, soy Edward

— Hola, soy yo.

— Hola, Bella — Alzó un poco la voz, alegre— ¿Qué tal estás? — No le respondí, temerosa—¿Va todo bien?

— Bueno, depende de cómo lo mires— respondí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— Ahora sonaba muy serio.

— Mi familia sabe que lo sabes. Ni siquiera he tenido que decírselo yo.

— Valla, qué rapidez. ¿Cómo lo han tomado?

— No muy bien— reconocí — Pero después Jasper se ha reunido con el Cónclave y…

—Perdón… ¿con qué?

— Es un consejo de autoridades. Demasiado complicado para explicártelo ahora mismo, pero se le consulta siempre que las cosas, hum, se desvían de su curso.

—Ya… ¿y cuál ha sido el resultado?

—Bueno… nada.

— ¿Qué significa «nada»?

— Han dicho que por ahora las cosas pueden quedarse como están.

—¿Y lo nuestro? ¿Podremos seguir juntos?

— Al parecer, estoy autorizada para seguir a tu cargo

— ¡Que alegría!, entonces son buenas noticias, ¿no?

— Creo que sí, pero no estoy segura. Escucha, Jasper actúa de un modo extraño: quiere que vengas esta noche a cenar.

—Bueno, suena bien. Tu hermano hasta ahora no me ha clavado ningún cuchillo

Permanecí en silencio, sin compartir su optimismo.

— Tranquila, me las arreglaré.

— No estoy tan segura de que yo pueda.

— Lo superaremos juntos— me dijo Edward— ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?

— ¿A las siete está bien?

— Sin problemas. Nos vemos entonces.

—Edward… — musité, mordiéndome una uña— Estoy preocupada. Esto va a ser como la prueba de fuego. ¿Qué pasa si sale mal? ¿Y si tiene malas noticias para nosotros? ¿Tú crees que serán malas?

— No, no lo creo. Y deja de ponerte nerviosa. Por favor. Hazlo por mí.

— Vale. Perdona. Es que toda nuestra relación parece pender de un hilo, y hasta ahora han sido clementes, sí, pero esta cena podría ser decisiva, y no entiendo por qué Jasper…

— ¡Ay, madre!— gimió Edward— ¿Has visto lo que has conseguido? Ahora me estoy poniendo nervioso yo.

—Ni se te ocurra. ¡Tú eres el tranquilo!

Se echó a reír y me di cuenta de que había simulado su nerviosismo para convencerme. No estaba nada preocupado.

— Tú relájate. Ve a bañarte o tómate una copa de coñac.

— Vale

— Lo segundo iba en broma. Los dos sabemos que no aguantas las bebidas fuertes.

— Te veo muy tranquilo.

— Porque lo estoy, Bells. ¿La serenidad no debería ser, bueno, cosa tuya? Te preocupas demasiado. En serio, irá todo bien. Incluso me arreglaré para impresionarles, si es lo que quieres.

—No, ¡ven como vas siempre! — grité

—Debes relajarte, Bella. Vendré adecuadamente, te lo prometo

Se presentó a la hora en punto, con un traje gris claro y una corbata roja de seda. Traía bajo el brazo un ramo de rosas amarillas de tallo largo, envuelto en celofán verde y atado con rafia. Tuve que mirarlo dos veces cuando abrí la puerta. Él sonrió al ver mi cara.

— ¿Me he pasado?— preguntó.

— ¡No, estás impresionante!— le dije, complacida por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Pero enseguida se me nubló la expresión.

— ¿Por qué pareces tan aterrorizada entonces?— Me hizo un guiño, lleno de confianza

—Sobre todo no hagas bromas. No las captan.

Me había entrado canguelo y me temblaban las rodillas

—Está bien, nada de bromas. ¿He de ofrecerme para bendecir la mesa?

No tuve más remedio que reírme, no puede evitarlo.

—De una cosa estoy seguro: tú no has tenido que soportar a Alice y Emmett indignados, protestando de por qué ellos no podían venir

Me volví a reír, divertida. Si hasta cuando Edward quería algo, lo conseguía. Su propósito de animarme siempre funcionaba

Aunque yo tenía que ejercer de anfitriona y hacerlo pasar a la sala de estar, nos entretuvimos en la puerta como conspiradores. No sabía lo que iba a depararnos la velada y, por instinto, me inclinaba a postergar el comienzo todo lo posible. Además, yo sólo sentía en aquel momento que Edward era mío y que nos teníamos el uno al otro; lo demás no importaba. A lo mejor se había engalanado más de la cuenta para una cena improvisada, pero lo cierto era que tenía un aspecto muy llamativo con sus hombros musculosos y sus insondables ojos verdes. Era mi héroe de cuento de hadas. Y como correspondía con semejante héroe, yo sabía sin lugar a dudas que no se daría a la fuga si las cosas se ponían feas. Edward se mantendría firme, y cualquier decisión que tomara se basaría en su propio criterio. Al menos con eso podía contar.

Rosalie adoptó el papel de anfitriona con toda naturalidad. Le encantaron las flores y se pasó toda la cena dándole conversación a Edward y haciendo lo posible para que se sintiera a gusto. La severidad no acababa de cuadrar con su carácter y el corazón se le ablandaba en cuanto llegaba a la conclusión de que una persona era sincera. La sinceridad de Edward era auténtica y había sido eso justamente lo que le había proporcionando el puesto de delegado del colegio. Jasper, por su parte, lo observaba con recelo.

Mi hermana se había esforzado de veras con el menú. Había preparado una sopa aromática de patata y puerros, seguida de trucha al horno y de una bandeja de verduras asadas. Yo sabía que había crema catalana de postre, porque había visto las tarrinas en la nevera. Rosalie incluso había enviado a Jasper a comprar un soplete de cocina para caramelizar la capa de azúcar de encima. Y por fuera poco, había puesto la mesa con todos los objetos de plata y la vajilla de porcelana. Había vino en un escanciador — un vino con sabor a bayas— y agua mineral con gas en una jarra de vidrio.

Las velas iluminaban nuestros rostros con su cálido resplandor. Al principio comíamos en silencio y la tensión era palpable. Rosalie oscilaban con la mirada de Edward a mí y sonreía demasiado, mientras que Jasper se ensañaba furiosamente con la comida, como si las patatas que tenía en el plato fuesen la cabeza de Edward.

— Una cena estupenda— dijo al final Edward con las mejillas encendidas por el vino.

— Gracias.— Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa radiante— No estaba segura de si te gustaría.

—No soy muy complicado en cuestión de gustos, pero esto era superior— dijo, ganándose otra sonrisa.

Por mi parte, yo seguía tratando de descifrar el objetivo de aquella cena tan poco ortodoxa. Jasper sin duda se proponía algo más que alternar socialmente. Jasper, aparte de un par de comentarios apenas nos había dirigido la palabra.

Al final, hasta la pobre Rosalie se quedó sin recurso y la conversación se extinguió del todo. Atisbé a Edward mirando fijamente su plato, como si las verduras que se había dejado fueran a revelarle los misterios del universo. Intenté darle un toque a Rosalie con el pie por debajo de la mesa, para que siguiera animando la charla, pero le di sin querer a Edward en la espinilla. Él se sobresaltó y dio un respingo en su silla, y poco le faltó derramar su copa de vino. Retiré el pie con una sonrisita contrita y me quedé inmóvil.

—Y dime, Edward— preguntó Rosalie, dejando el tenedor, aunque todavía tenía el plato lleno — , ¿qué clase de cosas te interesan? Hasta ahora tan solo sabemos que eres hermano de Alice y Jasper—medio mintió

Él tragó saliva, incómodo.

—Hmm… bueno, lo típico. — Carraspeó—. Los deportes, la literatura, la música…

— ¿Qué instrumentos tocas?— preguntó Jasper, sorprendiéndome, con su interés exagerado

— Principalmente suelo tocar el piano; pero también se tocar el violonchelo, la guitara y un poco el violín— recitó Edward de un tirón.

—Es muy bueno— añadí, servicial— Deberíais oírlo tocar.

—¿Qué tipo de canciones sueles tocar?

Era poco habitual ver a Jasper tan interesado por el tema, aunque seguramente el tema de la música le había tocado la vena sensible al ser él un gran guitarrista

—De pequeño solía tocar las canciones clásicas preferidas de mi madre, pero ha medida que he ido creciendo he estado mejorando con el piano hasta el punto de componer mis propias canciones

Tanto Rosalie como Jasper se sorprendieron, y si yo no lo supiera ya lo estaría aún más. Edward aún no me había tocado ninguna de sus canciones, pero a sabiendas del gran talento que posee serían canciones de ensueño

—Eso es impresionante— le alagó Jasper— Algún día tendrás que mostrarme unas de tus obras

Rosalie decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí, en Forks?

— Bueno, nací en Londres, pero a causa del trabajo de mi padre nos hemos estado mudando constantemente desde que tenía 3 años. Al final, acabamos aquí, y como ya es costumbre la familia del hermano de mi padre también

—Así que tus tíos viven aquí, en Forks. ¿A qué se debe el que se muden a dónde vosotros os mudáis? —la curiosidad de Jasper podía ser algo incómoda llegando a ciertos puntos

—Mis tíos Jane y Alec siempre andan viajando por motivos de trabajo, y como no tenían con quién dejar a sus hijos acordamos que siempre que ellos se fueran mis primos vendrían a casa

— Entonces, se puede decir que en vuestra casa vivís un gran número de personas— exclamó Rosalie, sonriente ante la idea de una familia numerosa

—Cuando mis primos se alojan en nuestra casa somos nueve personas

—Me imagino que debe de ser divertido vivir en un hogar con tanta gente.

—A veces— asintió Edward— Otras, es solo ruidoso. Nunca dispones de mucha privacidad.

Jasper eligió aquel momento para interrumpir con muy poco tacto.

— Hablando de privacidad, creo que has hecho hace poco un interesante descubrimiento…

— Interesante no es la palabra que yo usaría— repuso Edward, a quien aquella pregunta repentina no le había pillado para nada con la guardia baja.

— ¿Qué palabra emplearías?

—Pues… algo así como divino.

— Más allá de cómo quieras describirlo, hemos de dejar claras algunas cosas.

— No pienso contárselo a nadie, si es eso lo que le inquieta— contestó Edward en el acto— Deseo proteger a Bella tanto como usted.

— Isabella tiene una elevada opinión de ti — dijo Jasper— Espero que su afecto no sea inmerecido.

— Sólo puedo decir que Bella es muy importante para mí y que me propongo a cuidar de ella.

—En el lugar de donde venimos, la gente no es juzgada por sus palabras— afirmó Jasper

Edward se quedó tan pancho.

—Entonces tendrá que esperar y juzgar por mis actos.

Aunque Jasper no hizo ningún comentario de aligerar la tensión, advertí por su mirada que le había sorprendido el aplomo de Edward. No se había dejado intimidar y su mejor armadura era su franqueza. Cualquiera podía apreciar que Edward se guiaba por su propia ética, cosa que tenía que inspirarle admiración incluso a Jasper

—Ya ve, tenemos una cosa vital en común — prosiguió Edward— Los dos amamos a Bella.

Un espeso silencio se adueñó del comedor. Ni Jasper ni Rosalie se esperaban una declaración semejante y se quedaron pasmados. Quizás habían subestimado para sus adentros la intensidad de los sentimientos de Edward por mí. Ni siquiera yo podía creer que hubiera dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta. Hice un esfuerzo para mantener la compostura y seguir comiendo en silencio, pero no pude evitar que seme iluminara la cara con una sonrisa y alargué el brazo hasta el otro lado de la mesa para estrecharle a Edward la mano. Jasper miró para otro lado con toda intención, pero yo todavía se la estreché con más fuerza. El verbo «amar» reverberaba en mi cerebro, como si alguien lo hubiera conjugado a gritos por un altavoz. Él me _amaba_. A Edward Cullen le tenía sin cuidado que fuese pálida como un fantasma, que apenas comprendiera cómo funcionaba el mundo y que tuviese tendencia a soltar plumas blancas. Aun así me quería. Me _amaba_. Me sentí tan feliz que, si Edward no me hubiera tenido sujeta la mano, habría empezado a flotar por los aires.

—En ese caso, podemos pasar rápidamente al segundo punto de la noche— dijo Jasper, ahora inesperadamente incómodo— Isabella tiende a meterse en situaciones complicadas y en este momento sólo nos tiene a nosotros para cuidar de ella.

Me irritaba aquel modo de hablar de mí en tercera persona, como si no estuviera presente, pero me pareció que no era el momento adecuado para interrumpir.

—Si vas a pasar mucho tiempo a su lado— continuó— , debemos asegurarnos de que puedas protegerla, aunque se supone que tendría que ser al revés

—No me importa para nada cuidar de Bella, es más bien un placer—afirmó Edward, en un tono serio— Y si bien ella tendría que velar por mi bienestar, yo pienso que Bells hace perfectamente su trabajo: ella es la que hace que tome las decisiones adecuadas, que haya vuelto a ser del todo feliz, ella es la que me completa

Noté como a cada palabra que Edward había dicho mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad, teniendo unas ganas tremendas de besarlo aquí mismo

— Eso es bueno saberlo— afirmó Jasper, pensativo— pero aún así debemos estar seguros de que eres capaz de protegerla. Ella tiene tendencia a meterse en bastantes problemas

— ¿Es que no lo ha demostrado ya?— pregunté, perdiendo ya la paciencia. Estaba decidida a darle fin a aquel suplicio— Fue él quien me rescató de la fiesta de Jessica, y nunca ha pasado nada malo mientras estaba a su lado.

— Isabella no conoce cómo funciona el mundo— dijo Jasper, como si no me hubiera oído— Aún tiene mucho que aprender y eso la vuelva particularmente vulnerable.

— ¿Hace falta que hables de mí como si fuera un bebé?— le solté.

—Tengo mucha experiencia cuidando bebés— bromeó Edward— Puedo traer mi currículum, si quiere.

Rosalie tuvo que taparse con una servilleta para ocultar su sonrisa; en el rostro de Jasper, en cambio, no percibí ni el más mínimo cambio de expresión.

— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes dónde te estás metiendo?— le preguntó Rosalie, mirándolo fijamente.

— No— reconoció— Pero estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo.

— No podrás volverte atrás una vez que nos hayas prometido lealtad.

— No vamos a ninguna guerra—mascullé. Nadie me hizo caso.

— Lo comprendo— dijo Edward, sosteniéndole la mirada a Rosalie

— No lo creo — murmuró Jasper— Pero ya lo comprenderás.

— ¿Hay algo más que considere que debo saber?— le preguntó Edward

—Todo a su debido tiempo— respondió mi hermano. —Pero algo que tienes que hacer a raja tabla: tus hermanos nunca deben enterarse de esto

Al fin me encontré a solas con Edward. Aguardaba sentado en el borde de la bañera mientras yo me cepillaba los dientes cosa que me había acostumbrado a hacer después de cada comida.

— No ha sido tan terrible.— Edward se recostó contra la pared— Me temía que fuese peor.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no han conseguido ahuyentarte?

—Qué va— dijo, despreocupado— Tu hermano es algo intransigente, pero las dotes culinarias de tu hermana lo compensan.

Me eché a reír.

— No te preocupes por Jasper. Siempre es así.

— No me preocupa. Me recuerda un poco a mi madre.

— No se te ocurra decírselo a él.— Me entró una risita tonta.

— Creía que no usabas maquillaje— dijo Edward, tomando un lápiz de ojos negro del estante.

— Me lo compré por complacer a Alice— dije, buscando el elixir bucal— Me ha convertido en una especie de proyecto personal, algo así como una Barbie de tamaño real.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, a mí me gustas tal cual.— me dedicó una sonrisa de ensueño que me dejó embobada

—Gracias—dije sonrojada—. Pero yo creo que a ti no te iría mal un toquecito.

Blandí el lápiz hacia él, sonriendo.

— No, ni se te ocurra.— Se agachó—. Ni hablar.

— ¿Por qué no?— dije, poniendo morros.

— Porque soy un hombre. Y los hombres no llevan maquillaje a menos que sean del rollo emo o toquen en un grupo.

_—Porfa_— insistí.

Capté un destello en sus ojos verdes.

—Vale…

— ¿En serio?— dije, entusiasmada.

— ¡No! No soy tan fácil de convencer.

— Muy bien.— Hice otro mohín—. Pues entonces voy a hacer que huelas como una chica…

Antes de que pudiera detenerme, agarré el frasco de perfume y le rocié el pecho. Éls e husmeó la camisa con curiosidad.

—Fresas— concluyó— , con un punto de almizcle.

Me desternillé de risa.

— ¡Eres absurdo!

— Quieres decir irresistible— dijo Edward.

—Sí —asentí —, absurdamente irresistible.

Me incliné para besarlo y justo entonces llamaron a la puerta. Rosalie asomó la cabeza, y Edward y yo nos apartamos de golpe.

— Me envió tu hermano para controlar — dijo, arqueando una ceja—. Para asegurarme de que no os proponéis nada malo.

— En realidad— empecé, indignada—, estábamos…

—A punto de salir— me cortó Edward. Abrí la boca para discutir, pero él me lanzó una mirada tajante—. Es su casa, jugamos con sus reglas— murmuró.

Mientras me arrastraba fuera, advertí que Rosalie lo miraba con renovado respeto.

Edward se sentó en uno de los columpios y yo me coloqué en sus rodillas, con sus brazos rodeándome la cintura pegándome a su pecho. Edward me soltó un momento para subirse las mangas de la camisa y luego arrojó entre la hierba la deshilachada pelota de tenis de Phantom. Éste la recogía en un periquete, pero luego se resistía a soltarla, así que había que arrancarle de los dientes la pelota empapada de babas. Edward se echó hacía atrás para lanzársela y se limpió la mano con las hierbas. Yo aspiraba su fresca y limpia fragancia.

No podía dejar de pensar que habíamos salido prácticamente ilesos de la primera prueba. Edward había cumplido su palabra y no se había dejado intimidar; al contrario, se había mantenido firme con una convicción inquebrantable. No sólo lo admiraba más que nunca, sino que disfrutaba del hecho de que estuviera en casa y, por si fuera poco, como invitado, no como un intruso.

—Me pasaría la noche aquí — murmuré, con los labios pegados a su camisa.

— ¿Sabes lo que resulta más extraño?— me dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo normal que parece todo.

Enrolló en sus dedos un mechón de mi pelo y yo vi, reflejadas en su gesto, nuestras vidas entrelazadas.

— Rosalie se hacía la dramática cuando ha dicho que no hay marcha atrás— le dije.

— No importa, Bells. No quiero que mi vida vuelva a ser como antes de conocerte. Creía tenerlo todo, pero en realidad me faltaba algo. Ahora me siento una persona completamente distinta. Quizá suene trillado, pero me siento como si hubiera estado dormido mucho tiempo y acabara de despertarme… — Hizo una pausa— . No puedo creer que haya dicho una cosa así. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

— Te estoy convirtiendo en un poeta— me mofé.

— ¿A mí?— refunfuñó, fingiendo indignación— . La poesía es cosa de chicas.

— Has estado estupendo durante la cena. Me siento orgullosa de cómo te has portado.

— Gracias. ¿Quién sabe?, quizá en unas cuantas décadas llegue a caerles de nuevo bien a tus hermanos.

Noté sus dedos cálidos en la barbilla. Me alzó la cara y nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Entonces se acercó y me besó suavemente. El dulce sabor de sus labios permaneció en los míos cuando se apartó. Se inclinó y me susurró al oído:

— Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida, y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar

— Yo también te quiero— le dije—. Pero esto es diferente…

— Bella — dijo, poniéndome un dedo en los labios— . Yo no rompo mis promesas.

—Pero…

—Sin peros… Tú confía en mí; nada ni nadie nos separará

Después de que Edward se marchara, nadie parecía tener ganas de irse a la cama, a pesar de que ya eran más de las doce. Jasper padecía de insomnio, eso ya lo sabíamos; no era infrecuente que él o Rosalie se quedaran levantados hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Pero esta vez los tres estábamos nos ofreció tomar algo caliente y ya estábamos sacando la leche de la nevera cuando Jasper la detuvo.

—Se me ocurre algo mejor— dijo— . Creo que nos conviene relajarnos a los tres. Nos lo merecemos.

Rosalie y yo adivinamos en el acto a qué se refería y ni siquiera tratamos de disimular nuestro entusiasmo.

— ¿Ahora, quieres decir?— preguntó Rosalie, sujetamos el cartón de leche, que no se le había escurrido de las manos por poco.

—Claro, ahora mismo. Pero hemos de darnos prisa; amanecerá dentro de pocas horas.

Rosalie soltó un chillido.

—Danos un momento para cambiarnos. Enseguida bajamos.

Tampoco yo podía contener la impaciencia. Aquélla iba a ser la manera perfecta de desahogar la euforia que sentía por el giro que habían tomado las cosas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de estirarlas alas de verdad. Mi pequeña demostración en el acantilado ante Edward apenas podía considerarse un ejercicio. Si para algo había servido, si acaso, había sido para darme más ganas y recordarme lo rígidas y agarrotadas que las tenía. Había intentado desplegarlas y flotar un poco por mi habitación con las cortinas corridas, pero no había hacho más que chocar con el ventilador del techo y golpearme las piernas con los muebles. Mientras me cambiaba y me ponía una camiseta holgada, sentí la descarga de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Realmente iba a disfrutar aquel vuelo nocturno. Bajé corriendo y los tres nos deslizamos en silencio por el jardín hacía el jeep negro aparcado en el garaje.

Era una experiencia muy distinta circular por la carretera de madrugada. El aire estaba impregnado de la fragancia de los pinos. El mar parecía casi sólido, como un manto de terciopelo tendido sobre la Tierra. Todas las persianas estaban cerradas y las calles se veían completamente vacías, como si la gente hubiera hecho de pronto las maletas y hubieran evacuado la zona. El pueblo, cuando lo atravesamos en silencio, también parecía desierto. Nunca lo había visto dormido. Estaba acostumbrada a ver gente por todas partes: circulando en bicicleta, patatas fritas en el muelle, dejándose adornar el pelo con cuentas de colores o comprándole bisutería a la artista local que montaba su tenderete en la acera casi todos los fines de semana. Pero a aquella hora todo permanecía tan inmóvil que me daba la sensación de que éramos los únicos seres vivos en el mundo. Pese a las historias siniestras quela gente solía asociar con la madrugada, aquél era el mejor momento para conectar con las fuerzas celestiales.

Jasper condujo durante cuarenta minutos por la carretera 101 y luego se metió por una pista accidentada, flanqueada de matorrales, que ascendía hacia lo alto en zigzag. Sabía dónde estábamos. Jasper había tomado la ruta del lago Crescent.

Había niebla y se volvía más y más espesa a medida que subíamos. Cuando ya no pudo distinguir bien la carretera, Jasper aparcó a nos bajamos. Estábamos en mitad de una pista estrecha y sinuosa que seguía ascendiendo por la ladera; nos rodeaban a ambos lados, como centinelas, unos enormes abetos que apenas nos dejaban ver el cielo. Veíamos relucir las gotas de rocío en las copas de los árboles, y nuestro aliento se condensaba en contacto con el aire gélido. Una capa de hoja rasca y corteza amortiguaba nuestros pasos; las ramas cubiertas de musgo y los helechos nos rozaban la cara. Nos alejamos de la carretera y nos adentramos en el bosque. Los rayos de la luna se abrían paso en algunos puntos entre la fronda, iluminando nuestro camino. Los árboles parecían susurrarse unos a otros y nos llegaba el crujido amortiguado de pequeñas pezuñas. A pesar de la oscuridad, ninguno de nosotros tenía miedo. Sabíamos que aquél era un paraje muy apartado. Nadie iba a encontrarnos allí.

Rosalie fue la primera en despojarse de la chaqueta para hacer lo que todos deseábamos. Se irguió ante nosotros con la espalda bien recta y la cabeza hacia atrás, de manera que su pálida melena le cayera junto a la cara y sobre los hombros como nimbo dorado. Todo su cuerpo resplandecía a la luz de la luna y su figura escultural parecía de un mármol blanco y sin tallo. Sus miembros se perfilaban con curvas prolongadas y elegantes, como un árbol joven.

—Nos vemos ahí arriba— dijo, tan excitada como una cría.

Cerró los ojos un instante, inspiró hondo y se alejó corriendo. Se deslizó ágilmente entre los árboles, rozando apenas el suelo con los pies, y tomó velocidad hasta que su imagen se volvió casi borrosa. Y súbitamente se elevó por los aires con impresionante destreza, con la misma facilidad con la que un cisne emprende el vuelo. Sus alas, esbeltas pero poderosas, atravesaron la camiseta holgada que llevaba y se alzaron hacia el cielo como si fuera criaturas vivientes. Aunque parecieran tan sólidas en reposo, brillaban como una capa de raso cuando se encontraban en vuelo.

Eché a correr y sentí que mis propias alas empezaban a agitarse y que desgarraban su prisión de tela. Una vez liberadas, aceleraron sus movimientos y, un instante más tarde, me alcé por los aires para reunirme con Rosalie. Volamos un rato de modos incronizado, ascendiendo poco a poco y lanzándonos bruscamente en picado. Luego fuimos a posarnos en las ramas de un árbol. Radiantes de felicidad, miramos hacia abajo y vimos a Jasper a nuestros pies. Rosalie se inclinó y se dejó caer desde lo alto. Desplegó las alas, frenando su caída, y se elevó de nuevo con un grito de placer.

—¿A qué esperas?— le gritó a Jasper antes de perderse en el espesor de una nube.

Él nunca hacía nada con prisas. Primero se despojó de la chaqueta y las botas; luego se quitó la camiseta pasándosela por la cabeza. Entonces lo vimos desplegar las alas y, súbitamente, el remilgado profesor de historia desapareció ante nuestros ojos paracdar paso al majestuoso guerrero celestial que constituía su auténtica naturaleza. Aquél era el ángel que, eones atrás, había reducido una ciudad a escombros por sí solo. Su figura entera destellaba como si fuese de metal pulido. Su estilo al volar era distinto del nuestro: carecía de precipitación, resultaba más estructurado y reflexivo.

Por encima de las copas de los árboles, me envolvían la nubla y las nubes. Sentía la espalda cubierta de gotitas de agua. Batí las alas con furia y me elevé aún más. Deseché cualquier pensamiento y remonté el vuelo, dejando que mi cuerpo girase y se retorciera, trazando círculos sobre los árboles. Notaba cómo se liberaba toda la energía tanto tiempo retenida. Vi que Jasper se detenía un momento en el aire para comprobar que yo no había perdido el control. A Rosalie sólo la divisaba de vez en cuando, y sólo como un destello de color ámbar entre la niebla

La mayor parte del tiempo eludíamos cualquier interacción. Era una ocasión extremadamente personal para volver a sentirnos completos y abrazar la clase de libertad que sólo podía sentirse de verdad en el Reino de los Cielos. Nuestro sentido de la individualidad no podía transmitirse con palabras. La humanidad que habíamos asumido parecía quedar atrás mientras nos compenetrábamos con nuestra auténtica forma.

Volamos así durante lo que debieron de ser varias horas, hasta que Jasper emitió un zumbido grave y melódico, como una nota de oboe, que era la señal para que descendiéramos.

Cuando volvimos a subir al jeep, pensé que me sería imposible dormir una vez que llegáramos a casa. Estaba demasiada eufórica, y sabía que pasaría horas antes de que se me pasara aquella exaltación. Pero me equivocaba. El trayecto de vuelta por la carretera sinuosa resultó tan sedante que me hice un ovillo en el asiento de atrás como un gatito y me quedé completamente dormida mucho antes de llegar a Sunset

**Hola!**

**Estoy muy, pero que muy nerviosa e impaciente porque llegue el día 28! No me lo puedo creer, solo quedan 10 días para mi 14 cumpleaños! Ya sé que pedir xD, aunque ahora el problema es que me lo regalen xP. Quería preguntaros si vosotros celebraréis Halloween? Aquí en España, por lo menos en mi ciudad, es una gran costumbre que grupos de amigos se reunan y se vistan con cosas en común. A k nadie adivina de k me voy a disfrazar? Quien lo adivine el siguiente capítulo se lo dedicaré, I Promese! Y por cierto, estoy escribiendo un OS especial de Halloween, así que el 31 de Octubre ya sabéis, pasaros x mi OS!**

**Votad el Poll que poca gente lo hizo !**

**Por cierto! Ste sábado ire a ver Sin Salida, la nueva película de Taylor Laurent! No puedo con los nervios!**

**Petonets y ahora los comentarios!:**

_**Nohemi**_

Ya se que no aparento mi edad, xD! Si hasta cuando voy por la calle me toman por una chica de 17 o incluso 18! Es muy deprimente, aparento ser muy mayor de lo que soy pero soy hiper baja! Solo mido 1,58 cm! Yo también creo que Jass se mosqueó porque Bella tenía razón y él no lo quería reconocer xD. Es que, cuando los chicos se pican, se pican a lo grande, o no?

A k no adivinas de k me disfrazo en Halloween? Si lo haces te dedico el próximo capítulo. Y x cierto, el 31 un OS os espera de BxE! Petonets!

_**Claudiia828**_

Hola Clau! Chica, tú dices que escribo bien pero me tienes enganchada con tus historias. K será lo siguiente que tu loca cabeza se le ocurra? xD! Tú te quejas de que has tenido 5 exámenes, no? Pues yo, que hoy es martes, ya he tenido 3 exámenes y de los gordos: LENGUA, CIENCIAS E HISTORIA! Y mañana de Francés, el jueves de Matemáticas y el viernes de inglés! Te lo juro, yo antes de acabar la semana me pego un tiro en las sienes! Siento no haber puesto un capítulo EdwardxBella exclusivo, pero he creído que sería conveniente que Jasper pusiera sus exigencias sobre la mesa, no crees? A k no adivinas de k me disfrazo en Halloween? Si lo haces te dedico el próximo capítulo. Y x cierto, el 31 un OS os espera de BxE! Petonets!

_**Gabllie**_

Chica, k si me haces reviews testamentos es mejor que mejor! Yo cuando veo un review tan largo me entra una alegría tan grande que en la cara se me plasma una sonrisa de tonta tan grande que parezco hasta la Jocker! xD, como ya ves, estoy MU LOCA Little! No importa que no seas creyente, si te digo que mi mejor amiga es hinduista te daras cuenta que me importa bien poco lo que la gente sea o no sea, ya que yo quiero a la gente por lo que es el/ ella mism! Gracias por explicarme lo de corazoncito negro, me aclaraste mu bn la duda jajaja! Y porfa, no te hagas una cuticula! Que luego yo soy la que sufro x hacer daño a alguien xD! Mira, yo también estoy harta con eso del colegio, si esta semana ya he tenido tres exámenes( hoy es martes) y aun me quedan otros tres! En serio, yo votaría xk se suspendieran las clases, hay un punto en k tienes fijación de matar a los profesores, no te ha pasado? A k no adivinas de k me disfrazo en Halloween? Si lo haces te dedico el próximo capítulo. Y x cierto, el 31 un OS os espera de BxE! Petonets!

_**Mentxu Masen Cullen**_

Mira Mentxu, tu idea del posible poder de Bella me ha hecho que esté rotando la idea en mi cabeza desde que me escribiste hasta este mismo segundo, en el que te estoy escribiendo xD. Creo que el que Bella sea algo así como una ángel con sensaciones humanas, como si se sintiera más identificada con una especie que con la otra jajajaja. Esto es un lio, sabes? Ya me stoy liando hasta yo xP! A k no adivinas de k me disfrazo en Halloween? Si lo haces te dedico el próximo capítulo. Y x cierto, el 31 un OS os espera de BxE! Petonets!

_**Yara Black Lautner**_

¿Cómo supiste que Edward era el invitado sorpresa? Eres adivina a que si! SOS! Jajajjaja. Uff, el leer que pensabas que Jasper iba a hacerles una encerrona a Bells y a Eddie me puso la piel de gallina xP! A k no adivinas de k me disfrazo en Halloween? Si lo haces te dedico el próximo capítulo. Y x cierto, el 31 un OS os espera de BxE! Petonets!

_**Iga Emo - 12L**_

¿Quién será, será, el que valla a su casa, tralara lara! xD, me encanta hacer cancioncillas o rimas, jajaja. Me parece tan cómico! Y bueno, eso del ombligo, a mi no me pareció ofensivo, a decir verdad, me pareció hasta cómico, me reí sabes? Yo creo que eso de actualizar tan seguido no es mucho mi rollo, pero lo recompenso no? Los capítulos son muy largos xP! A k no adivinas de k me disfrazo en Halloween? Si lo haces te dedico el próximo capítulo. Y x cierto, el 31 un OS os espera de BxE! Petonets!

_**jojo10298-somerhalder**_

Los últimos los mejores, los últimos los mejores. En serio? A mi me gustan todos xD, aunque he de decir que los últimos son los más largos y eso suele gustar xD! A k no adivinas de k me disfrazo en Halloween? Si lo haces te dedico el próximo capítulo. Y x cierto, el 31 un OS os espera de BxE! Petonets!


	17. La calma

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**17**

**La calma**

Mi relación con Edward pareció profundizarse tras la cena con mi familia. Nos daba la impresión de haber recibido permiso para expresas nuestras emociones sin temor a represalias. Empezábamos a pensar y a movernos en perfecta sincronía, como una sola entidad con dos cuerpos distintos. Aunque hacíamos un fuerzo para no desconectarnos de la gente que nos rodeaba, a veces no podíamos evitarlo. Pero, cuando lo hacíamos, los minutos parecían avanzar penosamente y nuestra conducta nos resultaba tan artificiosa que volvíamos a gravitar el uno hacia el otro antes de que pasara media hora.

Durante los almuerzos, Edward y yo nos habíamos habituado a sentarnos juntos en nuestra propia mesa al fondo de la cafetería. La gente pasaba de vez en cuando para hacer algún comentario jocoso o para preguntarle a «Cullenella» los detalles de la próxima regata de remo, pero raramente trataban de sentarse con nosotros y tampoco se atrevían a lanzarnos la menor indirecta sobre nuestra relación. Se limitaban a orbitar a nuestro alrededor, manteniendo una distancia prudencial. Si intuían que compartíamos algún secreto, al menos tenían la educación de no fisgonear.

— Salgamos de aquí — me dijo Edward, recogiendo sus libros.

—Hasta que no acabes tu redacción, no.

— Ya he terminado.

— Has escrito tres líneas.

—Tres líneas muy meditadas— objetó Edward—. La calidad importa mas que la cantidad, ¿recuerdas?

—Sólo pretendo asegurarme de que te mantienes centrado. No quiero que te distraigas de tus objetivos por mi culpa.

—Un poco tarde para eso— bromeó Edward—. Eres una tremenda distracción y una pésima influencia

—¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamé, siguiéndole la broma— Es del todo imposible que yo represente una mala influencia

—¿De veras? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque soy la bondad personificada. Una chica intachable, una niña del Señor.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, sospesando aquella declaración

—Hum —murmuró—. Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Así? —levanté un ceja, divertida —. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

—No sé— murmuró pensativo, llevándose el dedo gordo y el índice a la barbilla—, una noche te puedo raptar de tu casa, escaparnos del instituto, fugarnos durante todo un día… Lo que tú desees, ángel.

Edward me miró sonriente, con su toque cómico en la mirada, y dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa. Se levantó del asiento y se inclinó hacia mí, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Me dejé llevar por su embriagador aroma y no pensé en nada que no fuéramos él y yo. Para mi gusto el beso terminó demasiado pronto.

— Creo yo que, si nos pillan besándonos aquí, bajarás del rango de niña del Señor muy rápido —comentó jocoso

Durante las últimas semanas me había sentido un poco culpable porque me había distanciado de Alice, pero ella se había resignado a estar conmigo sólo cuando su hermano tenía otras ocupaciones. No debía de sentarle muy bien que él monopolizara la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero Alice era realista y consideraba que las amistades habían de pasar a segundo plano cuando empezaba una relación, sobre todo si era tan intensa como la nuestra. Además, de ese modo ella tenía mucho más tiempo para ir enamorando a mi hermano, aunque ese trabajo estaba ya casi finalizado ya que Jasper idolatraba a mi amiga.

Una tarde, mientras Edward y yo paseábamos por el pueblo, vimos a Rosalie bajo un roble, besándose con un chico moreno y muy musculoso. Éste la camisa bien arremangada para mostrar sus brazos musculosos.

Le di un codazo a Edward

—¿Qué está pasando ahí?

— Parece que mi hermano al final se ha armado de valor para besar de una vez a Rosalie. — dijo Edward con una sonrisa

— ¿Es Emmett?

— Es inconfundible el tamaño de Emmett, además de que no creo que tu hermana sea de las que se besan con cualquiera

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Dejémoslos, pero antes déjame hacer una cosa — Sonrió de una manera que me hizo sonreír. Edward tomó aire —¡Eh, Emmett! —¿Qué haces, hermano?

Emmett se apartó lentamente de Rosalie, resoplando, y nos echó una mirada bastante irritada

—¿Qué quieres Edward?

—Nada —sonrió jocoso—, tan solo asegurarme de que no estabas ahogando a mi cuñada. Hermano, en serio, parecía que te la estabas comiendo con la boca

Rosalie estaba tan colorada que parecía un semáforo en rojo, lo que me causó la risa y eso no pasó inadvertido para Emmett

—Ten cuidado Hale, que el lunes tenemos balón prisionero en gimnasia—dijo triunfante, riéndose de esa manera tan estruendosa característica en él

—Tranquila amor, que ningún balón te tocará —me reconfortó Edward, acariciándome la espalda y regalándome un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Rosalie le dirigió una sonrisa a Edward

Rosalie y Jasper parecían haber aceptado a Edward de nuevo. Él no se entrometía en nuestra vida cotidiana, pero se había convertido en un accesorio habitual de la misma. Empezaba a sospechar que a mis hermanos les gustaba tenerlo cerca. Primero porque así delegaban en él la tarea de no perderme de vista, segundo porque de ese modo tanto Alice como Emmett tenían escusas para acercarse por casa y, tercero, porque les resultaba útil cuando tenían que trabajar con artilugios técnicos. Jasper había notado que sus alumnos le lanzaban miradas de extrañeza porque no sabía arreglárselas con el reproductor de DVD, y los adolescentes que iban a enfermería se quedaban muy extrañados de que Rosalie no supiera como se utilizaba un termómetro. Los dos habían recurrido a Edward, ya que no querían que sus parejas se enteraran de su ignorancia. Por muchos conocimientos que tuvieran mis hermanos, la tecnología venía a ser un campo minado para ellos porque cambiaba constantemente. Jasper había dejado a regañadientes que Edward le enseñara cómo enviar correos a sus colegas de Thomas Jefferson y cómo manejar un iPod. A veces me parecía que Edward hablaba un idioma completamente distinto, con términos tan extraños como Bluetooth, gigabyte y WiFi. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, yo habría desconectado en el acto, pero a mí me encantaba oír el sonido de su voz, hablara de lo que hablase. Podía pasarme horas observando cómo se movía y escuchándole hablar, y lo almacenaba todo en mi memoria.

Además de ser nuestro ángel de la guarda en materia tecnológica, Edward se había tomado tan en serio su responsabilidad como «guardaespaldas» que me veía obligada a recordarle que yo no era de cristal y que me las había arreglado perfectamente antes de su aparición, sin contar que se suponía que yo debía ocuparme de él. No obstante, Jasper y Rosalie le habían confiado la misión de cuidar de mí y él estaba decidido a mantener su palabra y a convencerles de su integridad. Ahora era él quien me recordaba que bebiera agua en abundancia para no deshidratarme y quien se encargaba de desviar las preguntas sobre mi familia que me formulaban mis compañeros más curiosos. Incluso se tomó un día la libertad de contestar por mí, cuando la señorita Collins preguntó por qué no había podido terminar un trabajo en la fecha fijada.

—Bella tiene un montón de deberes ahora mismo— explicó— Lo entregará al final de la semana.

Era capaz incluso de hacerlo por mi si llegaba a olvidarme y de entregarlo sin que yo me enterase, por asombroso que parezca. Se ponía tremendamente protector siempre que se me acercaba alguien que no era de su gusto.

— Oh-oh— musitó una tarde, sacudiendo la cabeza, cuando un chico llamado Tom Snooks me preguntó si quería dar una vuelta con él y sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunté, enfadada— Parece simpático.

— No es la clase de persona que te conviene.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tú preguntas mucho, ¿no? — me tocó la nariz con el pulgar

— Sí. Dime por qué.

—Bueno, porque le gustan demasiado las hierbas aromáticas.

Me lo quedé mirando tan perpleja que tuvo que explicarse.

—Se pasa el día con María de los Canutos— me insinuó esperando a ver si lo captaba. Al ver que no, puso los ojos en blanco— . Mira que eres boba, cariño.

La verdad es que si no hubiera sido por él mi vida en Forks habría sido mucho más difícil. Yo era más bien proclive a meterme en situaciones delicadas. Los líos parecían venir a mi encuentro, aunque yo hiciera todo lo posible para evitarlos. Me pasó un día, por ejemplo, mientras atravesaba el aparcamiento para ir a la clase de inglés.

—¡Eh, nena!— dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré en redondo. Era un chico larguirucho de último año, con el pelo rubio y la cara llena de acné. Estaba en mi clase de álgebra, pero casi nunca asistía. Lo había visto a veces en la calle, fumando detrás de los contenedores de basura o derrapando salvajemente con su camioneta. Siempre iba flanqueado por tres amigos que se reían de un modo desagradable.

— Hola— musité, nerviosa.

— Me parece que no nos han presentado como es debido— dijo con una sonrisita—.Me llamo Kirk.

— Encantada.— No le miré a los ojos. Había algo en su actitud que me incomodaba.

—¿No te han dicho nunca que tienes unas lolas estupendas?— me preguntó.

Los que iban detrás sofocaban la risa.

— ¿Perdón?— No había comprendido lo que decía.

— Me gustaría conocerte mejor, ya me entiendes.— Dio un paso hacia mí y me aparté instintivamente— . Vamos, no seas vergonzosa, nena.

— He de irme a clase.

—Seguro que puedes saltarte unos minutos— dijo, con mirada impúdica— . Me basta con uno rápido.

Me agarró del hombro,

— ¡No me toques!

— ¡Ah, es más peleona de lo que parece!— exclamó, sin dejar de reírse y agarrándome con más fuerza.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima!

Suspiré de alivio al ver que Edward se plantaba a mi lado, erguido y desafiante. Me pegué a él instintivamente, sintiéndome a salvo. Se había apartado el pelo de la cara y entornaba sus ojos verdes con furia.

— No estaba hablando contigo— dijo Kirk, soltándome— . Esto no es asunto tuyo.

— Sus problemas son asunto mío también.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te ves capaz de pararme los pies?

— Tócala otra vez y verás— le advirtió Edward

— ¿Quieres jaleo?

—Tú decides.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se arremangó. En la base de su garganta, vi brillar su crucifijo de plata. Su desarrollada musculatura resaltaba bajo la camiseta. Tenía un torso mucho más ancho que Kirk, cosa que éste captó de un vistazo.

—Vamos, tío— le aconsejó uno de sus amigotes, y añadió bajando la voz— : Es Edward Cullen.

Aquello pareció frenar a Kirk.

— ¡Bah!— Escupió en el suelo, me lanzó una mirada asquerosa y se alejó airadamente. Edward me rodeó los hombros con el brazo y yo me arrimé más a él, aspirando su fresca fragancia.

— Algunos necesitarían que les enseñaran modales— dijo con desdén. Yo levanté la vista.

— ¿Te habrías metido en una pelea por mí?

— Claro— respondió sin vacilar.

— Pero ellos eran cuatro.

— Me enfrentaría al ejército de Megatrón para defenderte.

—¿De quién?

Edward sacudió la cabeza y sonrío.

—Siempre se me olvida que tenemos distintos puntos de referencia. Digamos que a mí no me dan miedo cuatro matones de poca monta. Nadie se mete contigo sin vérselas conmigo antes.

Edward no sabía gran cosa de ángeles, pero sí de la gente en general. Intuía lo que querían mucho mejor que yo y, por tanto, podía evaluar con más conocimiento de causa en quién confiar y con quién mantener una distancia prudencial. Yo no ignoraba que Rosalie y Jasper seguían preocupados por las consecuencias de nuestra relación, pero notaba que Edward me proporcionaba una energía y una seguridad en mí misma que me volvía mucho más fuerte para ejercer el papel que me correspondiera en nuestra misión. Y al mismo tiempo, su inquietud por mi bienestar bordeaba la obsesión, porque llegaba a preocuparse por las cosas más insignificantes, como por ejemplo mi nivel energético.

— No has de preocuparte por mí — le recordé un día en la cafetería — . A pesar de lo que piense Jasper, sé cuidar de mí misma.

— Me limitó a cumplir con mi cometido— replicó— . Por cierto, ¿ya has almorzado?

— No tengo hambre. Jasper nos prepara unos desayunos monumentales.

— Toma, cómete esto— me dijo, lanzándome una barrita energética. Como atleta que era, siempre parecía llevar encima una provisión inagotable. Según la etiqueta, aquélla contenía anacardos, coco, albaricoque y semillas.

— No puedo comérmelo. ¡Lleva alpiste!

— Son semillas de sésamo, están repletas de energía. No quiero que acabes agotada.

— ¿Por qué habría de agotarme?

—Porque debes de tener bajo el nivel de glucosa en sangre, así que no discutas.

Cuando se empeñaba en cuidar de mí, era preferible no discutir con él.

— Vale, mami— le dije, dándole un mordisco a aquella correosa barrita— Por cierto, sabe a cartón.

Apoyé la cabeza en sus brazos fuertes y protectores, reconfortada como siempre por su solidez.

— ¿Tienes sueño?— me preguntó.

—Phantom se ha pasado la noche roncando y yo no he tenido valor para sacarlo de mi habitación.

Xavier dio un suspiro y me acarició la cabeza.

— A veces te pasas de buena. No creas que no he notado que sólo has dado un mordisco a esa barrita. Venga, termínatela.

—Por favor, Edward, ¡alguien te va a oír!

Recogió la barrita y la paseó por el aire, emitiendo una especie de zumbido con los labios.

— Todavía será más embarazoso si tengo que empezar a jugar a los avioncitos.

— ¿Qué avioncitos?

—Es un truco que emplean las madres para que coman los niños más testarudos.

Me eché a reír y aprovechó la ocasión para meterme volando la barrita dietética en la boca. Le miré lanzándole dagas con los ojos, tragándome la barrita.

A Edward le encantaba contar historias de su familia; y a mí escucharlas. Cuando se ponía a hablar, me quedaba totalmente absorta. Últimamente las anécdotas versaban sobre la boda inminente de su tía menor, la que vivía en Nueva Inglaterra. Yo lo interrumpía con preguntas frecuentes, deseosa de conocer los detalles que él omitía. ¿De qué color eran los vestidos de las damas de honor? ¿Cómo se llamaba el primo al que habían reclutado para llevar los anillos? ¿Quiénes preferían un grupo de rock que un cuarteto de cuerda? ¿Al final serían de satén blanco los zapatos de la novia? Si no sabía la respuesta, me prometía averiguarla.

Mientras comía, Edward me explicó que no había manera de que su madre y su tía Martha se pusieran de acuerdo en los detalles de la boda. Martha quería montar la ceremonia en el jardín botánico local de su ciudad, pero su hermana opinaba que era un entorno demasiado «primitivo». La madre de Edward deseaba que la boda tuviera lugar en una iglesia y, durante la última discusión, había llegado a amenazar con no asistir si la ceremonia no se celebraba en una Casa de Dios. Según ella, si los votos no se hacían en un lugar santificado ni siquiera tenían validez. Al final llegaron a un acuerdo: la ceremonia se haría en la iglesia y la recepción en un pabellón junto a la playa. Edward sofocaba la risa mientras me contaba la historia, divertido por las extravagancias de las mujeres de su familia. Yo no podía dejar de pensar que su madre, Esme, y Jasper congeniarían a las mil maravillas.

A veces me sentía excluida de esa parte de su existencia. Era como si él llevase una doble vida: la que compartía con su familia y sus amigos, y el profundo vínculo que lo unía a mí.

— ¿No piensas nunca que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro?— le pregunté, apoyando la barbilla en las manos y tratando de descifrar su expresión.

— No, no lo pienso— dijo sin vacilar ni un segundo — . ¿Y tú?

— Bueno, lo único que sé es que esto no estaba previsto. Alguien ahí arriba ha metido la pata en serio.

— Lo nuestro no es ningún error— insistió Edward

— No, pero lo que digo es que hemos ido en contra del destino. No es esto lo que habían planeado para nosotros.

— Me alegro de la confusión, ¿tú no?

— Por mí sí.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero no quiero convertirme en una carga para ti.

— No eres ninguna carga. Puedes resultar exasperante y no hacer caso de los consejos, pero nunca eres una carga.

— No soy exasperante.

—Se me olvidaba añadir que no tienes mucho ojo para conocer a la gente, ni siquiera a ti misma.

Le alboroté el pelo, regodeándome con la sensación de suavidad que sentía en los dedos.

— ¿Tú crees que le caería bien a tu familia?— pregunté.

— Claro. Confían en mi criterio para casi todas las cosas.

— Sí, pero... ¿y si me encontraran extraña?

— Ellos no son de ese estilo, pero, bueno, ¿por qué no lo averiguas tú misma? Ven este fin de semana a conocerlos. Hace días que quería proponértelo.

— No sé— me escabullí — . Me siento incómoda entre desconocidos.

— Ellos no lo son; además, ya conoces a Emmett y Alice, aunque— vaciló— mucho me temo que también estarían mis primos— dijo intentando poner la mejor sonrisa para convencerme —. Yo los conozco de toda la vida.

— Quiero decir para mí.

— Son parte de lo que yo soy, Bells. Significaría mucho para mí que pudieran conocerte. Ya han oído bastante de ti.

— ¿Qué les has contado?

— Sólo lo buena que eres.

— Tan buena no soy. Si no, no estaríamos en esta situación.

—A mí nunca me han atraído las chicas completamente buenas.

—¿Y Alice y Emmett qué han contado sobre mí?

—Alice te pone por las nubes, ya sabes que te adora. Y en cuanto a Emmett…— hizo una mueca

—¿Qué?

—Te pone algo verde respecto a tu torpeza, amor

—No me sorpresa, la verdad

—En fin, ¿vendrás?

—Me lo pensaré.

Yo había esperado que me lo pidiera y quería decirle que sí, pero temía en parte sentirme demasiado distinta de ellos. Después de lo que había oído de aquella madre tan conservadora, no me apetecía que me juzgaran. Edward vio mi expresión.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?— preguntó.

—Si tu madre es una mujer religiosa, quizá sea capaz de reconocer a un ángel caído cuando lo vea.

La objeción, una vez pronunciada en voz alta, sonaba bastante estúpida.

— Tú no eres un ángel caído. ¿Por qué has de ponerte tan melodramática?

— Lo soy en comparación con Rosalie y Jasper

—Bueno, dudo mucho que mi madre vaya a darse cuenta. Yo tuve que enfrentarme con el escuadrón de Dios, ¿recuerdas? Y no traté de escaquearme.

— Eso es cierto.

—Y tampoco es que sean unos santos Rosalie y Jasper, si no recuerdo mal Jasper anda con una menor y Rosalie estaba besándose con Emmett en mitad de la calle

—Eso también es verdad —me reí, más animada

—Entonces, decidido. Pasaré a buscarte el sábado a las cinco. Tu clase de literatura está a punto de empezar. Te acompaño.

Mientras recogía mis libros, resonó en la cafetería el eco de un trueno. La luz del sol oculto tras las nubes que se colaba por los ventanales desapareció bruscamente y el cielo se oscureció amenazando lluvia.

— Está a punto de llover, como no— dijo Edward, mirando el cielo.

—Adiós, sol— gemí.

Apenas lo había dicho, empezaron a caer gruesas gotas. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una tupida cortina de lluvia estaba tamborileando en el techo de la cafetería. Miré a los estudiantes que cruzaban corriendo el claustro, cubriéndose la cabeza con la carpeta. Un par de chicas de tercero permanecían a cielo abierto, dejando que la lluvia las empapase y riéndose histéricamente. Se las iban a cargar cuando aparecieran en clase caladas hasta los huesos. Vi a Jasper dirigiéndose hacia el ala de música con expresión preocupada. Su paraguas se inclinaba, azotado por el viento enfurecido que se había levantado.

— ¿Vamos?— me dijo Edward

— Quedémonos un rato a mirar la lluvia. No hay nada muy interesante en literatura ahora mismo.

— ¿Ésa es la Bella mala?

— Me parece que hemos de revisar tu definición de mala. ¿No puedo quedarme contigo durante esta clase?

— ¿Y que luego tu hermano me acuse de ser una mala influencia? Ni hablar.

Deslicé el dedo por su mejilla, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus contornos. Edward me tomó el dedo y me besó la punta antes de depositármelo con firmeza en mi regazo. Aunque fuera de largo la más interesante de todas mis materias, no estaba de humor para una clase de literatura. Me apetecía quedarme más roto con Edward; separarme de él me producía siempre una especie de dolor físico, como un calambre en el pecho. Cuando llegamos al aula, estreché sus dedos con más fuerzas y lo atraje hacia mí. No importa cuánto tiempo pasáramos juntos: nunca me parecía suficiente, siempre quería más. Cuando se trataba de él, me entraba un apetito voraz que no había modo de satisfacer.

— No pasa nada si llego unos minutos tarde— dije para engatusarle.

— Ni hablar— replicó Edward, quitando uno a uno de los dedos con los que lo agarraba de la manga —. Vas a entrar puntualmente.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un repelente— rezongué.

Él no hizo caso y me puso los libros en las manos. Ahora casi nunca me dejaba llevar ningún peso cuando me acompañaba. La gente debía tomarme por una perezosa incurable viéndome deambular por ahí con las manos vacías, mientras Edward me seguía cargando con mis pertenencias.

— Yo puedo llevar perfectamente mis propias cosas, Ed. No soy ninguna inválida, ¿sabes?

—Ya — respondió, lanzándome su adorable media sonrisa— . Pero a mí me gusta estar a tu disposición.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme, le eché los brazos al cuello y lo arrastré a un hueco entre las taquillas. La culpa era suya, qué caramba, por plantarse allí delante con aquel pelo cobrizo tan suave revoltoso, con la camiseta del por fuera y el cordón de cuero trenzado ciñéndole la muñeca y con su colgante de plata. Si no quería que le atacara, que no se pusiera en mi camino.

Edward dejó caer sus propios libros y me devolvió el beso con pasión, sujetándome el cuello con ambas manos y apretándose contra mí. Algunos rezagados que corrían a sus clases nos miraron con todo descaro.

—¡Buscaos una habitación!— nos soltó uno, pero nosotros no le hicimos ni caso.

Durante ese momento el espacio y el tiempo se desvanecían: sólo existíamos nosotros dos, en nuestra propia dimensión personal, y yo apenas podía recordar dónde estaba ni quien era. No distinguía donde terminaba mi ser y empezaba el suyo. Lo cual me recordaba un pasaje de Jane Eyre en el que Rochester le dice que la ama como si fuera su propia carne. Así era exactamente como amaba a Edward.

Entonces se separó de mí.

—Es usted muy mala, señorita Hale— jadeó, con una sonrisa en los labios y una voz remilgada— Y yo estoy totalmente indefenso ante sus encantos. Bueno, ahora creo que llegamos tarde los dos.

Por suerte para mí, la señorita Castle no era el tipo de profesora que se preocupaba por la puntualidad. En cuanto entré y fui a sentarme entre las primeras filas, me entregó una carpeta.

— Hola, Bella— me dijo— Estábamos hablando de la introducción al primer trimestre. He decidido asignaros un trabajo de escritura creativa por parejas. Habréis de preparar juntos y leer en clase un poema sobre el amor, como preludio para el estudio que realizaremos acto seguido de los grandes poetas románticos: Wordsworth, Shelley, Keats y Byron

Yo la sonreí, encantada por el nuevo proyecto y me senté en mi habitual asiento en primera fila.

— Bien chicos, sentaos —llamó la atención la señorita Castle —, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo en la clase

La gente empezó a cambiar de asiento, sin prestar atención a lo del nuevo alumno y a distribuirse de dos en dos. De vuelta a su sitio, un chico se detuvo frente a mi mesa.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? — me susurró— . Tengo entendido que tú también eres nueva.

—Bueno, ya llevo un tiempo aquí — respondí, no muy contenta con la comparación.

El chico nuevo interpretó mi respuesta como un sí y se sentó sin más a mi lado. Luego se arrellanó cómodamente en su silla, con las manos en la nuca.

— Me llamo Tyler Crowley — dijo, mirándome con sus ojos oscuros entornados

—Isabella Hale— repuse, incómoda

—Es un gran placer conocerte. — intentó sonar encantador

Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada. ¿Pretendía que me lo tomase en serio?¿Dónde creía que estábamos? No me reí porque me quedé mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo y tuve la sensación de que no se había dejado nada. Tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, aburrido.

—Bueno— dije— , ¿alguna idea?

Me miró desconcertado.

— Para el poema— le recordé, enarcando una ceja.

— Empieza tú. Yo aún estoy pensando.

— Muy bien. ¿Prefieres alguna metáfora en particular? ¿Una selva exuberante?, ¿el arco iris?, ¿algo por el estilo? ¿Tienes alguna debilidad?

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?— preguntó soltando una carcajada

Uff, me había emparejado con alguien pasota

— Tener debilidad por algo significa que te gusta.

— Ya sé lo que significa, pero ¿por qué todas esas cursilerías?

—Me gustan— dije con una sonrisa.

Repentinamente se desentendió de mí y garabateó una nota en un trozo de papel. Lo estrujó en una bola y se la lanzó a las chicas góticas, Alicia y Alexandra, que estaban en la fila de delante, inclinadas sobre sus cuadernos, escribiendo con brío. Se volvieron a mirar enojadas

— O sea que el tema es el amor— proseguí, intentando llamar su atención

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó estúpidamente.

— Para nuestro poema.— Me miró de soslayo— ¿Ya has vuelto a olvidarlo?

— Estaba distraído.

—¿Molestando a Alicia y Alexandra?

—¿Celosa? — preguntó con picardía

— ¡No!— me apresuré a responder.

—Sólo pretendo hacer amistades— dijo, ahora con una expresión franca e inocente— Siempre es duro ser el nuevo.

Sentí una punzada de compasión.

— Estoy segura de que harás amigos muy deprisa, aunque molestando a las góticas no empiezas muy bien— le dije— . Todo el mundo fue amable cuando llegué.

Permanecimos durante un rato en silencio, sopesando ideas hasta que Tyler me hizo otra pregunta.

— Oye, ¿qué hacéis aquí para divertiros?

—Bueno… — Hice una pausa— . Yo paso la mayor parte del tiempo con mi familia. Y con mi novio.

— ¡Ah, con que hay un novio! ¡Qué bueno!— Sonrió— . No es que me que tienes novio… con esa cara. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

— Edward Cullen— contesté, avergonzada por el cumplido y algo incómoda.

—¿Tiene intención de tomar los hábitos pronto?

Fruncí el ceño.

— Ya veo. Perdón por el error.

Me removí incómoda en mi asiento.

— ¿Y qué te parece tu nuevo hogar?— me preguntó más tarde.

— Forks es muy agradable para vivir. La gente es auténtica — respondí — Demasiada lluvia pero uno se acostumbra. Aunque alguien como tú quizá lo encuentre aburrido.

—No lo creo— dijo, mirándome— . Ya no, si hay gente como tú.

Sonó el timbre y recogí a toda prisa mis libros, deseosa de reunirme con Edward.

—Nos vemos, Isabella— dijo Tyler — . Quizá seamos más productivos la próximavez.

Me asaltó una sensación de inseguridad cuando le di alcance a Edward junto a las taquillas. Me sentí intranquila y lo único que deseaba era acomodarme entre sus brazos protectores, a pesar de que ya me pasaba así la mayor parte del día. En cuanto guardó sus libros, me acurruqué contra su pecho y me aferré a él como una lapa.

— Uau— dijo, estrechándome con fuerza— Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí — respondí, enterrando la cara en su camiseta y aspirando su fragancia. Te echaba de menos, nada más.

—Sólo hemos estado separados una hora.— Rió— . Venga, salgamos de aquí. Caminamos hasta el aparcamiento.

Jasper y Rosalie le habían dado permiso para llevarme a casa en coche de vez en cuando, cosa que él consideraba un gran progreso. Lo tenía aparcado en el sitio de siempre, a la sombra de una hilera de robles, y se adelantó a abrirme la puerta. No sabía qué se creía que iba a pasarme si me dejaba abrirla a mí misma. Quizá temía que se desprendiera de las bisagras y me aplastara, o que yo me torciera la muñeca al manejar la palanca. O acaso era que lo habían educado con excelentes modales anticuados.

Edward no arrancó el motor hasta que coloqué en el asiento de atrás la mochila y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Jasper le había explicado que yo era la única de nosotros tres que podía sufrir heridas y dolor: mi forma humana podía resultar dañada. Edward se lo había tomado muy a pecho y salió del aparcamiento con un aire de intensa concentración.

Pese a su prudencia, sin embargo, no pudo impedir lo que sucedió a continuación. Cuando ya salíamos a la avenida, una vieja camioneta Chevrolet azul desgastada se nos cruzó por delante. Edward frenó bruscamente, haciendo derrapar el coche y evitando por poco la colisión. Viramos a la derecha y chocamos con el bordillo. Yo me fui hacia delante: el cinturón me paró en seco y me retuvo contra el asiento con un doloroso tirón. La camioneta se alejó rugiendo calle abajo, dejando una estela de gases. Edward lo miró mudo de asombro antes de volverse para comprobar que yo estaba bien. Sólo al ver que no me había pasado nada, dio rienda suelta a su rabia.

— ¿Quién demonios era ése?— rugió—. ¡Menudo idiota! ¿Has visto cómo conducía? Si llego a averiguar quién es, que el Cielo me ayude, te aseguro que lo voy a moler a palos.

— No se le veía la cara con las ventanas subidas—murmuré.

— Ya nos enteraremos— gruñó Edward— No se ven muchas Chevrolet Luv por aquí.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces tan bien el modelo?

—Soy un chico. Me gustan los coches

Edward me llevó a casa todavía furioso. Escrutaba el tráfico y no les quitaba el ojo a los conductores vecinos, como si el incidente pudiera repetirse. Cuando nos detuvimos frente a Sunset, ya se había calmado un poco.

— He preparado limonada— nos dijo Rosalie abriendo la puerta. Tenía un aire tan doméstico con su delantal que a los dos se nos escapó una sonrisa— ¿Por qué no pasas, Edward? — le preguntó— Puedes hacer los deberes con Isabella

— Uh, no, gracias. Le he prometido a mi madre que le haría unos recados— dijo, eludiendo la invitación.

— Jasper no está, ha salido con tu hermana.

—Ah, bueno, entonces sí. Gracias.

Mi hermana nos hizo pasar y cerró la puerta. Phantom salió disparado de la cocina al oírnos y se abalanzó sobre nuestras piernas a modo de saludo.

—Primero los deberes; luego el paseo— le dije.

Desplegamos los libros sobre la mesa del comedor. Edward tenía que terminar un trabajo de psicología y yo había de analizar una viñeta humorística para la clase de historia. La viñeta mostraba al rey Luis XVI, de pie junto al trono, al parecer muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Mi tarea consistía en interpretar el significado de los objetos que había alrededor.

— ¿Cómo se llama eso que sujeta en la mano? — le pregunté a Edward— No lo veo bien.

— Parece un atizador— respondió.

— Dudo muchísimo que Luis XVI se ocupara de atizar el fuego. Yo diría que es un cetro. ¿Y qué es lo que lleva puesto?

—Hum… ¿un poncho? — sugirió Edward

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Voy a sacar un sobresaliente con tus consejos. Y tú como pongas esas respuestas en tu ejercicio también

A decir verdad, ni la tarea que me habían asignado ni las notas con las que recompensaran mis esfuerzos me interesaban lo más mínimo. Las cosas que deseaba aprender no veían en los libros; procedían de la experiencia y de la relación con la gente. Pero Edward estaba concentrado en su trabajo de psicología y no quería distraerlo más, así que volví a examinar la viñeta. Mi capacidad de atención resultó muy efímera.

Si pudieras rectificar una sola cosa de toda tu vida, ¿cuál sería?— le pregunté, mientras le hacía cosquillas a Phantom en el hocico con las plumas de mi bolígrafo de fantasía. Él lo agarró entre los dientes, creyendo que era un bicho peludo, y se alejó muy ufano con él.

Edward dejó su propio bolígrafo y me miró, socarrón.

— ¿No querrás decir: cuál es la variable independiente en el Experimento de la Prisión de Stanford?

— Vaya rollo— dije.

—Me temo que no todos hemos recibido la bendición del conocimiento divino.

Di un suspiro.

— No entiendo cómo te interesan estas cosas.

—No me interesan. Pero no me queda otro remedio— dijo— He de entrar a la universidad y conseguir un trabajo si quiero salir adelante. Ésa es la realidad.— Se echó a reír— Bueno, no es tu caso, supongo; pero en el mío seguro que sí.

No tenía respuesta. Sólo de imaginarme a Edward haciéndose mayor, obligado a trabajar un día sí y otro también para mantener a una familia hasta la muerte, me daban ganas de llorar. Yo quería que su vida fuera más fácil y que la pasara conmigo.

—Lo siento— murmuré.

Él deslizó su silla para acercarse más.

— No lo sientas. Yo preferiría mucho más hacer esto…

Se inclinó y me besó el pelo, deslizándose lentamente los labios hasta encontrar mi barbilla y, finalmente, mi boca.

— Preferiría mucho más pasarme todo el tiempo hablando contigo, estando a tu lado, descubriéndote— añadió— Pero aunque me haya metido en esta locura, eso no significa que pueda abandonar todos mis planes. No podría, por mucho que lo deseara. Mis padres esperan que entre en una universidad de elite.— Frunció el ceño— Es muy importante para ellos.

— ¿Y para ti?— pregunté.

—También— respondió— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

Asentí. Yo sabía bien lo que era tener que cumplir las expectativas de tu familia.

— Has de hacer algo que te satisfaga también a ti— le dije.

— Por eso estoy contigo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a estudiar si me sigues diciendo cosas como ésta?— me quejé.

— Tengo muchas más guardadas del mismo estilo— dijo, burlón

— ¿A esos dedicas tu tiempo libre?

— Me has pillado. Lo único que hago es prepararme frases para impresionar a las mujeres.

— ¿A las mujeres?

— Perdón. A una mujer— rectificó al ver cómo me enfurruñaba— Una mujer que vale por mil.

— Venga ya, cierra el pico. No trates de arreglarlo ahora.

— Tan misericordiosa— Edward sacudió la cabeza—, tan compasiva y dispuesta a perdonar.

—No te pases, amigo— le dije, adoptando voz de matón.

Edward bajó la cabeza, siguiéndome el juego.

—Te pido perdón… Jo, soy un calzonazos.

Continué con mi tarea de historia mientras él acababa de redactar su informe. Aún le quedaban un montón de deberes, pero al final quedó claro que yo representaba una distracción excesiva. Justo cuando acababa de resolver su tercer problema de trigonometría, noté su mano deslizándose sobre mi regazo. Le di un ligero cachete.

— Continúa estudiando — le dije cuando levantó la vista—Nadie te ha dado permiso para parar.

Sonrió y escribió algo al pie de la hoja. Ahora la solución decía:

Halla x si (x)=2sen3x, sobre al dominio —2π‹x‹2π»

**X=Bella**

— ¡Para de hacer el tonto!

—¡De eso nada! ¡Es la verdad! Tú eres mi solución para todo— replicó—. El resultado final siempre eres tú. X siempre es igual a Bella.

**Holaa !**

**Aquí vuelvo a la carga, con toda la caballería. Os habréis dado cuenta que este capítulo ha sido relajado, más bien explicando las cosas tranquilillas. K os a parecido Tyler? Pinta bien la cosa? No puedo soltar prenda, solo digo que en mi historia Tyler si que va a tomar un papel algo más importante que en Crepúsculo xD. **

**Quería empezar el discurso de este capítulo por algo que dije la otra semana: a quién va dedicado la historia! Haber, exactamente, exactamente, nadie a adivinado de que me he disfrazado, que por cierto lo hice ayer con mis primos y nos tocó de todo! Imaginaos, hasta nos dieron un paquete de Donut de chocolate xD! Haber, al tema, que me voy por las ramas jajaja. Ante todo, decir que mi disfraz fue de… (sonido de tambores xD!) ¡Ángel Oscuro! Para las que no sepan de que demonios hablo, un ángel oscuro es como un ángel normal, solo que en vez de servir al Dios yo sirvo al Diablo; se puede decir que fui, junto a mi prima, una de los sucesores de Lucifer xD! Imaginaos, iba toda negra, con unas alas que había comprado en el chino y con una mecha roja en el pelo que me habían hecho a traición! Encima con toda la raya de ojos negra y los labios pintados. Daba un miedo xD. Y lo importante, a kien va dedicado el capítulo: Este capítulo va dedicado a… **Claudiia828 y Iga Emo - 12L, aunque ha habido preguntas que me han hecho reírme mucho, como por ejemplo con Gabllie y su idea de ponerme lentillas doradas y ser una Cullen (**me la adjudico para el año que viene, que nadie me la quite xD!) **

**Otra cosa… en mi país, España, ya se empieza a anunciar la película de Amanecer( AHHHHHH!) y en Antena3 ponen ya un montón de anuncios + el aviso del estreno de Eclipse por primera vez en la televisión (o.O!) y estoy de los nervios! Estoy deseando con toda mi alma que llegue el 18 de noviembre, aunque yo deseo que sea el 19 porque… ¡TENGO YA DOS ENTRADAS PARA VER AMANECER EL 19! Voy a ir con mi mejor amiga y tengo las entradas desde el día 25, casi con un mes de antelación xD! Vosotras iréis a verla? Yo si!**

**Y, por último (de fondo se oye un vitoreo y un por fin! xD) desde hace un millón de años he publicado un poll en mi perfil donde pregunto, solo una pregunta, si queréis lemmon en la historia y solo 10 personas me han contestado. Tan difícil es? No creo que sea tan difícil pasarse por mi perfil y contestar, es un segundo para vosotrs y una sonrisa enorme para mí. POR FAVOR!**

**Y que sepáis, para la que no se acuerde, que el 28 fue mi cumple y ya tengo 14 añazos! Mi padre no me volverá a llamar renacuaja, espero o.O! xD!**

**Una ultima cosa, mañana o hoy subiré el One Shot que he hecho especialmente para Halloween, pasaos ha verlo Ook?**

**Comienzo a responder a los reviews:**

_**Claudiia828**_

Hola Clau!

Me alegra tanto que el capítulo te gustara, la verdad es que me divertí muxisimo escribiéndolo aunque la parte en la que Jasper le hace el interrogatorio a Edward se me hizo algo difícil, sabes lo difícil que es hablar duramente a Eddy? xD Y señorita, yo pongo todas las escusas que me dan la gana sobre mi manera de escribir, k para eso es MIA! Y que sepas que tu escribes igual o mejor que yo, esta claro xD! Parecemos unas tontas discutiendo sobre quien escribe peor o mejor, no te parece jajaja?

Haber, siento haber puesto lo de OS. OS significa= One Shot, que en castellano es una historia de tan solo un capítulo. Ookey dokey? xD Y, BIEN! Acertaste sobre lo del disfraz. En un principio me iba a disfrazar de vampiro, solo que sin lo típico de la capa, al estilo Cullen mejor, pero mis primas no querían. Las tengo algo rayadas con el tema Crepúsculo, sabes? Ya me tienen por una obsesionada total, pero yo soy feliz de este modo así que no me importa lo que digan xD.

En serio te caíste de la silla con lo de "Ya tenemos algo en común, ambos amamos a Bella"? Yo solté una risita tonta durante, por lo menos, 5 minutos cuando lo escribí. Desearía que un chico (preferiblemente Edward) me dijera un TE AMO!. Tu tb a k si?

Lo de los exámenes ya se las notas, me han ido bn, no tanto como tenía yo mi liston pero bastante bien. Aunque ahora estoy algo agobiada con un mapamundi que tengo para el jueves, sabes? Mañana (lunes) y pasado, con esto del puente, voy a pasarme todo el día entre libros. Help me! Jajaja

Lo del lemmon, como ya he comentado antes, aun no lo he decidido. A mi me encantaría porque le daría una chispa muy dulce a la historia, pero hay tanta poca gente que me ha votado que ya no estoy tan segura, tu k opinas, sinceramente?

Petoneets! Q me tengo k ir pork mi madre ya me esta diciendo, "Anna ves t'en al llit". Tendrías que oírla gritar con su acento en catalán, te ries mucho xD.

_**PRISGPE**_

Hola!:)

Yo también pienso que con el rango de arcángel que tiene Jasper será algo difícil que cuaje la relación, pero como dice mi madre: "Si algo lo persigues, lo consigues" Así que yo creo, que mirándolo desde un punto completamente romántico, es hasta dulce la complicación de la pareja: La lucha interna del hombre, sin saber si obedecer a su corazón o seguir lo que le han inculcado de aprendizaje.

Así que eres de México! Yo siempre he querido ir allí, y a lo mejor, si convezco a mis padres, en Enero con un intercambio que hace el colegio me puedo ir 10 días a Ciudad de México. ¿Es bonito? Yo espero que si por lo menos xD! Lo de los Día de los Muertos lo había visto en películas, pero no sabía que allí no se celebraba Halloween. Espero que mañana, en mi horario por lo menos porque no se cuando leeras tu esto, paséis un buen día de los Muertos y que vuestros antepasados os aguarden bien. Yo rezaré por mi abuela, que en paz descanse Sniff Sniff.

Petoneets!

_**jojo10298-somerhalder**_

Hola!:)

Has tenido que esperar mucho para tan esperado capítulo xD? Me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta tanto la historia, y aunque tus reviews sean cortitos, siempre me alegran mucho cuando los leo, toma nota xD!

Petonets!

_**Iga Emo - 12L**_

Hola!:)

Tú, como mi amiga Claudia, has acertado y el capítulo te lo dedico a ti xD! Fui de ángel y daba mucho miedo xD( es coña, mi padre al principio no quería dejarme salir de esa manera vestida: con las medias con carreras y rayadas, el vestido por el muslo y pintada xD)

A mi también me encantan las palabras que siempre le dedica Edward a Bella, me parecen tan tiernos!

Petonets!

_**dulce sangre azul**_

Hola!:)

Muchisimas gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños! Se me formó tal sonrisa en la cara cuando leí tu mensaje que la gente me miraba raro, diciendo: "k le pasa a esta?" jajajajja. Y no, tus cuentas no te fallaron para nada. No me acuerdo a que hora lo leí pero lo que si sé es que era 28 jajaja xD

Gracias por tu bonito cumplido, te has leído enserio todas mis historias? Eso me halaga MUXISIMO xD!

Petonets!

_**Peque Cullen**_

Hola!:)

Gracias por acordarte de mi cumple xD, ya por fin soy una adolescente con todas de la ley. Si hasta en España legalmente ya puedo ir sola a las discotecas, por fin xD! El capítulo me esmeré mucho sabes? Es uno de mis favoritos xD Y sí, hice lo de dulce o golosina solo que aquí en España se dice truco o trato, aunk nunca acemos el truco (k seria tirar huevos o cosas por el estilo xD) Y, si, me regalaron todo lo que keria exceptuando mi sueño de tener una Blackberry o un iPhone… Bueno!, habrá que volver a insistir en navidades xD

Petonets!

_**Gabllie**_

Hola!:)

Como siempre, tus review kilométrico me hizo sonreir durante una hora xD. Me parece _perfect! _El que el capítulo te entusiasmara, en serio jajaja. Dime una cosa, tus padres le hicieron pasar una mala noche a tu chico? Pobre! Me puedo imaginar la escena, todos incomodos y agobiados xD El punto de protección es algo que aunque decimos k se pasan y nos fastidia, es muy bonito y nos enternece el corazón, a ke si?

Pues sabes k? Lo k me dijiste de k Bella volaría al cuarto de Edward y lo veria dormir como Crepusculo se me paso por la cabeza, y lo iba a poner, pero deseche la idea pork no se, seria lo típico no? Se que quedaría como una metáfora, k pase al revés k en la versión original pero no me acabo de convencer.

Kieres sesión de besos de esos k kitan el aliento? Pues, bueno, si tu me ayudaras a escribirlos lo haría (el caso es k nunca, pero nunca, he besado a nadie entonces tampoco se mucho como va la cosa, tu me ayudarías xd?) Y bueno, si kieres sesión de besos… no tan… inofensivos lo k seguro k te gustaría seria k hubiera lemmon, me equivoco? xD

Como ya he comentado antes, lamntablemente no has acertado con lo del disfraz pero k sepas k tu idea de ser una copia de un Cullen me hizo reir muchísimo y me gusto tanto! Y lode mujer del siglo XIX me gusto también mucho jaja.

Petonets!


	18. Entre los Cullen

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**18**

**Entre los Cullen**

Me tenía inquieta la perspectiva de conocer el sábado a la familia de Edward. Ya me había invitado varias veces y no podía negarme sin dar la impresión de que no tenía el menor interés. Además, él no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

No es que yo no quisiera conocerlos; pero más bien me daba terror la reacción que pudieran tener al conocerme a mí.

En el colegio, pasados los nervios del primer día, nunca me había preocupado demasiado la impresión que pudiera causar. Pero en el caso de la familia de Edward la cosa cambiaba; ellos sí eran importantes. Yo deseaba caerles bien y quería que pensaran que Edward había salido ganando al conocerme. En definitiva, deseaba contar con su aprobación. Jessica, antes de que ya no nos habláramos, me había explicado un sinfín de historias sobre su ex novio, un tal Kyle, a quien sus padres nunca habían mirado con buenos ojos, hasta el punto de no permitirle entrar en su casa. Estaba seguro de que el clan de los Cullen no se pondrían en mi contra hasta ese extremo, pero si no llegaba a gustarles, su influencia podía pesar lo suficiente como para afectar a los sentimientos de Edward.

El sábado, Edward apareció con su Volvo en el sendero cuando apenas faltaban dos minutos para las cinco, tal como habíamos quedado. Nos dirigimos hacia su casa, que se hallaba en las afueras del pueblo: un trayecto de unos veinte minutos.

Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprendí que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía. Cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamos otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir entre preguntar o tener paciencia y mantenerme callada cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. El monovolumen era el único coche a la vista. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

Me zumbaban en el cerebro un centenar de pensamientos negativos. ¿Y si creían que mi palidez natural se debía a una enfermedad o a una adicción a las drogas? ¿Y si pensaban que no estaba a la altura de Edward y que él se merecía algo mejor? ¿Y qué pasaría si hacía o decía sin querer algo embarazoso, como solía ocurrirme cuando me ponía nerviosa? ¿Y si su padre, él médico, percibían que había algo raro en mí? ¿Y si Nicola pensaba que me ropa estaba pasada de moda? En realidad, no creía que por ese lado tuviera que haber ningún problema, porque Rosalie me había ayudado a elegir el conjunto: un vestido azul marino de crepé con cuello redondo y botones de color crema. En palabras de Alice, elegante y con un toque francés. Pero todo lo demás estaba en el aire y dibujaba una gran interrogante.

— ¿Por qué no te relajas?— dijo Edward cuando me pasé las manos por el pelo y me alisé el vestido por décima vez desde que habíamos salido—. Casi te oigo el corazón desde aquí. Son buena gente, van a la iglesia todos los domingos. Has de gustarles a la fuerza. Y si no fuera así, lo cual es imposible, no te darías ni cuenta. Pero te van a adorar; ya te adoran.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Les he hablado de ti a mis padres y primos y se mueren por conocerte desde hace tiempo— dijo—. O sea que deja de comportarte como si fueras a encontrarte con el verdugo.

—Podrías ser más comprensivo — repliqué de mal humor—. Tengo motivos para preocuparme. ¡Eres tan antipático a veces!

Edward estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Me has llamado antipático?

— Por supuesto. ¡Te importa un bledo que esté nerviosa!

— Claro que me importa— dijo, cogiéndome una mano y con su pulgar haciendo círculos en mi mano— . Pero te estoy diciendo que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Mi madre ya es tu fan número uno y todos esperan con emoción el momento de conocerte. Durante un tiempo albergaron la sospecha de que eras una invención mía, menos mal que estaban allí Alice y Emmett para respaldarme. Te lo cuento para que te sientas mejor, porque me importa cómo te sientes, y ahora exijo que retires ese insulto. No puedo seguir viviendo con el estigma de haber sido tildado de "antipático" por la persona que más quiero.

— Lo retiro.— Me eché a reír—. Pero eres un zopenco.

— Mi autoestima está sufriendo hoy un rapapolvo — dijo, meneando la cabeza—.Primero antipático, ahora zopenco... Esto supongo que me convierte en un zopenco antipático.

— Es que estoy nerviosa.— Se me borró la sonrisa—. ¿Y si me comparan con Tanya? ¿Y si no creen que esté a tu altura?

— Bells. — Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo—. Eres una persona increíble. Eso lo verán de entrada. Además, a mis padres no les gustaba Tanya

— ¿Por qué?

— Era demasiado impulsiva y ególatra, y aunque yo la quería no lo puedo negar.

— ¿En qué sentido?— pregunté.

— Tenía problemas— contestó Edward—. Sus padres estaban divorciados, ella no veía a su madre y a veces hacía cosas sin pensárselas. Yo siempre estaba ahí para mantenerla a salvo, gracias a Dios, pero esa manera de ser no le granjeó demasiadas simpatías entre mi familia. Además de que siempre que tenía oportunidad criticaba a las mujeres de mi familia

— Si pudieras cambiar el destino y tenerla otra vez contigo, ¿lo harías?— pregunté.

— Tanya está muerta— respondió—. Así han sido las cosas. Luego apareciste tú. Tal vez entonces estaba enamorado de ella, pero ahora estoy enamorado de ti. Y si volviera mañana, seguiría siendo mi mejor amiga, pero tú serías mi novia igualmente.

— Perdona, Ed—murmuré—. A veces tengo la sensación de que sólo estás conmigo porque perdiste a la chica para la que estabas predestinado.

— ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta, Bella?— insistió—. Mi destino no era estar con Tanya; mi destino era amarla y perderla. Tú eres la persona para la que estoy predestinado.

—Creo que ahora lo entiendo. — Cogí su mano y se la apreté un poco—. Gracias por explicármelo. Ya sé que parezco una cría.

Él me guiñó un ojo.

—Mi cría adorable.

Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba mi tensión. Me frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar.

Me abrió la puerta.

El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

La parte delantera, con un lujoso salón, estaba reservada a los invitados, mientras que el espacio diáfano de detrás, que se abría a una terraza con piscina, era donde paraba la mayor parte del tiempo aquella familia de cinco miembros, con otros cuatro añadidos. Había unos enormes sofás con mullidos cobertores frente a una televisión de pantalla plana montada en la pared. La mesa estaba atestada con un surtido de cachivaches de chicas adolescentes; en una esquina había una cesta de ropa doblada y, junto a la puerta trasera, se veían alineados varios pares de zapatillas. En la pared opuesta a la tele había un rincón de juegos con una colección entera de Barbies, camiones y puzles, sin duda pensado para tener entretenidos a los más pequeños. Un pequeño dálmata se acurrucaba en su cuna.

Quizá tenía que ver con el olor a comida que había en el aire o con las voces que resonaban al fondo, pero todo el lugar daba una sensación acogedora a pesar de su tamaño.

Edward me llevó a una cocina enorme donde su madre trataba frenéticamente determinar de cocinar y de arreglar la casa al mismo tiempo. Parecía a cien por hora, pero aun así se las arregló para dedicarme una cálida sonrisa cuando entré. Reconocí las facciones de Edward en las suyas a primera vista. Ambos tenían el mismo color de pelo y unos vívidos ojos verdes.

— ¡Tú debes de ser Bella!— dijo, poniendo una sartén a fuego lento y acercándose para darme un abrazo— . Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti. Yo soy Esme.

— Encantada de conocerla, Esme. ¿Necesita ayuda?— le pregunté enseguida.

— ¡Vaya, eso no se oye muy a menudo por aquí!— respondió.

Me tomó del brazo y me mostró un montón de servilletas que doblar y una pila de platos que secar. El padre de Edward, que estaba encendiendo la barbacoa en la terraza, bajo la sombra de unos toldos triangulares, entró un momento a saludarme. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con una mata de pelo rubio. Ahora entendía de dónde le venía a Xavier su estatura y las facciones rectas y perfectas de la cara

—¿Ya la habéis puesto a trabajar?— dijo con una risotada, dándome un fuerte abrazo y presentándose como Carlisle.

Edward me dio un beso en la frente y salió para ayudar a su padre con la barbacoa. Mientras ponía la mesa con Esme, observé el maravilloso desorden doméstico que reinaba en la casa. Había un partido de béisbol en la televisión y oía ruido de pasos arriba, y también las notas de una pieza sencilla de clarinete que alguien debía de estar ensayando. Esme se afanaba a mi lado, poniendo fuentes sobre la mesa. Era todo deliciosamente cotidiano y normal.

—Perdona el desbarajuste— me dijo, disculpándose— . El otro día fue el cumpleaños de Jasmine y está todo manga por hombro.

Sonreí. No me importaba que imperase el desorden. Para mi sorpresa, me sentía como en casa.

—¡Te dije que no tocases mis cuchillas de afeitar! — gritó una chica mientras bajaba ruidosamente por las escaleras.

Edward, que había entrado a recoger unos platos, dio un suspiro exagerado.

— Ahora sería el momento si quieres escapar— susurró.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, tienes un paquete entero! ¡Deja ya de lloriquear— replicó otra voz, la cual reconocí como la de Alice.

—Era la última y ahora ha quedado impregnada de tus células asquerosas. — Sonó un violento portazo y apareció una chica de rizos castaños recogidos con una cinta. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de licra, como si acabase de hacer deporte, y un top rojo sin mangas— Tía Esme, ¿quieres decirle a Alice que no se meta más en mi habitación?

—¡No he entrado en tu habitación! ¡Te la has dejado en el baño! — gritó Alice desde detrás de la puerta

— ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez y te vas a vivir con ese profesor tuyo que tanto quieres?— le replicó a voz encuello su prima.

—¡Cállate, Nicola!

—¡Te odio! ¡No hay derecho!

De repente la chica pareció advertir mi presencia y dejó de gritar para examinarme de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Quién es ésta?— preguntó con brusquedad.

— ¡Nicola! — la reprendió su tía—. ¿Dónde están tus modales? Es Bella. Bella,a cércate, ésta es mi sobrina de quince años, Nicola.

— Encantada de conocerte— dijo de mala gana—. Aunque no entiendo cómo se te ocurre salir con él— añadió, señalando con la cabeza a Edward— . Es un pringado total y sus chistes dan pena.

—Nicola está atravesando ahora mismo la crisis de la adolescencia y ha perdido el sentido del humor— me explicó Edward—. De lo contrario, apreciaría mi ingenio.

Nicola le dirigió una mirada asesina. Yo me vi liberada de hacer comentarios porque en ese momento hizo su entrada Alice. Llevaba una chaqueta de punto negra y botas altas. A pesar del duelo de berridos al que acababa de asistir, se le veía en la cara la simpatía que le caracteriza

—Uau, Bella, ¡que guapa que estas!— dijo, acercándose y dándome un abrazo.—Hola, Bella, bienvenida al zoológico. Ya conoces la razón por la que no te he traído a casa nunca, me impresiona el qué Edward se atreva a hacerlo

De repente por la puerta apareció Emmett sonriendo de una manera tan infantil que te hacía reír por fuerza, y al verme se le iluminaron los ojos

—¡Pero si está aquí la patosilla!

Se me acercó y con su abrazo de hermano oso me levanto diez centímetros del suelo

—¡Emmett, bajala! — le gritó su hermana

Éste se rió con fuerza y me dejó caer

— Ven Bella, aquí solo corres peligro— Alice me cogió de la mano y me condujo al sofá, empezando una conversación sobre el último vestido que había visto en la pasarela de Milán

Edward sonrió y nos dejó que siguiéramos charlando. No es que yo tuviera mucho que decir, pero Alice hablaba por los codos de la organización de la semana de la moda y, por mi parte, la escuchaba encantada.

Esme entró en la cocina buscando a Edward, que se asomó por la puerta trasera con unas tenazas en la mano.

—Edward, cariño, sube un momento y haz bajar a los pequeños para que conozcan a Bella. Están viendo _El rey león._— Esme se volvió hacia mí — . Es la única manera de tenerlos tranquilos un rato.

Edward me guiñó un ojo y desapareció por el pasillo. Al cabo de dos minutos, lo oí bajar por la escalera; sus pasos rápidos y firmes seguidos de otros más livianos, de piececitos descalzos bajando en tropel. Madeline y Michael eran los más pequeños: rubios, con grandes ojos verdes y la cara manchada de chocolate. Jasmine, que acababa de cumplir nueve años, era una niña muy seria de enormes ojos azules. Llevaba el pelo largo, al estilo de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_, recogido con una cinta de raso.

— ¡Bella!— exclamaron Michael y Madeline, tras un breve instante de timidez. Vinieron corriendo y, tomándome cada uno de una mano, me arrastraron al rincón de juegos. Esme no sabía muy bien si permitir aquel asalto, pero a mí no me importaba. Siempre me habían gustado las almas infantiles, y aquello venía a ser lo mismo, sólo que con más alboroto.

— ¿Jugarás con nosotros?— me rogaron.

— Ahora no — dijo Esme— . Esperad a que terminemos de cenar para molestar a la pobre Bella.

— Yo me siento a su lado— anunció Michael.

— No, me siento yo — dijo Madeline, dándole un empujón—. Yo la he visto primero.

— ¡No, señora!

— ¡Sí, señor!

—Eh, eh. Los dos podéis sentaros al lado de Bella— dijo Emmett, agarrándolos y haciéndoles cosquillas.

De pronto noté a mi lado la presencia de una figura menuda. Jasmine me miraba desde abajo con sus grandes ojos claros.

—Hacen mucho ruido— murmuró— . A mí me gusta el silencio.

Edward, que acababa de entrar, se rió y le alborotó el pelo.

— Ésta es muy pensativa— dijo—. Siempre en las nubes con las hadas.

— Yo creo en las hadas— dijo Jasmine—. ¿Y tú?

— Desde luego— respondí, arrodillándome junto a ella—. Yo creo en todas esas cosas: hadas, sirenas y ángeles.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Y entre tú y yo: las he visto.

Jasmine abrió mucho los ojos, y también su boquita de labios rosados.

— ¿De veras? Ojalá pudiera verlas.

—Claro que puedes. Sólo tienes que mirar con mucha atención. A veces las encuentras donde menos te lo esperas.

Cuando llegó el momento de sentarse a cenar descubrí que Esme y Carlisle habían preparado un festín, pero me entró una repentina inquietud al ver todas aquellas fuentes de carne de cerdo, salchichas y costillas asadas en la barbacoa. Edward debíade haber olvidado decirles que yo no comía carne. No era tanto una cuestión ética, sino sencillamente que nuestra constitución no toleraba bien la carne. Nos resultaba difícil digerirla, yo no habría querido probarla. La sola idea me revolvía el estómago. Y sin embargo, se habían tomado tantas molestias que no conseguía reunir el valor para decírselo. Por suerte, no tuve que hacerlo yo.

— Bella no come carne — dijo Edward sin darle mayor importancia—. ¿No os lo había dicho?

— ¿Por qué no?— preguntó Nicola.

— Busca "vegetariano" en el diccionario— replicó en plan sarcástico Alice.

— No importa, cielo— dijo Esme, tomando mi plato y llenándolo de patatas, verduras asadas y ensalada de arroz—. No hay problema.— Y siguió echando aunque el plato ya estaba repleto.

—Mamá... — Edward se lo quitó de las manos y me lo puso delante—. Me parece que ya tiene de sobra.

—Te dije que en mi casa mi madre te pondría firme— me murmuró Alice, haciéndome reír

Una vez servido todo el mundo, vi que Nicola cogía sin más el tenedor. Ya se disponía a tomar un bocado de arroz cuando su tía la detuvo con una mirada fulminante.

—Edward, cariño, ¿quieres bendecir la mesa?

Nicola dejó caer el tenedor adrede con gran estrépito.

—Chist...— susurró Jasmine.

Toda la familia bajó la cabeza. Alice sujetó a Madeline y Michael para que se estuvieran quietos.

Edward se persignó.

—Demos gracias al Señor por los alimentos que vamos a recibir. Y tengamos presentes, por amor a Jesús, a los que pasan necesidad. Amén.

Al terminar, levantó la vista y me miró una fracción de segundo a los ojos antes de dar un sorbo de soda. Había en su mirada un entendimiento y una lealtad hacía mí tan profunda que me dio la sensación de que nunca lo había amado tanto.

— Bueno, Bella— dijo Carlisle—, nuestros hijos nos han contado que te has trasladado aquí con tu hermano y tu hermana.

— Exacto—asentí. Ya notaba que se me atragantaba la comida ante la cuestión inevitable: "¿Y qué me dices de tus padres?". Pero la pregunto no llegó a producirse.

—Me encantaría conocerlos— se limitó a decir Esme— . ¿También son vegetarianos?

Sonreí.

— Lo somos los tres.

—Qué raro— dijo Nicola.

Esme la taladró con la mirada, pero Emmett se echó a reír.

— Ya descubrirás que el mundo está lleno de vegetarianos, Nic— le dijo.

— ¿Tú eres novia de Edward?— intervino Michael, mientras mareaba las alubias por el plato y las pinchaba con el tenedor.

—No juegues con la comida— le dijo Esme, pero Michael no la escuchaba. Me miraba fijamente, aguardando una respuesta.

Me volví hacia Edward, sin saber lo que debía o no debía decir delante de su familia.

— ¿Verdad que tengo suerte?—le dijo él a su hermanito.

— Uf, ahórranos los...— empezó Nicola, pero Alice la silenció de un codazo.

—Yo voy a echarme novia pronto— declaró Michael, muy serio. Todos se pusieron a reír.

— Tienes tiempo de sobra, Mickie— dijo su tío— No hay prisa.

— Pues yo no quiero ningún novio, toto— opinó Madeline— . Los chicos son sucios y dejan todo hecho un asco cuando comen.

— Me figuro que los de seis años, sí.— Edward sofocó una risita— . Pero no te preocupes, luego mejoran.

— Aun así no quiero ninguno— insistió Madeline, enojada.

— Yo te apoyo— dijo Nicola.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si tú tienes novio! — exclamó Alice—. Aunque en tu caso sea casi lo mismo que seguir soltera.

—Cierra el pico— le soltó Nicola— . Y no tengo novio desde hace dos horas, para que te enteres.

A nadie pareció preocuparle saberlo, salvo a mí.

—¡Ay, qué mala noticia!— dije—. ¿Estás bien?

Emmett soltó una risotada.

—Ella y Hanish rompen una vez a la semana por lo menos— me explicó—. Se reconcilian cuando se acerca el sábado.

Nicola se puso de morros.

— Esta vez es definitivo. Y estoy bien, Bella, gracias por preguntarlo— añadió, abarcando a todos los demás con una mirada furibunda.

— Nic será una solterona— dijo Michael con una risita.

— ¿Qué? — explotó ella—. ¿Cómo sabes siquiera lo que significa esa palabra? ¡Sólo tienes cuatro años!

—Lo dijo la tati— respondió Michael.

Esme tosió y casi se atragantó con la comida. Carlisle, Emmett y Edward se taparon con la servilleta para disimular la risa.

— Gracias, Michael— dijo Esme—. Lo que quería decir es que tal vez deberías reconsiderar tu modo de tratar a la gente si quieres que sigan a tu lado. No hace falta enfadarse todo el rato.

— ¡Yo nunca me enfado!— Nicola dejó el vaso de golpe sobre la mesa, derramando parte de su contenido.

—A Hamish le tiraste la pelota de tenis a la cabeza— dijo Alice

— ¡Porque me había dicho que mi vestido era demasiado corto!— gritó Nicola.

— ¿Y qué?— preguntó Edward

— Que se lo tenía que haber callado. Era un comentario fuera de lugar.

— Ya. Y por eso merecía que le reventaras los sesos con una pelota de tenis—asintió Edward—.Totalmente lógico.

— Encuentro muy agradable tener al fin a una chica invitada en casa— dijo Esme para zanjar la disputa— Hamish viene continuamente, pero es algo muy especial que Bella haya venido esta noche.

—Gracias— dije—. Me alegro mucho de estar aquí.

Sonó el teléfono móvil de Nicola y ella se excusó y fue a atender la llamada. Volvió unos segundos después, tapando el auricular con la mano.

—Es Hamish. Sus padres le han vuelto a regañar y pregunta si puede venir aquí a pasar la noche

— Ya sabes lo que tus padres y nosotros pensamos al respecto — le dijo Esme—. Hemos tenido esta conversación otras veces.

Nicola se volvió implorante hacia su tío, que simuló estar absorto en su plato.

— No depende de mí —musitó, avergonzado.

—¿No va siendo hora de aflojar un poco?—le dijo Edward a su madre—. Ya somos mayores mamá.

Esme se mantuvo inflexible.

—Por eso mismo, que ya no son unos críos y a saber lo que podrían hacer. Además de que no es apropiado. Imagínate el ejemplo que daría así.

Edward se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

— Podría dormir en la habitación de invitados.

—¿No te estarás ofreciendo para montar guardia toda noche? No, ya me lo parecía. Mientras viváis bajo este techo, las normas las fijarán vuestros padres.

Edward soltó un gruñido, dando a entender que ya había oído aquel discursito otras veces.

— No hace falta reaccionar así —dijo Esm — . He criado a mis hijos de acuerdo con ciertos valores, y el sexo antes del matrimonio no se consiente en esta familia. Espero que tú, Edward, no hayas cambiado de opinión al respecto.

—¡Desde luego que no! — proclamó él con exagerada seriedad —. ¡La sola idea me repugna!

Ni sus hermanos ni su prima pudieron contenerse y sus carcajadas aliviaron un poco el ambiente. Enseguida se unieron a ellos los pequeños, que no tenían ni idea de qué se reían, pero no querían quedarse al margen.

— Perdona, Bella— dijo Alice cuando recuperó el aliento—. Mamá nos suelta un discursito de tanto en tanto, aunque nunca se sabe cuándo va a tocar.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, cariño. Estoy segura de que Bella comprende lo que digo. Parece una persona responsable. ¿Es religiosa tu familia?

—Mucho—dije, sonriendo—. Creo que congeniará con ellos.

Durante el resto de la noche hablamos de cosas más inofensivas. Esme me hizo un montón de preguntas siempre discretas sobre mis intereses en el colegio y mis sueños para el futuro. Edward ya había previsto que la conversación tomaría esos derroteros y yo había ensayado las respuestas con antelación. Esme trajo a la mesa un ejemplar de _Novias_ y me pidió mi opinión sobre una infinidad de vestidos y de pasteles de boda. Nicola se hacía la enfurruñada y soltaba comentarios sarcásticos cuando se dirigían a ella. Los pequeños vinieron a sentarse en mi regazo a la hora de los postres y Carlisle y Emmett empezaron a contar lo que Jasmine llamaba los «chistes de los hombres», Edward permanecía a mi lado muy satisfecho, con un brazo sobre mis hombros, y metía baza en la conversación de vez en cuando.

Yo jamás había vivido una experiencia tan parecida a 1a vida terrenal normal y corriente, y disfruté cada minuto de aquella noche. La familia de Edward, pese a sus pequeñas trifulcas, parecía tremendamente unida, cariñosa y humana, y yo me moría de ganas de compartir un don tan precioso. Ellos conocían mutuamente sus virtudes y sus flaquezas, y se aceptaban sin restricciones. Me maravillaba lo sinceros que eran y lo mucho que sabían unos de otros; incluso las minucias más insignificantes, como sus helados o sus películas favoritas.

— ¿Vale la pena la nueva peli de James Bond?— preguntó Nicola en un momento dado.

—No te gustará, Níc— contestó Emmett—. Demasiada acción para ti.

Jasper, Rosalie y yo compartíamos un vínculo de confianza, pero no nos conocíamos hasta tal punto. La mayoría de nuestras reflexiones las hacíamos para nuestros adentros y no las manifestábamos, quizá porque a nosotros no se nos exigía que tuviéramos una personalidad propia y definida y porque, por lo tanto, no dedicábamos tiempo o desarrollarla. Como espectadores que éramos, no teníamos decisiones que tomar ni dilemas morales que resolver. Haber alcanzado la unión con el universo significaba que no necesitábamos mantener conexiones personales. El único amor que se suponía que sentíamos era general y abarcaba a todos los seres vivientes.

Advertí con una punzada que estaba empezando a sentirme más identificada con los humanos que con mi propia estirpe. Los humanos parecían querer conectarse profundamente unos con otros; temían y ansiaban a la vez la intimidad. En una familia era imposible guardar secretos. Si Nicola estaba de mal humor, todo el mundo se enteraba. Si su madre se llevaba una decepción, sólo tenían que mirarle la cara para notarlo. Tratar de fingir allí era una pérdida de tiempo y de energía.

Al terminar la velada, sentía un enorme agradecimiento hacia Edward. Haber mepermitido conocer a su familia era uno de los mayores regalos que podía haberme hecho.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— me preguntó al dejarme en casa.

—Agotada— reconocí —. Pero feliz.

Edward antes de marcharse me dio uno de sus adictivos besos, finalizándolo con un beso en la punta de la nariz y un abrazo.

Esa noche pensé una cosa que nunca se me había ocurrido hasta entonces. El comentario de Esme sobre el sexo antes del matrimonio me había tocado la fibra sensible. No ignoraba que nosotros dos podíamos mantener relaciones sexuales, porque yo había asumido forma humana y estaba capacitada para entablar cualquier tipo de interacción física. Pero ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias de semejante acto?

Decidí abordar el tema con Rosalie. Aunque no aquella noche. No quería arruinar mi excelente estado de ánimo

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a tods!<strong>

**Sé que hace muchísimo que no os escribo, pero estoy con los finales de evaluación y estoy explotada de exámenes. Os podéis creer que me den las notas el 2 de diciembre? Ando con los pelos de punta de los nervios, xD. Y tengo la piel de gallina porque solo faltan cinco días para amanecer xD! Aunque para mi me faltan 6 días, ya que iré el sábado jaja. Además, aquí en España en Antena3 no paran de pasar miles de veces el tráiler de Amanecer, además de que esta noche echaran la película de crepúsculo, no me la pienso perder jaja.**

**Quería pediros un pequeño favor. Veréis, estoy participando en un concurso de dibujos sobre la saga y cuantos más dibujos tengan votos más posibilidades tengo de ganar. Así que me gustaría pediros, a todas las que tengan Facebook, que entren en:** http: / .?fbid =10150368713557221&set= a.10150368712742221.365356.101670787220 &type=3&theater (sin espacios xD) **y dando a Fotos, luego Concurso Saga Crepúsculo (álbum 1) y por último al dibujo número 9, o más fácil, al primero de la tercera línea, le clikaís al Me Gusta y así podre conseguir suficiente votos jaja. Muchísimas gracias, lo digo en serio jaja.**

** Ahora con las respuestas**: 

**_Gabllie_**

Hola Gab!

La verdad es que a mí también me gusta un día tranquilo, sin nada importante que hacer y estar relajado xD. Yo tampoco he traido nunca un chico a casa, lo cual creo que es normal teniendo en cuenta mis escasos 14 años, no crees? Jajaja Haber, con todo eso que me han preguntado sobre lo del lemmon, me he llegado hasta liar yo, que lo tenía bastante claro xD. Yo creo que si que tienes razón, sería algo así como un pecado que lo hicieran aunque ahora todo el mundo peca en ese sentido, no crees jaja. Y la unión de un alma celestial y una mortal sería un embrollo monumental, y aunque sea ariesgado y pecado no te preocupes, tengo todo planeado para que nuestra Bells no cometa ningún pecado penado por Dios jaja, tengo mis trucos guardados bajo la manga. A mi tampoco Tyler me gusta, por eso expresamente lo he puesto en este papel, todo esta cuidadosamente calculado jaja. Y no te preocupes, los cliches me encantan! En serio hasta ahora no has podido coger las entradas? Y eso xk? Pero lo bueno es que ya los tendras no? xD Petonets desde España!

**_PRISGPE_**

Hola Pris!

Si, ya porfin estoy poniendo caliente el ambiente, ya era hora… jaja. Sé que en este capítulo no han salido Rosalie y Jasper pero no podían salir, este capítulo se centraba en los Cullen jaja. Y como no, Pris acerto! Tyler será un punto importante en la historia, y hará aflojar algunas cosas entre nuestros protagonistas pero no debes temer, que no soy tan mala como para hacer lo que estas pensando jaja. Petonets desde España! 

**_Claudiia828_**

Hola Clau!

En serio te impresiono? Yo creo que soy bastante mediocre ya que bastante trama la cojo del libro en el que me estoy adaptando xD. Edward es un amor de cielo, y en cierto modo estoy describiendo como desearía que me tratase un hombre, ya veras que soy MUY romanticona jaja. Uff! Que pena que te encontraras mala! Yo estoy ahora misma con una tos y unos mocos, aunque es normal porque en mi clase llevamos una semana todos tosiendo de esa tos que te hace daño en el pecho que el profesor de música viene el viernes con una mascarilla de esa de médico! Fue tronchante! Mi cumpleaños fue muy bien, aunque me quedé afónica de tanto gritar y reír, y si te contara todas las chucherías que cogimos tendría que usar por lo menos 10 páginas del Word jaja. Me regalaron todo lo que quería, menos el iPhone, haber si cae en navidad que lo dudo xD. Aunque mi madre lo compensó muchísimo ya que no sabes la ropa que me compraron, conoces la marca Brownie, o Yerse? Pues de esa! Te han puesto un examen para el 18? K faena! Aunque yo voy de excursión justo ese día y no vuelvo hasta las 6! Menos mal que no voy a ver la película ese día porque si no estaría super cansada y me dormiría en mitad de la peli! Te lo puedes imaginar? Dormida cuando esta Taylor Laurent en la pantalla, eso si que debería ser un pecado jaja. A mi también me parece que sería un buen punto para la historia, y si quieres saber más sobre mi opinión lee lo que le he puesto a Gabille, es que estoy algo cansada y vaga para escribirlo todo de nuevo jaja. Umm, ¿los ángeles pueden tener hijos? Buena pregunta… creo que si lo pensamos detenidamente nos daremos cuenta de que sí, ya que tienen un cuerpo humano con la capacidad de hacer todos los actos humanos, hasta los sexuales jaja. Aunque si esperas a unos capítulos más adelante, te responderé a la pregunta la historia misma xD Me encantaría hablar contigo catalán, aunque como ya sabes vivo en Madrid y no lo he podido practicar mucho, así que tengo una ortografía y gramática algo… penosas por así decirlo jaja. Espero que te recuperes cariño! Petonets desde… Madrid jaja!

**_jojo10298-somerhalder_**

Hola jojo!

Crees que actualizo rápido? Uff, pero si tardo muchísimo! Jjajaja. Y no hace falta que te preocupes, me gustan largos pero no hace falta que te molestes por mi, con tal de que me dejes un comentario ya me haces sonreír xD. Y sí jojo, as hecho un review mu largo! Muchas gracias! Petonets desde España! _kattytwilightselenafan_ Hola Katty! Bienvenida al fic cariño! Gracias por dejarme tu opinión. Me gustaría poder dejarte un comentario más largo pero no tengo mucho material para escribirte xD. Petonets desde España!

**_Iga Emo - 12L_**

Hola Iga o Emo! (como prefieres que te llame jaja)

A mi también me vuelve loca cuando Edward le dice ese problema a Bella, es tan tierno! Está para comérselo! Si guapa, acertaste en mi disfraz, HURA! Jaja. Sí, nací el 28 de Octubre, por que? Jaja

Petonets desde España!

_**Dani 17**_

Hola Dani!

Bienvenida al fic! Me encanta que una de mis chicas de Potterfics me halla encontradi xD! Mira, aveces me equivoco con el nombre de Edward por el de Xavier porque hay fragmentos que los copio de un libro llamado Halo y entonces se me pasa cambiarlo xD Sorry si te liaste en algún momento jaja. Y rosalie y jasper no tienen otros nombres en el cielo, creo yo que no lo he mencionado vamos xD.

Petonets desde España!

_**Mentxu Masen Cullen**_

Hola Mentxu!

Te ha ido bien el viaje? Espero que si xD! Sabes que hoy echaban la película de crepúsculo en antena3? Y sabias que k cada dos por tres echan el tráiler de amanecer! Jaja, mis padres ya están trillados con el asunto xD Yo tengo las entradas para el 19, pero igualmente la podremos comentar no?

Petonets desde España, que ahora supongo que también eres tu no?


	19. Señal de peligro

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie y Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**19**

**Señal de peligro**

A falta de dos semanas para el baile de otoño, sin embargo, todos los proyectos y servicios sociales que teníamos mis hermanos y yo propuestos habían quedado provisionalmente aparcados. Las chicas de todo el instituto se hallaban en un estado que bordeaba la obsesión. Costaba creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan deprisa. Parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando Jessica había marcado la fecha con un círculo en mi agenda mientras me afeaba mi falta de entusiasmo. Para sorpresa de Alice, yo seguía igual de entusiasmada que desde el principio por el baile, es decir, me era completamente indiferente; más bien repelía totalmente cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con vestidos, limusinas, bailar, purpurina, etc… No quería ni pensar el poner un pie en el gimnasio del instituto ese sábado, el tal solo imaginarme la escena me ponía la piel de gallina. Aunque, lo que me consolaba, era el poco intereses que Edward había puesto en el desafortunado baile. Bueno, eso pensaba yo…

_`´`´`´`´`´`´`´Flash-back`´`´`´`´`´`´`´` _

_La humedad de la hierba bajo mis dedos, el frescor del viento otoñal, el dulce aroma que desprendía la humedad de este pequeño pueblo, el sentir los expertos dedos del ser más maravilloso en mi mejilla… Nada me podía hacer más feliz ni lograr hacerme desconectar del caos en el que estaba viviendo. Alice y sus arranques neuróticos y llenos de adrenalina por el baile que se avecinaba volvían loco al más tranquilo, y si a mí, que era un ángel, ya me daban dolor de cabeza era para querer tirar la casa por la ventana. _

_Pero Edward siempre conseguía que me olvidara de todo el mundo y así poder centrarme en nosotros dos. Él era mi marca de heroína._

_Pero, de pronto, el suave roce de los suaves dedos de mi compañero cesaron, haciéndome volver la mirada extrañada en su dirección. Las líquidas esmeraldas que eran sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Nada parecía tener sentido cuando me miraba de esa manera, como si yo fuera el premio, en vez de la afortunada ganadora por pura chiripa._

_Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron durante un momento; sus ojos verdosos eran tan profundos que imaginé estar mirando en realidad el mismo centro de su alma. Me devolvió la mirada como si él también estuviera viendo mi alma y como si le gustara lo que veía. Pero algo no andaba del todo bien; noté como en sus ojos se podía ver reflejado el temor y la duda._

_Acerqué su rostro al mío_

—_¿Qué ocurre?_ —_ pasé el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla derecha, dándole confianza_

_Una pequeña risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios, haciéndole ver aún más adorable de lo que ya era_

—_Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad?_ —_le pregunté dulcemente_

—_¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi confianza hacia ti?_ —_se quedó pensativo, sopesando sus palabras y pensando cuales debían ser las correctas_—_ Es sólo que no sé cómo preguntarte una cosa_

—_No tienes que preocuparte, Edward. Cualquier cosa que me pidas yo te la daré encantada_—_ dije confiada, sin saber en qué terreno me estaba metiendo_

_Edward clavó su mirada de nuevo en mis ojos, evaluando si lo que afirmaba era del todo cierto o sólo lo decía para tenerlo tranquilo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró pausadamente, moviendo los labios levemente como si estuviera recordando algo importante. Un "haya vamos" creí leer de sus labios un segundo antes de qué volviera a mirarme de forma tan intenta. _

_En un movimiento demasiado rápido y ágil como para haberlo podido prever, Edward se colocó encima mío, de forma que yo no tuviera que soportar ni un gramo de su cuerpo pero que entre nuestros rostros solo hubiera diez centímetros de separación. Su respiración y su aroma me inundaban por completo, llegándome a marear y a no poder pensar con claridad._

—_Bella_— _susurró mi nombre en forma de caricia, provocándome que ahora fuera yo la que respirara pausadamente_

—_¿S-Si?_— _tartamudeé avergonzada por semejante espectáculo que estaba montando_

—_Yo quería pedirte algo importante_— _hizo una pausa, tomando aire— Esto se me hace muy difícil y no se por qué razón estoy tan nervioso, pero quería saber si…, tú…, bueno, si tú querías…—se quedó callado de golpe, provocando que la ansiedad hiciera hincapié en mí_

—_¿Qué ocurre, Edward?_

_Tomo de nuevo una bocanada de aire y, elevándose unos milímetros para poder mirarme mejor prosiguió._

—_Bella, ¿me harías el honor de venir conmigo al baile de otoño?_

_Su rostro a tan solo unos centímetros del mío fue lo único en lo que me pude fijar ante la sorpresa y el repentino shock en el que me encontraba_

_`´`´`´`´`´`´`´Fin Flash-back`´`´`´`´`´`´`´` _

Y tras ese momento, ni el mismísimo Señor me podría haber rescatado de lo que se avecinaba: ir de compras con Alice

Un viernes, después de clase, me encontré con Alice y dos amigas suyas frente al instituto para emprender aquella expedición de compras a Port Angeles que llevaban tanto tiempo planeando. Port Angeles, que quedaba al norte, a una hora y media en tren, era una población considerablemente más grande— tendría unos dieciocho mil habitantes— y buena parte de la gente que vivía en Forks se desplazaba allí a diario para trabajar. Los adolescentes, por su parte, solían ir de compras o intentaban colarse en las discotecas con documentos falsos.

Jasper me había dejado una tarjeta de crédito, recomendándome que fuese sensata y que no olvidara la irrelevancia de todos los bienes materiales. Sin duda intuía el peligro que representaban un puñado de adolescentes sueltas con una tarjeta de crédito, pero no tenía por qué preocuparme porque yo no creía que fuera a encontrar nada que me convenciera, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que ir al baile a traición. Además, mis gustos en cuestión de ropa eran exigentes y poco comunes.

Estaba un poco nerviosa cuando nos dirigimos a la estación por la calle principal. Era mi primera experiencia en un medio de transporte público. Aunque me hiciera ilusión, no podía evitar sentirme un poco intimidada. Cuando llegamos, seguí a las demás por un paso subterráneo y subí a un andén de aspecto anticuado. Hicimos cola frente a la taquilla y le compramos los billetes al hombre de bigotes grises que había tras la ventanilla. El tipo meneó la cabeza ante al alboroto que armaban las chicas, pero yo le dediqué una amplia sonrisa mientras me guardaba el billete en el monedero.

Fuimos a sentarnos en los bancos de madera alineados a lo largo del andén y aguardamos a que llegara el expreso de las cuatro y cuarto. Las chicas no paraban de charlar y de teclear mensajes a velocidad supersónica para quedar con los chicos del colegio Saint Dominique de Port Angeles. Alice dijo que estaba muerta de sed y se compró una lata de cola light en una máquina expendedora. Yo seguí tranquilamente sentada hasta que la llegada del tren me provocó un tremendo sobre salto.

Al principio no fue más que un sordo retumbo, como un trueno lejano. Pero luego fue cobrando fuerza progresivamente y enseguida todo el andén se puso a vibrar bajo mis pies. Súbitamente, el tren surgió de una curva traqueteando a tal velocidad que me pregunté si el maquinista sería capaz de frenar. Me levanté de un salto sin poder contenerme y me pegué contra la pared del andén mientras los vagones, que no parecían nada estables, aminoraban la marcha ruidosamente hasta detenerse. Todas me miraron boquiabiertas.

—¿Qué haces?— me preguntó Irina, mirando alrededor avergonzada por si alguien había presenciado mi numerito.

Yo examiné el tren con desconfianza.

—¿Se supone que ha de hacer tanto ruido?

Se abrieron las puertas metálicas y salió una oleada de gente. En uno de los vagones las puertas volvieron a cerrarse de golpe, pillándole a un hombre los faldones del abrigo. Solté un grito y las chicas estallaron en carcajadas. El hombre aporreó la ventanilla hasta que abrieron de nuevo y se alejó airado, lanzándonos una mirada furibunda.

—Ay, Bells— farfulló Alice, agarrándose la barriga y todavía partiéndose de la risa—. Cualquiera diría que nunca habías visto un tren.

Aquella mastodóntica hilera de cajones metálicos interconectados, más que un sistema fiable de transporte, me parecía un arma de destrucción masiva.

—No parece nada seguro— dije.

—¡No seas boba!— Charlotte me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró hacia la puerta abierta—. ¡Se nos va a escapar!

El interior del tren no estaba tan mal. Alice, Irina y Charlotte se lanzaron sobre una hilera de asientos, sin hacer ningún caso de las miradas irritadas de los pasajeros que había al lado. Mientras nos dirigíamos traqueteando a Port Angeles, me incorporé en mi asiento y observé a la gente. Me sorprendió la gran variedad de personas que usaban el transporte de masas: desde ejecutivos trajeados hasta colegiales sudorosos, e incluso una anciana vagabunda que llevaba unas pantuflas ribeteadas de felpa. No me resultaba agradable verme rodeada por toda aquella gente y sentirme casi expulsada del asiento cada vez que el tren paraba con una sacudida, pero me dije que debía agradecer todas las experiencias humanas que pudiera almacenar.

Al llegar a nuestra parada, nos unimos al gentío que se abría paso a empujones para bajar del tren y salir a la plaza principal de Port Angeles. Ciertamente, aquello no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente adormilado de Forks. Las calles, flanqueadas de árboles, eran amplias y en el horizonte se dibujaba la silueta de los rascacielos y del mar. Alice se empeñó en serpentear entre el tráfico congestionado en lugar de cruzar por los pasos de peatones. Había gente de compras por todas partes. Vimos a un vagabundo de barba blanca sentado en las escalinatas de la catedral; tenía profundas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, llevaba sobre los hombros una manta gris del ejército y golpeaba una taza de hojalata. Hurgué en el bolsillo buscando alguna moneda, pero Irina me detuvo.

—No debes acercarte a gente como ésa—me dijo—. Es peligroso. Seguramente es drogadicto o algo así.

—¿A ti te parece que tiene pinta de drogadicto?— objeté.

Irina se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, pero yo retrocedí para ponerle al hombre en la mano un billete de diez dólares. Él me agarró del brazo.

—Dios te bendiga— dijo.

Cuando alzó el rostro, vi que era ciego.

Las chicas decidieron que ya era hora de comenzar con el espectáculo. Alice, Irina, Charlotte y yo entramos directamente en unos grandes almacenes con puertas de cristal giratorias y un suelo de mármol ajedrezado. Me alegraba librarme un rato del ajetreo de la calle. Alcé la cabeza hacia la rejilla del aire acondicionado con alivio.

— Esto es Madisons — me explicó Alice—.Venden una gran variedad de productos en sus distintas plantas.

— Gracias, Alice, creo que me hago una idea. ¿Dónde queda la sección de mujer?

—¿Estás de broma? No vamos a pisarla, eso es para gente mayor. Nosotras vamos a Mademoiselle, en la tercera planta. Tienen cosas increíbles, te lo aseguro, y mucho más baratas que en esas boutiques tan exclusivas.

Hicieron falta dos horas revisando percheros, y la ayuda de dos dependientas muy pacientes, para que las tres encontraran finalmente unos vestidos de su gusto. Eso sí, recorrieron todos los percheros sin dejarse uno, desechando docenas de conjuntos porque les parecían demasiado anticuados, descocados, formales, ñoños o no lo bastante sexis. Olvidando que ya lo habían discutido otras veces, se enzarzaron en un infumable debate sobre la longitud ideal del vestido. Por lo visto, justo por encima de la rodilla era demasiado de colegiala, por debajo resultaba geriátrico y a media pantorrilla sólo lo llevaban las chicas que se compraban la ropa en las tiendas de segunda mano. Lo cual no dejaba más que dos opciones aceptables: o mini o hasta el suelo, sin intermedio posible. Y a fe que lo discutieron como si fuese un asunto de trascendencia nacional, aunque la cosa se extendió para abarcar otras materias anexas: con volantes o sin volantes, sin tirantes o sin espalda ni mangas, de satén o de pura seda. Yo las seguía de aquí para allá como sonámbula, procurando mantener su ritmo y no demostrar lo agotada que estaba.

Tras lo que pareció una deliberación inacabable, Irina se decidió por un vestido corto y sin espalda de tafetán color cuero, con los bajos abombados. Era ideal para exhibir sus piernas torneadas, aunque le diera todo el aspecto de un pastelito de hojaldre, a mi entender.

Vi un modelito que me pareció que le sentaría perfecto a Alice y se lo señalé. La dependienta coincidió conmigo en el acto.

— Ese color le sentaría de maravilla— le dijo a Alice

— Es precioso— asintió ella.

—Bueno, ¿a qué esperas?— dijo Charlotte—. Pruébatelo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Alice salió del probador como si hubiera experimentado una transformación y dejado de ser una colegiala para convertirse en una diosa. Incluso algunas clientas se pararon para admirarla. Hicimos que se girase para examinarla desde todos los ángulos. Era un vestido largo de estilo griego, con el hombro desnudo y una fina tira dorada. La tela envolvía con suaves pliegues su figura sinuosa y se derramaba luego como un líquido hasta el suelo. Pero lo más increíble era el color: un bronce deslumbrante que se irisaba según cómo le daba la luz. Entonaba con el matiz negro de su pelo y realzaba su cutis rosado.

— Uau... — resopló Irina

— Creo que hemos encontrado tu vestido. Tú y Ethan vais a hacer una pareja impresionante.

—¿Cómo?, ¿te lo ha pedido?— le pregunté.

Alice asintió, algo apenada.

— Le ha costado, pero sí.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?— le dije.

— Tampoco es que sea una noticia bomba. —creía saber el poco entusiasmo de Alice por su pareja

— ¿Bromeas? — exclamó Charlotte

— Lleva varias semanas armándose de valor para pedírtelo, llevas gustándole desde principios de verano. Ahora sí que es perfecto. Tienes todo lo que querías.

—Eso creo— asintió ella, aunque no se la veía entusiasmada como siempre.

Para Irina y Alice había concluido la búsqueda angustiosa y el alivio se reflejaba claramente en sus caras. Los zapatos y demás accesorios podían esperar; ya habían encontrado unos vestidos que les venían a la perfección. En cuanto a Charlotte y a mí, no habíamos visto nada ni remotamente atractivo. Todos los vestidos me parecían más o menos iguales: o demasiado recargados y cubiertos de lazos y lentejuelas, o totalmente insulsos. Yo quería algo sencillo, algo que me permitiera no destacar entre la multitud pero que dejara sin aliento a Edward. No era nada fácil y no veía muchas posibilidades de conseguirlo.

—¡Venga, Bella! — dijo Alice, cruzando los brazos con expresión obstinada—.¡Tiene que haber algo que te guste! No nos vamos a ir hasta que lo encuentres.

Traté de protestar, pero ella, ahora que ya tenía resuelto su conjunto, se entregó generosamente a la tarea de encontrar uno para mí. Sólo por su insistencia me probé un vestido tras otro, pero ninguno parecía quedarme bien.

—¡Estás chiflada!— me dijo cuando llevábamos dos horas buscando—. ¡A ti todo te queda de fábula, deja que elija para ti algo!

— Claro, ¡estás tan delgada!— dijo Charlotte, rechinando de dientes.

—¡Aquí hay uno!— grito Irina.

Sacó un vestido de blanco satén con una serie de pliegues en abanico—. Una réplica de Marilyn Monroe. ¡Pruébatelo!

—Es precioso— asentí —. Pero no es lo que estoy buscando.

Ella dio un suspiro y tiró el vestido sobre la percha.

Salí de Madisons con un escaso botín: un frasco de esmalte de uñas llamado Whisper Pink y un par de aros de plata de ley. Poca cosa para todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo dedicados.

Nos dirigimos al café Starbucks. Había varias bolsas de marca esparcidas a nuestros pies y se nos habían unido dos chicos con chaqueta de rayas y la camisa sin remeter.

—Me muero de hambre— proclamó Alice—. Mataría por una de esas galletas gigantes.

Irina alzó un dedo admonitorio.

— Ensalada y nada más hasta el día del baile— le dijo.

— Estoy bastante harta de la estúpida dieta— gimió Alice—. Voy a pedir una galleta gigante y nadie me lo va a impedir

Cuando llegué al fin a casa, mi desaliento resultaba difícil de disimular. La expedición de compras no había dado resultado y no sabía dónde iba a encontrar un vestido, aunque personalmente me alegraba. Ya había recorrido todas las tiendas de Forks hacía semanas y lo único que me quedaba era un par de almacenes de segunda mano.

— ¿No ha habido suerte? — Rosalie no parecía sorprendida—. ¿Te has divertido al menos?

— No, la verdad. Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Sólo puedes probarte un número limitado de vestidos antes de que todos empiecen a parecerte iguales.

— No te preocupes. Ya encontrarás algo. Aún queda mucho.

— Da igual, ni siquiera quiero ir. No existe lo que yo quiero. Ni siquiera debería molestarme en asistir.

— Venga ya — dijo Rosalie—. No puedes hacerle eso a Edward. Tengo una idea: ¿por qué no me dices qué clase de vestido quieres y te lo hago yo?

— No puedo pedirte una cosa así. Tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar, además de que no tengo nada pensado

—Me apetece hacértelo— insistió ella—. Además, no me costará mucho tiempo; y ya sabes que soy capaz de hacer exactamente lo que deseas.

Tenía razón. Rosalie podía convertirse en una diestra modista en cuestión de horas. No había nada de lo que no fueran capaces ella y Jasper cuando se les metía entre ceja y ceja.

—¿Por qué no dedicamos un rato a mirar revistas a ver si hay algo que te gusta? — me pregunto—. Aunque lo que te quedaría genial sería un vestido que llevo unos días dándole vueltas, es perfecto

—No hace falta en serio, podemos mirar en revistas— intenté convencerla, para así alargar lo máximo posible el no tener ningún vestido

—No me hace falta ninguna revista. Lo tengo en la cabeza.

Ella sonrió y me tuve que rendir

—Está bien. Entonces cierra los ojos y envíamelo.

Cerré los ojos y me llegaron imágenes de la noche del baile: Edward y yo tomados del brazo bajo un arco de luces de fantasía. Él con su esmoquin, con su fresca fragancia y un mechón sobre los ojos. Y yo a su lado, con el modelito que no creía posible, el de mis sueños: un vestido de encaje negro con escote ojal, las manga de tres cuartos y drapeado en la cintura. En los pies llevaba unas delicadísimas zapatos de tacón de aguja de terciopelo negro. Miré a Rosalie, un poco avergonzada. Nunca pensé que un vestido pudiera ser tan magnífico y llegar a quedarme tan bien. No era un encargo sencillo precisamente.

—Esto es pan comido— dijo mi hermana—. Te lo puedo hacer en un santiamén.

El lunes, a la hora del almuerzo, me senté sola en la cafetería. Edward estaba en el entrenamiento de waterpolo, y Alice en el comité organizador del baile: tenía una reunión para decidir los últimos detalles de la decoración y la distribución de asientos. Cuando me instalé en una mesa y empecé a comerme mi plato de lechuga, la gente me miró con curiosidad, seguramente por no verme acompañada, pero yo apenas me di cuenta. Como de costumbre, Edward ocupaba todos mis pensamientos; todavía más cuando no estábamos juntos. Ahora, al sorprenderme contando los minutos que faltaban para volver a verlo, pensé que debería emplear mejor mi tiempo y decidí marcharme a la biblioteca. Aquél era el único sitio del colegio donde resultaba aceptable estar solo. Me propuse dedicar el resto de la hora del almuerzo a estudiarlas causas de la Revolución francesa.

Acababa de recoger mis libros de la taquilla y estaba atajando por un angosto corredor cuando oí una voz a mi espalda.

—Hola.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Tyler Crowley apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados. El pelo lacio y oscuro le enmarcaba la cara, siempre tan pálida, y los labios se le retorcían en una sonrisa sardónica. Llevaba un estilo propio de ropa, nunca antes visto, haciendo conjunto con una cazadora gris con capucha, en lugar de la chaqueta con la inicial del pueblo, como todo el pantalones le colgaban holgadamente de sus estrechas caderas, y en vez del calzado común iba con unos zapatos negros. Por primera vez me fijé en que lucía un diamante incrustado en la oreja izquierda, además del misterioso colgante alrededor del cuello. Le dio una larga calada a un cigarrillo y exhaló un anillo de humo.

— No deberías fumar aquí — le advertí, mientras me preguntaba cómo podía burlarse con tanto descaro de las normas del instituto—. Te vas a meter en un lío.

— ¿En serio? — repuso, fingiendo preocupación—. Pues a este sitio lo llaman el rincón de los fumadores.

— Todavía hay profesores de guardia.

— He descubierto que nunca llegan por aquí. Se limitan a merodear sin alejarse mucho de la sala de profesores, contando los minutos para poder regresar adentro a tomar café y hacer crucigramas.

— Será mejor que lo apagues antes de que te vea alguien.

—Si tú lo dices...

Aplastó la colilla con el tacón y la lanzó de una patada a un macizo de flores justo cuando la señorita Pace, la vieja y gruñona bibliotecaria, pasaba a toda prisa echándonos un vistazo suspicaz.

— Gracias, Bella— dijo Tyler, cuando la mujer ya se había alejado — . Creo que acabas de salvarme la piel.

— No hay de que— respondí, sonrojándome por su melodramática expresión de gratitud—. Todo resulta más complicado cuando no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas. Debías de tener mucha libertad en tu colegio anterior.

— Bueno, digamos que corrí ciertos riesgos. Y algunos no valieron la pena. De ahí mi exilio a este colegio. ¿Sabes?, los antiguos romanos preferían la muerte al exilio. Aunque, al menos el mío no es permanente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

—Todo el que sea necesario para que me regenere.

Me eché a reír.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de éxito?

—Yo diría que muchas si me encontrara bajo buenas influencias— dijo con toda la intención.

Bruscamente entornó los ojos, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo—. No te veo sola a menudo. ¿Dónde anda ese asfixiante Príncipe Encantador tuyo? Esper oque no esté enfermo.

— Edward está entrenando—me apresuré a responder.

— Ah, deportes. La invención de los pedagogos para mantener a raya las hormonas revolucionadas.

— ¿Cómo?

— No importa. — Se frotó su barba incipiente con gesto pensativo—. Dime, ya sé que tu novio es un atleta. Pero ¿se le da bien la poesía?

—A Edward se le dan bien la mayoría de las cosas— alardeé.

—¿De veras? Qué suerte la tuya— dijo, arqueando una ceja.

Su actitud me desconcertaba, pero desde luego no se lo iba a demostrar. Decidí que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

— ¿Dónde vives aquí? — le pregunté—. ¿Cerca del colegio?

— Ahora ocupo unas habitaciones encima del salón de tatuajes— contestó Tyler—.Hasta que encuentre un alojamiento más estable.

— Creía que estarías con una familia de acogida— dije, sorprendida.

— Uf, sería como vivir con unos parientes aburridos, ¿no? Prefiero mi propia compañía.

— ¿Y a tus padres les parece bien?— Encontraba chocante que viviera solo. Aunque pareciese maduro y desenvuelto, no dejaba de ser un adolescente.

— Te hablaré de mis padres si tú me hablas de los tuyos.— Sus ojos oscuros taladraron los míos como rayos láser— . Sospecho que tenemos muchas más cosas en común de lo que creemos. Por cierto, ¿qué haces el domingo por la mañana? He pensado que podríamos trabajar en nuestra obra maestra.

— El domingo por la mañana voy a la iglesia.

— Por supuesto.

— Puedes venir, si quieres.

— Gracias, pero soy alérgico al incienso.

— Qué lástima.

— Es la desgracia de mi vida.

—Bueno, tengo que irme a estudiar— dije poniéndome en movimiento, porque ya había perdido bastante tiempo.

Él se me plantó delante con aire despreocupado.

—Antes de que te marches... mira, ya tengo el primer verso de nuestro poema. —Sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo y me lo lanzó sin fuerza—. No seas muy severa conmigo. No es más que un principio. Podemos continuar como quieras a partir de ahí.

Me parecía muy extraño el que él, una persona que había destilado por todos lados vaguería y despreocupación por el instituto, se hubiera tomado la molestia de preparar el comienzo de un poema.

Me regaló una sonrisa y se alejó lentamente. Fui a sentarme a un banco cercano y alisé el papel. La letra de Tyler era demasiado juvenil. Nada que ver con la letra estrecha y elegante, más bien alargada de Edward, que escribía como si hiciera un trabajo de caligrafía y sus letras se movían por la página como si estuvieran bailando. Pero lo que me dejó patidifusa no fue su mala letra, sino las siete palabras que había escrito:

«Ella tenía la cara de un ángel.»

Qué quería decir con aquella frase? «Ella tenía la cara de un ángel.» sentía como si esa palabras se me hubieran quedado grabadas en el cerebro. Como si una fracción de segundo, Tyler me hubiera desnudado y dejado temblorosa y totalmente expuesta. ¿Podría ser que adivinara mi secreto? ¿Sería su manera de hacer un chiste retorcido?

Entonces reaccioné y me dominó la furia repentina. Dejé de lado mis planes de estudiar la Revolución francesa y entré otra vez disparada para buscar a Tyler. Crucé a toda prisa los pasillos desiertos, volví a la cafetería y repasé uno a uno los grupitos dispersos en las mesas. Pero no estaba allí. Sentí un espasmo de temor en el pecho. Sabía que la sensación iría en aumento si no hacía algo rápido. Tenía que localizar a Tyler y preguntarle qué significaba aquello antes de que empezara la clase siguiente; de lo contrario me correría por dentro durante el resto del día.

Lo encontré junto a su taquilla.

— ¿A que viene esto?— le pregunté, encarándome con él y agitando el papel antes sus narices.

—¿Cómo dices?

— No tiene ninguna gracia.

— No lo pretendía.

— No estoy de humor para jueguecitos. Dime qué querías decir con esto.

— Hmm. Deduzco que no te gusta— dijo—. No te preocupes, podemos tirarlo. No hace falta acalorarse.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando lo escribiste?

—Me pareció que era un buen punto de partida, simplemente.— Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te he ofendido o algo así?

Inspiré hondo para serenarme y me obligué a mí misma a recordar cómo había propuesto la señorita Castle aquel trabajo a la clase. Primero nos había hecho un breve resumen de la tradición del amor cortés y nos había leído varios poemas de Petrarca, así como algunos sonetos de Shakespeare. Se había referido a la idealización y al culto a la mujer a la distancia. ¿Sería posible de que Tyler se hubiera atenido simplemente a esas referencias? Ahora mi furia se revolvió contra mí misma por haberme precipitado a sacar conclusiones.

— No me he ofendido— le dije, sintiéndome ridícula. La furia y el temor se habían extinguido tan deprisa como habían llegado. Yo no podía echarle la culpa a Tyler simplemente porque se le hubiera ocurrido la palabra «ángel» para escribir un poema de amor. Me estaba poniendo paranoica con cualquier referencia al mundo celestial, pero lo más probable es que hubiera recurrido a aquella palabra con toda la inocencia. Ni siquiera era original: ¿cuántos poetas habían hecho comparaciones similares a la largo de la historia?

— Está bien — añadí —. Lo trabajaremos más en clase. Perdona si me he puesto un poco loca.

—No pasa nada, todos tenemos días raros.

Me dedicó una sonrisa— esta vez normal, sin su expresión sardónica— y me tocó el brazo para tranquilizarme.

— Gracias, me parece guay tu actitud— le dije, tratando de imitar lo que Alice habría dicho en una situación parecida.

—Yo soy así — respondió.

Observé cómo se alejaba para reunirse con un grupito en el que estaban Alicia, Alexandra y Ben, de nuestra clase de literatura, además de otros chicos que iban con los pantalones muy bajos y el pelo desaliñado: estudiantes de música, supuse. Todos lo rodearon como devotos en cuanto se acercó y empezaron a charlar animadamente. Me alegró que ya hubiera encontrado un grupo y se hubiera integrado.

Me fui a mi taquilla, todavía con una sensación de incomodidad. No fue sino después de recoger mis libros, mientras esperaba a que Edward viniera a buscarme, cuando me di cuenta de que sentía un malestar físico. No era propiamente dolor, sino más bien como si me hubiera quemado un poco tomando el sol. Me picaba la piel del brazo, debajo del codo, justo donde me había tocado Tyler. Pero ¿Cómo era posible que su simple contacto me hubiera hecho daño? Sólo me había puesto suavemente la mano en el brazo, y yo no había notado nada raro en el momento.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado TANTO en publicar de nuevo pero el viernes pasado me han dado las notas del trimestre y, por tanto, he estado hasta arriba de exámenes, trabajos... Uff, estoy deseando que llegue el jueves, que aquí en España es el puente de la Constitución y tengo cuatro días de fiesta! Además, de que solo me quedan cinco días de clase para las vacaciones de Navidad! No me lo puedo creer xD!<p>

Que tal os van las cosas a tods vosotrs?

Como ya habréis visto, he decidido cambiar el ranking del fic por M ya que, aunque solo 12 personas hayan participado en el poll y me hayan dado su opinion, he decidido hacer Lemmon. No se cuando lo haré, ya que estoy barajando las posibilidades pero si alguna me quiere dar una **OPINIÓN** (lo he puesto en mayuscula porque sé que muchas personas ni se molestaran en leer este comentario y quiero que se vea bien jaja) y decirme alguna idea xD, que estoy muy liada! Quería decir algo:

**N/A**: Los vestidos de Irina, Alice, Charlotte y Bella están ya en mi perfil, por si queréis ver su gusto y cual a sido la magnífica idea de Rosalie.

Ahora voy con los comentarios:

**_Mentxu Masen Cullen  
><em>**Cariño, como ya he dicho muchísimas veces, los comentarios e ideas que me hagais en vuestros comentarios serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos, como debe de ser!

Así que eres riojana, mmm... interesante jaja. Siempre es una feliz idea saber que tengo compañeras españolas leyendome; yo soy de origen catalan, girones, pero ahora vivo en Madrid (sí, lo sé, es muy raro que una catalana viva en Madrid con la pedazo rivalidad que nos llevamos -.-" si te digo la verdad, estoy hasta las narices de esa historia, que ya está algo desgastada para mi gusto, tú que opinas?) y me encanta la verdad, no hay mucha diferencia de un lugar a otro si no consideramos el idioma pero yo me adapto xD.

Que te pareció amanecer? Yo la vi el sábado despues del estreno, es decir, el 19, y me parecio la mejor película de todas. Hasta Kristen Stewart me pareció que lo hizo bien, teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora pensaba que le daba a un toque de amargada a Bella insufrible jaja. Y mira, te voy a confesar algo, mañana, aprovechando que el jueves y el viernes no tengo que ir al instituto, he quedado con una amiga y la voy a volver a ver! AHHHHHH! JAJAJAJA. A mi también me llaman friki, y si estar enamorada de la saga es ser friki me voy a los Pirineos y grito: "Soy la friki obsesionada con crepúsculo!"

Ultima cosa, que te estoy dejando un pedazo comentario que estaras ya harta de mi xD: tengo en mi poder el libro de la primera edición de Amanecer en ingles en edición especial! Tiene un poster de tamaño de 4 hojas de A4 y con un cede inédito de... no me acuerdo el nombre del grupo xD

Petonets desde España! (y ahora que lo sé, de tu país también xD)

_**Nohemi**_

_****_La verdad es que sí, el clan Cullen le falta un par de tornillos pero bueno, así son más divertidos xD! La prima Nicole es originaria de Halo, así que no me puedo atrivuir el mérito de crear semejante criatura xD!

Una cosa, que como ves ya le he comentado a tu compañera de arriba y voy a hacer con todos: tengo en mi poder el libro de la primera edición de Amanecer en ingles en edición especial! Tiene un poster de tamaño de 4 hojas de A4 y con un cede inédito de... no me acuerdo el nombre del grupo xD

Petonets desde España!

**_jojo10298-somerhalder  
><em>**

Gracias por tu hermoso review, me encanto! La familia de Edward es demasiado rara, pero es tan divertido escribir sobre ellos xD.

Una cosa, que como ves ya le he comentado a tu compañera de arriba y voy a hacer con todos: tengo en mi poder el libro de la primera edición de Amanecer en ingles en edición especial! Tiene un poster de tamaño de 4 hojas de A4 y con un cede inédito de... no me acuerdo el nombre del grupo xD

Petonets desde España!

**_AnaGabrielaMora_**

**__**Ay, ay, ay! Que mal anda el mundo del escritor! Ahora cualquiera se piensa que puede escribir...! A mi también me pasa bastante que cuando voy a leer un fic que tiene una pinta muy buena, cuando voy a empezar a leerlo veo como está escrito se me quitan las ganas de leer en un buen rato xD!

Una cosa, que como ves ya le he comentado a tu compañera de arriba y voy a hacer con todos: tengo en mi poder el libro de la primera edición de Amanecer en ingles en edición especial! Tiene un poster de tamaño de 4 hojas de A4 y con un cede inédito de... no me acuerdo el nombre del grupo xD

Petonets desde España!

**_PRISGPE_**

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo que por regla en toda familia hay una Nicole: dando por ejemplo, en la mía propia: mi abuela! Es que está todo el santo día dando la tabara con sus exigencias y demandas :X!

Una cosa, que como ves ya le he comentado a tu compañera de arriba y voy a hacer con todos: tengo en mi poder el libro de la primera edición de Amanecer en ingles en edición especial! Tiene un poster de tamaño de 4 hojas de A4 y con un cede inédito de... no me acuerdo el nombre del grupo xD

Petonets desde España!

**_Iga Emo - 12L_**  
>Al parecer el peculiar caracter de Nicole ha llamado la atención de muchas xD! Ella no es amargada... solo tiene que tocar las pelotas porque es su modo de ser, pero es buena persona, no la odies xD.<p>

Una cosa, que como ves ya le he comentado a tu compañera de arriba y voy a hacer con todos: tengo en mi poder el libro de la primera edición de Amanecer en ingles en edición especial! Tiene un poster de tamaño de 4 hojas de A4 y con un cede inédito de... no me acuerdo el nombre del grupo xD

Petonets desde España!

**_.Pxa_**

**__**Bienvenida al fic! Cada vez somos mas personas ajjajaja. Gracias por tus votos de ánimo y el haberme leido tan rápido, que no se tarda tan poco en leerse 18 capítulos de 6000 palabras de media xD!

Una cosa, que como ves ya le he comentado a tu compañera de arriba y voy a hacer con todos: tengo en mi poder el libro de la primera edición de Amanecer en ingles en edición especial! Tiene un poster de tamaño de 4 hojas de A4 y con un cede inédito de... no me acuerdo el nombre del grupo xD

Petonets desde España!

**_Peque Cullen_**

**__**Sii! Edward y Bella estan TAN enamorados que, bueno, hasta aveces me asusta xD!

Creo que soy yo pero, hace mucho que no me comentabas no? Aunque puede ser que el agobio de la Navidad me esté afectando al cerebro xD!

Te parece que la familia Cullen es un caos? Si quieres te resumo la mia, que te divertiras: Dos padres médicos que solo hablan de medicina y me vuelven ya loca, tio con mal genio que con nada explota y encima, de plan broma, nos hace insultos leves, tía francesa que habla con sus hijos todo el rato francés y ya me tienen extasiada, sus hijos: Melissa (13 años, es una adolescente total de esas que esta todo el rato con la cara mustia) y Raúl (7 años y un niño que en una tarde te lleva al manicomio), mis tios maternos son mas normales, aunque tiene su punto que mi tio sea aleman y mi tia catalana, provocando que sus conversaciones sean una mezcla de aleman- catalan, ademas de que sus hijos: María (14 años, otra adolescente, como yo, que esta algo obsesionada con las notas) y Alex (10 años) a veces te hacen una mezcla al hablar diciendo palabras en catalan, luego, sin querer, en catalan y para añadir en español. K te parece mi familia? La quieres conocer? xD

Una cosa, que como ves ya le he comentado a tu compañera de arriba y voy a hacer con todos: tengo en mi poder el libro de la primera edición de Amanecer en ingles en edición especial! Tiene un poster de tamaño de 4 hojas de A4 y con un cede inédito de... no me acuerdo el nombre del grupo xD

Petonets desde España!


	20. La palabra que empieza por s

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie **__**e**__** Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**LEAN NOTA DE AUTOR (N/A) AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO. ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA PARA EL ENTENDIMIENTO Y FUTURO DE ESTA HISTORIA**_

**20**

**La palabra que empieza por "s"**

— Pareces abstraída— me dijo Edward mientras nos íbamos juntos a la clase de francés. Me conocía muy bien, no se le escapaba nada.

— Sólo estaba pensando en el baile—le mentí.

¿Por eso tienes esa cara tan triste?

Decidí quitarme a Tyler Crowley de la cabeza. El dolor del brazo probablemente no tenía nada que ver con él. Debía haberme arañado sin darme cuenta con la puerta de la taquilla o con el pupitre. Tenía que exagerar por todo.

— No estoy triste— dije a la ligera—. Ésta es mi expresión pensativa. La verdad, Edward... ¿aún no me conoces?

— Uf, qué fallo.

— Con eso no basta.

— Lo sé. Puedes aplicarme el castigo que creas conveniente.

— ¿Te he dicho ya que he decidido qué apodo ponerte?

— No sabía que me estabas buscando alguno.

— Bueno, pues he considerado el asunto seriamente. —bromeé

— ¿Y cual ha sido la conclusión?

—Gallito— anuncié con orgullo, riéndome interiormente

Edward hizo una mueca.

— Ni hablar.

— ¿No te gusta? ¿Qué me duces de abejorrito?

— Peor.

— ¿Monito peludo?

— ¿No tendrás un poco de cianuro?

—Bueno, ya veo que hay gente muy difícil de alegrar.

Nos cruzamos con un grupo de chicas que estaban absortas estudiando en una revista los vestidos de las famosas y me acordé de la otra noticia que quería contarle.

— ¿Te he dicho que Rosalie me está haciendo el vestido? Espero que no le dé demasiados quebraderos de cabeza.

— ¿Para qué están las hermanas, si no? — bromeó, pero de repente se puso serio— ¿Tú estás contenta, es decir, quieres ir al baile, no?

—Bueno… me ha costado hacerme a la idea de bailar pero la noche del baile ya no me parece tan horrible como al principio

—Entonces, se podría decir que la idea no te desilusiona, ¿verdad?— susurró—. Pues imagínate la alegría que me provoca a mí, que voy a ir con un ángel.

— ¡Chist!— le tapé la boca con la mano—. Acuérdate lo que le prometiste a Jasper.

—Calma, Bells. Nadie tiene oído supersónico por aquí.— Me dio un beso en la mejilla. - Y la fiesta va a ser fantástica. Cuéntame cómo será el vestido.

Fruncí los labios y me negué a revelarle ningún detalle.

— ¡Va, venga!

— No. Tendrás que esperar hasta la gran noche.

— ¿No puedo saber al menos el color? - insistió

— No, no, no.

— Qué crueles llegáis a ser las mujeres.

— Edward...

— ¿Sí, Cielo?

— Si te lo pidiera, ¿me escribirías un poema?

Me miró con aire curioso.

— ¿Estamos hablando de un poema de amor?

— Supongo.

— Bueno, no puedo decir que sea mi fuerte, pero tendré algo para ti a última hora.

— Tampoco hace falta — dije, riendo—. Era sólo una pregunta.

Siempre me asombra su deseo de complacerme ¿Habría algo que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer si se lo pidiera

Edward y yo teníamos que dar aquel día en clase, una conferencia en francés y habíamos decidido hacerla sobre París, la ciudad del amor. A decir verdad, no habíamos investigado mucho; Jasper nos había facilitado toda la información. Ni siquiera habíamos tenido que abrir un libro o una página de internet.

Fue Edward el que empezó cuando nos llamó la señora Collins, y me fijé que las demás chicas lo miraban atentamente. Traté de ponerme en su lugar: tener que mirarlo anhelante desde lejos sin llegar a conocerlo nunca... Contemplé su piel blanquecina, sus fascinantes ojos esmeraldas, su sonrisa torcida, sus brazos musculosos y los mechones de color cobrizo castaño que tenía alborotados. Seguía llevando su crucifijo de plata colgado del cuello con un cordón de cuero. En fin, era impresionante. Y era todo mío.

Estaba tan arrobada admirándolo que ni siquiera advertí que había llegado mi turno. Edward carraspeó para devolverme a la realidad y yo me apresuré a exponer mi parte, hablando de las vistas románticas y de la maravillosa cocina que ofrecía París. Mientras hablaba, me di cuenta que en de vez de mirar al resto de la clase para tratar de interesarlos, no hacía otra cosa que lanzarse miradas de soslayo a Edward. Estaba visto que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima ni un minuto.

Cuando concluí, Edward me levantó en brazos por los aires en un gesto espontáneo

— Arg, ¿por qué no os buscáis una habitación?— clamó Laurent—. _C'est trés_... repugnante.

— Bueno, ya está bien— dijo la señora Collins, separándonos.

— Disculpe — dijo Edward con una sonrisa contrita—. Sólo pretendimos hacer la representación lo más autentica posible.

La señora Collins nos miró airada, pero el resto de la clase estalló en carcajadas.

La noticia de nuestra actuación corrió como la pólvora y Alice no dejó pasar la primera oportunidad para refregármelo.

— Así que mi hermano y tú estáis del todo colados el uno por el otro— me dijo con un tono cómico.

— Sí.— Procuré reprimir la sonrisa que me salía sin querer cuando pensaba en él.

— Todavía no puedo creer la suerte que ha tenido mi hermano al encontrarte— dijo, meneando la cabeza

— Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer a veces—le dije con modestia.

— Me repatea decir esto de mi hermano, pero tengo que reconocer que resulta bastante romántica su manera de cuidarte, como un caballero con su reluciente armadura.— Alice soltó un suspiro—. Ojalá algún chico me tratara así.

— Tú tienes a Jasper, que es todo un ángel, nunca mejor dicho— le dije— Añadiendo el qué tienes a un montón de chicos locos por ti

— Ya sabes mi opinión sobre todos esos inútiles: Te siguen a todas partes como perritos falderos.

— Bueno, por lo menos mi hermano te cuida y te quiere

— Sí, ya. Pero no es lo mismo que lo vuestro— repuso—. Y aunque sé que Jasper me quiere tiene un modo de comportarse muy diferente. Vosotros si parecéis conectados. Los demás sólo quieren una cosa.— Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, seguro que tú y Edward os montaréis vuestro rollito y tal, pero da la impresión de que hay algo más.

— ¿Qué rollito?— repetí, intrigada.

— Ya me entiendes. En la cama.— Soltó una risita, algo incómoda— A pesar de que Edward sea mi hermano no tiene que darte vergüenza decírmelo.

—No estoy avergonzada. Y no nos hemos montado nada.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y Edward...?

— ¡Chist!— Agité las manos para que bajase el tono mientras los de la mesa de al lado se volvían a mirarnos—. ¡No, claro que no!

— Perdona. Me has sorprendido. En fin, yo pensaba que habrías... Pero otras cosas sí, ¿no?

— Claro. Vamos de paseo, nos cogemos de la mano, compartimos el almuerzo...

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! ¿De dónde sales? — refunfuñó— Bueno, ¿él no te ha insinuado que quiere más?

— ¡No!— repliqué, indignada—. A Edward no le interesan ese tipo de cosas.

— Eso dicen todos al principio— dijo Alice tristemente—. Tú dale tiempo. Por fantástico que sea Edward, todos los chicos quieren lo mismo, y aunque sea mi hermano el no es la excepción

— ¿De veras?

—Claro, cariño.— me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Deberías estar preparada.

Me quedé callada. En todas mis decisiones le preguntaba a Alice su opinión, y parecía ser que en el tema de los chicos no era la excepción. Me sentí repentinamente incómoda. Yo había dado por supuesto que a Edward no le importaba mi incapacidad para satisfacer todos los aspectos de nuestra relación. Al fin y a cabo, nunca había sacado el tema ni había insinuado que figurase entre sus expectativas. Pero ¿cabía la posibilidad de qué me ocultase sus verdaderos deseos? Que nunca hablara de ella no significaba que no lo tuviera en la cabeza. Él me amaba porque yo era diferente, pero los seres humanos tenían ciertas necesidades... algunas de las cuales no podían dejarse de lado indefinidamente.

Aquella tarde Alice y yo fuimos a su casa para hacer los deberes del día siguiente. Al terminar, nos pasamos el resto de la tarde ojeando revistas de moda e imágenes de Google en el portátil de Alice, tratando de imitar peinados. Ella estaba decidida en llevar el pelo recogido, bien en un estilo de moño francés, bien con una corona de rizos. Yo no sabía todavía como lo quería, pero seguro que Rosalie se le ocurriría alguna idea.

— He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste— le solté de repente, mientras ella imprimía una foto de Gwyneth Paltrow caracterizada como Emma Woodhouse—.Sobre Edward y... hum... la parte física de nuestra relación.

— ¡Ay, Dios! — chilló Alice—. Cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te gustó? Si no, tampoco importa. No puedes esperar que la primera vez salga muy bien. Mejora con la practica.

— No, no. No ha pasado nada— respondí —. Sólo me preguntaba si debería sacarle el tema a Edward.

— ¿Sacarlo? ¿Para qué?

— Para saber que piensa.

— Si le preocupara ya lo habría sacado él. ¿Por qué te estresas ahora?

— Bueno, quiero saber lo que desea, lo que espera, lo que le haría feliz...

— Bella, tú no tienes que hacer nada sólo para hacer feliz a un chico— me dijo Alice—. Si no estás preparada, deberías esperar.

— Pero es que quiero hablar con él del asunto— dije—. No quiero parecer una cría.

— Bells —Alice cerró la página web que estaba explorando y se volvió para mirarme con su expresión más fría de consejera —. Esto es algo que todas las parejas han de hablar finalmente. Lo mejor es ser sincero, no fingir lo que no eres. Él sabe que tú no has tenido ninguna experiencia ¿no? — asentí en silencio—. Vale. Mucho mejor, así no habrá sorpresas. Tú sólo has de decirle que te ha pasado por la cabeza y que quieres saber que piensa él. Entonces sabréis los dos qué terreno pisáis.

—Gracias.— Sonreí, agradecida—. Eres la mejor.

Ella se echó a reír.

— Ya lo sé. Por cierto, ¿te he contado que se me ha ocurrido un plan fabuloso?

— No— le dije—. ¿Para qué?

—Para que Jasper me haga caso. – dijo segura de sí misma

Gemí para mis adentros.

— Otra vez, no, Alice. Ya está mas que claro lo que mi hermano siente por ti, no apresures las cosas por favor.

— Lo sé. Pero nunca he conocido a nadie como él. Y no quiero que por ser demasiado confiada otra me lo pueda robar. Por eso he decidido interesarme en las cosas de Jasper

—¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, he comprendido una cosa— dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Lo único que puedo hacer para conseguir gustarle a Jasper es volverme mejor persona. O sea que... he decidido desarrollar mi conciencia social; ya me entiendes, implicarme más con la comunidad.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?

— Trabajando unas horas como voluntaria en la residencia de ancianos. Es una gran estrategia, has de reconocerlo.

—La verdad Alice, la mayoría de la gente no hace esos servicios comunitarios como parte de una estrategia — le dije—. No deberías planteártelo así. A Jasper no le gustaría.

— Bueno, pero él no sabe ¿verdad? Además, lo hago por un buen motivo— dijo

— Aly...— empecé, pero ella me cortó en seco.

—No trates de disuadirme. Quiero seguir el plan hasta el final y ver qué pasa. He de intentarlo.

«No servía de nada, es imposible», pensé, rememorando en aquel momento las advertencias que él me había hecho, repetidas veces, no hacia tanto tiempo

— Además, ¿cómo voy a mirar a cualquier otro después de conocerlo a él?

La miré atentamente. Tenía una expresión tan franca y auténtica que no me quedó más remedio que creerla. Sus ojos relucían de deseo.

—Estoy esperando alguna señal.

— Dime, ¿por qué te gusta tanto? ¿Por su aspecto?

— Al principio, sí — confesó—. Pero ahora es algo más. Cada vez que lo veo tengo una extraña sensación de _déjà vu_, como si lo hubiera visto antes. Es una sensación un poquito espeluznante, pero asombrosa. A veces me da la impresión de qué sé lo que está a punto de hacer o decir. — Sacudió su pelo con actitud resuelta—. Bueno, ¿me ayudarás?

— Ya sabes que desde el principio te prometí que te ayudaría en tu afán de conseguir a Jasper, y aunque ya lo tengas… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Colaborar con mi plan. Déjame acompañarte la próxima vez que vayáis a Fairheven.

¿No formaría parte del plan divino aquel repentino interés de Alice en la residencia de ancianos? Si gracias a Jasper, aunque lo hubiera hecho involuntariamente, Alice comenzaba a ser una persona más generosa, estaríamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo al fin y al cabo.

—Supongo que eso sí puedo hacerlo.

Después de la cena, fue Edward el que se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Verdaderamente, no esperaba otra cosa y me encantaban esos momentos que compartíamos en el coche: los dos en un espacio pequeño, calentitos, en donde podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin preocuparnos de lo que pensaran los demás. Era algo magnífico

Una vez en mi habitación, intenté seguir trabajando en la poesía, que nos habían encargado, pero me sentía completamente bloqueada. No se me ocurría ni una sola idea. Garabateé algunas posibilidades, pero todas me resultaban trilladas y acaban en la papelera. Puesto que había sido Tyler quien había empezado, no sentía el poema como algo mío, y nada de lo que me venía a la cabeza parecía encajar. Acabé dándome por vencida y bajé para llamar a Edward

Al final resultó que mi bloqueo creativo tampoco representaba ningún problema.

— Me he tomado la libertad de escribir el resto de la primera estrofa— me anunció Tyler cuando nos sentamos al otro día en la última fila de la clase—. Espero que no te importe.

—No, te lo agradezco. ¿Me lo recitas?

Con un gesto seco de muñeca, abrió su diario escolar por la página justa. Su voz derramaba un líquido mientras leía en voz alta.

Ella tenía la cara de un ángel

En cuyos ojos me viera reflejado,

Como si fuéramos uno y el mismo

A una mentira esclavizado.

Levanté la vista lentamente, sin saber muy bien lo que había estado esperando. Tyler seguía mirándome con aire amigable.

— ¿Espantoso?— preguntó, escrutando mi rostro con sus ojos. Habría jurado. Que eran azules la última vez, pero ahora relucían negros como el carbón.

— Está muy bien— murmuré—. Es evidente que tienes un don para estas cosas.

— Gracias— dijo— . Intenté ponerme en el lugar de Heatcliff escribiéndole a Cathy. Nadie significó tanto para él como esa chica. La amaba tanto que no le quedaba nada para los demás.

—Era un amor absorbente— asentí.

Bajé la vista, pero Tyler me tomó la mano y empezó a deslizar un dedo en espiral por mi muñeca. Tenía los dedos muy calientes y parecía que me quemaban la piel. Era como si estuviera tratando de enviarme un mensaje sin palabras.

—Eres preciosa— murmuró—. Nunca había visto una piel tan delicada, como una flor. Pero me figuro que estas cosas te las dicen continuamente.

Aparté la muñeca.

— No— le dije—. Nadie me lo había dicho.

— Hay un montón de cosas que me gustaría decirte si me dieras la oportunidad. —Tyler parecía casi en un trance místico—. Podría enseñarte lo que es estar enamorado de verdad.

— Yo ya estoy enamorada. No necesito tu ayuda. – le dije cortante

— Podría hacerte sentir cosas que nunca has sentido.

— Edward me da todo lo que deseo— le espeté.

— Podría mostrarte un grado de placer que nunca has llegado a imaginar—insistió Tyler. Su voz se había transformado en un susurro hipnótico.

— No creo que a Edward le gustara eso —dije fríamente.

—Piensa en lo que te gustaría a ti, Isabella. En cuanto a Edward, se diría que le cuentas demasiado. Yo, en tu lugar, utilizaría el sistema de dar a conocer sólo lo imprescindible.

Me dejó de piedra la brutalidad de su franqueza.

—Bueno, resulta que no estás en mi lugar y no es así como yo funciono. Mi relación con Edward se basa en la confianza, una cosa con la que pareces no muy familiarizado— le solté, tratando de subrayar el abismo moral que nos separaba.

Aparté la silla y me levanté. Algunos compañeros se volvieron para mirarme con curiosidad. Incluso la señorita Castle levantó la vista del montón de trabajos que estaban corrigiendo.

— No te enfades conmigo, Bella — me dijo Tyler, de repente con un aire suplicante —. Por favor, siéntate.

Volví a tomar asiento de mala gana, y más que nada porque no quería llamar la atención ni alimentar las habladurías.

— Me parece que no quiero continuar este trabajo contigo — le dije—. Estoy segura que la señorita Castle lo entenderá.

—No seas así. Perdona ¿No podríamos olvidar todo lo que he dicho?

Resoplé y me crucé de brazos, pero su expresión de inocencia me podía.

— Te necesito como amiga — me dijo—. Dame otra oportunidad.

— Sólo si me prometes nunca decir nada parecido.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo.— Alzó las manos, rindiéndose—. Te lo prometo... ni una palabra más

Cuando me encontré después de clase con Edward no le conté mi conversación con Tyler. Intuía que sólo serviría para ponerlo furioso y provocar un enfrentamiento. Además, bastante teníamos en que pensar nosotros sin meter a Tyler por en medio. Aun así, guardármelo, me provocó una sensación de incomodidad. Al analizar la situación más adelante, me di cuenta que era exactamente lo que buscaba Tyler Crowley.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo de una cosa?— le pregunté a Edward, mientras permanecíamos tendidos en la arena.

Teníamos previsto volver directamente a casa y ponernos a estudiar, porque se acercaban los exámenes del tercer trimestre. Pero nos habíamos distraído con la perspectiva de tomarnos un helado. Compramos unos conos y tomamos el camino más largo a casa, a través de la playa, caminamos cogidos de la mano. Indefectiblemente, a mí me entraron las ganas de mojarme los pies y acabamos persiguiéndonos como críos, hasta que Edward me atrapó y nos tiramos sobre la arena.

Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarme y quitarme los granos de arena húmeda pegados a mi nariz.

— Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras.

—Bueno— empecé con torpeza—. No sé cómo decirlo... no quiero que vaya a sonar mal...

Edward se incorporó de golpe y se apartó el pelo de los ojos, con una expresión muy sería.

— ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?— preguntó.

— ¿Qué? — grité—. No, claro que no. Al contrario.

— Ah.— Volvió a tumbarse y sonrió perezosamente—. Entonces es que estás a punto de pedirme que me case contigo. No es año bisiesto, ¿sabes?

— No me lo estás poniendo más fácil— protesté.

— Perdona.— Me miró en serio—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Quiero saber lo que piensas... qué opinas sobre...— Hice una pausa y bajé la voz—. La palabra que empieza por «s».

Edward se llevó una mano a la barbilla

—No se me da dan bien las adivinanzas. Vas a tener que concretar un poco más.

Yo me removí avergonzada, sin querer decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Cuál es la siguiente letra?— preguntó Edward riéndose y tratando de echarme una mano.

— La «e», seguida de una «x» y una...

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de sexo?

— Bueno, no tanto hablar— dije—. Lo que te pregunto es... si piensas en ello alguna vez.

—¿De dónde ha salido esto?— preguntó Edward en voz baja—. No parece nada propio de ti.

—Bueno, estuve hablando con Alice. Y ella encontró raro que no hubiéramos... ya me entiendes, hecho nada.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Hace falta que mi hermana conozca todos los detalles de nuestra relación?

— ¿Tú no piensas en mí de esa manera?— pregunté, sintiendo una repentina opresión en el pecho. Aquélla era una posibilidad que no había considerado—. ¿Es qué tengo algo raro?

—Eh, eh. Claro que no.— Edward me cogió la mano—. Bella... para muchos tíos el sexo es el único motivo de que sus relaciones no se vayan al garete. Pero nosotros no somos así; tenemos mucho más. Si nunca he hablado contigo de ello es porque no me ha parecido que lo necesitáramos.— Me miró fijamente—. Estoy seguro de que sería increíble, pero yo te quiero por ti misma, no por lo que puedas ofrecerme.

Yo apenas lo escuchaba.

— ¿Tú y Tanya tuvisteis una relación física?

— Oh, Dios.— Se dejó caer en la arena—. Otra vez no.

— ¿Sí o no?

— ¡Qué importancia tiene!

— ¡Responde mi pregunta!

— Sí, la tuvimos. ¿Contenta?

— ¡Ahí tienes! Otra cosa que ella podía darte y yo no.

—Bella, una relación no se basa únicamente en lo físico— me dijo con calma.

— Pero es una parte de ella.— objeté.

— Claro. Pero no lo crea ni la rompe.

—Tú eres un chico. ¿No tienes... ganas?— pregunté bajando la voz.

Edward se echó a reír.

— Cuando resulta que has conocido a una familia de mensajeros celestiales, tiendes a olvidarlas tus «ganas» y a centrarte en lo importante.

— ¿Y si yo te dijera que lo deseo?— le pregunté de pronto, yo misma asombrada de las palabras que acababan de salir de mis labios. ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido? ¿Acaso tenía idea de dónde me estaba metiendo? Lo único que sabía era que amaba a Edward más que a nada en el mundo y que estar separada de él me causaba un dolor físico. No podía soportar la idea de que existiera una parte suya que yo no hubiera descubierto, una parte que me estuviera vetada. Quería conocerlo del derecho y del revés, aprenderme de memoria su cuerpo, grabármelo a fuego en mi mente. Quería estar lo más cerca posible de él, fundidos en cuerpo y alma.

— ¿Y bien?— le pregunté suavemente—. ¿Dirías que sí?

— De ninguna manera.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no creo que estés preparada.

— ¿Eso no debería decidirlo yo? — dije con terquedad—. Tú no puedes detenerme.

— Ya descubrirás que hacen falta dos para bailar el tango— dijo Edward. Me acarició la cara—. Bells, yo te quiero y nada me hace más feliz como estar contigo. Eres embriagadora.

—¿Entonces...?

—Entonces, si de veras lo quieres, yo lo querré incluso más que tú, pero no sin antes considerarlo con mucho cuidado.

—¿Y eso cuando será?

—Cuando hayas podido pensártelo bien, cuando simplemente no acabes de hablarlo con Alice.

Di un suspiro.

— No tiene nada que ver con ella.

— Escucha, Bella, ¿te has parado a pensar en cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias?

— Supongo...

— ¿Y aun así lo quieres hacer? Es demencial.

—¿No te das cuenta?— murmuré—. Ya no me importa.— Volví el rostro hacia el Cielo—. Aquello ya no es mi hogar; lo eres tú.

Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos y me atrajo hacia sí.

— Y tú el mío. Pero no sería capaz de hacer nada que pudiera perjudicarte. Hemos de atenernos a las normas.

— No es justo. Ya no soporto que dirijan mi vida.

— Ya. Pero ahora mismo no podemos remediarlo.

— Podríamos escondernos. Quizá no nos encontrasen nunca.

— Sí nos encontrarían y yo no voy a perderte, Bella— dijo Edward enérgicamente— .Y si ello implica atenerse a sus reglas, que así sea. Comprendo que te dé rabia, pero quiero que pienses bien lo que estás insinuando. Piénsalo un poco.

— ¿Un par de días?

—Un par de meses.

Suspiré, pero Edward era inflexible.

—No voy a dejar que te precipites y hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. No corras tanto. Hemos de actuar con calma y sensatez. Hazlo por mí.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y sentí que toda la irritación acumulada abandonaba mi cuerpo.

— Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

—¿Qué pasaría si un ángel y un humano hiciesen el amor?— le pregunté a Rosalie aquella misma noche, mientras me servía una taza de leche.

Ella me miró con aspereza.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Isabella, por favor, dime que no...

— Claro que no— le corté —. Es sólo curiosidad.

— Bueno...— Mi hermana se quedó pensativa—. El propósito de nuestra existencia es servir a Dios ayudando a los hombres, no mezclándonos con ellos.

— ¿Ha ocurrido alguna vez?

— Sí. Con consecuencias desastrosas.

— Lo cual significa...

— Significa que lo humano y lo divino no han sido creados para fundirse. Si llegara a suceder, creo que el ángel perdería su divinidad. No podría redimirse después de una transgresión semejante.

— ¿Y el humano?

— El humano quedaría ligado permanentemente al ángel.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por su experiencia— me explicó Rosalie—. Rebasaría cualquier experiencia humana.

— ¿O sea que se quedaría dañado de por vida?

—No exactamente — dijo ella—. Supongo que se puede ver como si a un humano le permites entrever otra dimensión y luego impedirle que accediese a ella, obligándole de una manera a aferrarse eternamente a lo más divino que tenga cerca, en este caso un ángel. Los ángeles existen fuera del tiempo y del espacio, pueden viajar libremente de un mundo a otro. La mayor parte de nuestra existencia es incomprensible para los humanos.

Aunque no tenía del todo claro aquello, sí sabía una cosa: que no podía precipitarme a hacer nada con Edward por muchas ganas que tuviera. Una unión semejante era peligrosa y estaba prohibida. Implicaría una unión antinatural entre el Cielo y la Tierra, una colisión entre ambos mundos. Y por lo que Rosalie decía, al ángel se le obligaría a abandonar el Cielo.

— Edward y yo hemos decidido esperar— le dije a Alice cuando se apresuró a interrogarme en la cafetería del colegio. A veces me daba la impresión de que tenía un interés malsano en mi vida amorosa. No podía explicarle lo que Rosalie me había dicho, así que lo expresé como mejor pude—. No hemos de hacer nada para demostrarnos lo que sentimos.

— ¿Pero tú no lo deseas?— dijo Alice—. ¿No sientes curiosidad?

— Supongo, pero no tenemos prisa.

— Ay, cariño, la verdad es que vivís en otra dimensión.— Alice se rió, contagiándome—. Todo el mundo se muere por hacerlo en cuanto se presenta la ocasión.

— ¿Se muere por hacer qué?— preguntó Lauren, que apareció con Jessica por atrás de Alice lamiendo una piruleta, mirándonos ambas malévolamente. Yo moví la cabeza para que cambiáramos de tema, pero Alice no me hizo caso.

—No te interesa lo más mínimo, zorra— escupió Alice malhumorada, pero Jessica hizo oídos sordos a su comentario

Por echarse un revolcón— dijo.

— Ah, ¿quieres perder la «V» de la matrícula?— dijo Lauren pícaramente, sentándose a nuestro lado. Debí poner una expresión alarmada, porque Jessica estalló en carcajadas.

— Tranqui, cielo. —rodé los ojos por su vacío sobrenombre— Puedes fiarte de Lauren; es toda una experta. A lo mejor ella puede ayudarte.

— Si tienes alguna duda sobre sexo, yo soy tu chica— me aseguró Lauren. La miré escéptica. Confiaba en Alice solamente, porque Jessica y su colla eran unas bocazas, malvadas y nada discretas.

— No pasa nada— dije—. No tiene importancia.

— ¿Quieres un consejo?— me preguntó, aunque obviamente no le importaba si lo quería o no—. No lo hagas con el tipo del que estés enamorada.

— ¿Cómo?— me la quedé mirando. Con aquellas simples palabras acababa de sembrar el caos en todo mi sistema de creencias—. ¿No querrás decir exactamente lo contrario?

— Uf, Lau, no le digas eso— apuntó Jessica, riéndose con mofa.

— En serio— insistió Lauren, meneando un dedo—, si pierdes la virginidad con la persona que amas todo se va a la puta mierda.

— Pero ¿por qué?

— Porque, cuando se acaba la relación, resulta que has dado una cosa realmente especial y que ya no puedes recuperarla. Si se la das a alguien que no te importa, no duele tanto.

— ¿Y si no se acaba la relación?— le pregunté, con un nudo en la garganta que se parecía a un acceso de náuseas.

—Créeme, Belly— me estremecí por cómo me llamó—, todo se acaba.

Mientras escuchaba, sentí un impulso repentino y abrumador de alejarme todo lo posible de ellas.

— Bella, no le hagas caso— dijo Alice, mientras yo apartaba mi silla y me levantaba—. ¿Ves lo qué has hecho? Le ha sentado fatal. Eres una puta ramera

—No me pasa nada— mentí, procurando no alzar la voz—. Tengo una reunión. Nos vemos luego.

—¡Oh, Bellie va a llorar, que desgracia más grande! — el tono burlón que empleó Jessica fue el incentivo que me faltaba para salir corriendo

En cuanto salí de la cafetería, apreté aún más el paso. Tenía que encontrar a Edward. Necesitaba que me estrechara entre sus brazos para volver a respirar, para que su fragancia y su contacto me libraran de la violenta nausea que me llegaban en oleadas. Lo encontré junto a su taquilla, a punto de marcharse a su entrenamiento de waterpolo, y casi me abalancé sobre él en mi ansiedad por recuperar la calma.

— No se va acabar ¿no?— Hundí la cara en su pecho—. Prométeme que no permitirás que termine.

— Bella, ¿qué te pasa?— Edward me apartó suavemente, y me obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Nada— dije, con voz temblorosa—. Sólo que Lauren ha dicho...

— Isabella — musitó Edward—, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de escuchar a esas chicas?

— Ella dice que todo se acaba— susurré. Noté que sus brazos se tensaban a mí alrededor y comprendí que la idea le resultaba tan dolorosa a él como a mí —. Pero yo no podría soportarlo si nos pasara a nosotros. Todo se vendría abajo; ya no habría ningún motivo para seguir viviendo. Nuestro final sería mi final.

— No hables así — dijo Edward—. Yo estoy aquí y tú también. Ninguno de los dos va a ninguna parte.

— ¿Y no me dejarás nunca?

— Nunca mientras viva.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que es cierto?

— Porque cuando te miro, veo mi mundo completo. No voy a irme; porque no me quedaría nada.

—¿Pero por qué me escogiste?— le dije. Sabía la respuesta, sabía lo mucho que me quería, pero necesitaba oírselo decir.

— Porque me acercas más a Dios y a mí mismo — dijo Edward—. Cuando estoy contigo comprendo cosas que nunca creí que fuera a comprender, y es como si mis pensamientos por ti borraran todo lo demás. El mundo podría caerse a pedazos y no me importaría mientras te tuviera a mi lado.

— ¿Quieres oír una locura?—le susurré—. A veces, por las noches, siento tu alma junto a la mía.

— No es ninguna locura.— Edward sonrió.

— Creemos un lugar— le dije, apretándome contra él —. Un sitio que sea sólo nuestro, un lugar donde siempre podamos encontrarnos si las cosas se tuercen.

— ¿Bajo los acantilados de la Costa de los Naufragios, por ejemplo?

— No, quiero decir en nuestras mentes— le dije—. Un sitio al que podamos acudir si alguna vez nos perdemos o estamos separados, o simplemente necesitamos ponernos en contacto. Será el único sitio que nadie sabrá nunca cómo encontrar.

— Me gusta— dijo Edward—. ¿Por qué no lo llamamos el Estrella Polar?

— Me parece perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Bueno, primero no quiero preocuparles que no es tan grave. Lo que tengo que decirles son dos cosas:

La primera es que, como habrán podido apreciar alguna que otra vez se me cuela algún nombre que no tiene ningún sentido en la historia, como por ejemplo Xavier, Ivy, Gabriel… Bueno, tiene su explicación como todo en la vida: Aparecen esos nombres porque esta historia, como ya debéis saber, es un fic basado en el libro Halo de Alexandra Adornetto, y sus personajes son mis personajes. Así que, si se me vuelve a olvidar cambiar algún nombre, quiero que sepáis que: Bethany (Beth) es Bella, Xavier es Edward, Gabriel es Jasper e Ivy es Rosalie.

Lo segundo que os quería decir es que este fic cuenta con las nuevas incorporaciones de dos Betas amigas mías que me van a ayudar y a aconsejar sobre el fic. Dar un fuerte abrazo a Mommy's Rag Doll y Carliitha-cullen, mis fantásticas Betas! Chicas, se que sin vosotras este fic se iría a tomar viento fresco y en serio, sois las mejores!

Muchas gracias por aguantar tan larga nota

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Ya habréis visto la pedazo nota que os he dejado, para que por favor la leáis.**

**Bueno! Ha sido impresionante el gran número de reviews que he recibido desde que publiqué el anterior capítulo! Nada menos que 28! Casi me caigo muerta, os lo juro xD! Al haber tanta gente a la que responder, y como muchos de los reviews no son del capítulo 19, he decidido contestar a todos los reviews sin distinguir de qué capítulos son:**

_**jojo10298-somerhalder  
><strong>_Hola Jojo!

Bueno, sí, yo tiemblo cuando mi mejor amiga me llama para quedar e ir de compras; es francamente horroroso, sin mencionar el qué llego a casa más que agotada y muerta. Pero bueno, cualquier sacrificio por tal de hacerlas felices, ¿no?. Y sí, querida amiga, se vienen momentos difíciles. Te puedo decir que el siguiente capítulo y todos los que le siguen van a ser complicados y algo duros. Pero no desesperes, jaja, que habrán también momentos felices. Solo una cosita, creo yo que con el personaje de Tyler vamos a vivir grandes altibajos xD.

Petonets desde España! ^.^

_**.Pxa**_

Hola Wishes!

Bueno, no sé bien que decir de tu comentario. ¿Qué querías decir con Al Final? ¿Y esa interrogación? Me has dado en qué pensar, y al final me ha dado hasta dolor de cabeza, ¿qué querias decir jaja? Bueno, espero tu respuesta porque no te he llegado a entender jaja.

Petonets desde España! ^.^

**_nohemi  
><em>**Hola Nohemi!

Ay, ay, ay...! No sé si responderte a tu pregunta o no, pero tal y como pintan las cosas... ¿tú qué crees? Yo creo que Tyler... bueno, puede ser verdaderamente malo si se lo propone y tiene una naturaleza... ¿delictiva? Jajaja, creo que va a ser divertidos los siguientes capítulos.

Petonets desde España! ^.^

**_Mentxu Masen Cullen_**

Hola Mentxu!

Oye, ¿tú nombre verdadero es Carmen? Te lo pregunto porque una amiga mía se llama Carmen y la llamamos exactamente igual, jaja.

Si bueno, me dan oficialmente las vacaciones de Navidad ya mañana, así que con la ayuda de mis dos betas voy a intentar aprovechar bien las vacaciones xD! Yo con la película de Amanecer, que ya la he visto 2 veces, me ha emocionado muchísimo. Si te digo la verdad, la primera vez estuve todo el rato mirando la película, sin comentar nada y mirando mal aquién hablaba, pero al verla por segunda vez, bueno... te puedo decir que me pasé toda la película riéndome y comentándola con mi amiga jaja. Bueno cariño mio, creo que te voy a dar el premio Nobel; no me creo que casi hayas dado en el cablo! Tyler... bueno, no te puedo decir nada aún que si no te fastidio el fic pero solo te diré que va a ser un personaje fundamental en la historia... la que se nos avecina, querida Mentxu!

Petonets desde España! ^.^

**_Claudiia828 _**

Hola Claudiaaaaaaaaaa!

No te preocupes por lo de no comentarme en el capítulo anterior, añoré tus opiniones pero bueno... yo sé a qué te refieres: Mañana termino mis últimos exámenes y ya por fin mañana tengo vacaciones! NO ME LO CREO, TENGO YA LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD! Yo también desearía ser Bella y tener a un Edward a mi disposición, he pedido uno para Reyes jaja. Yo creo que la familia Cullen es un poquito reflejo de la mia: los niños pequeños e inquietos que son mis primitos, mi prima mayor que está de un pavo insoportable, los tios que están siempre de viaje; así que solo son de derechos de autor Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Emmett jaja. Las notas muy bien jaja, quería que hubieran sido mejores pero bueno, ya las sacaré mejor el siguiente trimestre xD. Y no te preocupes cariño, que tú sacaras una notazas! Tienes muchísima razón, Amanecer es la mejor de todas con diferencia! Ya te digo que antes Kristen me parecía que no hacia nada bien de Bella, que la pintaba de una amargada imposible pero bueno, bueno...! En esta película se ha superado, lo hace tan bien que hasta lloré jaja! Sabías que en la escena del parto, por tantas luces y cambios de plano en algunos cines de E.E.U.U se han desmayado chicas por bajadas de no se qué... jaja. Bueno, si... jaja, el momentazo en el que Bella y Edward tengan relaciones va a ser un momentazo... menos mal que tengo a mis dos betas porque sin ellas no sabría ni como escribir el lemmon xD. Tyler, uff, que te puedo decir de él... No te puedo confesar nada aún pero bueno, es verdad que Edward tendría que estar mas pendiente... no te preocupes que se nos va a poner las pilas de aquí a unos capítulos. Y bueno, tambien creo yo que nos podemos hablar como queramos... lo unico es que lo del catalan me cuesta ya mas xD

Petonets desde España! ^.^

**_Vanessa_**

Hola Vanessa!

Bienvenida al fic guapísima! Aiins, que ilusión que se me unan gente! De verdad te enganchaste a la historia? Uff, creo que me va a dar algo jaja. Yo si que te quiero abrazar al estilo Alice, que digo, al estilo Emmett jaja.

Espero que la historia no te desilusione y ya sabes, cualquier duda que tengas dame un toque ¿ok?

Petonets desde España! ^.^

_**Peque Cullen **_

Hola Pequeee!

Ya te digo que mi familia te pueden dar ganas de tirarte desde un sexto piso jaja, aunque en las reuniones familiares nos lo pasamos de maravilla. En tan solo 5 días me reuno con todos ellos jaja, creo que voy a tener que coger fuerzas para enfrentarme a ellos xD. No te preocupes, que yo con todos los exámenes he estado más liada que yo que sé! Tyler es nada más ni nada menos que una pieza fundamental en nuestra historia... estate atenta cariño mío, te lo recomiendo xD.

Petonets desde España, que yo tengo mañana que madrugar que tengo el examen global de historia xD! ^.^

_**TheLifesSeller **_

Hola Guapa!

No se si me estoy confundiendo pero por si acaso... Bienvenida al fic! Madre mía cariño, cuantos reviews me has dejado! Estoy saltando de alegría xD! Bueno, te aclaro la duda jaja. Creo que ya lo expliqué en algun capítulo anterior, pero tanto Gabriel, como Ivy o Xavier son los nombres originales que les dió la escritora... Gabriel es Jasper, Ivy es Rosalie y Xavier es Edward. Jjaja, me morí de la risa cuando leí lo de que les podrían pillar si les vieran Jasper o Rosalie... fueron muy despistados xD! Bella... hay Bella... que no se nos aclara la angelita jaja. También a mi me encanta el capítulo 14! Es mi favorito, vamos, el mejor de todos xD! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de haberme explicado las frases que más te han gustado jaja, me han hecho mucha gracia. Enserio pensabas que era un sueño? Uff, creo que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado xD!. Tyler, tyler, tyler... el misterioso y oscuro Tyler. Creo que ya lo he repetido tantas veces que vamos, me sé la respuesta de memoria xD! No puedo decirte nada aún de él, pero lo que si te voy a confesar es que va a ser un personaje fundamental a lo largo de la historia, xD!

Petonets desde España! ^.^

**_Iga Emo - 12L _**

Hola Igaaa!

La descripción de la letra de Edward no me la puedo atribuir, por desgracia... es una mezcla de Stephenie Meyer y de la autora verdadera, Alexandra Adornetto. Aiins, desearía ser Stephenie y poder así atribuirme el haber mérito de crear a unos personajes tan brillantes! Como desearía ser ella xD! El libro y el CD no son mios, los he cogido prestado, es decir, los he alquilado de mi Escuela y ya lo he tenido que devolver, que pena!

Petonets desde España! ^.^

_**Mommy's Rag Doll **_

Hola querida Cher!

¿Cómo está mi Beta? xD, como ves he echo caso a tus recomendaciones y bueno, ya mañana te responderé a tu mensaje y te seguiré explicando mis ideas para el fic, que ahora es demasiado tarde y casi me estoy quedando dormida frente al ordenadopfkosdjfsidfhj, ves! sin querer me he quedado apoyada en las teclas xD! No te voy a comentar capítulo a capítulo porque, más bien, tus reviews son opiniones sobre mis capítulos xD! Y todo lo que te tenía que decir ya te lo he dicho xD!

Petonets desde España! ^.^(viste, he cambiado mi carita de la de antes xD)


	21. Sustituto

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie e Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**21**

**Sustituto**

Cuando iba a Port Angeles a hacer servicios comunitarios, Edward venía a menudo conmigo. En su familia habían colaborado con la iglesia desde hacía muchos años, así que no era una novedad para él.

— Tampoco hace falta que vengas cada vez— le dije una noche, mientras esperábamos el tren para ir a trabajar al comedor popular de Port Angeles.

— Ya. Pero yo quiero hacerlo. Me han inculcado desde pequeño que es importante creer en la comunidad.

— Pero tú estás mucho más liado que yo. No quiero sobrecargarte con más cosas.

— Deja de preocuparte. Yo ya sé cómo administrar mi tiempo.

— ¿No tienes una oral de Francés mañana?

—Tenemos una oral mañana. Podemos estudiar por el camino.

Empezaba a acostumbrarme a los trenes, y viajar con Edward ayudaba lo suyo. Nos sentamos en un vagón prácticamente vacío, dejando aparte a un viejo arrugadito que daba cabezadas y babeaba sobre su camisa. Entre los pies tenía una botella envuelta en una bolsa de papel.

Abrimos el libro, y apenas llevábamos unos minutos leyendo cuando Edward levantó la vista.

—El Cielo ha de ser bastante grande— dijo. Hablaba en voz baja, así que no lo reprendí por sacar el tema en público—. ¿Cuánto espacio haría falta para dar cabida a todas esas almas? No sé... Debe de ser sencillamente que no me cabe en la cabeza la idea del infinito.

—En realidad hay siete reinos en el Cielo— dije de repente, deseando compartir con él lo que yo sabía, a pesar de que era consciente de que iba contra nuestras leyes.

Edward suspiró y se arrellanó en el asiento.

— ¿Y ahora me lo dices, cuando ya empezaba a hacerme a la idea? ¿Cómo va a haber siete?

— Sólo hay un trono en el Primer Cielo — le dije—. El Padre, el Hijo y el Espíritu Santo se encuentran en el Séptimo Cielo, el reino supremo.

— Pero ¿para qué hay tantos?

—Cada reino tiene una función distinta. Es como ir escalando por el organigrama de una empresa para llegar a reunirse con el director general.

Edward se masajeó las sienes.

— Me falta aprender un montón, ¿no?

— Bueno, hay muchos datos que recordar— dije—. El segundo Cielo está a la misma distancia de la Tierra que el Primero; los ángeles de la derecha son siempre más gloriosos que los de la izquierda; la entrada al Sexto Cielo es bastante complicada y has de salir al espacio exterior por la puerta del Cielo. Ya sé que parece confuso ,pero puedes distinguir cuál es cual porque los cielos inferiores son oscuros comparado con el resplandor del Séptimo...

— ¡Basta!— clamó Edward—. ¡Para antes de que me estalle el cerebro!

—Perdona— dije, avergonzada—. Supongo que son demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas de golpe.

Edward me sonrió con aire de guasa.

—Procura recordar que solo soy humano.

Edward me invitó a asistir al último partido de la temporada de su equipo de rugby. Sabía que era importante para él y quedé con Alice y sus amigas, viendo algo asqueadas como el séquito de Jessica y compañía actuaban como animadoras en los partidos de Forks. En realidad, aunque lo presentaran como una forma de compañerismo escolar me daba la impresión de que era un pretexto para mirar a los chicos corriendo y sudando en pantalones cortos. Ellas procuraban estar listas para ofrecerles bebidas frescas durante los descansos, con la esperanza de ganarse un cumplido o incluso una cita.

El partido se jugaba en casa, así que fuimos todas andando al campo de deportes. Cuando llegamos, nuestro equipo estaba calentando con su uniforme a rayas verdes y amarillas. Los contrarios, del colegio de la reserva de La Push, estaban en la otra punta del campo y lucían una camiseta a rayas rojas y negras. Escuchaban muy atentos a su entrenador, un tipo tan rubicundo que parecía al borde de un aneurisma.

Edward me saludó desde lejos al verme y siguió calentando. Antes de empezar, todo el equipo de Forks se apiñó para corear unos lemas estimulantes sobre el «poderoso ejército de los Espartanos» Luego abrazados unos con otros y haciendo carreras sin moverse, aguardaron a que el árbitro tocara el silbato.

—Típico — murmuró Alice—. Nada como los deportes para conseguir arrancarles un poco de emoción.

En cuanto empezó el partido comprendí que nunca sería una fan del rugby: era demasiado agresivo. El juego consistía básicamente en machacarse unos a otros para arrebatarle la pelota al contrario. Miré cómo corría por el campo uno de los compañeros de Edward, con la pelota bien protegida bajo el brazo. Esquivó a un par de jugadores de La Push, que lo persiguieron implacablemente. Cuando ya estaba a uno metros de la línea de gol, se lanzó por los aires y aterrizó con los brazos extendidos; la pelota, que aferraba con ambas manos, quedó justo sobre la línea. Uno de los oponentes, que había intentado sin éxito un placaje para detenerlo, se le vino encima. Todo el equipo de Forks estalló en gritos y vítores. Ayudaron al jugador a levantarse y le fueron dando una palmadas tremendas mientras regresaba tambaleante al centro del campo.

Me estaba tapando los ojos para no ver cómo chocaban dos jugadores cuando Alice me dio un codazo.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo?— preguntó, señalando una figura que estaba al otro lado del campo. Era un joven con una chaqueta de cuero larga. Su identidad quedaba oculta por un sombrero y una larga bufanda con la que se envolvía parcialmente la cara.

— No sé— respondí —. ¿Algún padre quizá?

—Un padre con una pinta bastante rara— dijo Alice—. ¿Por qué estará allí plantado él solo?

Enseguida nos olvidamos de él y seguimos mirando el partido. A medida que avanzaba me iba poniendo más nerviosa. Los chicos de La Push eran implacables y la mayoría parecían verdaderos tanques. Yo contenía el aliento y sentía que el corazón se me aceleraba cada vez que alguno se acercaba a Edward, lo cual sucedía a menudo, porque él no era de los que esperaban mirando en la banda: quería estar en el meollo del juego y era tan competitivo como los demás. Por mucho que me disgustara el rugby tenía que reconocer que era un jugador muy bueno: rápido, fuerte y por encima de todo, limpio. Lo vi correr una y otra vez hacía la línea de gol y lanzarse al suelo en el último momento con la pelota. Cada vez que uno de los oponentes lo agarraba o lo derribaba brutalmente, Edward volvía a levantarse en cuestión de segundos. Tenía una determinación envidiable.

Al final, dejé de estremecerme temiendo los golpes y las magulladuras; deje de preocuparme por su integridad y empecé a sentirme orgullosa de él. Y siempre que tenía la pelota gritaba como loca.

En la media parte Forks llevaba una ventaja de tres puntos. Edward se acercó a la línea de banda y yo corrí al encuentro.

— Gracias por venir — dijo, jadeando—. Ya me figuro que esto no será muy de tu gusto— añadió con su encantadora sonrisa torcida, mientras se echaba un poco de agua por la cabeza.

— Has estado impresionante— le felicité, apartándole el pelo que tenía pegado en la frente— . Pero debes andarte con ojo. Los chicos de La Push son tremendos

—La habilidad cuenta más que el tamaño— respondió.

Miré angustiada una rascada que tenía en el antebrazo.

— ¿Cómo te la has hecho?

— Es sólo un rasguño.— Se echó a reír ante mi alarma.

— A ti te parecerá un rasguño, pero es un rasguño en mi brazo y resulta que no quiero que le toquen ni un pelo.

— ¿O sea que ahora todo figura como propiedad de Bella Hale?, ¿o es sólo el brazo?

— Cada centímetro de tu piel. Así que vete con cuidado.

— Sí, entrenador.

— Hablo en serio. Espero que te des cuenta de que ya no podrás volver a meterte conmigo por no tener cuidado— dije.

— Cariño, las heridas son inevitables. Forman parte del juego. Luego puedes hacer de enfermera, si quieres.— Sonó la sirena para reanudar el partido y él me hizo un guiño por encima del hombro—. No te preocupes, soy invencible.

Lo contemplé mientras se alejaba al trote para reunirse con sus compañeros y advertí que el tipo de la chaqueta de cuero aún estaba de pie al otro lado del campo, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Seguía sin verle la cara.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para el final, los chicos de Forks parecían tener el partido en el bolsillo. El entrenador del equipo contrario no paraba de menear la cabeza y secarse el sudor de la frente, y sus jugadores parecían enfurecidos y desesperados.

Enseguida empezaron a recurrir al juego sucio.

Edward tenía la pelota controlada y subía a toda velocidad hacia la línea de meta cuando dos jugadores de La Push se lanzaron sobre él desde cada lado como trenes de carga. Viró bruscamente para eludir el choque, pero los otros se desviaron también y le dieron alcance. Pegué un grito cuando uno de ellos metió la pierna y le dio a Edward a la altura del tobillo. El impacto lo mandó hacia delante dando tumbos y la pelota se le escapó de las manos. Vi que se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo y que cerraba los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

Los jugadores de Forks protestaron enfurecidos y el árbitro pito la falta. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dos chicos se apresuraron a socorrer a Edward, que seguía tirado en el suelo. Intentó incorporarse, pero el tobillo izquierdo le sobresalía con un ángulo extraño y, en cuanto trató de depositar en él una parte de su peso, contrajo la cara de dolor y resbaló otra vez. Lo sujetaron entre dos y lo ayudaron a llegar a un banco. El médico se apresuró a examinar el alcance de la lesión. Edward parecía mareado, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Desde donde yo estaba, no oía nada de lo que decían. Vi que el médico le enfocaba a los ojos con una linternita y que miraba al entrenador meneando la cabeza. Edward apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza con desaliento.

Traté de abrirme paso entre las chicas, pero Angela me detuvo.

—No, Bella. Ellos saben lo que se hacen. Solo conseguirás estorbar.

Antes de que pudiera discutírselo, vi que ponían a Edward en una camilla y que se lo llevaban hacia la ambulancia que había siempre a la entrada del campo por si se producía algún accidente. Me quedé paralizaba mientras el partido se reanudaba. La ambulancia cruzó el sendero y salió a la carretera.

A pesar del pánico que sentía, reparé en que el tipo apostado en la otra banda había desaparecido.

— ¿A dónde se lo llevan?— pregunté.

— Al hospital— contestó Alice, asustada. Su expresión se volvió a la preocupación al ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Eh, calma. Tampoco parecía tan seria la cosa; seguramente sólo es una torcedura. Lo vendarán y lo mandarán a casa. Mira—explicó, señalando el marcador—. Vamos a ganarles igualmente por seis puntos

Pero yo no veía motivo para alegrarme y me excusé para volver a casa donde podría pedirle a Jaspero o Rosalie que me llevaran en coche al hospital. Mientras corría, los convoqué mentalmente por si habían salido. Estaba tan abstraída y tan angustiada pensando en Edward que me di de bruces con Tyler Crowley en el aparcamiento y me caí al suelo.

— Uf, vaya prisas— dijo, ayudándome a levantarme y sacudiéndome el polvo del abrigo—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Edward ha sufrido un accidente durante el partido de rugby— le explique, frotándome los ojos con los puños como una cría. En ese momento me daba completamente igual mi aspecto. Lo único que quería era asegurarme de que Edward se encontraba bien.

— ¡Vaya, qué mala suerte!— comentó—. ¿Es serio?

— No sé— dije con voz estrangulada—. Se lo han llevado al hospital para examinarlo.

— Ya veo— repuso—. Seguro que no es nada. Cosas de juego. —dijo intentando quitar hierro al asunto

— Debería haberlo previsto— dije enfadada, casi habla conmigo misma.

—¿Previsto, el qué?— pregunto Tyler, mirándome más de cerca—. No ha sido culpa tuya. No llores...

Dio un paso y me rodeó con sus brazos. Nada que ver con un abrazo de Edward, desde luego: era demasiado flaco y huesudo para que resultara confortable, pero aun así sollocé sobre su camisa. Cuando intenté apartarme, noté que seguía estrechándome con mucha fuerza y tuve que retorcerme un poco para zafarme de él.

— Perdona— murmuró Tyler con una extraña mirada—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien.

—Gracias Tyler. Ahora tengo que irme— farfullé, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Subí por las escalinatas del colegio, crucé el pasillo central, completamente desierto, y distinguí al fondo con inmenso alivio las figuras de Rosalie y jasoer, que ya venían a mi encuentro.

— Hemos captado tu llamada — me dijo Rosalie, cuando iba abrir la boca para contárselo todo—. Ya sabemos lo que ha pasado.

—Debo ir al hospital ahora mismo, ¡yo puedo ayudarle!— grité.

Jasper se me plantó delante y me tomó de los hombros.

— ¡Cálmate, Isabella! Ahora no puedes, al menos mientras se están ocupando de él.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Piensa un momento— dijo Rosalie, exasperada—. Ya lo han levado al hospital y han avisado a sus padres. Si la herida se cura milagrosamente, ¿cómo crees que reaccionara todo el mundo?

— Pero él me necesita.

— Lo que necesita es que te comportes con sensatez— replicó Jasper—. Edward es joven y está sano; su herida se curará de modo natural y sin despertar sospechas. Si luego quieres acelerar el proceso, de acuerdo; pero ahora has de mantener la calma. No corre ningún peligro serio.

—¿Puedo ir a verlo al menos?— pregunté.

Me reventaba que los dos tuvieran razón ,porque eso implicaba que Edward se recuperaría más despacio.

—Faltaría menos — respondió Jasper—. Vamos todos.

No me gustó nada el hospital del pueblo. Todo parecía gris y esterilizado, y los zapatos de las enfermeras rechinaban en el linóleo del suelo. En cuanto crucé las puertas automáticas percibí en el ambiente la sensación de dolor y de pérdida. No ignoraba que allí había gente— víctimas de accidentes de tráfico o de enfermedades incurables— que no se recuperaría. En cualquier momento alguien podía estar perdiendo a una madre, a un padre, a un marido, a una hermana o a un hijo. Sentí el dolor que contenían aquellas paredes como una repentina bofetada. Aquél era el lugar desde el cual emprendían muchos su viaje al Cielo y me hacía pensar en la infinidad de almas cuyo tránsito yo había logrado aliviar: era extraordinaria la cantidad de gente que recobraba la fe durante sus últimos días en la Tierra. Allí había un montón de almas con una necesidad desesperada de que la orientaran y tranquilizaran, y mi obligación era atenderlas. Pero, como de costumbre, en cuantos pensé en Edward se desvaneció cualquier sentimiento de responsabilidad de culpa, y mi único pensamiento fue correr a su encuentro.

Seguí a Rosalie y Jasper por un corredor iluminado con fluorescentes y lleno de muebles hospitalarios. Edward estaba en una habitación de la quinta planta. Su familia salía ya al pasillo cuando llegamos.

—¡Ay, Bella!— exclamó Esme nada más verme, y de inmediato me rodearon todos y empezaron a contarme cómo estaba. —. Gracias por venir, cielo — continúo

— Dejadla respirar, chicos. Se encuentra bien, Bella, no pongas esa cara. Aunque no le vendría mal un poco de ánimo. — intentó animarme Carlisle, aún enfundado en su bata de médico

Esme les lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Rosalie y Jasper, a la vez que de reojo miraba a sus dos hijos.

—Éstos deben de ser tus hermanos— Les tendió la mano sonriente y ellos se la estrecharon— .Nosotros ya nos íbamos. Entra, cielo. Se alegrará de verte.

Una de las camas estaba vacía; la otra tenía las cortinas corridas.

— Toc, toc— dije en voz baja.

—¿Bella? — dijo Edward desde dentro—. ¡Pasa!

Estaba recostado en la cama y tenía en la muñeca pulsera azul. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verme. Corrí junto a él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo examiné. Rosalie y Jasperse habían quedado fuera; no querían entrometerse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios

— Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir preguntarme a mí si me encuentro bien. Debería ser yo la que te lo preguntara— pasé mi mano por sus revoltosos cabellos, acariciándoselos

— Siempre me preocupo por ti, además, no estoy tan mal— intentó excusarse

—Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado tu fama de invencible — le dije—. ¿Cómo tienes la pierna?

Alzó una bolsa llena de hielo y me mostró un tobillo tan hinchado que parecí dos veces más grueso de lo normal.

— Me han hecho una radiografía y lo tengo fracturado. Me van a poner un yeso en cuanto baje un poco la inflamación. Tendré que andar una temporada con muletas, por lo visto.

— Ya, una lata. Pero tampoco es el fin del mundo. Ahora seré yo la que cuide de ti, para variar.

— Todo irá bien — dijo Edward—. Me van a tener esta noche en observación, pero mañana por la mañana ya estaré en casa. Eso sí, no podré apoyar el pie durante unas semanas...

—Estupendo, estaré encantada de cuidar de tí— respondí, sonriendo.

— Hay una cosa más.— Edward parecía incómodo, casi avergonzado al tener que reconocer cualquier debilidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunté.

— Al parecer tengo una conmoción— dijo, subrayando «al parecer» como si no se lo tomara muy en serio—. Les he dicho que me encuentro bien, pero no me han hecho caso. He de guardar cama unos días. Órdenes del _médico._

— Eso suena serio—dije

—¿Te sientes bien?

— Perfecto— repuso—. Sólo tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

— Bueno, como ya te he dicho, yo cuidaré de ti. No me importa.

— Se te olvida una cosa, Bella.

— Ya, ya lo sé— le dije—: que no te gusta sentirte como un inválido. Pero eso te pasa por practicar un deporte tan bruto como…

— No, no lo entiendes.— Meneó la cabeza con frustración—. El baile es el sábado. Sentí que se me caía el alma a los pies.

— Me tiene sin cuidado— dije con fingida jovialidad—. No iré.

— Debes ir, lo llevas preparando desde hace semanas. Rosalie te ha hecho el vestido, las limusinas están reservadas y todo el mundo espera que vayas.

— Pero yo quiero ir contigo— repliqué—. Si no, no significa nada.

— Siento que haya ocurrido esto — dijo, apretando un puño—. Soy un idiota.

— No ha sido culpa tuya, Edward.

— Tendría que haber ido con más cuidado.

Cuando se le pasó la rabia, su expresión se suavizó.

— Dime que irás, por favor— insistió—. Así no me sentiré tan culpable. No quiero que vayas a perdértelo por mi causa. No estaremos juntos, pero puedes pasarlo bien de todos modos. Es el acontecimiento del año y quiero que me lo cuentes con detalle.

— No sé.

— Por favor. Hazlo por mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Bueno, si vas a recurrir al chantaje emocional, difícilmente podre negarme.—Comprendí que Edward tendría mordimientos los próximos cinco años si me perdía el baile por su culpa.

— ¿De acuerdo, entonces?

— Vale, pero que sepas que estaré toda la noche pensando en ti.

Él sonrió.

— Y prométeme que buscaras una pareja, no quiero que vallas sola

Le miré horrorizada

—¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que voy a ir con otra persona? Vamos, ni en broma

—Pero Bella, no quiero que estés sola

—Y no lo estaré— le corté— Alice y Angela me harán compañía

—Eso lo doy por hecho, pero no quiero que no disfrutes del baile porque tengas miedo de lo que yo piense. Por favor, prométeme que tendrás una pareja para el sábado

Lo miré detenidamente a los ojos, buscando algún atisbo de que este asalto pudiera ganarlo. Pero en sus ojos podía ver la determinación y me di por vencida

— De acuerdo, has ganado otra vez— me dio su famosa sonrisa torcida

— Asegúrate de que alguien saque fotos.

—¿Vendrás antes de que salga de casa?— le pregunté—. Para verme con el vestido, ¿entiendes?

— Allí estaré. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

— Me revienta dejarte aquí — me acurruqué a su lado en la cama, acercando su cuerpo al mío—, sin nadie que te haga compañía.

— No te preocupes — me tranquilizó

— Si conozco bien a mamá, yo diría que pondrá un catre y se pasará la noche aquí.

—Sí, pero te hará falta algo para distraerte.

Edward me señaló con un gesto la mesita, donde reposa entreabierto un grueso volumen negro con letras doradas.

— Siempre puedo leer la biblia y aprender un poco más sobre la condenación eterna.

— ¿Eso te parece una distracción?— pregunté, sarcástica.

— Es una historia bastante dramática: el viejo Lucifer, echándole un poco de pimienta a las cosas.

— ¿Conoces la historia completa?— le pregunté.

— Sé que Lucifer era un arcángel.—Yo alcé una ceja sorprendida—. Pero se descarrió de mala manera.

— Así que prestaste atención en las clases de catecismo — comenté en broma—. Su nombre significa en realidad «dador de luz». En el Reino era el preferido de Nuestro Padre; había sido creado para encarnar el súmmum de la inteligencia y la belleza. Se le consultaba en las situaciones de dificultad y todos los demás ángeles lo tenían en alta estima.

— Pero él no estaba satisfecho— observó Edward.

— No — respondí —. Se volvió arrogante. Tenía celos de los seres humanos; no comprendía que Nuestro Padre los considerase su mayor creación. Creía que sólo los ángeles debían ser ensalzados y empezó a pensar que él podía derrocar a Dios.

— Y ahí fue cuando lo pusieron de patitas en la calle.

— Sí. Nuestro Padre escuchó sus pensamientos y lo expulsó, a él y a sus seguidores. Lucifer logró su deseo: se convirtió en el antagonista de Nuestro Padre en el soberano del inframundo, y todos los ángeles caídos se convirtieron en demonios.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo son las cosas allá abajo?— preguntó Edward.

Negué con la cabeza.

— No, pero Jasper sí. Él conoció a Lucifer. Eran hermanos: Todos los arcángeles lo son. Pero nunca habla de ello.

La conversación quedó interrumpida justo entonces, porque Jasper y Rosalie asomaron la cabeza por la cortina para ver cómo estaba el paciente.

—¿Hablas en serio? — Angela me miraba horrorizada—. Yo creía que se lo habían llevado sólo como medida de precaución. ¿De veras tiene una conmoción? ¡Menudo desastre! Tendrás que ir sola al baile.

Empezaba a lamentar habérselo contado. Su reacción no me estaba sirviendo para levantarme el ánimo. Aquel baile iba a ser una noche mágica con Edward que yo recordaría siempre; y ahora se había ido todo al garete.

—No tengo ningunas ganas de ir — le expliqué—. Lo voy a hacer sólo porque Edward quiere que vaya

Ella dio un suspiro.

— Es un detalle precioso de su parte.

— Lo sé, y por eso me da igual no tener pareja.

—No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo — dijo Angela—. Seguro que aparece alguien en el último minuto.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Se imaginaba el principio de la fiesta, cuando las parejas hacían juntos su entrada y posaban ante los fotógrafos. A su modo de ver presentarse allí sola equivalía prácticamente a un suicidio social.

Al final, sin embargo, no hizo falta que ni Angela ni Alice se devanaran los sesos porque la solución se presentó espontáneamente aquella misma tarde.

Estaba sentada con Tyler Crowley en el sitio que ocupábamos al fondo de la clase de literatura. Él escribía en su diario en silencio mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en los últimos versos de nuestro poema.

— Es bastante difícil, ¿sabes?, teniendo en cuenta que lo has escrito desde el punto de vista masculino—protesté.

— Acepta mis más sinceras disculpas— respondió con sus ampulosos modales—. Pero puedes tomarte las licencias poéticas que quieras. En la primera estrofa se dirige a una mujer, pero en la siguiente podría ser al revés. Tampoco te pases toda la vida, Bella. Yo ya me he cansado de este trabajo. Acabémoslo ya, y así podremos hablar de cosas más interesantes.

— No me metas prisa— dije con brusquedad—. No sé tú pero yo quiero hacerlo bien.

— ¿Para qué? No será porque necesites la nota.

— ¿Cómo?¿Por qué no?

—A mí me va a ir bien de todos modos; eso seguro. Le gusto a la señorita Castle.

Sonrió con aire sacaron, sin hacer caso de mi pregunta, y continuó tomando notas en su cuaderno. No le pregunté qué escribía, ni él parecía dispuesto a explicarlo. La sugerencia de Tyler había desatado mi imaginación y los versos siguientes me salieron con mucha más facilidad, ahora que podía escribirlos pensando en Edward. Sólo tuve que imaginarme su rostro para que las palabras empezaran a fluir como si el bolígrafo hubiera adquirido vida propia. De hecho, la estrofa de cuatro versos que me había correspondido apenas me pareció suficiente. Me sentía capaz de llenar todas las libretas del mundo con las cosas que pensaba sobre él. Habría podido dedicar páginas enteras a describir su voz, su piel, su olor y todos los demás detalles de su persona. Y así, antes de que yo misma me diera cuenta, mi letra fluida y suelta apareció bajo la penosa letra de Tyler. Ahora el poema decía:

Ella tenía la cara de ángel

En cuyos ojos me viera reflejado,

Como si fuéramos uno y el mismo

A una mentira esclavizado.

Yo veía en él mi entero porvenir

También la dulzura de un amigo

En él vislumbraba mi destino

Al mismo tiempo principio y fin.

— Funcionan— dijo—. Quizás haya una poetisa en ti, al fin y al cabo.

— Gracias — contesté —. ¿Y tú?, ¿en qué andas tan ocupado?

—Apunte… observaciones — respondió.

— ¿Y qué has observado hasta hora?

—Que la gente es tan crédula y previsible…

— ¿Los desprecias por ello?

— Lo encuentro patético.— Sonaba tan implacable que me aparté un poco—. Son tan sencillos de descifrar que ni siquiera resultan estimulantes.

— Pero la gente no existe para entretenerte a ti— protesté—. No son un hobby.

— Para mí, sí. Y la mayoría son como un libro abierto… Excepto tú. Tú me desconciertas.

— Yo— Fingí una risita— . No hay nada desconcertante en mí. Soy como todo el mundo.

—No exactamente.— Ahora se mostraba críptico otra vez.

Empezaba a resultar inquietante.

— No sé a qué te refieres— dije, pero tuve que volver la cara para que no viera el rubor que me había subido a las mejillas.

—Si tú lo dices— murmuró, zanjado la cuestión.— ¿Y qué? ¿con ganas de que llegue el sábado? — preguntó, cambiando de tema—. Me he enterado de que un pequeño contratiempo deportivo te ha dejado sin pareja. Es una verdadera lástima que ese joven apuesto no pueda asistir.

Sus ojos oscuros relucían con intensidad y sus labios se curvaban en una mueca aviesa, como si la idea le agradase.

— Ya veo que las noticias vuelan— dije con tono apagado, decidiendo hacer caso omiso de su burla. Ahora miraba el baile de promoción con más temor que ansiedad y no me gustaba que me lo recordara—. ¿Con quién vas tú? —añadí, más que nada por educación.

— Yo también vuelo por mi cuenta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de ese club de fans?

—Las fans sólo son soportables en pequeñas dosis.

Solté involuntariamente un profundo suspiro.

— La vida no es justa, ¿verdad? Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ver las cosa modo positivo pero no acababa de funcionar.

—No tiene por qué ser así — dijo Tyler—. Ya sé que a uno le gustaría asistir a una recepción semejante del brazo de la persona amada. Pero a veces hay que ser práctico, sobre todo cuando dicha persona amada tiene otras obligaciones.

Su pomposo discurso consiguió que me diera un escalofrío, temiéndome lo peor

— La melancolía no te sienta bien.— Se enderezó en su silla—. Isabella, ya sé que no soy el hombre de tu elección, pero ¿me harías el honor de permitir que te acompañe al baile para ayudar a sacarte de este apuro inesperado?

Tal vez se trataba de un gesto sincero, pero no me acababa de convencer. Había algo en su modo de actuar y de ser que me daba mala espina

—No sé— le dije dudosa—. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero tendré que hablarlo primero con Edward.

Tyler asintió.

— Desde luego. Ahora que la propuesta ha sido formulada, espero que me hagas el favor de aceptarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

** ¿Qué tal vuestras navidades? Yo bastante bien, exceptuando que he estado 7 horas en el coche de ir a un lugar a otro. Uff, estoy que me quedo dormida del agotamiento. Este capítulo es mi regalo de fin de año, y el de año nuevo será dentro de un tiempecito. Sé que ese regalo tendría que ser antes, pero yo lo que hago normalmente es actualizar cuando veo que la gente que normalmente me deja un comentario ya lo ha hecho; me gustaría que hubieran más personas que me comentaran pero no se puede obligar a nadie a que me dejen reviews xxd. **

** También quería deciros que, para recompensar el tiempo que tardaré en daros mi regalo de año nuevo, el siguiente capítulo será muy especial. ¿Qué podrá ser? Será maravilloso y quiero saber si alguien logra adivinar por qué. **

**Por último, quería comunicar que a partir de ahora, debido al enorme trabajo que supone y las altas probabilidades que se pierda por el camino, los reviews que me dejéis los responderé mediante mensajes. Pero en su defecto, si no se tiene una cuenta aquí en Fanfiction, si escribiré la constentación jaja; pero responderé a partir ya de vuestros próximos reviews. Lo siento, y si vuestra pregunta o comentario es muy urgente como para esperar me lo repetis en un review y yo lo respondere al minuto  
><strong>

_**Nohemi**_

Hola Nohemi!

Bueno, eres una de las afortunadas que te seguiré hablando por aquí jaja... Es que no sabes el pedazo trabajo y lo que cuesta el tener que escribir y releer todos los reviews... tardo en total unas dos horas... La causa de que Jessica y Lauren se comporten así es porque tienen una enfermiza envidia a Bella por haberle robado el corazón a Edward, y sumado a que son unas zorras y están locas lo hace aún peor.

Feliz Nochevieja! (Sé que es una despedida algo rara xD)

**_Flor_**

Hola Flor!

Me encanta el nombre con el que te has puesto xD! Bienvenida al fic y eres otra de las afortunadas de que siga escribiéndote por aquí xD! A mi me encanta que me pongas tantos me encanta jajaja

Feliz Nochevieja!

**_Vanessa_**  
>Hola Vanessa!<p>

La verdad, es que me preocupa que yo pueda transmitir por mis escritos esos sentimientos... ¿De verdad querías golpear a alguien? Bueno, por lo menos espero que nadie estuviera a tu alcance xD! Oye, ¿me estas diciendo que te has leido Halo? Si es así, veras que hay cosas que cambio aunque muchas cosas sean muy parecidas al libro. Lo único es que al final, los finales seran distintos ya que se tomaran decisiones diferentes jaja. No pasa nada con que me dejaras un review tardio, hombre, prefiero que sean más tempranos porque siempre cabe la posibilidad de que yo ya haya actualizado cuando tu quieres dejar un review pero no pasa nada, hay que dejarlo pasar ajjaja. El abrazo que me enviaste estilo Emmett me llegó muy bien, aunque, sinceramente, preferiría que fuera el mismísimo Edward el que me abrazara :3!

Feliz Nochevieja!


	22. Celoso

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

Summary:

La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie e Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?

Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.

Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**N/A: Advertencia, este capítulo contiene MATERIAL SEXUAL; quien no desee leerlo no lo hagas, y si lo haces atente a las consecuencias y no se aceptan comentarios de reproche.  
><strong>

**22**

**Celoso**

Estábamos sentados, o más bien yo sentada encima de él, en uno de los sillones que tenía Edward en su cuarto, mirando la televisión. No se me escapaba que se moría de aburrimiento. Para alguien habituado a una vida tan activa, los programas que emitían por la televisión durante el día eran un sustitutivo bastante pobre.

Llevaba puesta una sudadera gris y tenía la pierna apoyada en una almohada. Se le veía inquieto y no paraba de cambiar de postura. No se quejaba, pero yo sabía que todavía le martilleaba la cabeza como consecuencia de la brutal colisión.

— Tengo que contarte algo —le dije nerviosa

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó preocupado al notar mi tono de voz

— Es una tontería. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estoy considerando. Sólo a ti se te ocurre insistirme en llevar otra pareja

— Estas balbuceando, Bella. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tyler me invitó al baile… pero no te preocupes, que no acepte. Dije que lo tendría que hablar contigo —proseguí rápidamente al ver la tristeza en su rostro

— Está bien, yo te dije que te consiguieras otra pareja.

— Pero es que no quiero ir con otra persona. Tampoco es que a ti te pone contento la situación. Mira tu rostro —le insistí.

— No seas tonta, Bella, por supuesto que no me gusta la situación; me encantaría poder ser yo el que te acompañe al baile —dijo, levantando la voz

— No me llames así, y no me levantes la voz, Edward. Te dije que no quería ir al baile, pero tú insististe en que era una experiencia que no me podía perder. Puedo ir perfectamente sola, y decirle a Tyler que no y pedirle a Rosalie que deje de hacer el vestido —le contesté cortante

— No, lo siento, Bella. No quise llamarte tonta ni gritarte, es que esta situación me estresa —suspiró tocándose el cabello—. Lo lamento. Si te soy sincero, me pone celoso que no pase ni tan siquiera un día y ya tengas admiradores pidiéndote ir al baile.

— Ahora eres tú el tonto, Edward. Sabes que yo quiero ir solo contigo. Si quieres, todavía estoy a tiempo de cancelar todo y me quedo contigo viendo una película —le insistí

— No, cariño. Tienes todo el derecho de ir al baile. Tienes razón, el tonto soy yo. Es que no puedo evitar pensar como otra persona te estará tocando la cintura mientras que bailas —noté como sus puños se contraían a causa de su enfado. Tranquilizadoramente, apoyé mis manos sobre ellos.

— Edward, sólo existes tú para mí. Nadie me tocará, si Tyler me pide de bailar le diré que no tengo ganas.

— ¿Cómo vas a ir a un baile y no bailar? —rió con amargura—. Vas a disfrutar de ese baile y yo me comportaré como un ser humano normal y me aguantaré los celos —dijo, tratando de descartar el tema.

Pero yo me daba cuenta como la situación le afectaba. Su rostro tenía una mezcla de rabia y tristeza que atentaba contra su belleza y me causaba dolor. No sabía cómo hacerle entender, que no importaba con quién fuera al baile, estaría pensando en él en todo momento.

No sabía qué hacer para regresarle esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y me hacía sentir cosas que no creí que fueran posibles. Saqué mis manos de sus puños, que ya se estaban relajando, y las apoyé sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolas y tratando de trasmitirle todo el cariño que sentía por él.

Me miró y noté como lentamente sus labios se iban levantando, formando la tan deseada mueca. Le regresé la sonrisa y acerque mis labios hacia los suyos, con el deseo de disolver cualquier sentimiento de inseguridad y tristeza de su ser.

Sus labios se sentían como una caricia, como el roce de las plumas de mis alas sobre mi piel, mientras que mis manos acariciaban su rostro con dulzura, tratando de demostrarle que él era el único a quien amaba. Quería demostrarle mi amor y fidelidad, y que no importaba si iba al baile con Tyler o con cualquier otro chico de la escuela, Edward siempre iba a estar en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

Pero de pronto, rozar nuestros labios parecía no ser suficiente para nosotros, y Edward empezó a descender su boca por mi barbilla, recorriendo mi mandíbula hasta llegar al hueco detrás de mi oreja. Sentí que un estremecimiento cruzaba desde mi espalda hasta la nuca, y solté un jadeo, sorprendiéndome por mi propia reacción ante esto. Me aferré con mayor intensidad a sus brazos, mientras tomaba aire con demasiada fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento que sentía que se me estaba escapando.

Esto pareció motivar a Edward a seguir adelante, y pues comenzó a inclinarse sobre mí hasta dejarme recostada sobre el sillón. Se colocó sobre mi cuerpo, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos, y alcancé a percibir un deje de dolor, aunque ignoraba si era por su pierna o por la cabeza, pero no me dio oportunidad de preguntarle o preocuparme más al respecto, pues regresó a mis labios y me arrancó de tajo las ideas que surgían en mi cabeza.

Me sentía torpe, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar al respecto. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que besaba a Edward, pero esto empezaba a ir más allá de lo que habíamos hecho desde el inicio de nuestra relación. No era tonta, sabía perfectamente lo que esto podía desencadenar; lo había visto cientos de veces desde el Cielo, y en más de una ocasión reproché en voz alta la falta de control de los jóvenes mortales sobre sus cuerpos. Pero era algo que jamás había experimentado, ahora con la sensibilidad humana recorriéndome completamente.

Las palabras de Alice sonaban como un eco lejano en mi cabeza, así como la conversación que había tenido con Edward sobre tener sexo. Él estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar por alto, pues era consciente de que podría acarrear consecuencias para los dos (aunque nunca le había dicho a palabras exactas cuáles podrían ser). Pero en estos momentos, con toda esta avalancha de sensaciones sobre mí, quería tirar todo por la borda y entregarme a él completamente. Quería pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma, sin ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias.

Era insensato e irresponsable, y seguramente me estaría lamentando por desobedecer las reglas que tan fervientemente me habían inculcado desde el principio. Si esto llegaba a oídos de Rosalie o Jasper, o peor aún, de mi Padre, no me alcanzaría ningún perdón que redimiera mis actos.

Y por increíble que esto llegue a sonar… nada de eso me importaba en este momento.

Con una tortuosa lentitud, alcé mis manos y enredé los dedos en las finas hebras de sus cabellos cobrizos, mientras lo jalaba más hacia mi cuerpo y moldeaba el mío hasta quedar completamente pegada a él. Para mi deleite, Edward gimió de placer y bajó una mano a mi cintura, aferrándose con fuerza. Nuestra respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pesada, y empezó a mecer sus caderas hacia las mías de manera involuntaria, enviando espasmos de deseo por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando me armé de valor para el siguiente movimiento, enganché mi pierna en su cadera, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Ante esto, Edward se congeló en su lugar, y apartó sus labios para mirarme fijamente.

— Bella, no —suspiró pesadamente, alejándose de mí—. Perdóname, no debí dar pie a esto. No estás lista, y estoy seguro de que no deberíamos de estar en esta posición. ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias? He de controlarme mejor de ahora en adelante. No quiero que te veas perjudicada, ángel.

— No sucederá —susurré, acercándome a él nuevamente—. ¿Acaso no lo deseas?

— Por supuesto que lo deseo —gimió—, pero no dejaré que nada te pase solo por calmar mis hormonas.

Amaba su preocupación, y sabía que detenernos ahora era lo más razonable, antes de que ya no pudiéramos hacerlo. Pero algo dentro de mí me pedía a gritos que siguiéramos. Se sentía correcto y seguro. Lo besé nuevamente, tratando de retomar lo que habíamos dejado atrás.

— Quiero hacer lo que siento, Edward —dije, separándome levemente de su boca—, no lo que los demás me ordenan hacer. Por favor, solo quiero amarte.

No sé si fue el tono de súplica en mi voz, o si él sentía esa necesidad también, pero correspondió a mis labios con lentitud. Aunque había un rastro de freno en sus movimientos, no se detuvo y continuó los acalorados besos que compartíamos hace un momento.

— Solo siente —susurré contra sus labios—. Disfrutemos este momento y ya pensaremos en lo demás.

No dijo nada en ese momento, pero tampoco se detuvo. Continuamos con nuestros besos por un buen rato, disfrutando de una que otra caricia furtiva. En ese momento, Edward se quejó con un poco más de fuerza y me di cuenta del gesto de dolor que cruzaba su rostro.

— ¿Te lastimé? —pregunté, sintiéndome de repente muy ansiosa—. ¿Te molesta la pierna?

— Un poco —se quejó.

— ¿Te sentirías mejor si nos detenemos? —de repente, la idea de intimar con Edward me parecía muy mala. Podría soportar cualquier consecuencia ante el Cielo, pero nunca podría lastimarlo de cualquier forma.

— ¿Has cambiado de parecer? —alzó una ceja.

— No, pero tampoco quiero que te lastimes más de lo que ya estás.

— Tal vez si nos movemos a un espacio más amplio. ¿La cama, quizás? —esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

Ni siquiera tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Me levanté de un salto, ayudándole a incorporarse, y nos dirigimos a la amplia cama que adornaba su habitación. Después de esto, me di cuenta de que Edward me complacería esta noche. Lo recosté en el centro, colocándome sobre él para evitar que se esforzara demasiado, pero rápidamente quiso que invirtiéramos los lugares para que él quedara sobre mi cuerpo.

Decidió que ya habíamos desperdiciado mucho tiempo y prácticamente se arrojó sobre mí, capturando mis labios en un hambriento beso, casi devorándome la boca y subiéndome la temperatura hasta punto de ebullición. Mis manos volvieron a su cabello y mi pierna a su cadera, incitándolo a repetir lo de hace un rato, soltando un gemido por el intenso placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El calor comenzó a ser más abrazador, y sentí que la ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo y me incomodaba; quería retirar cada prenda y sentir la brisa sobre mi piel. Edward empezó recorrer mi cuello con sus labios, aumentando la temperatura un par de grados más, hasta llegar a la línea del escote que dibujaba mi blusa. Me sonrojé furiosamente cuando delineó con la punta de su nariz el valle de mis pechos, cubiertos de tela, hasta llegar al filo de la prenda. Me miró por encima de sus espesas pestañas, pidiéndome permiso para hacer lo que tenía en mente, y aún sin estar cien por ciento segura de qué era, se lo concedí. Colocó ambas manos en mi cintura, levantando poco a poco la blusa hasta retirarla de mi cuerpo. Besó mi clavícula y el borde superior de mis senos, y yo no encontraba de dónde podía aferrarme para no salir volando.

Tomé el dobladillo de su sudadera, queriendo dejarlo en condiciones similares a las mías, y fui removiéndosela hasta dejarla fuera de su cuerpo, arrojándola en algún punto lejano de la habitación.

Parecía que estábamos en algún juego de niños, a ver quién lograba vencer al otro, porque inmediatamente Edward soltó el botón de mis pantalones y bajó el cierre con una deliciosa y tortuosa lentitud, la cual se contrarrestó por la agilidad con la que terminó por retirarlos, casi arrancándolos de mis piernas. Por supuesto, no quise quedarme atrás e hice lo mismo con sus pantalones de deporte, aunque fueron mucho más sencillos de hacer a un lado.

Ahora, estábamos en el mismo punto: en ropa interior. Me sentí tan vulnerable ante su intensa mirada verde, que traté de ocultar mi casi desnudez con mis brazos. Por supuesto, mi novio no me lo permitió, pues los retiró inmediatamente.

— No te escondas de mí, ángel —susurró—. Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

Y con esa confianza renovada, nos fundimos nuevamente en un intenso beso, tratando de ahuyentar todos mis temores y dedicándome de nueva cuenta a mi propósito de demostrarle mi amor.

Estaba tan inmersa en el beso, que no me percaté que los ágiles dedos de Edward se colaban discretamente por mi espalda, llegando a los broches de mi sujetador. Por supuesto, él tenía mucha más experiencia en este asunto que yo (sin importar cuánto hubiese visto desde el Cielo), pero aún así me sorprendió la rapidez con la que quitó la estorbosa prenda de mi cuerpo.

Aprisionó mi cuerpo con el suyo, dejando que su bien formado pecho rozara mis senos, empezando a sensibilizar mis pezones, y haciéndonos gemir a ambos. No sabía cómo hacerle sentir igual de bien. Era una tonta en esta área de la vida, así que necesitaba dejarme guiar por sus expertas manos.

Así como quitó mi sostén sin darme cuenta, lo mismo hizo con mis bragas, dejándome completamente expuesta a su merced. Tenía en sus ojos ese brillo travieso y juguetón que me encantaba, me daba la entera seguridad de que todo estaba bien. Sin duda, había conseguido distraer esos pensamientos inseguros de su cabeza.

Recorrió mi muslo externo, cepillando con la yema de los dedos mi pierna hasta llegar a la pantorrilla, lo cual me pareció increíblemente erótico. Empezó a descender su cuerpo hasta quedar a mis pies, para después contemplarme de principio a fin. Sabía que me amaba y me respetaba, pero no podía dejar pasar por alto ese destello de lujuria y hambre que había en su mirada. Después de todo, tanto su cuerpo como el mío estaban siendo dominados por las hormonas. Me permití contemplar su hermoso cuerpo con el mismo deseo y placer.

Sustituyó los ojos por sus labios, y empezó un caminito de regreso hacia arriba, partiendo por mis pies, mis pantorrillas, y deteniéndose en la parte interna de mis muslos. El ardor que sentía comenzaba a reflejarse en mi cuerpo, dejando una pequeña capa de sudor en mi cuello y mis sienes, pero enfatizando todo ese calor en el centro de mi cuerpo. Sentía que mi entrepierna estaba en llamas, y el más ligero roce del aire enviaba espasmos por todo mi cuerpo. Era consciente de las respuestas fisiológicas de las mujeres humanas ante este tipo de estímulos, pero no pude evitar sentirme un tanto avergonzada por la humedad que empezaba a emanar de mi centro.

Mientras tanto, Edward se entretuvo en mis piernas, acariciando, besando, y lamiendo en un par de ocasiones, pero sin llegar a tocar la parte que más lo necesitaba. Me avergonzaba pensar que pudiera llegar a sentir esa clase de deseos, pues mis conocimientos sobre el tema eran muy escasos (no es como si nosotros tuviéramos necesidad de saber al respecto), pero quería sentir sus labios por todo mi cuerpo.

Mi notorio nerviosismo lo alertaba y lo detenía a continuar, pues resultaba obvio que no sabía cómo reaccionaría a esta nueva experiencia. Pero, sin borrar esa sonrisa traviesa, dio un rápido lametón a mi sexo, y yo casi grité de emoción. Esa fue la respuesta que necesitó para seguir su faena y saborearme tan íntimamente.

Mis gemidos empezaban a hacerse cada vez más altos, y agradecí en silencio que su familia estuviera ocupada con sus obligaciones. En otro momento, sería mal visto que dos jóvenes se quedaran solos en casa sin supervisión adulta, pero después del pequeño accidente de Edward, creyeron que estaría demasiado convaleciente como para hacer este tipo de cosas. Afortunadamente, tenía la fuerza de un roble y se estaba aguantando el dolor como todo un hombre.

Su lengua recorría mis pliegues internos y externos, posándose en varias ocasiones en mi clítoris, y de vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño mordisco. De manera involuntaria, arrastré mis manos hasta su cabello y las enredé ahí, como una manera de mantenerlo en ese lugar y siguiera proporcionándome tal placer tan delicioso.

Empecé a sentir como si inflaran una burbuja en mi vientre, llenándola de aire cada vez más y más, al mismo tiempo que me robaban el oxígeno del cuarto. En ese momento, Edward aprovechó para introducir uno de sus largos dedos en mi interior y empezó a bombear de adentro hacia fuera de mi cuerpo. Sucedieron tres cosas en ese momento: la burbuja reventó, regresó el aire y tomé todo lo que pude, y mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse de placer.

Grité y casi se me salieron las lágrimas por la emoción, mientras que mi cuerpo trataba de bajarse de su altura. A pesar de que nuestros cuerpos no podían cansarse jamás, sentía que había corrido por siglos y ahora necesitara detenerme a descansar los músculos.

Sin embargo, él no me dio tregua, y decidió introducir un dedo más a mi sexo y seguir bombeando. Chillé, ya que sentía que aquella burbuja comenzaba a formarse otra vez, y necesitaba normalizar mi respiración antes de continuar. Pero cuando añadió un tercer dedo, mi cuerpo se quejó por el contraste, y no pude evitar esbozar una mueca de incomodidad.

— Perdona, pero es necesario, amor —susurró contra mi muslo—. Te haría daño.

Entendí entonces por qué lo hacía, y agradecí después de todo esa pequeña consideración de su parte.

Dio un rápido lametón a mi clítoris antes de retirar sus dedos y alzarse hasta quedar al nivel de mi rostro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, capturó mis labios en un intenso beso, probándome a mí misma en su boca, lo cual encontré increíblemente erótico.

— ¿Estás bien segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? Después ya no hay marcha atrás, pero aún estamos a tiempo de detenernos.

Aunque su tono era serio, podía decir que en este momento le estaba resultando muy difícil hacerse el sensato. Podía sentir su erección contra mi muslo, firme y vigorosa, aún y a través de su ropa interior, y sabía que le sería físicamente doloroso detenerse en este punto.

— ¿Acaso soy tan desagradable, Edward? —dije con falsa indignación, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

— Sabes que no es eso por lo que te estoy diciendo esto.

Decidí no responderle con palabras, y en vez de eso, tomé el elástico de sus bóxers y los bajé ligeramente, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesta a continuar con esto.

Una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo, pude recorrer su anatomía de principio a fin. No tenía un gran marco de referencia respecto al cuerpo de un hombre, pero podía asegurar que Edward no le podía envidiar nada a ningún Dios Griego que hubiese visto anteriormente. A pesar de los rastros de juventud que había en algunas partes, su cuerpo era bien definido y torneado, gracias al deporte que practicaba seguido, y estaba casi segura de que su miembro era un poco más grande que el promedio de los chicos de su edad.

Sin más preámbulos, lo tomó y colocó la punta en la entrada de mi sexo, ayudándose un poco con la lubricación natural de mi cuerpo. Conforme empezaba a entrar en mí, sentía que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo se enfocaban en un solo punto. Dio un par de embestidas sutiles hasta que se encontró con la barrera de mi virginidad; mis ojos se dilataron y de repente me dio miedo lo inesperado.

— Necesitas calmarte —susurró, aunque lo sentí que lo dijo más para él que para mí, pues parecía estar conteniendo todo su cuerpo para no dejarse llevar y empezar a bombear con más fuerza, ya que sabía que me haría más daño.

Los dos tomamos un respiro profundo y traté de relajar mi cuerpo. Con una fuerte estocada, rompió la delgada membrana, y no pude evitar soltar las lágrimas ante el repentino dolor que invadió todo mi cuerpo. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, sin aplastarme por completo, y se quedó congelado en su lugar. Me quedé igual de quieta por un par de segundos, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando se reincorporó sobre sus antebrazos, en sus ojos solo podía encontrar un infinito dolor. No era la misma expresión que tenía cuando se quejaba de su pierna o la cabeza, sino era como si el dolor que yo había experimentado hace unos momentos le hubiera afectado a él también.

Mi dolor, su dolor.

Traté de esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Sabía, por lo que había escuchado de mis compañeras, que era completamente normal sentir dolor la primera vez que tenías sexo. Y además, para entonces ya se había convertido en una ligera incomodidad. Besé ligeramente sus labios fruncidos, al mismo tiempo que movía un poco mis caderas para que entendiera que podía continuar, y que el dolor había pasado. Me devolvió el beso, para después besar mi frente con dulzura y así seguir con lo que estábamos.

Comenzamos a mecernos lentamente, sin prisas, solamente disfrutando de este acto tan íntimo entre nosotros. Mi cuerpo pasó de adaptarse a este nuevo intruso a sentir un inesperado placer. Me aferré a sus hombros, tratando de calmar aquella burbuja de deseo que se llenaba en mi interior, mientras que Edward me besaba con tremenda sensualidad, dejando que nuestras lenguas también se enlazaran entre sí. Podía sentir cada delicioso centímetro de su pene entrando y acariciando los pliegues de mi sexo, fundiéndose en mí hasta lo más profundo.

Al separarnos para tomar aire, noté que había algo en su mirada que me tenía desconcertada. Era como si aquel muchacho que estaba frenético por calmar sus hormonas se hubiera marchado y le diera paso a un hombre apasionado que me contemplaba con infinito placer y devoción. En ese momento, me sentía como una deidad siendo observada y admirada por medio de un sueño. No podía interpretar mejor su escrutinio, pero sabía que había algo diferente.

Después de varios minutos, empezó a bombear con un poco más de velocidad, pulsando hasta el fondo de mi cuerpo. Yo casi podía sentir el borde de mi liberación con la punta de los dedos, pero sin alcanzarlo por completo; era como danzar al borde de una filosa navaja.

— Ángel, no creo poder aguantarme por más tiempo.

— Déjate llevar —jadeé.

No entendía sus palabras, pero entonces metió su mano entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a nuestra unión, y empezó a frotar su pulgar en mi clítoris, cortando con eso de tajo los hilos que sujetaban mi orgasmo. Gemí con fuerza y sentí que las paredes de mi vagina aprisionaban su miembro, como si no quisieran dejarlo ir. Dio unas cuantas estocadas más, y sentí que derramaba su esencia en mi interior, al tiempo en que colapsaba sobre mi cuerpo, saliendo al poco tiempo de mi sexo.

Ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de decirle nada, pues me besó de sorpresa. Sus labios eran hambrientos y desesperados, mientras que me rodeaba en un abrazo lleno de necesidad. Me sorprendió su actitud, pues esto era totalmente atípico de Edward. Por un instante, creí que se soltaría a llorar de la emoción.

— Te amo —dijo, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello—. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que significó esto para mí. Sin duda, estar contigo es como tocar el Cielo con los dedos, pero hoy ha sido completamente literal.

Sus palabras me dejaron asombrada. Sabía, porque él me lo había dicho tal cual, que no era la primera vez que tenía intimidad con una persona. Mi habilidad en esto era nula, así que no entendía qué le había dado yo que no hubiese recibido anteriormente. A pesar de que lo amaba y él a mí, no era necesario tener sexo en nuestra relación, porque íbamos más allá de la atracción física. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo, entonces?

Nos acomodamos mejor entre las sábanas, saboreando el calor del momento y de nuestra compañía. Mientras estaba boca abajo en la cama, Edward recorría mi espalda desnuda con gesto ausente, rozando sin querer mis engarrotadas alas. En mi cabeza pasaban montones de recuerdos de lo que acabábamos de hacer, pero entonces un recuerdo que no pertenecía a la situación reciente se coló ante mí.

— _¿Qué pasaría si un ángel y un humano hiciesen el amor?_

— _Bueno...—mi hermana se quedó pensativa— el propósito de nuestra existencia es servir a Dios ayudando a los hombres, no mezclándonos con ellos._

— _¿Ha ocurrido alguna vez?_

— _Sí. Con consecuencias desastrosas._

— _Lo cual significa..._

— _Significa que lo humano y lo divino no han sido creados para fundirse. Si llegara a suceder, creo que el ángel perdería su divinidad. No podría redimirse después de una transgresión semejante._

— _¿Y el humano?_

— _El humano quedaría ligado permanentemente al ángel._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por su experiencia— me explicó Rosalie—. Rebasaría cualquier experiencia humana._

Se me quedó la respiración congelada en la garganta, y estaba segura de que mi piel definitivamente había perdido cualquier deje de color. No había manera en que me arrepintiera de mis actos, pero ahora me daba pavor pensar en las posibles consecuencias de esto. No podía mentirles a mis hermanos o a mi Padre, y sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían por enterarse de lo sucedido. Nunca había sido testigo de alguien que hiciera algo similar, así que no sabía a qué enfrentarme o cómo sabía si efectivamente hubo algún cambio en Edward o en mí.

A pesar de que quería dilatarlo lo más posible, sabía que esto era algo que tenía que solucionar pronto. Ahora con mayor razón tenía que hablar con Rosalie.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Feliz Año Nuevo! Sé que llego tarde pero no quería quedarme sin felicitaros a todos! Esperemos que este 2012 nos traiga todos nuestros deseos, y aquí en España, quien sufra por el paro y la crisis no desespere, que lo peor ya ha pasado: ¡ANIMO!

Ya he revelado el gran sorpresón que tenía guardado xD. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no os haya decepcionado... La parte de lemmon lo ha hecho mi genial Beta Carla: TKM! ;)

Me despido y contesto, como ya sabéis, a las personas que no tengan una cuenta en Fanfiction; pero, por cierto, **SarahCullenMasen**, no he podido responderte por via mensaje porque lo tienes desactivado, así que por aquí te hablaré xD:

**_Lola:_**

Hola Lola!

Bienvenida al fic! Cada vez somos más jajajaja. Tus palabras son muy hermosas y me llena de alegría que te guste tanto el fic xD.

Besotes! ^.^

**_Nohemi_**:

Hola Nohemi!

¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que fantásticas, vamos, por lo menos las mías sí xD. Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también! Tyler no es muy de fiar, he de confesar, pero no revelaré nada más jaja. Ya lo descubrirás el próximo capítulo jajajaja.

Besotes! ^.^

**_SarahCullenMasen_**

Hola Sarah!

Bienvenida al fic amiga mía!

Como ya te comente antes, y por si acaso no lo leíste, ya que no tienes activado el que se te pueda enviar mensajes te escribo por aquí jajaja. Tus hipotesis de qué es Tyler me gustaron mucho, son muy imaginativas y todas son posibles, no hay ninguna que sea tonta ni incoherente ;). Eso de ángel caido no lo acabo de comprender, tú me sabrías explicar? Y bueno, eso de que Jasper le podría identificar si lo fuera ya lo tengo pensado explicar en el próximo capítulo jajajaja.

Besotes ^.^ y Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también!


	23. El Baile

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

Summary:

La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie e Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?

Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.

Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**23**

**El Baile**

—¡Magnífico! — dijo Tyler cuando le di la noticia —. Vamos a formar una pareja sensacional.

En el fondo de mí albergaba aún una duda insistente, un mal presentimiento que me provocaba un escalofrío por la espalda. Mientras estaba tranquilamente en los brazos de Edward la idea no me había parecido tan mal, pero a la fría luz del día empezaba a lamentar mi decisión. No podía explicar mi inquietud, sin embargo, opté por dejarla de lado. Además, ya no podía echarme atrás y darle un chasco a Tyler.

—No te arrepentirás— me dijo suavemente, como si me estuviese leyendo el pensamiento—. Me encargaré de que te la pases muy bien. ¿Te recojo en tu casa a las siete?

Vacilé un momento antes de responder:

—Mejor a las siete y media.

Angela se quedó boquiabierta de pura incredulidad cuando se enteró del cambio de planes.

— ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? — dijo exasperada, alzando las manos—. Eres un auténtico imán para los chicos más guapos del colegio. No puedo creerme que estuvieras a punto de rechazarlo.

— Él no es Edward —dije, malhumorada—. No será lo mismo.

Era consciente de que empezaba a sonar como un disco rayado, pero la decepción me resultaba abrumadora.

— ¡Pero Tyler no está nada mal como sustituto!

Le eché una mirada severa y Angela suspiró.

— Bueno, tendrá que resignarse —se corrigió—. Y tú sufrirás en silencio al lado de ese pedazo de modelo... Te compadezco.

— ¡Ay, basta ya, Angela!

— Hablando en serio, Bella, Tyler es un tipo fantástico. La mitad de las chicas del colegio están enamoradas de él. Puede que Edward lo supere, pero no creas que por mucho.

Solté un bufido.

— Vale, está bien— dijo—, ya sé que para ti nadie puede compararse con Edward Cullen. Pero él se llevaría un disgusto si supiera que no te lo ibas a pasar bien.

Eso no se lo discutí.

Previendo que se iba a desatar la fiebre de la fiesta de otoño y que difícilmente se presentaría algún alumno de nuestro curso en clase, el colegio nos había dejado libre la tarde del viernes para que nos preparásemos. Naturalmente, nadie consiguió concentrarse durante las clases de la mañana y la mayoría de los profesores ni siquiera se molestaron en hacerse oír por encima de la cháchara excitada que inundaba las aulas.

Cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa la mañana del sábado, Alice me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera de mi casa. No me soltó ni redujo la marcha hasta que nos encontramos en el asiento trasero del coche de Angela con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado, junto a Irina y Charlotte. Por la expresión de todas, era evidente que iban en serio.

— Primera parada, maquillaje— dijo Alice con su mejor voz de comando, asomándose entre los dos asientos de delante —. ¡En marcha!

Bajamos por Main Street y paramos frente a Estética Swan, uno de los dos esteticistas del pueblo. El local olía a vainilla, y tenía las paredes cubiertas de espejos, con expositores de los últimos productos de belleza. Las dueñas habían optado por un estilo bohemio y «natural». Había cuentas de colores colgadas de los vanos de las puertas y barritas de incienso quemando en diminutos soportes de pedrería. Por unos altavoces ocultos, sonaba de fondo el sedante rumor de una selva tropical. En la sala de espera había cojines por el suelo, cuencos con flores secas aromáticas y varias teletas dispuestas en una mesita baja, por si querías tomarte una infusión.

Las chicas que nos dieron la bienvenida no parecían tener mucho que ver con el mundo natural, con su pelo rubio platino, sus camisetas ajustadas y su extremado maquillaje. Parecían muy amigas de Alice y la abrazaron cuando entramos. Ella me las presentó como Melina y Mara.

— ¡Por fin hoy será la gran noche! — canturrearon—. ¿Estáis entusiasmadas? Muy bien, chicas, empecemos ya para que el maquillaje tenga tiempo de asentarse.

Nos hicieron sentar en sillas giratorias elevadas frente a una pared de espejos. Yo sólo confiaba en que su propio maquillaje no fuera una pista de cómo íbamos a quedar nosotras.

— Yo quiero un look de muñequita— ronroneó Charlotte—. Sombra de ojos brillante, labios rosados...

— Yo como la clásica Cat woman de los años sesenta. Un montón de lápiz, de ojos y, desde luego, pestañas postizas —dijo Irina.

— Yo quiero que mi piel irradie luz —propuso feliz Angela

— Yo quiero un aire suave y vaporoso —anunció Alice

— Yo quiero que parezca que no llevo maquillaje —dije, cuando llegó mi turno.

—Créeme, tampoco lo necesitas —comentó Melinda, estudiando mi cutis.

Procurando no moverme demasiado, me dediqué a escuchar mientras las chicas explicaban los tratamientos de belleza que pensaban aplicarnos. Aquello sonaba desde mi punto de vista como si hablasen en otro idioma.

— Primero despojaremos vuestra piel de todas sus impurezas utilizando una máscara de hierbas y un exfoliante suave —explicó Mara—. Luego pondremos una capa de fijador, utilizaremos un corrector facial marfil, fórmula 1, para borrar cualquier grano o mancha y, finalmente, aplicaremos una base de tono amarillo o rosado, según vuestra propia coloración. ¡Después ya hablaremos del colorete, de la sombra de ojos, de las pestañas y del brillo de labios!

— No pareces tener marcas ni irregularidades de tono —me dijo Melinda—. ¿Qué productos usas?

— Ninguno, la verdad —dije—. Simplemente me lavo la cara por la noche.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Top secret, ¿no?

— No, en serio. No uso productos para la piel.

— Vale, como tú digas.

— Es cierto, Mel —dijo Alice—. La familia de Bella seguramente ni siquiera cree en los productos de belleza. Son una especie de amish. Puritanos a tope.

— Pues, por lo que veo, leer la Biblia obra milagros en tu piel —musitó Melinda.

Aunque yo no parecía caerle demasiado bien, no podía negarse que Melinda sabía lo que se hacía en cuestión de maquillaje. Cuando me enseñó el resultado final en el espejo me quedé muda de asombro. Mi cara tenía color por primera vez y mis mejillas brillaban con un pálido tono rosado. Los labios se me veían llenos y muy rojos, tal vez algo más relucientes de la cuenta; los ojos, enormes, brillantes, enmarcados por unas largas y delicadas pestañas; los párpados, espolvoreados de un tenue brillo plateado y realzados con una fina raya negra. En fin, tenía un aire tan glamuroso que apenas me reconocía. Pero lo más bueno era que seguía pareciéndome a mí.

Al salir de Estética Swan, ellas se fueron directamente a la peluquería. Yo decidí volver a casa y dejar que Rosalie se ocupara de mi peinado. Aquel primer suplicio me había dejado agotada; no me veía capaz de aguantar otro ritual parecido. Además, estaba segura de que nadie podría dejármelo mejor que ella.

Cuando llegué, Rosalie y Jasper ya estaban listos y arreglados. Jasper aguardaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina con un esmoquin. Se había peinado hacia atrás su pelo rubio, lo cual le daba un aire peculiar: una mezcla de caballero del siglo XVIII y de actor de Hollywood de ensueño. Rosalie estaba en el fregadero lavando los platos con un vestido largo de color esmeralda. Llevaba su melena recogida en la nuca con un nudo holgado. Resultaba incongruente verla así, casi convertida en un hermoso espejismo, pero con un par de guantes de goma frente al fregadero, lo cual no hacía más que demostrar lo poco que le importaba la belleza física.

Me saludó con un gesto, todavía con la esponja en la mano.

— Estás preciosa — me dijo—. ¿Vamos arriba para que te arregle el pelo?

Primero me ayudó a ponerme el vestido, alisando y ajustando la tela para que me quedara perfecto. Con aquel vestido, parecía una reluciente columna de luz lunar. Mis delicados tacones de aguja negros se asomaban bajo aquellas medias de fantasía.

Se me iluminó la cara de satisfacción.

— Me alegro de que te guste —dijo con una sonrisa radiante—. Ya sé que las cosas no han salido como habrías querido. Pero aun así, quiero que estés deslumbrante y que te lo pases como nunca.

— Eres la mejor hermana del mundo —le dije, abrazándola.

— Bueno, no nos precipitemos —sonrió—. Veamos primero qué puedo hacer con tu pelo.

— Nada complicado— le dije, mientras ella empezaba a soltármelo —. Sólo quiero... que se me vea como soy.

— No te preocupes —me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir.

Con aquellos dedos ágiles y expertos no le costó mucho darle forma a mi pelo. Me hizo una trenza a cada lado y las unió en lo alto como una cinta. El resto me lo dejó suelto por la espalda con sus ondas naturales. Las trenzas las enlazó con una sarta de perlas diminutas que combinaban de maravilla con el vestido.

— Perfecto —le dije—. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti.

A las seis llegó Edward para verme con el vestido puesto. Así podríamos fingir, al menos durante un rato, que nuestra velada no había quedado arruinada por un placaje intempestivo.

Lo oí abajo, charlando con Jasper, y sentí en el acto un ejército de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Al fin y al cabo, con Edward me sentía la mar de tranquila normalmente. Supuse que era porque quería impresionarlo, porque quería asegurarme de que me amaba simplemente por la expresión que pusiera al verme. Y aunque ya hubiera superado la vergüenza a que me viera desnuda, este momento me parecía demasiado importante.

Rosalie me roció de perfume, me tomó de la mano y me acompañó hasta la escalera.

— ¿Quieres ir tú delante? —le pregunté, asustada.

— Claro —dijo con una sonrisa—. Aunque no creo que sea a mí a quien quiere ver.

La miré descender con movimientos gráciles y me pregunté por qué le había pedido que pasara ella primero. Nadie podía parecer elegante a su lado: era misión imposible y casi resultaba mejor aceptar la derrota sin más.

Oí que Edward aplaudía suavemente y le hacía muchos cumplidos. Estaba segura de que Rosalie al que si prefería que la aplaudiesen sería a Emmett. Ahora me tocaba a mí; estaban todos al pie de la escalera, aguardando mi aparición en silencio.

— ¿Bajas, Isabella?— me dijo Jasper.

Inspiré hondo e inicié el descenso, temblorosa. ¿Y si a Edward no le gustaba el vestido? ¿Y si me tropezaba con los escalones? ¿Y si me veía y se daba cuenta de que yo no estaba a la altura de la chica que él se había imaginado?

Los pensamientos cruzaron mi mente como relámpagos, pero en cuanto me volví en el descansillo hacia el último tramo y vi a Edward esperándome abajo, todas mis preocupaciones se disiparon como una nube de polen al viento. Tenía la cara alzada e iluminada por la expectación, y al verme abrió unos ojos enormes como campos y entornó ligeramente los labios de la sorpresa. Estaba apoyado en la barandilla, con una abrazadera en el tobillo. Parecía deslumbrado, y me pregunté si era yo quien le provocaba esa reacción o era un efecto de la conmoción sufrida.

Cuando llegué al final, me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a bajar el último escalón sin apartar los ojos de mí. Recorría mi rostro y mi cuerpo completamente hipnotizado, como absorbiéndolo todo.

— ¿Qué te parece? — le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

Edward abrió la boca, sacudiendo la cabeza, y volvió a cerrarla de nuevo. Sus ojos verdes me observaban con una expresión que ni siquiera yo era capaz de traducir. Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

— Eres un hombre de pocas palabras, Edward.

— No es sólo que me he quedado sin palabras— dijo por fin, recobrándose. En la comisura de sus labios se dibujó su sonrisa torcida habitual—. Es que siempre se quedarían cortas. Bella, estás increíble.

— Gracias — murmuré—. No hace falta que exageres.

— No, de veras. Me cuesta creer que seas real. Tengo la sensación de que podrías desaparecer si cierro los ojos. Ojalá pudiera acompañarte esta noche, solo para ver la cara de todo el mundo cuando aparezcas por la puerta.

— No seas tonto —lo reñí, agradeciendo en ese momento la repentina ausencia de mis hermanos —. Todo el mundo estará deslumbrante.

— ¿Pero, Bella, te has visto? — dijo Edward—. Irradias luz, a la vez de lo provocativa que me pareces. Nunca había visto a nadie que se pareciese tanto... bueno, a un ángel.

Me sonrojé mientras él me ataba un ramillete de diminutos capullos blancos en la muñeca. Pensaba rodearle la cintura con mis brazos, acariciar su pelo adolescente, recorrer la piel suave de su rostro y besar aquellos labios perfectos que se curvaban como un arco de flechas. Pero no quería arruinar la meticulosa obra de Rosalie, así que me limité a inclinarme con cuidado para darle un solo beso.

Más tarde, cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta, tuve la sensación de que Edward y yo apenas habíamos cruzado dos palabras. Fue a abrir Jasper y regresó seguido de Tyler Crowley. Tal vez fuesen imaginaciones mías, pero mi hermano, hasta entonces completamente a sus anchas, parecía mucho más rígido. Tenía la mandíbula en tensión y se le veían hinchadas las venas del cuello. Rosalie también pareció ponerse más tiesa al ver a Tyler y sus ojos grises adoptaron una extraña expresión, como si se sintiera alarmada.

La reacción de ambos me inquietó y volvió a despertar todas mis dudas sobre Tyler. Le eché una mirada a Edward; algo en su cara me decía que la incomodidad era mutua.

Jasper me puso una mano en el hombro y luego desapareció en la cocina para traer las bebidas. Mis hermanos siempre recelaban de los desconocidos; se mostraban muy cordiales con Edward, Alice y Emmett, pero con nadie más. Aun así, su actitud frente a Tyler me hizo sentir incómoda. ¿Qué habrían percibido? ¿Qué podía haber en aquel chico para que los ángeles se estremecieran en su presencia?

Yo sabía que Rosalie y Jasper no iban a arruinar la noche montando una escenita, así que procuré sacarme todas las ideas extrañas de la cabeza y disfrutar la ocasión lo máximo posible.

Como me notaba nerviosa, Edward no se apartaba de mi lado y me transmitía su calor con la palma de la mano apoyada en mi espalda. Tyler, por su parte, parecía completamente ajeno al efecto que había causado entre nosotros. No llevaba esmoquin como yo había previsto, sino unos pantalones negros muy ceñidos y una cazadora de cuero. Estaba visto que tenía que ser él quien escogiera la opción menos convencional. Aquella indumentaria le daba un aire teatral, pensé, y eso era lo que le gustaba.

— Buenas noches a todos— dijo Tyler, acercándose a mí —. Hola, cielo, estás impresionante.

—Hola, Tyler.

Me adelanté para saludarlo y él me cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Me pareció percibir en el rostro de Edward un destello peculiar; pero desapareció enseguida y él se apresuró a estrecharle la mano a Tyler.

— Encantado— dijo, aunque con un deje áspero en la voz.

— Lo mismo digo — respondió Tyler—. Esta presentación ha tardado mucho en llegar.

A diferencia de Edward, Phantom no hizo ningún esfuerzo por mostrarse sociable. Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y soltó un gruñido gutural.

— Hola, chico— dijo Tyler, agachándose y alargando la mano.

Phantom se incorporó ladrando y lanzó una dentellada. Tyler apartó a toda prisa la mano y Rosalie sacó al perro a rastras de la habitación.

— Perdona — le dije—. No suele comportarse así.

— No te preocupes— contestó. Sacó de la chaqueta una cajita—. Toma, es para ti. Encuentro que los ramilletes están un poco pasados de moda.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no hizo comentarios.

— Ah, gracias. No tenías por qué— dije, cogiendo la cajita. En su interior había un par de delicados aros de oro blanco. Me sentí algo incómoda. Parecían muy caros.

— No es nada— dijo Tyler—. Sólo un detalle.

Edward decidió intervenir entonces.

— Gracias por cuidar de Bella esta noche — dijo con tono agradable—. Como ves, estoy un poco indispuesto.

— Para mí es un placer echarle una mano a Bella— repuso Tyler. Como de costumbre su voz sonaba afectada y un tanto pretenciosa—. Lamento lo de tu accidente. Qué mala suerte que haya tenido que ocurrir justo antes del baile de otoño. Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de que Bella se divierta. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer un amigo.

— Bueno, siendo su novio, ya te puedes figurar que me habría gustado estar allí — dijo Edward—. Pero ya se lo compensaré. —me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé alarmantemente

Ahora le tocó a Tyler fruncir el ceño. Edward le dio la espalda, me tomó el rostro entre las manos y me plantó un suave beso en la mejilla. Luego me ayudó a envolverme en mi chal negro.

—¿Ya estáis todos listos?— preguntó Jasper.

A decir verdad, lo que a mí me apetecía era quedarme en casa, acurrucarme en el sofá con Edward y olvidarme del baile. Prefería quitarme el vestido, ponerme el pantalón del chándal y acomodarme a su lado, donde me sentía segura de verdad. No quería salir, y menos del brazo de otro chico. Pero no le dije nada de todo esto; le dediqué una sonrisa forzada y asentí.

— Cuida de ella— le dijo Edward a Tyler. Su expresión era amistosa, pero había un matiz de advertencia en su tono.

— No la perderé de vista ni un segundo.

Tyler me ofreció su brazo y salimos afuera, donde ya nos esperaba una limusina. Por la cara que ponía Jasper, deduje que aquello le parecía un exceso. Antes de que nos fuéramos, Rosalie se inclinó hacia mí y me recolocó el chal.

— Estaremos cerca toda la noche por si nos necesitas — me susurró.

Me pareció que dramatizaba un poquito. ¿Qué podía pasar en una sala de baile con cientos de invitados? Aun así, sus palabras me resultaron reconfortantes.

La limusina parecía una nave espacial con aquel chasis reluciente y alargado y sus ventanillas ahumadas. Ya la encontraba más bien vulgar y no le veía el glamour por ninguna parte. Por dentro era más espaciosa de lo que me había imaginado. Un diván de cuero blanco se extendía por los cuatro costados. La luz, violácea y azul, procedía de una serie de lámparas alógenas incrustadas en el techo. A la derecha había un mueble bar. Unas lámparas de lava iluminaban las hileras de vasos y las botellas de bebidas alcohólicas que habían traído algunos invitados (aunque todos eran menores). Había una pantalla de televisión ocupando uno de los lados, y unos altavoces en el techo. Sonaba a todo volumen una canción sobre chicas pasándoselo bien y las paredes vibraban con su percusión brutal.

Cuando nosotros nos subimos, la limusina ya estaba prácticamente llena. Éramos los últimos. Angela y Alice me sonrieron de oreja a oreja al verme y me enviaron besos desde la otra punta en vez de darme un abrazo. Las demás chicas me miraron de arriba abajo. A alguna se le quedó la sonrisa congelada.

— Un terrible infortunio, los celos — me susurró Tyler al oído —. Tú eres la más deslumbrante de largo. Tienes muchas posibilidades de convertirte en la reina del baile.

— Me tiene sin cuidado. Además, aún no has visto al resto de la competencia.

— No me hace falta — respondió—. Me lo apuesto todo a que ganas tú.

El baile se celebraba en El Pabellón del Club de Tenis. Con sus amplios jardines y sus diversos salones, desde donde se dominaba toda la bahía, era sin lugar a dudas el centro de recepciones más elegante de la zona.

La limusina se deslizó junto a sus altos muros de piedra caliza y cruzó la verja de hierro para recorrer un sinuoso sendero flanqueado de prados y setos impecables. El jardín estaba salpicado de fuentes de piedra; entre ellas, un majestuoso león esculpido con la zarpa levantada, de cada una de cuyas garras brotaba un chorro de agua. Había incluso un estanque con un puentecito y un cenador que habría encajado mejor en un antiguo castillo europeo, y no en un pueblo insignificante como Forks. No podía evitar sentirme abrumada por un escenario tan suntuoso.

Tyler, por su parte, parecía del todo indiferente. Mantenía su eterna expresión de hastío y torcía los labios en una sonrisa socarrona cada vez que se encontraban nuestras miradas. La limusina siguió avanzando por el sendero, pasó junto a las pistas de tenis, que resplandecían bajo las luces como lagos verdes, y se dirigió al pabellón propiamente dicho: un enorme edificio circular de cristal con tejado a dos aguas y espaciosos balcones blancos. No cesaban de desfilar parejas hacia el interior: los chicos erguidos, las chicas sujetando sus bolsitos y ajustándose los tirantes de los vestidos. Aunque ellos estaban muy elegantes con esmoquin, lo cierto era que no pasaban de ser simples comparsas; la noche pertenecía claramente a las chicas. Todas tenían en la cara la misma expresión expectante e ilusionada.

Algunos grupos habían llegado en limusinas y en coches con chófer, mientras que otros habían optado por utilizar el autobús de dos pisos de la fiesta, que justo en aquel momento se detenía con un cargamento de pasajeros entusiasmados. Advertí que el interior del autobús había sido redecorado como si fuera una discoteca, con luces estroboscópicas, música a tope y todo el rollo.

Por una noche al menos, la filosofía feminista había sido dejada de lado y las chicas se permitían que las llevaran del brazo por las escalinatas y el vestíbulo como si fueran princesas de cuento de hadas. A mi derecha, Alice se hallaba demasiado absorta estudiando el panorama para molestarse en darle conversación a Ryan Robertson, que estaba muy guapo con su traje, todo hay que decirlo. A mi izquierda, Angela no paraba de sacar fotos ansiosamente, como si no quisiera dejarse ningún detalle. Él la miró abiertamente y la recompensó con un guiño.

El doctor Chester, el director de Forks, engalanado con un traje gris pálido, estaba a la entrada del vestíbulo rodeado de arreglos florales dispuestos sobre pedestales, Los demás miembros del personal del colegio se habían situado estratégicamente para ver cómo hacían su entrada las jóvenes parejas. Advertí que el doctor Chester tenía gotas de sudor en su frente abombada: el único signo aparente de tensión. Sonreía ampliamente, sí, pero sus ojos decían bien a las claras que habría preferido estar apoltronado en el sillón de su casa, y no vigilando a un puñado de preuniversitarios malcriados decididos a pasar la noche más memorable de sus vidas.

Tyler y yo nos unimos a la fila de parejas llenas de glamour que aguardaban para hacer su entrada. Alice y Ryan iban justo delante de nosotros y yo los observaba atentamente para ver cómo era el protocolo y no meter la pata.

— Doctor Chester, le presento a mi pareja: Mary Alice Cullen —dijo Ryan con un tono muy formal. Sonaba raro viniendo de un chico que se divertía con sus amigos dibujando en el asfalto de la entrada del colegio unos genitales descomunales.

A mí me constaba que Alice le había dado instrucciones para que exhibiera aquella noche sus mejores modales. El doctor Chester sonrió benévolo, le estrechó la mano y los hizo pasar. Nosotros éramos los siguientes. Tyler entrelazó mi brazo con el suyo.

— Doctor Chester, mi pareja: Isabella Marie Hale —dijo muy galante, como si me estuviera presentando en una corte imperial. El doctor Chester me dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi segundo nombre? —le pregunté una vez que estuvimos dentro.

— ¿No te había dicho que soy adivino?

Seguimos a la avalancha de gente y entramos en el salón de baile, mucho más lujoso de lo que me había imaginado. Las paredes eran todas de cristal, desde el suelo hasta el techo, y la suntuosa alfombra era de un intenso color borgoña. El parquet de la pista de baile relucía bajo las arañas de cristal, que arrojaban diminutas medialunas de luz. A través de las paredes veía el océano extendiéndose en suaves ondulaciones, y también una pequeña columna blanca parecida a un salero. Tardé un instante en darme cuenta de que era el faro. Las mesas, distribuidas alrededor del salón, estaban cubiertas con manteles de lino y vajilla de porcelana. Los centros de mesa eran ramos de capullos amarillos y rosados, y había lentejuelas plateadas esparcidas por los manteles. Al fondo, la banda empezaba a afinar sus instrumentos. Los camareros circulaban por todas partes con bandejas de ponche sin alcohol.

Divisé a Jasper y a Rosalie en un rincón. Parecían tan fuera de lugar que casi me dolía mirarlos. Jasper tenía una expresión indescifrable en la cara, pero era evidente que no estaba disfrutando. Los chicos miraban a Rosalie maravillados cuando pasaban por delante, pero ninguno tenía el valor de acercársele debido al enorme tamaño que era su acompañante, Emmett. Vi que Jasper barría el salón entero con la vista hasta localizar a Tyler Crowley. Lo observó con penetrante intensidad unos segundos y se volvió para otro lado.

— ¡Estás en nuestra mesa! —gritó Alice, abrazándome por detrás—. Venga, vamos a sentarnos. Estos zapatos me están matando —entonces, vio a Jasper y una sonrisa se le dibujó en su pequeño rostro—. O, pensándolo bien... voy a saludar primero a tu hermano. ¡No me gusta quedar como una maleducada! —me guiñó el ojo

Dejamos que Tyler se ocupara de buscar nuestros asientos mientras íbamos al encuentro de Jasper, que tenía las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y observaba el panorama con aire sombrío.

—¡Hola Jasper! —dijo Alice, acercándose a él con ágiles saltos, sin importar el que llevara unas zapatillas de tiras con tacones de aguja.

— Buenas noches, Alice —contestó Jasper, deslumbrado—. Se te ve muy sugestiva esta noche.

Alice me lanzó una mirada interrogante.

— Quiere decir que estás fantástica —susurré, y su rostro se iluminó.

— Muchísimas gracias —dijo—. Tú también estás muy sugerente. ¿Te diviertes?

— Divertirse no sería la palabra más exacta. Nunca me han gustado demasiado las reuniones sociales.

— Ah, ya entiendo a qué te refieres —repuso Alice—. En realidad, el baile siempre es un poco aburrido. La cosa se anima después, en la fiesta privada. ¿Vas a venir?

El pétreo semblante de Jasper se suavizó y en las comisuras de sus labios tanto como en sus ojos se podía percibir el inmenso cariño y amor que sentía por mi amiga.

— Como miembro del profesorado me siento en la obligación de dar parte de esos indebidos planes, pero por ser tú disimularé que no he oído nada sobre una fiesta privada —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. El doctor Chester las ha prohibido expresamente.

— Ya, bueno, él tampoco puede hacer mucho al respecto, ¿no crees? —Alice se echó a reír.

— ¿Quién es tu pareja?— dijo Jasper en un tono tenso, intentando cambiar de tema.

— Se llama Ryan, está sentado allí.

Alice señaló al otro lado. Ryan y su amigo se habían sentado ya a la mesa impecable y se habían puesto a echar un pulso. Uno de ellos derribó una copa y la mandó rodando por el suelo. Jasper los observó con severidad. Alice se sonrojó y volvió la cara para otro lado.

—Es un poquito inmaduro a veces, pero es un buen tipo.

— Puede ser que las apariencias engañen, pero igualmente tú te mereces una pareja menos… infantil —concluyó negando la cabeza, como si estuviera disgustado

—Ya, bueno, es lo que hay. No me lo pidió la persona que yo quería y tuve que conformarme —la incomodidad se estaba haciendo patente—. Será mejor que me vuelva antes de que destroce algo más y nos acaben echando. Pero nos vemos después. Te he guardado un baile.

Casi tuve que remolcar a Alice hasta nuestra mesa y, una vez allí, ella no paraba devolverse para mirar a Jasper, el cual tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima. Ryan no parecía enterarse.

Pese a la magia del lugar, enseguida fui consciente de que yo tampoco me lo estaba pasando bien. Sólo hablaba de naderías con la gente y varias veces me sorprendí a mí misma buscando un reloj con la vista. Empecé a preguntarme si podría excusarme un rato para hacerle una llamada a Edward. Pero incluso si le pedía a Alice su teléfono móvil, no había ningún sitio desde donde hablar con tranquilidad. Los profesores se habían apostado en las puertas para impedir que nadie se escapara a los jardines, y los baños estaban atestados de chicas repasándose el maquillaje.

Después de tanto preparativo, la velada me parecía deslucida. No por culpa de Tyler; él se esforzaba todo lo que podía, era un acompañante muy atento: me preguntaba continuamente si me lo pasaba bien, contaba chistes, intercambiaba anécdotas con el resto de los comensales. Pero observando a las chicas de alrededor, que picaban melindrosamente del aperitivo y se sacudían abstraídas algún hilo imaginario de sus vestidos, no pude por menos que pensar que la fiesta no tenía mucho sentido aparte de sentarse allí con aspecto de princesita. Una vez que todo el mundo se había echado mutuamente el vistazo preceptivo, ya no quedaba gran cosa que hacer.

Incluso cuando conversaba con los demás, Tyler raramente me quitaba la vista de encima. Parecía decidido a seguir cada uno de mis movimientos. A veces trataba de arrastrarme a la conversación haciéndome preguntas mordaces, pero yo contestaba casi siempre con monosílabos y seguía mirándome las manos. No pretendía estropearle a nadie la noche ni parecer enfurruñada, pero no podía evitarlo: mis pensamientos regresaban a Edward una y otra vez. Me sorprendí a mí misma preguntándome qué estaría haciendo, imaginándome lo diferente que sería la noche si él estuviera a mi lado. El lugar era ideal y yo llevaba el vestido perfecto, pero iba con el chico equivocado y no podía evitar cierta melancolía.

— ¿Qué sucede, princesa? —me preguntó Tyler cuando me pilló contemplando el océano con añoranza.

— Nada —me apresuré a responder—. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

— Mentira podrida —dijo, bromeando—. ¿Jugamos a un juego?

— Si quieres.

— Muy bien... ¿cómo me describirías con una sola palabra?

— ¿Tenaz? —sugerí, distraída.

— Mal. Tenaz es lo último que yo soy. Un dato curioso, nunca hago los deberes. ¿Qué otra cosa me hace único?

— ¿El gel que te pones en el pelo? ¿Tu afable carácter? ¿Tus seis dedos?

— Eso estaba de más. Me amputaron el sexto hace años —me lanzó una sonrisa que yo no pude corresponder—. Ahora, descríbete tú en una palabra.

— Hmm... —titubeé—. No sé... es difícil.

— Muy bien —dijo—. No me gusta una chica capaz de resumirse en una sola palabra. Le falta complejidad. Y sin complejidad no hay intensidad.

— ¿Te gusta la intensidad? —pregunté—. Hay chicas que dicen que los chicos prefieren a las chicas tranquilas.

— O sea, fáciles de llevar a la cama —repuso Tyler—. Lo cual supongo que no tiene nada de malo.

— ¿Pero, eso no sería lo contrario de la intensidad? —dije—. A ver si te aclaras.

— Una partida de ajedrez también puede ser intensa.

— Hmm... sí, tal vez. A lo mejor para ti una chica y una pieza de ajedrez son intercambiables.

— Nunca —dijo Tyler—. ¿Tú has roto algún corazón?

— No —respondí —. Ni lo deseo. ¿Y tú?

— Muchos. Pero nunca sin un buen motivo.

— ¿Qué motivo, por ejemplo?

— No eran adecuadas para mí.

— Espero que al menos rompieras en persona —dije—. No por teléfono o algo parecido.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? —dijo—. Eso al menos lo merecían. Ese resto de dignidad era lo único que les quedaba al final.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunté con curiosidad.

— Digamos que primero amas y luego pierdes —repuso.

A continuación, tuvimos que aguantar un tedioso discurso del doctor Chester. Algo así como que aquélla era «nuestra gran noche» y que se esperaba de nosotros que nos comportásemos de modo responsable y no hiciéramos nada que pudiera mancillar la reputación de Forks. El doctor Chester dijo que confiaba en que volviéramos todos a casa en cuanto concluyera el baile. Se oyó alguna que otra risita entre la audiencia, que el director prefirió pasar por alto. Nos recordó que había escrito a todos los padres recomendando que se opusieran a las fiestas privadas y que se lo pensaran muy bien antes de ofrecer sus propias casas para montarlas.

Lo que él no sabía era que la fiesta privada ya estaba organizada desde hacía meses, y que los organizadores no habían sido tan ingenuos como para creer que podrían celebrarla en alguna casa particular, con los padres en el piso de arriba. La fiesta iba a tener lugar en una antigua fábrica abandonada que quedaba a las afueras del pueblo. El padre de uno de los chicos de último año era arquitecto y había estado trabajando para convertirla en una serie de apartamentos. Se había tropezado con las protestas de varios grupos ecologistas y el proyecto había quedado temporalmente suspendido mientras llegaban los permisos preceptivos. La fábrica era muy espaciosa y, sobre todo, quedaba aislada. A nadie se le ocurriría husmear allí. Por alta que estuviera la música, nadie iría a quejarse porque no había casas en las inmediaciones. Alguien conocía a un pinchadiscos profesional que se había ofrecido a trabajar gratis por una noche. Todos se morían de impaciencia esperando que terminase de una vez el baile de otoño para que «la fiesta de verdad» pudiera empezar. Pero incluso si Edward me hubiera acompañado yo no habría contemplado siquiera la posibilidad de ir. Ya había asistido a una fiesta de aquéllas en mi vida humana, y con una me bastaba.

La cena empezó después de los discursos y, al terminar de comer, hicimos cola frente a una plataforma para que no sacaran fotos para la revista del colegio. La mayoría de las parejas adoptaban la pose clásica, pasándose mutuamente el brazo por la cintura: las chicas sonriendo con aire recatado, los chicos muy rígidos, por temor a moverse y estropear la foto, un crimen por el que sabían que nunca serían perdonados.

Debería haberme imaginado que Tyler haría algo distinto. Al llegar nuestro turno, puso una rodilla en el suelo, tomó una rosa de la mesa de al lado y la sujetó entre los dientes.

— Sonríe, princesa —me susurró.

El fotógrafo, que venía disparando una y otra vez de modo mecánico, se animó un poco al verlo, agradecido por la novedad. Mientras bajábamos del estrado, advertí que algunas chicas miraban de reojo a sus parejas. Su expresión venía a decir: «¿Porqué no puedes ser un poquito más romántico, como Tyler Crowley?». Me compadecí del chico que intentó imitar la pose de Tylery acabó pinchándose el labio con las espinas de la rosa. Su novia, roja como un tomate, tuvo que llevárselo corriendo a los servicios.

Después de las fotos, vino el postre y a continuación hubo un rato de baile. Finalmente, nos pidieron que volviéramos a nuestro sitio para anunciar los premios. Miramos cómo subía al estrado el comité organizador, incluyendo a Alice y Angela, con los sobres del veredicto de los trofeos.

— Es un placer para nosotros dar a conocer el nombre de los ganadores del baile de promoción de Forks de este año —empezó diciendo una chica llamada Elisa—. Hemos sopesado cuidadosamente nuestras decisiones y antes de empezar queremos que sepáis que todos sois ganadores en el fondo.

Oí que Tyler sofocaba una risotada.

— Hemos añadido más categorías a la lista de este año en reconocimiento al esfuerzo que habéis hecho todos —prosiguió la chica—. Empecemos con el premio al Mejor Peinado.

A mí me parecía que el mundo se había vuelto loco. Intercambié con Tyler una mirada de consternación mientras se sucedían los distintos premios al Mejor Peinado, Mejor Vestido, Mejor Transformación, Mejor Corbata, Mejores Zapatos, Mejor Maquillaje, Mejor Glamour y Belleza Más Natural. Finalmente, concluidos los premios menores, llegó la hora de anunciar lo que todo el mundo había estado esperando: el nombre del Rey y la Reina del baile. Un murmullo de excitación recorrió el salón entero. Aquél era sin duda el premio más disputado. Cada una de las chicas presentes contenía el aliento. Los chicos fingían no estar interesados. Yo no acababa de entender a qué venía tanto alboroto. No era precisamente una cosa que pudieran incluir en sus currículos.

— Y los ganadores de este año son... —empezó la portavoz del comité. Se interrumpió para crear un efecto dramático y la audiencia gimió de frustración — ¡Isabella Hale y Tyler Crowley!

El salón entero estalló en aplausos enloquecidos. Durante una fracción de segundo busqué entre la multitud a los ganadores... hasta que caí en la cuenta de que era mi nombre el que habían pronunciado. Supongo que yo debía de tener una expresión glacial cuando me dirigí al estrado con Tyler, aunque en su caso el hastío había dado paso a cierto aire de diversión. A mí todo me parecía absurdo. Mientras Alice me ponía la corona en la cabeza y me colocaba la banda de honor, Tyler parecía disfrutar su protagonismo mientras que a mi me horrorizaba. Tuvimos que abrir el vals antes de que se sumara el resto de los invitados, así que le di la mano a Tyler y él deslizó la otra alrededor de mi cintura. Aunque había practicado el vals con Edward, no me sentía tan segura sin él. Por suerte, los ángeles tenemos la ventaja de cogerle el tranquillo a las cosas con relativa facilidad. Seguí a Tyler y muy pronto mi mente incorporó el ritmo de la música con toda naturalidad. Mis miembros se movían con fluidez, y me sorprendió descubrir que Tyler lo hacía con idéntica elegancia.

Rosalie y Emmett pasaron por nuestro lado, bailando en perfecta sincronía y deslizándose con gestos sedosos. Sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo y daba toda la impresión de que flotaran. Aun a pesar del gran tamaño de Emmett, se podía notar su facilidad para el baile, ofrecían un espectáculo tan fascinante que mucha gente se detenía a mirarlos y les dejaban la pista libre. Se cansaron enseguida de ser el centro de atención y regresaron a su mesa.

Cuando la música cambió, Tyler me arrastró rápidamente al borde de la pista y se inclinó hacia mí de tal manera que sus labios me rozaron la oreja.

— Estás deslumbrante.

— Y tú igual —me reí, procurando imprimir un tono de ligereza al diálogo—. Todas las chicas están de acuerdo.

— ¿Tú también?

— Bueno... yo te encuentro encantador.

— Encantador —musitó —. Supongo que basta por ahora. ¿Sabes?, nunca he conocido a una chica con una cara parecida. Tienes la piel de color claro de luna y tus ojos son insondables.

— Ahora te estás pasando —me burlé. Intuía que estaba a punto de embarcarse en uno de sus soliloquios románticos y yo quería impedirlo a toda costa.

— No se te da bien aceptar cumplidos, ¿verdad?

Me sonrojé.

— La verdad es que no. Nunca sé qué decir.

—¿Qué tal «gracias», simplemente?

— Gracias, Tyler.

— ¿Lo ves? No ha sido tan difícil. Y ahora me vendría bien un poco de aire fresco. ¿A ti no?

— Es un poco complicado salir —dije, señalando a los profesores que seguían de guardia en las salidas.

— He descubierto una vía de escape. Ven, te la voy a enseñar.

Había dado en efecto con una puerta trasera que nadie había tenido en cuenta, por lo visto. Primero había que cruzar los servicios y un almacén que quedaba en la parte trasera del edificio. Me ayudó a saltar por encima de los cubos y las fregonas amontonadas contra la pared y, de repente, me encontré sola con él en el balcón que rodeaba por fuera todo el pabellón. Era una noche despejada, por raro que pareciera en Forks, y el cielo estaba sembrado de estrellas y la brisa resultaba refrescante. A través de los ventanales veíamos a las parejas todavía bailando; las chicas, ya con menos fuelle a aquellas alturas, abandonaban todo su peso en sus parejas. Algo más lejos, manteniendo las distancias, Jasper permanecía de pie, mientras que Rosalie estaba unos metros más allá, sin parar de reírse de lo que le contaba Emmett.

— Cuántas estrellas —murmuró Tyler, casi como hablando consigo mismo—. Pero ninguna tan hermosa como tú. Lo tenía tan cerca que notaba su aliento en la mejilla. Bajé los ojos, deseando que dejara de hacerme cumplidos. Procuré desviar la conversación hacia él.

— Me gustaría sentirme tan segura de mí misma como tú. Nada parece desconcertarte.

— ¿Por qué debería?—respondió—. La vida es un juego, y resulta que yo sé cómo jugarlo.

— Incluso tú debes cometer errores a veces.

— Ésa es precisamente la actitud que le impide ganar a la gente — dijo.

— Todo el mundo pierde en un momento u otro, pero podemos aprender de la pérdida.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —Tyler sacudió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los míos—. A mí no me gusta perder, y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

— ¿Y ahora mismo tienes todo lo que quieres?

— No del todo —respondió—. Me falta una cosa.

— ¿Qué es? —respondí, recelosa. Algo me decía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

— Tú —dijo simplemente.

No sabía qué responder. No me gustaba nada el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

— Bueno, es muy halagador, Tyler, pero ya sabes que no estoy disponible.

— Eso es lo de menos.

— ¡Para mí, no! —di un paso atrás—. Estoy enamorada de Edward.

Tyler me miró fríamente.

— ¿No te parece algo obvio que no estás con la persona adecuada?

— No, para nada —repliqué—. Y supongo que tú eres lo bastante arrogante para creerte la persona adecuada, ¿no?

— Simplemente creo que me merezco una oportunidad.

— Prometiste que no volverías a sacar el tema —le dije—. Tú y yo somos amigos, eso deberías valorarlo.

— Y lo valoro, pero no es suficiente.

— ¡No eres tú solo quien decide! Ni yo un juguete que puedas señalar con el dedo y obtener sin más.

— Disiento.

Se echó bruscamente hacia delante, tomándome de los hombros, y me atrajo hacia sí. Estrechando mi cuerpo con fuerza, me buscó los labios. Desvié la cara en señal de protesta, pero él la tomó con una mano para girarla de nuevo y pegó sus labios contra los míos. Hubo un relampagueo en el cielo, aunque un momento antes no había ni rastro de tormenta. Me besó con fuerza y contundencia mientras me sujetaba férreamente con las manos. Yo forcejeé y lo empujé hasta finalmente conseguí romper el estrecho contacto y separarme de él.

— ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —grité, mientras la furia crecía en mi pecho.

— Darnos lo que los dos deseamos —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¡Yo no lo deseo! —grité—. ¿Qué he hecho para hacerte pensar otra cosa?

— Te conozco, Isabella Hale, y no eres ninguna mosquita muerta —gruñó Tyler—. He visto cómo me miras y he notado que hay una conexión entre los dos.

— No hay ninguna conexión —subrayé—. Desde luego no contigo. Lo lamento si te has llevado una idea equivocada.

Sus ojos relampaguearon peligrosamente.

— ¿De veras me estás rechazando? —preguntó.

— De veras. Yo estoy con Edward, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No es culpa mía que hayas preferido no creerme.

Tyler dio un paso hacia mí. La rabia ensombrecía su rostro.

— ¿Estás del todo segura de que sabes lo que haces?

— Nunca he estado más segura de nada —dije con frialdad—. Tyler, tú y yo sólo podemos ser amigos.

Él dejó escapar una risa gutural.

— No, gracias— me anunció—. No me interesa.

— ¿No puedes tratar al menos de afrontarlo con madurez?

— No creo que lo entiendas, Bella. Nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Llevo esperándote toda mi vida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Llevo siglos buscándote. Ya casi había perdido la esperanza.

Noté que me subía una extraña sensación de frío por el pecho. ¿De qué me estaba hablando?

— Nunca, ni en mis fantasías más delirantes, me había imaginado que tú podrías ser... uno de ellos. Al principio me resistí, pero ha sido inútil. Nuestro destino está escrito en las estrellas.

— Te equivocas — dije—. No tenemos ningún destino juntos.

— ¿Sabes lo que es vagar por la Tierra sin rumbo buscando a alguien que podría estar en cualquier parte? Ahora no voy a alejarme y dejarlo pasar sin más.

— Bueno, quizá no te quede otro remedio.

— Voy a darte una oportunidad más —dijo en voz baja—. Supongo que tú no te das cuenta, pero estás cometiendo una terrible equivocación. Una que te costará muy cara.

— No me impresionan las amenazas —dije con altanería.

— Muy bien —dio un paso atrás. Su cara se nubló por completo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, como si mi sola presencia lo llenara de furia—. Ya no voy a hacerme más el simpático con los ángeles, a pesar de que no sabes cuanto me alegro que parte de tu pureza y divinidad hayan desaparecido; tengo que felicitar a tu humano, ha hecho un gran trabajo seduciéndote hasta tal punto.

Me quedé congelada en mi lugar. La vista se me nubló por un instante y sentí como si el mundo se balanceara hacia un lado. Lo miré fijamente, tratando de buscar alguna señal de burla en sus palabras; que todo esto se tratara de simples palabras formuladas por el despecho y por haberlo rechazado, pero no fue así. No estaba del todo segura, pero de repente sentí como si Tyler Crowley supiera todo sobre mí.

* * *

><p>Hola a Todos!<p>

Bueno, que sepáis que este capítulo lo subo con bastante prisa y pensando en vuestra alegría. **Estoy, sinceramente, algo decepcionada**. Un capítulo como el de la semana pasada, en donde escribía por primera vez lemmon con mi querida Beta, tan solo ha recibido 8 reviews. No sé que pensar, a lo mejor no ha gustado... No estoy sinceramente muy alegre y voy a responder a los comentarios de las que me han escrito y no tienen cuenta, pero que sepáis que me habéis dado algo en qué pensar.

**_Nohemi_**

Hola Nohemi

Estoy algo deprimida por el bajo número de reviews, pero que se le va a hacer. Si no gusta, no gusta. Me alegra mucho tu review, y sí, sinceramente soy algo perversa... teniendo en cuenta en qué punto he dejado el capítulo, ¿no crees? Te doy yo también mis bendiciones y que el 2012 te traiga tan solo buena suerte.

Petonets, Anna!

_**Andy 21121998**_

Hola Andy

Bueno, no sé si hablas español o eres de habla inglesa, ya que tu comentario en inglés me desconcertó algo. Tranqui, lo entendí perfectamente. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero debido al bajo número de reviews que he recibido me he desanimado bastante, la verdad. Se me olvidaba decirte que bienvenid al fic, y espero que te guste todo lo que se nos avecina.

Petonets, Anna!


	24. Jugando con fuego

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

Summary:

La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie e Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?

Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.

Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**24**

**Jugando con fuego**

Tyler giró en redondo y desapareció por donde había venido. Yo me quedé clavada en el sitio. Tenía escalofríos. Me preguntaba si habría oído mal su amenaza y las palabras que había pronunciado antes de irse. Pero sabía bien que no. Me sentía como si la noche me abrumara con todo su peso, ahogándome.

Había tres cosas de las que ahora estaba segura: primero, que Tyler Crowley sabía quiénes éramos; segundo, que no sabía cómo, pero conocía a ciencia cierta lo que Edward y yo habíamos hecho; y tercero, que él era peligroso.

Pensé que tenía que haber estado completamente ciega para no verlo antes. Me había empeñado tanto en mirar su parte positiva que no había hecho ningún caso de los flagrantes indicios en sentido contrario. Y ahora, esos indicios parpadeaban con un brillo de neones en la oscuridad.

Noté que me cogían del codo y sofoqué un grito. Me alivió comprobar que era Alice, quien parecía querer lanzarme dagas por los ojos.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —preguntó en un tono tan enojado que me hizo estremecer—. ¡He visto todo lo que has hecho! ¿Ahora estás con Tyler? ¿Habéis roto tú y Edward, y ya te lanzas a los brazos de otro hombre?

— ¡No! —farfullé, indignada por su acusación—. ¡Por supuesto que no estoy con Tyler! Él… no sé qué ha pasado… quiero irme a casa.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Crees que voy a tragarme tal farsa? —gritó Alice, pero yo ya había echado a correr.

Encontré a Jasper y a Rosalie en la mesa de los profesores y me los llevé aparte precipitadamente.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dije a Jasper, tirándole de la manga.

Quizá conocía ya lo ocurrido o simplemente percibió el tono de urgencia en mi voz, pero no hizo preguntas. Rosalie y él recogieron sus cosas a toda prisa y me llevaron fuera del pabellón a buscar el jeep. Me escucharon en silencio durante el trayecto mientras yo les explicaba lo que había ocurrido con Tyler y les repetía sus últimas palabras, escondiendo la parte en la que daba a conocer lo que había ocurrido previamente entre Edward y yo.

— No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida —gemí, agarrándome la cabeza con las manos —. Debería haberlo notado… tendría que haberme dado cuenta.

— No es culpa tuya, Isabella —dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Cómo no lo he percibido? Vosotros habéis notado algo, ¿verdad? Lo habéis sabido en cuanto ha entrado en casa.

— Hemos percibido una energía oscura —reconoció Jasper.

— ¿Por qué no habéis dicho nada? ¿Por qué no me habéis impedido que saliera con él?

— No podíamos estar del todo seguros —dijo Jasper—. Actuaba con gran precaución; era casi imposible captar información de su mente. Podría no haber sido nada y no queríamos preocuparte sin motivo.

— Un humano atormentado también puede tener un aura oscura —observó Rosalie —. Puede ser a consecuencia de una tragedia, de la pena, del dolor…

— O de sus malas intenciones —añadí.

— También —asintió Jasper—. No queríamos precipitarnos a sacar conclusiones, pero si ese chico sabe lo que somos, entonces todo apunta a que pueda ser… bueno, mucho más fuerte que un humano normal.

— ¿Más fuerte? ¿Hasta qué punto?

— No lo sé —respondió Jasper—. A menos que… ¿No podría ser que Edward…? —dejó inacabada la frase.

Le lancé una mirada de irritación. Después de lo que habíamos pasado, y tras atravesar ese punto en nuestra relación, sabía a pies juntillas que él nunca diría nada sobre nosotros a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia familia

— Edward nunca le contaría nuestro secreto a nadie —le dije—. No puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido siquiera. Ya deberías conocerlo a estas alturas.

— Está bien. Aceptemos que Edward no tiene nada que ver —dijo Jasper—. Hay algo en Tyler Crowley que no es natural. Yo lo noto y tú también lo notas, Isabella.

— Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Rosalie.

— Hemos de esperar el momento propicio —respondió—. Las cosas se desarrollarán por sí mismas. No debemos precipitarnos. Si es peligroso de verdad, él mismo se delatará.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Rosalie me ofreció una taza de chocolate, pero yo la rechacé de la manera más amable que podía en esos momentos. Subí a mi habitación y me quité el vestido. Tenía la sensación de que me acababa de caer sobre los hombros un gran peso. Las cosas habían ido muy bien hasta el momento, y ahora aquel chico amenazaba con destruirlo todo. Me arranqué las perlas del pelo y me limpié el maquillaje, sintiéndome repentinamente como una simple impostora. Aunque hablar con Edward me habría servido para sentirme mejor, era demasiado tarde para llamarle. Así pues, me puse el pijama, me metí en la cama y abracé para consolarme un muñeco de peluche que él me había regalado. Dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran de mis párpados apretados, empapando la almohada. Ya no me sentía furiosa ni asustada, sólo triste. Habría deseado con toda mi alma que las cosas fuesen más claras y sencillas. ¿Por qué estaba tan cargada de complicaciones nuestra misión? Aunque fuese infantil por mi parte, no paraba de pensar que todo aquello era injusto. Estaba demasiada agotada para no dejarme hundir en el sueño, pero lo hice con plena conciencia de que pronto habría de desatarse una terrible tormenta.

No tuve noticias de Edward durante todo el fin de semana. Di por supuesto que no se había enterado del incidente en el baile y tampoco quería inquietarlo. Me había dejado tan preocupada lo de Tyler que ni siquiera me paré a preguntarme por qué no había llamado Edward, cuando raramente pasaba unas horas sin que habláramos. Asimismo intenté contactar con Alice; la última vez que hablamos estaba muy enfadada y no entendía por qué. Quería solucionar las cosas entre nosotras. Ella era de las pocas personas sinceras que había encontrado en este lugar, y no quería perder su amistad.

Por otro lado, no tuve que esperar mucho para tener noticias de Tyler Crowley. El lunes por la mañana, al abrir la taquilla en el colegio, se deslizó por el aire un papelito y cayó lentamente al suelo como un pétalo marchito. Lo recogí, creyendo que sería una nota de Edward que me arrancaría un suspiro de adoración o unas risitas de colegiala. Pero no estaba escrita con su letra, sino con aquella misma caligrafía angulosa que conocía de las clases de literatura. Al leer el mensaje, sentí que se me helaba la sangre en las venas.

**_El ángel vino._**

**_El ángel pecó._**

**_El ángel cayó._**

Le enseñé la nota a Jasper, que la leyó y estrujó irritado sin decir palabra. Procuré no pensar en Tyler durante el resto del día, aunque no era fácil. Ni Edward ni Alice habían ido al colegio, y yo me moría de ganas de hablar con ellos, en especial con él. Me daba la impresión de que había pasado una eternidad desde el viernes.

El día transcurrió en una especie de neblina gris. Sólo se iluminó unos minutos durante el almuerzo cuando tomé prestado el móvil de Angela para llamar a Edward; pero todo volvió a sumirse en la penumbra cuando saltó el buzón de voz. No tener contacto con él hacía que me sintiera entumecida y atontada. Era como si tuviera nublada la mente. No lograba fijar ningún pensamiento; se deslizaban y desaparecían demasiado deprisa.

Al terminar las clases, volví a casa con mis hermanos. Aún no había tenido noticias de Edward. Lo llamé otra vez desde el teléfono fijo, pero el sonido del buzón de voz sólo sirvió para que me entrasen ganas de llorar. Repetí la misma acción llamando al teléfono móvil de Alice, pero me volvió a saltar el buzón de voz. Me senté y esperé toda la tarde y a lo largo de la cena a que llamara o sonara el timbre, pero no pasó nada. ¿Es que no quería saber cómo había ido el baile? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿A qué venía aquel súbito silencio? No lo entendía.

— No consigo comunicarme con Edward —dije con voz ahogada mientras cenábamos—. No ha venido al colegio y no responde a mis llamadas.

Rosalie y Jasper se miraron.

— No tienes por qué dejarte ganar por el pánico, Isabella —me dijo Rosalie con dulzura—. Hay muchas razones que podrían explicar que no responda.

— ¿Y si no se encuentra bien?

— Lo habríamos percibido —dijo Jasper para tranquilizarme.

Asentí y traté de engullir la cena, pero la comida se me atascaba en la garganta. Ya no hablé más con Jasper y Rosalie aquella noche, sino que me arrastré a la cama con la sensación de que las paredes se me caían encima.

Al día siguiente, Edward tampoco había ido al colegio, y cuando me encontraba a Alice por los pasillos, ella me evitaba a toda costa, logrando que me empezaran a arder los ojos y me sintiera mareada y febril. Tenía ganas de desplomarme en el suelo y esperar a que alguien me recogiera. No sería capaz de soportar otro día sin él; ni siquiera un minuto más. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Qué pretendía hacer conmigo?

Angela me encontró apoyada en mi taquilla. Se aproximó y me puso una mano en el hombro con cautela.

— Bella, cielo, ¿estás bien?

— Tengo que hablar con Edward —le dije—. No consigo ponerme en contacto con él. Y cuando quiero hablar con Alice para saber de él, ella me evita.

Ella se mordió el labio.

— Creo que deberías ver una cosa —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, con una nota de pánico en la voz—. ¿Edward está bien?

— Él está perfectamente —dijo Angela—. Ven conmigo.

Me llevó a la tercera planta del colegio y entramos en el laboratorio de informática. Era una sala sombría sin una mísera ventana y con una alfombra gris llena de manchas: sólo hileras e hileras de ordenadores cuyas pantallas apagadas parecían espiarnos. Angela encendió uno y tomó un par de sillas. Tamborileó con sus uñas esmaltadas en el escritorio mientras tarareaba una musiquilla con irritación. Cuando el ordenador acabó de cargarse, abrió un icono y tecleó algo rápidamente en la barra de herramientas.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

— ¿Recuerdas que Alice y yo te hablamos de Facebook y de lo fantástico que es?

Asentí sin entender nada.

— Bueno, hay partes que no son tan fantásticas.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

— Para empezar… no es que sea muy privado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Suponía que iba a explicara algo, pero no me imaginaba qué y, a juzgar por su expresión, no estaba muy segura de querer escucharlo. Me miraba fijamente con una mezcla de preocupación y de temor. Angela inspiró hondo.

—Vale… voy a enseñártelo.

Tecleó una clave y apareció en la pantalla la página de Facebook. Leyó en voz alta un eslogan que aparecía bajo el encabezamiento: «Facebook te ayuda a conectarte y compartir tu vida con la gente».

— Aunque en este caso —me dijo crípticamente—, no era algo que quisiéramos compartir.

Ya me estaba hartando de tanta intriga.

— Dime de una vez qué ha pasado. No puede ser tan malo.

— Vale, vale —dijo—. Tú prepárate.

Hizo un doble clic en un álbum titulado: «Fotos del baile de otoño de Kristy Peters».

— ¿Quién es?

— Una de nuestro curso. Se pasó toda la noche sacando fotos.

— Mira, ahí dice que aparezco en el álbum.

— Exacto —asintió Angela—. Tú y… alguien más.

Abrió una imagen y yo aguardé a que la fotografía se cargara en la pantalla. El corazón me palpitaba en el pecho. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Se las habría ingeniado Kristy para captar mis alas con su cámara? ¿O era sencillamente una foto poco favorecedora lo que Angela había considerado una «emergencia»? Pero cuando la imagen ocupó al fin toda la pantalla, descubrí que no era ninguna de estas cosas. Era peor, muchísimo peor. Me entró una oleada de náuseas y mi visión quedó reducida aun solo punto. Únicamente veía las dos caras en la pantalla, la mía y la de Tyler Crowley unidas en un beso apretado. Me quedé sentada mirando la imagen un buen rato. Las manos de Tyler me sujetaban firmemente por la espalda; yo tenía las mías en sus hombros, tratando de apartarlo, y los ojos cerrados a causa de la conmoción. Pero para cualquier que no hubiera presenciado la escena completa, parecía que estuviera entregada a un instante de pasión.

— Hemos de borrarla ahora mismo —grité, agarrando el ratón—. Tiene que desaparecer.

— No podemos —murmuró Angela

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —exclamé con voz estrangulada—. ¿No podemos borrarla y ya está?

— Sólo Kristy puede borrarla de su Facebook —dijo Angela—. Podríamos eliminar tu nombre de la lista, pero la gente seguiría viendo la foto en la página de Kristy.

— Pero hay que hacerla desaparecer —le supliqué—. Hay que borrarla antes de que la vea Edward.

Angela me miró compasiva.

— Bella, cariño, creo que ya la ha visto.

Abandoné el laboratorio y salí corriendo del colegio. No sabía dónde estaba Jasper, pero no me podía permitir el lujo de esperarlo. Edward tenía que conocer la historia completa, y tenía de escucharla de inmediato.

Su casa no quedaba lejos, así que hice todo el camino corriendo. Mi infalible sentido de la orientación me guiaba. Era mediodía. Esme y Carlisle estarían en el trabajo, y los demás seguían en el colegio. Así que cuando llamé al timbre, fue el propio Edward quien salió a abrir. Iba con una holgada sudadera gris y pantalones de chándal, y no se había afeitado. Ya se había quitado la abrazadera del tobillo, pero todavía se movía con muletas. Tenía el pelo muy alborotado. Su rostro se veía tan despejado y hermoso como siempre, pero había algo distinto en su mirada. Aquellos ojos esmeralda que siempre parecían brillar al verme me observaban ahora con hostilidad.

Edward no dijo una palabra al verme; se dio la vuelta, dejando la puerta abierta, y se metió en la cocina. No sabía si quería que lo siguiera, pero lo hice igualmente. Acababa de tomarse un cuenco de cereales, aunque casi era la hora del almuerzo. Se negaba a mirarme.

— Puedo explicarlo —dije en voz baja—. No es lo que parece.

— ¿Ah, no? —murmuró—. Yo diría que es exactamente lo que parece. ¿Qué podría ser, si no?

— Edward, por favor —dije, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Tiene una explicación, escucha.

— ¿Estabas tratando de hacerle respiración de boca a boca? —dijo, sarcástico—. ¿O recogiendo muestras de saliva para un experimento? ¿O es que tiene una enfermedad desconocida y ése era su último deseo? No me vengas con cuentos, Bella. No estoy de humor.

Corrí a su lado y le cogí la mano, pero él la apartó sin contemplaciones. Me sentía mareada. No era así como tendrían que haber sido las cosas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No soportaba la distancia que se había abierto entre nosotros. Edward parecía haber levantado un muro invisible, una barrera. Aquella persona fría y distante no era el Edward que yo conocía.

— Tyler me besó —dije con tono enérgico—. Y esa foto fue tomada justo antes de que yo lo apartara de un empujón.

— Muy oportuno —masculló—. ¿Tan estúpido me crees? Quizá no sea un ser celestial, pero no soy del todo idiota.

— Pregúntale a Jasper y a Rosalie. Ellos te lo contarán. — exclamé.

— Yo confiaba en ti —dijo Edward—. Creí que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido importante también para ti. Y te bastó una noche sin mí para irte con otro.

— ¡No es cierto!

— Al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de decirme a la cara que se había acabado, en lugar de permitir que me enterase por otros.

— No se ha acabado —balbuceé —. Por favor, no digas eso…

— ¿Te das cuanta de lo humillante que es para mí? Una foto de mi novia enrollándose con otro mientras yo estoy en casa recuperándome de una estúpida conmoción. Todos mis amigos me han llamado para preguntarme si me habías dejado plantado por teléfono.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, de veras, y lo siento, pero…

— Pero ¿qué?

—Bueno… tú…

— He sido un idiota por dejar que fueras al baile con Tyler —me cortó Edward abruptamente—. Supongo que confiaba demasiado en ti. No volveré a cometer ese error. Eres una hipócrita y maldigo el día en que permití que me engatusaras, haciéndome creer que sentías algo por mí

— ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? —susurré—. ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a creer a todo el mundo menos a mí?

— Creí que había algo especial entre nosotros —levantó la vista y vi que tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Pestañeó con irritación para contenerlas—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, tú vas y… Nuestra relación, obviamente, no significa gran cosa para ti.

Ya no pude contenerme más y estallé en sollozos. El llanto me sacudía los hombros convulsivamente. Edward hizo ademán de incorporarse para consolarme, pero se lo pensó mejor y se detuvo. Apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, como si le resultase desgarrador verme tan desolada y no mover un dedo.

— Por favor —grité—. Te quiero. Le dije a Tyler que a quien amo es a ti. Ya sé que soy un desastre, pero no me dejes por imposible. ¿Qué más necesitas que haga para demostrarte todo lo que te quiero? No puedo darte otra prueba de amor más grande que mi propia divinidad, la cual he arriesgado a perder desde el primer momento en que decidí hacer el amor contigo —un nuevo sollozó me invadió.

— Necesito un tiempo a solas —dijo en voz baja, rehuyendo mi mirada.

Salí corriendo de la cocina y abandoné su casa. No paré de correr hasta llegar a la playa, donde me derrumbé en la arena y sollocé mucho rato hasta calmarme. Sentía que algo se había roto en mi interior, que me había hecho pedazos literalmente y que nada podría volver a recomponerme. Quería a Edward hasta la locura, pero él me había dado la espalda. No traté de consolarme; me abandoné al dolor. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí allí tendida, pero al fin noté que la marea empezaba a lamerme los pies. Me daba igual; me habría gustado que me llevara, que me zarandeara de aquí para allá, que me arrastrara hacia el fondo y me azotara sin piedad hasta dejar mi cuerpo sin fuerzas y mi mente sin pensamientos. El viento aullaba, la marea se deslizaba cada vez más cerca y yo seguí sin moverme. ¿Era aquélla la manera de castigarme de Nuestro Padre? Sabía que el haber mantenido relaciones con Edward era el mayor pecado que podía cometer un ángel, pero no lo había hecho intencionadamente. Solo me dejé llevar por el amor que sentía por Edward ¿Tan grave había sido mi delito como para merecerme aquello? Había experimentado el amor y ahora sentía que me lo arrancaba de la piel, como los puntos de una herida. ¿Me amaba Edward todavía? ¿Me odiaba? ¿O simplemente había perdido la confianza en mí?

El agua me llegaba a la cintura cuando Rosalie y Jasper me encontraron. Estaba temblando, pero apenas lo notaba. No me moví ni dije nada, ni siquiera cuando Jasper me alzó en brazos y me llevó a casa. Rosalie me ayudó a meterme en la ducha y vino media hora después a sacarme, porque yo había olvidado dónde estaba y seguía de pie bajo el chorro de agua. Jasper me subió algo de cenar, pero no pude dar un bocado. Me quedé sentada en la cama, mirando al vacío, pensando en Edward y al mismo tiempo tratado de no hacerlo. Aquella separación me hizo darme cuanta de lo segura que me había sentido con él. Anhelaba su contacto, su color, el tacto que me hacía estremecerme incluso la pura sensación de su cercanía. Pero ahora lo notaba muy lejos y no podía alcanzarlo, y ese pensamiento hacia que me sintiera apunto de desmoronarme, de dejar de existir.

El sueño empezó a apoderarse de mí por fin, lo cual resultaba ser un alivio, aunque sabía que el tormento se reanudaría otra vez por la mañana. Pero incluso en sueño me vi asediada **por mis problemas**, pues esa noche adoptaron una apariencia más oscura que nunca.

Soñé que estaba delante del faro, en la Costa de los Naufragios. Era de noche y apenas veía a través de la niebla, pero se distinguía una figura desmoronada en el suelo. Cuando gimió y se dio la vuelta, vi que era Edward. Di un grito y traté de correr hacia él, pero me sujetaron una docena de manos pegajosas. Tyler Crowley salió entonces del faro. Sus ojos destellaban como vidrios astillados. El **cabello**, largo y oscuro, le caía lacio a ambos lados de la cara. Llevaba un abrigo largo de cuero negro, con las solapas levantadas para protegerse del viento.

— Yo no quería llegar a este punto, Isabella —ronroneó—. Pero a veces no nos queda otro remedio.

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo? — Sollocé al ver que Edward se retorcía en el suelo—. ¡Déjalo!

— Sólo estoy terminando lo que debería haber empezado hace mucho tiempo —gruñó Tyler—. No te preocupes, no sufrirá dolor. Al fin y al cabo, ya está medio muerto…

Con un movimiento de muñeca, puso mágicamente de pie a Edward y lo empujó hacia el borde del acantilado. Edward habría derrotado en un santiamén a Tyler en una pelea normal, pero no tenía nada que hacer frente a poderes sobrenaturales.

— Dulces sueños, apuesto muchacho —susurró Tyler cuando los pies de Edward resbalaron en el borde del acantilado.

La noche se tragó mis gritos.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Siento la demora pero es que estoy en época de éxamenes y no es nada fácil para mí. Además, estoy con problemas personales que me desaniman bastante y no me dan demasiadas fuerzas para escribir xD. No tengo nada que deciros, solo que espero que no me mateis por dejar de esta manera el caoítulo...

**_Nohemi_**

Que review más cortito jaja, pero muy mono :3

Besos guapa! ^.^

**_Andy 21121998_**

****Bueno... no sé si hablarte o no en inglés... Supongo que como me lees en español también me enteraras así pero... ya me dirás tú como lo prefieres.

Besos! ^.^

**_Vanessa_**

Hola!

Bueno... he tardado mucho en actualizar pero ya estoy aquí jaja. Tyler... ay Tyler... quería decirte que no te voy a poder decir que es aún... pero ya te irás enterrando jaja.

Besos! ^.^


	25. No puedo vivir sin él

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

Summary:

La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie e Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?

Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.

Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**25**

**No puedo vivir sin él**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron borrosamente. Yo no sentía que estuviera viviendo, sino sólo observando la vida desde fuera. No fui al colegio, y mis hermanos no intentaron obligarme tampoco. Apenas comía, ni siquiera salía de casa; en realidad, casi no hacía otra cosa que dormir. El sueño era la única manera de escapar de la dolorosa añoranza de Edward.

Phantom se había convertido en mi único consuelo. Parecía percibir mi desazón; se pasaba todo el tiempo conmigo y hasta me arrancaba alguna sonrisa con sus travesuras. Agarraba con los dientes mi ropa interior, aprovechando que el cajón había quedado abierto, y la dejaba tirada por toda la habitación. Una vez se enredó de mala manera con los ovillos de Rosalie y tuve que ir a liberarlo. Otra vez arrastró por toda la escalera hasta mi habitación un paquete de golosinas de carne con la esperanza de que le diera una como recompensa. Esas diabluras me proporcionaban un respiro en el inmenso silencio que se extendía ante mí. Pero enseguida volvía a recaer en aquel comatoso estado de vacío.

Rosalie y Jasper estaban cada día más preocupados. Me había convertido prácticamente en la sombra de una persona o de un ángel; ya ni siquiera colaboraba en las cosas de la casa.

— Esto no puede seguir así —dijo Jasper una tarde, cuando volvía del colegio—. No es manera de vivir.

— Lo siento —me disculpé con tono inexpresivo—. Me esforzaré más.

— No. Rosalie y yo vamos a ocuparnos del asunto esta noche.

— ¿Qué vais a hacer? —pregunté.

— Ya lo verás —finalizó, negándose a revelarme nada más.

Salieron después de cenar y yo me quedé en la cama, mirando el techo. No creía que pudieran hacer nada para solucionar el problema, aunque les agradecía que lo intentaran.

Me levanté perezosamente y fui a mirarme al espejo del baño. Indudablemente, estaba cambiada. Incluso con la sudadera holgada que tenía puesto, saltaba a la vista que había perdido mucho peso en cuestión de días. Tenía la tez amarillenta y se me marcaban por detrás los omóplatos. El pelo me caía lacio y sin brillo, y los ojos se me veían apagados, oscuros y tristes. No lograba permanecer del todo erguida; me encorvaba como si apenas pudiera sostener mi peso y parecía tener una sombra permanente en la cara. Me preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de recomponer las piezas de mi vida terrestre, que habían quedado desbaratados cuando Edward me había abandonado. Se me ocurrió por un momento que él no había llegado a afirmar que nuestra relación se hubiera acabado, pero eso era lo que había querido decir en el fondo. Había visto su expresión; habíamos terminado. Volví a la cama arrastrando los pies y me acurruqué bajo el edredón.

Alrededor de una horas más tarde alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación, pero yo estaba sumida en una especie de estupor y apenas lo advertí. Sonó otro golpe, más fuerte esta vez, y oí que se abría la puerta y que alguien entraba. Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada; no quería que me engatusaran para que bajase un rato.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! —era la voz de Edward desde el umbral—. ¿Qué te estás haciendo?

Permanecí inmóvil. No me atrevía a creer que fuese él realmente. Contuve el aliento, convencida de que cuando mirase la habitación estaría vacía. Pero él volvió a hablar.

— ¿Bella? Jasper me lo ha explicado todo… lo que hizo Tyler, y que incluso te amenazó —escuché el rumor de sus pasos arrastrándose hacia mí, pero no le di demasiada importancia—. ¡Oh, Dios, perdóname! Lo he estropeado todo.

Me incorporé en la cama. Allí estaba, arrodillado junto a mi cama, con una camiseta holgada y unos tejanos descoloridos: alto y guapísimo, tal como lo recordaba. Se le veía más pálido de lo normal y tenía cercos bajo los ojos, pero ésas eran las únicas señales de angustia. Noté que se estremecía al ver mi aspecto tan demacrado.

— Creía que nunca volvería a verte —susurré, mirándolo de arriba abajo, para asegurarme de que era real, de que efectivamente había venido a verme.

Edward se levantó, se sentó a un lado de la cama, tomó mi mano y se la llevó al pecho. Me recorrió un escalofrío al sentir el contacto de su piel; contemplé su mirada de esmeralda, tan llena de angustia, y no pude impedir que me rodaran las lágrimas por la cara.

— Estoy aquí —susurró—. No llores, estoy aquí, aquí.

Repetía una y otra vez estas palabras, y yo dejé que me rodeara con sus brazos y me estrechara contra él.

— No debería haber dejado que te fueras de aquel modo —me dijo—. Estaba muy disgustado. Pensaba… bueno, ya sabes lo que pensaba. Joder, he sido un tarugo al pensar siquiera mal de ti.

— Sí. Ojalá hubieras confiado en mí y me hubieras dejado explicarme.

— Tienes razón. Te amo y debería haberte creído cuando me dijiste la verdad. No entiendo cómo he sido tan estúpido.

— Creía que te habéis ido para siempre —le susurré, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pensaba que te habías apartado de todo porque te había fallado, porque yo misma había destruido lo único que me ha importado de verdad en toda mi vida. Esperaba que vinieras, pero no aparecías.

— Perdóname —noté que se le quebraba la voz. Tragó saliva y se miró las manos—. Haré lo que sea para compensártelo, yo…

Lo hice callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

— Ahora ya está —dije —. Quiero olvidar que ha ocurrido siquiera.

— ¡Cómo me dices eso! —dijo, notoriamente exaltado—. Bella, después de cómo te traté ese día, de haber pensado lo peor de ti y haber tenido tan poca fe en lo nuestro, ¿me pides que lo deje pasar, como si no fuese nada?

— Por favor —se me entrecortaba ligeramente la voz—. Solo quiero estar contigo. Quiero que me abraces y me hagas sentir que todo va a estar bien otra vez.

— Claro. Lo que tú digas —suspiró resignado.

Permanecimos un rato en mi cama en silencio, saboreando la felicidad de volver a estar juntos de nuevo. Yo agarraba con fuerza su camiseta, como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer si la soltaba. Edward me contó que Jasper y Rosalie se habían ido del pueblo para dejar que aclarásemos las cosas a solas.

Aprovechando nuestra libertad temporal, decidimos dar un paseo por la playa. Me vendría bien respirar aire fresco tras estar tantos días encerrada en mi casa. Por supuesto, Edward no se negó a mis deseos.

— Aguantarme sin hablar contigo varios días ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, ¿sabes? —me confesó Edward mientras las olas rompían en nuestros pies, cerca ya de la Costa de los Naufrágios

— Te entiendo —murmuré—. Yo quería morirme.

Él me soltó la mano que teníamos entrelazada bruscamente.

— Nunca pienses así, Bella, pase lo que pase. No merezco tanto la pena.

— Yo creo que sí —repuse y él suspiró.

— No voy a decir que no entienda a qué te refieres —reconoció —. Es como el fin del mundo, ¿no? No recuerdo haberme sentido así por alguien antes de conocerte. Estar sin ti fue como…

— Como el fin de toda felicidad —terminé la frase por él—. De todo lo que has conocido. Es lo que pasa cuando haces que una persona lo sea todo para ti.

Edward sonrió.

— Entonces supongo que no hemos sido muy prudentes. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— Ni yo tampoco —me quedé callada unos minutos. Le tomé la mano nuevamente y me di unos golpecitos con sus dedos en la punta de la nariz—. Ed…

— ¿Si?

—Si sólo unos días separados nos han matado, ¿qué pasará si el Cielo descubre lo que sucedió…?

— Ahora no —me cortó—. Acabo de recuperarte; no quiero pensar en perderte otra vez. No lo permitiré.

— No podrás impedirlo —le dije—. Que seas jugador de rugby no significa que puedas enfrentarte con las fuerzas celestiales. No hay nada que desee tanto como quedarme contigo, pero estoy muerta de miedo.

— Un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer cosas fuera de lo común —dijo Edward —. Me da igual que seas un ángel. Tú eres mi ángel y no dejaré que te vayas.

— Pero ¿y si lo hacen sin previo aviso? —pregunté con desesperación—. ¿Y si me despierto una mañana en el lugar de donde vengo? ¿Has llegado a pensarlo?

Edward entornó los ojos.

— ¿Y cuál crees que ha sido mi mayor temor desde que lo hicimos? ¿No sabes el terror que me da que un día vaya al colegio y tú no estés allí?, ¿qué venga a buscarte y nadie abra la puerta? Ni una sola persona del pueblo, salvo yo, sabrá a dónde has ido. Y de nada me servirá saberlo porque es un lugar al que no puedo ir a buscarte. O sea que no me preguntes si he llegado a pensarlo, porque la respuesta es sí, lo hago todos los días.

Volvió a hacer círculos con su dedo gordo en mi mano y miró enfurecido las nubes del cielo, como si toda la culpa la tuvieran aquellos gases.

Mientras lo contemplaba en silencio, me di cuenta de que tenía ante mí a todo mi mundo: medía poco más de metro ochenta y estaba allí, cogido de mi mano. Comprendí al mismo tiempo que nunca podría dejarlo. Nunca podría volver a mi antiguo hogar, porque ahora mi hogar era él. Me sentí inundada de un abrumador deseo de permanecer lo más cerca posible de él, de fundirme con él y sellar así un compromiso para no permitir que nada pudiera separarnos.

Posé mis manos a cada lado de su cara, y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Edward me miró con curiosidad. Yo le devolví la mirada sin decir palabra. Él se me acercó y me deslizó sus manos por la espalda. Di un suspiro y me dejé envolver en su abrazo. El contacto de su piel, aunque estuviera la ropa de por medio, me transmitió por todo el cuerpo una cálida irradiación. Me apreté contra él. Por primera vez desde hacía días, me sentía completa.

Besé sus labios, recorrí su rostro con las manos, palpando aquella nariz y aquellos pómulos tan familiares. Habría reconocido el contorno de su cara entre un millón; habría sido capaz de leerla como lee un ciego un texto en braille. Tenía un olor dulce y fresco. Apreté mi pecho contra el suyo. A mí modo de ver, él no tenía ni un solo defecto físico, pero no me hubiera importado si lo hubiese tenido. Igualmente lo habría amado si hubiera sido deforme o un mendigo harapiento. Simplemente porque era él.

— Te amo —dije, acompañado de un suspiro contra sus labios.

— Como yo te amo a ti.

Miré a nuestro alrededor, buscando cualquier señal de que alguien nos acompañara o estuviera cerca de nosotros. Quería estar a su lado, completamente a solas, y sin la interrupción de nadie; quería estar en completa paz junto a Edward. Afortunadamente, parecía que el lugar era un desierto; pero para nosotros, era como estar en nuestro propio paraíso.

Recorrí sus facciones nuevamente, al tiempo que él imitaba mis acciones. Su toque era delicado, como si estuviera tocando la más fina porcelana. Suspiré de placer, mientras lo sujetaba por la nuca, atrayéndolo más hacia mi cuerpo. Poco a poco nos fuimos recostando en la suave arena, Edward colocándose sobre mí, sin separar nuestros labios. Fui reviviendo aquel día, en su casa, cuando decidí entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma.

Nadie hubiera podido entender la falta que hizo en mi vida. Sentía que mis pulmones se expandían completamente, que el aire ya no me faltaba. A pesar de que siempre lo había sabido, Edward me complementaba en todos los sentidos. Ese hueco que se había formado en mi pecho parecía estar llenándose poco a poco, conforme nuestro beso empezaba a volverse más demandante.

— Perdóname, ángel —susurró contra mi boca—. Te eché tanto de menos.

Lentamente, nos fuimos despojando de nuestras ropas, haciéndolas a un lado mientras la suave marea nos acariciaba las puntas de los pies. Edward fue lo suficientemente inteligente en ese momento como para arrojarlas lo más lejos posible, para evitar que el mar se las llevara. Pero, siendo sincera, eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Aunque me rondaban por la cabeza todos esos auto reproches, censurando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, los jalé hasta la parte más apartada de mi mente, tratando de disfrutar este momento junto al hombre que amaba. Quería detener el tiempo y que solo fuéramos él y yo.

Sus besos me trajeron a la realidad, pues comenzó a recorrer mi cuello con su boca, llegando al lóbulo de mi oreja y besando el hueco detrás de ella; habíamos descubierto que ese era un punto demasiado sensible de mi cuerpo, y a él le encantaban las reacciones que provocaba al hacerlo. Gemí y me arqueé contra hacia él, rozando de paso mis pezones contra sus firmes pectorales, duplicando la sensación placentera. Lo sentí sonreír contra la piel de mi cuello, disfrutando del efecto que causaba.

Dejé salir un profundo gemido y él soltó una risita, y me sorprendió enormemente cuando de pronto dio un pequeño mordisco en el punto entre mi cuello y el hombro; no había sido demasiado fuerte como para romper la piel o dejar una marca permanente, y la sorpresa fue aún mayor al descubrir cuánto lo había disfrutado. No había malicia en sus acciones, sino un delicioso placer envolviendo el ambiente.

Una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, con una tortuosa lentitud que me estaba volviendo loca. Acarició uno de mis pechos, pasando su pulgar por la punta, hasta seguir con su camino cuesta abajo. Sustituyó sus dedos con su boca, lamiendo y succionando la sensible piel. Sus manos los tocaban como si fuera el único par en todo el universo. Los exploraba de manera cuidadosa, disfrutando de ellos, conociendo su forma, su sabor; se tomó su tiempo, ya que en ese momento no sabíamos si nuestros encuentros estaban limitados. No había prisas.

Estaba tan enfocada en lo que sentía en ese momento, que no me di cuenta cuando sus manos retiraron nuestra ropa interior, dejándonos completamente expuestos a la brisa que soplaba el mar. La noche nos envolvía y las estrellas eran las únicas que atestiguaban nuestro encuentro.

Nuevamente, sus dedos empezaron a acariciar ligeramente los pliegues de mi sexo, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía que mis pies se acercaban al borde de un precipicio, y mi respiración empezó a salir de manera irregular. Insertó un par de dedos, arrastrándome con más fuerza, y solo fue necesario rozar con la punta del pulgar mi clítoris para arrojarme de golpe hacia el final.

Jadeaba para llenar de oxígeno mis pulmones, sentía que cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba rellena de arena. Difícilmente iba a poder incorporarme sobre mis pies justo ahora.

Edward esbozó aquella sonrisa ladeada que sabía que yo adoraba, para después capturar mis labios en un beso cargado de adoración. Sonreí contra sus labios y acaricié los finos cabellos de su nuca. El cambio en nuestra relación era palpable: para nosotros era más que simple sexo, era una entrega mutua de nuestros cuerpos, hasta fundirnos en una sola persona.

En ese momento, era como si todo este tiempo no hubiéramos estado separados. Todos esos días de agonía apartada de su lado ahora me sonaban como una extraña pesadilla; algo que nunca había sucedido.

Quería corresponder a sus acciones. A pesar de lo inexperta que era en este tema, tenía una vaga conciencia de lo que tenía qué hacer, solo que no estaba segura de que tuviera el resultado que esperaba. Y con todo y eso, decidí aventurarme a acariciarlo de la misma manera tan íntima como él hacía conmigo.

Tomando la iniciativa, empecé un beso lento, saboreando el néctar de sus labios de manera sensual. Recorrí los fuertes brazos y pasé mis manos por su amplia espalda, sintiendo cada depresión formada por sus músculos. No importaba la juventud de su cuerpo, pues podía presumir que estaba muy bien formado gracias al constante ejercicio que hacía. Continué mi camino por sus pectorales, cepillando sus costados con las yemas de los dedos.

Entonces, decidí dar el paso final. Estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar su hombría, enrollando mis dedos alrededor de su miembro y ganándome un jadeo asombrado de su parte. Empecé a mover mi mano de arriba a abajo, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, mientras la respiración de Edward empezaba a ser cada vez más elaborada. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo ardía por la vergüenza, pero mi satisfacción estaba en la mueca de placer que se dibujaba por su rostro. Después de unos instantes, él mismo comenzó a mover sus caderas contra mi mano, buscando su propia satisfacción.

Quería que llegara a su liberación, así como yo lo había logrado hace unos instantes, por lo que poco a poco empecé a aumentar la velocidad de mi mano sobre su miembro. Sin embargo, su gesto de placer se convirtió en una mueca torturada, y colocó su mano sobre la mía para detener mis movimientos.

— Para. Para, por favor —suplicó suavemente. ¿Acaso no le había gustado? ¿No lo estaba haciendo correctamente? —. No me malinterpretes, amor, pero no quisiera terminar de esta manera.

Sonreí tontamente por mis pensamientos paranoicos, y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Los besos y las caricias no pararon en ningún momento. Decidí enganchar mi pierna en su cadera, y con esto empezamos a mecer nuestros cuerpos de manera involuntaria, sin que entrara en mi cuerpo, tratando de sentir un poco más de placer. Mi corazón latía de manera desbocada, y por un instante llegué a pensar que se saldría de mi pecho.

— Llámame loco —gimió contra mi boca—, pero en este momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea sentirte. _Necesito_ sentirte.

Lo besé nuevamente, como si con eso pudiera decirle que por mí estaba bien, pues compartíamos la misma necesidad. Poco a poco, sentí nuevamente que su miembro entraba en mi sexo, hasta llenarme completamente. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de mí, los dos gemimos de placer, y empezó aquella maravillosa danza.

Todos mis sentidos estaban completamente despiertos y alertas. Sentía cada poro de mi cuerpo arder de deseo, y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, tratando de eliminar cualquier espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Sus embestidas empezaron a aumentar de velocidad, y aquel borde que empezaba ser familiar para mí se avecinaba. Me sujeté de sus omóplatos, arañando sutilmente la piel que cubría su espalda, como una manera de sujetarme de algo y no salir disparada de mi lugar. Nuestros gemidos eran el único sonido en ese lugar, siendo acompañados de vez en cuando por el romper de las olas.

Los ojos de Edward no mostraban más que infinita adoración, y no pude evitar recorrer su rostro con las yemas de los dedos. Sonrió con ternura y besó mi barbilla, para después esconder su rostro en la curva de mi cuello, aumentando un poco más el movimiento de sus caderas contra las mías. Aunque el placer amenazaba con desmoronarme de un momento a otro, Edward se tomó su tiempo. Me hizo el amor de manera consciente, sin detenerse a preocuparse por el tiempo entre nosotros.

La burbuja en mi vientre no pudo soportar más y reventó, enviando ondas por todo mi cuerpo. Grité y me aferré con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo, tratando de no desvanecerme.

Sin embargo, esto no detuvo a Edward. Me sorprendió al tomarme de la cintura y girarnos hábilmente, dejándome sobre su cuerpo. Me quedé en shock por unos instantes, totalmente insegura de qué hacer. Por supuesto, él no permitió que mi miedo opacara tan hermoso momento, pues me tomó por las caderas y fue guiando mis movimientos sobre su miembro. El placer en esta nueva posición era indescriptible, pues con sus embestidas tocaba terminaciones nerviosas que desconocía, y bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que yo sola tomara el ritmo y empezara a mecerme sobre él.

Me sujeté de su pecho, y aumenté la velocidad, viendo nuevamente ese gesto de placer en su rostro. Él lo estaba disfrutando, y eso me era más que suficiente. Podía sentir que estábamos cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo. Quería que él sintiera una mínima fracción del placer que estaba experimentando a su lado.

En ese momento, llena de sensaciones indescriptibles, solté todo mi cuerpo y mis alas salieron abruptamente de par en par, mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido. En ningún momento temí por la reacción de Edward, pues sabía que con él podía ser completamente yo misma, y sobre todo, que mientras estuviera conmigo podía sentirme completamente a salvo.

— Sin duda alguna, eres la criatura más perfecta que he visto en mi vida.

Por supuesto, se había sorprendido por mi acción, además de que nunca me había visto con las alas desplegadas, pero más que una expresión de horror o miedo, solo pude encontrar amor en su mirada.

Salió de mi cuerpo, pero no me moví de mi lugar, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Sacudí mis alas ligeramente, quitándoles la arena que seguramente estaba adherida a ellas, y Edward acarició las plumas con gran interés. Me incliné sobre él, escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, aún sin guardar nuevamente mis alas.

En ese momento, sentía como si literalmente fuéramos una sola persona, y no dos seres individuales.

— ¿Qué me has hecho, mi hermoso ángel? —susurró contra mi cabello, sin dejar de acariciar mis alas ni mi rostro—. Me tienes completamente atado a tus manos.

Y esa era la misma pregunta que yo me hacía, pues el sentimiento era mutuo.

Sin poder evitarlo, todas esas preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza volvieron con fuerza: ¿Qué significaba todo esto? No podía entender la intensidad de mis emociones, y temía que todo esto me explotara en la cara de un momento a otro.

Pero por ahora, solo quería disfrutar de la cercanía de mi amor, dejando las dudas y temores para más adelante.

***** Nota *****

**Recomendación musical: "Perdóname ángel" y "Volvamos a empezar", de Melendi. Creo que ambas opciones van perfectamente con todo el capítulo.**


	26. Ángel de la Destrucción

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia esta más o menos basada en el libro Halo

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_**Summary:**_

_**La llegada inesperada de los hermanos Hale: Jasper, Rosalie e Isabella, supone un revuelo en la pequeña población de Forks. Son extremadamente bellos, inteligentes y misteriosos. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde están sus padres y por qué sobresalen sea la que sea la actividad que emprenden?**_

_**Los tres son en realidad ángeles del Señor con la misión de ser los ángeles guardianes de la familia Cullen. Tienen instrucciones claras: no deben establecer vínculos demasiado fuertes con ningún humano y deben esforzarse por ocultar sus cualidades sobrehumanas. Pero Bella, la más inexperta, rompe una de las reglas sagradas: se enamora del menor de la familia a los que debe proteger, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Desafiar al Cielo no resulta buena idea cuando te enamoras de tu protegido.**_

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

**26**

**Ángel de la Destrucción**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward volvió a pasar por casa antes del colegio para desayunar con nosotros. No sabía si era cosa mía, pero no se alejaba de mí ni por un segundo, como si su cuerpo lo necesitase. Mientras comíamos Jasper intentó calmarlo un poco. Edward estaba furioso por cómo Tyler me había tratado y totalmente decidido a arreglarle las cuentas. Pretendía hacerlo sin ayuda, cosa que Jasper quería evitar a toda costa, porque no conocíamos el verdadero alcance de sus poderes.

— Hagas lo que hagas, no debes enfrentarte con él— le dijo mi hermano, muy serio.

Edward lo miró por encima de su taza de café.

— Él amenazó a Bella— dijo, poniéndose tenso—. La besó. No podemos permitir que se salga con la suya.

— Tyler no es como los demás. No debes intentar encargarte tú solo. No sabemos de qué es capaz.

— Tan peligroso no será. Es bastante esmirriado— masculló él.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada severa.

— Su apariencia no tiene nada que ver, ya lo sabes.

— ¿Qué queréis que hagamos entonces?— preguntó Edward.

— No podemos hacer nada— contestó Jasper—. No sin llamar la atención más de lo que deseamos. Sólo podemos esperar que no tenga intención de hacer daño.

Edward soltó una seca risotada y miró a Jasper fijamente.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Totalmente

— ¿Y que de lo que dijo en el baile?

— Yo no diría que eso sea una prueba— respondió Jasper.

— ¿Y el accidente de la cocinera con la freidora?— intervine yo—. ¿Y aquel choque de coches al principio del trimestre?

— ¿De veras crees que Tyler tuvo algo que ver en esos casos? — preguntó Rosalie—. Ni siquiera estaba en el colegio cuando se produjo el choque.

— Sólo hacía falta que estuviera en el pueblo— dije—. Y desde luego estaba en la cafetería aquel día; yo pasé por su lado.

— He leído que una barca sufrió hace dos días un accidente en el embarcadero— añadió Edward—. Y ha habido últimamente un par de incendios provocados por algún pirómano, según el periódico. Nunca había ocurrido nada parecido en esta zona.

Jasper apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

— Dejádmelo pensar bien.

— Hay más — lo interrumpí, sintiéndome culpable por aportar tan malas noticias—.Tiene seguidores. Siempre le van detrás, vaya donde vaya, y se comportan como si fuera su líder. Al principio eran sólo unos pocos, pero cada vez son más.

— Bella, ve a prepararte para ir al colegio— dijo Jasper en voz baja.

— Pero...

— Ve— insistió—. Rosalie y yo tenemos que hablar.

La popularidad de Tyler aumentó con alarmante velocidad después del baile de otoño, y el número de sus seguidores se dobló. Cuando volví a asistir al colegio, advertí que todos ellos andaban por ahí como drogatas, con la mirada perdida, las pupilas dilatadas y sus manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Sus rostros sólo parecían animarse cuando veían a Tyler y entonces adoptaban una expresión inquietante de adoración. Daba la impresión de que se arrojarían al mar y se ahogarían si él se lo ordenaba.

Empezaron a aumentar también los actos de vandalismo indiscriminado. Las puertas de la iglesia de Saint Mark's fueron profanadas con pintadas obscenas y las ventanas de las oficinas municipales resultaron destrozadas por un grupo de gamberros provistos de explosivos caseros. La residencia Fairhaven informó de una grave intoxicación alimentaria y muchos de sus residentes tuvieron que ser trasladados al hospital.

Y resultaba que Tyler siempre andaba cerca cuando se producía un desastre: nunca implicado directamente, pero sí al menos en calidad de observador. A mí me parecía que estaba empeñado en causar dolor y sufrimiento, y no podía evitar pensar que su motivo era la venganza. ¿Pretendía mostrar así las consecuencias de mi rechazo?

El jueves por la tarde decidí salir más pronto del colegio y pasar a recoger a Phantom por la peluquería canina, Jasper no había ido a dar clases ese día. Había llamado diciendo que estaba enfermo, aunque la verdad era que tanto él como Rosalie estaban recuperando energías después de una semana entera dedicada a arreglar los estropicios de Tyler. No estaban acostumbrados a tanta actividad y, a pesar de su vigor, el esfuerzo constante los había dejado extenuados.

Acababa de recoger mi mochila y me dirigía a la salida, donde me esperaba Edward con su coche, cuando vi a un montón de gente a mitad de pasillo, justo frente al baño de chicas. Algo en mi interior me advirtió que me mantuviera alejada, pero el instinto y la curiosidad me impulsaron a acercarme. Los alumnos se agolpaban, cuchicheando. Vi que algunos lloraban. Una chica sollozaba con la cara pegada a la camiseta de uno de los mayores, que andaba con el uniforme de hockey. Sin duda lo habían sacado a toda prisa del entrenamiento, Ahora permanecía allí plantado, antela puerta del baño, con una expresión de incredulidad y angustia en la cara.

Me abrí paso entre la gente como avanzando a cámara lenta y con la sensación de estar desconectada de mi propio cuerpo: como si viera las cosas mentalmente o desde la perspectiva de un espectador de televisión. Mezclados con la multitud vi a algunos miembros del grupo de Tyler. Eran fáciles de identificar por su expresión vacía y sus ropas negras. Algunos me miraron mientras pasaba y advertí que todos tenían los ojos idénticos: grandes, profundos y negros como la noche.

Al acercarme al baño, vi al doctor Chester acompañado de dos agentes de policía. Uno de ellos estaba hablando con Tyler, quien había adoptado una máscara de seriedad y preocupación. Sus ojos felinos, sin embargo, relucían peligrosamente y sus labios se curvaban de un modo casi imperceptible, como si estuviera deseando hundirle los colmillos en el cuello al policía. Tuve la sensación de ser la única que detectaba la amenaza agazapada bajo su expresión. Los demás veían a un chico inocente por los cuatro costados. Me acerqué un poco más para escuchar la conversación.

— No me cabe en la cabeza cómo puede haber ocurrido en un colegio como éste— le oí decir a Tyler—. Ha sido una verdadera conmoción para nosotros.

Entonces cambió de posición y ya no pude pescar gran cosa, sólo algunas palabras sueltas: «tragedia», «nadie cerca», «informar a la familia». El agente asintió por fin y Tyler se dio media vuelta. Noté que sus seguidores se miraban entre sí, con un brillo irónico en los ojos y una sonrisa apenas esbozada en los labios. Tenían un aspecto voraz, casi hambriento, y todos parecían secretamente satisfechos.

Tyler hizo una seña y ellos empezaron a apartarse con disimulo de la multitud. Habría querido gritar que alguien los detuviera, avisar a todo el mundo de lo peligrosos que eran, pero no me salía la voz.

Súbitamente, como si una fuerza invisible me hubiera empujado, me encontré junto a la puerta abierta del baño. Había dos enfermeros alzando una camilla cubierta con una sábana azul. Me fijé en una mancha roja que había empezado a formarse, que iba creciendo progresivamente y extendiéndose por la tela como un ser vivo. Y colgando fuera de la sábana, vi una mano lívida. Las puntas de los dedos ya tenían un tono azulado. Sentí una oleada de miedo y de dolor que me dejó sin aliento. Pero esos sentimientos no eran míos, sino de otra persona: la chica de la camilla.

Sentí que sus manos agarraban el mango de un cuchillo. Sentí el miedo que se mezclaba en su mente con la impotencia mientras una compulsión misteriosa guiaba la hoja del cuchillo hacia su garganta. Ella se resistía, pero era como si no pudiera controlar su propio cuerpo. Sentí el acceso de pánico que la recorrió cuando el frío metal rebanó su piel y oí la carcajada cruel que resonó en su cerebro. Lo último que vi fue su cara. Fulguró en mi campo visual como un relámpago. La conocía muy bien. ¿Cuántas veces la había tenido a mi lado a la hora del almuerzo y habíamos compartido innumerables palabras? Había sido la que me había hecho ver la desazón de Edward y Alice hace algunas semanas. La cara de Angela se me había quedado grabada a fuego en el cerebro. Sentí que su cuerpo se tambaleaba; sentí que boqueaba buscando aire mientras la sangre salía burbujeando por la raja de su garganta y se deslizaba por su cuello. Vi el terror, el pánico espantoso en sus ojos antes de que se le volvieran vidriosos y se desplomara muerta en el suelo. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero no me salía ningún sonido.

Justo cuando empezaba a temblar violentamente, alguien se me puso delante y me agarró de los hombros. Sofoqué un grito y traté de zafarme en vano. Levanté la vista, esperando encontrarme unos ojos ardientes y unas mejillas hundidas. Pero no: era Edward quien me envolvía ya en sus brazos y me arrastraba lejos de la multitud hacia el aire libre.

— No — dije, todavía hablando conmigo misma—. No, por favor...

Con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, Edward me llevó casi en volandas hasta su coche, porque parecía que yo no recordara siquiera cómo caminar.

— Tranquila — me dijo, poniéndome una mano en la cara y mirándome a los ojos—.Todo se arreglará.

— No puede ser... Angela… era... esa chica era...

Me ardían las lágrimas en los ojos.

— Sube al coche, Bella— me dijo, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y ayudándome a subir.

— ¡Tyler es el responsable!— grité mientras arrancaba.

Parecía tener mucha prisa por llegar a casa y hablar con Rosalie y Jasper. Bien pensado, yo también. Ellos sabrían qué debíamos hacer.

— La policía lo considera un suicidio— me dijo Edward, tajante—. Es una tragedia, pero Tyler no tiene nada que ver. De hecho, ha sido él quien ha advertido su ausencia y ha dado la alarma.

—No. — Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia—. Angela jamás haría algo así. Jake ha intervenido de algún modo.

Edward no parecía muy convencido.

— Tyler podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es un asesino.

— No lo comprendes. — Me sequé las lágrimas—. Yo lo he visto todo. Como si hubiera estado presente mientras sucedía.

— ¿¡Qué!— Edward se volvió hacia mí —. ¿Cómo?

— Cuando he visto su cuerpo, ha sido como si me convirtiera de repente en la víctima — le expliqué—. Se cortó la garganta, pero ella en realidad no quería. Lo hizo obligada. Él la tenía controlada y se echó a reír cuando murió. Era Tyler, lo sé.

Edward entornó los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Lo he percibido, Ed. Ha sido él.

Los dos nos quedamos callados unos instantes.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido una vez que ella ha muerto?— pregunté—. Eso no he llegado a verlo.

Edward me miró afligido, aunque su voz sonaba impasible.

—La han encontrado en el baño. Es lo único que sé. Ha entrado una chica y la ha visto tirada en un charco de sangre. Sólo había un cuchillo de cocina a su lado— dijo.

Sujetaba el volante con tanta fuerza que se le había puesto blanco los nudillos y, me agarraba la mano tan fuerte con la otra que la notaba rígida, pero no dije nada.

— ¿Por qué crees que la habrá elegido Tyler?

— Supongo que simplemente ha tenido mala suerte — respondió Edward—. Estaba en el lugar y en el momento equivocado. Ya sé que era amiga tuya, Bella. No sabes cómo siento que haya ocurrido algo así.

— ¿Es por culpa nuestra?— murmuré—. Lo ha hecho para vengarse de nosotros, de mí.

— Lo ha hecho porque es un enfermo—respondió. Miraba la calzada sin pestañear, como tratando de contenerse—. Ojalá no hubieras estado allí ni hubieras visto nada.

Sonaba furioso, aunque yo sabía que no era conmigo.

— He visto cosas peores.

— ¿En serio?

— En el lugar de donde vengo vemos muchas cosas malas— le expliqué. Aunque no le conté lo distinto que era vivir personalmente la pérdida en la Tierra, cuando la víctima era muy amiga tuya y el dolor se multiplicaba por mil—. ¿Tú también la conocías?

— Era amiga de mi hermana… Además de que llevo en este colegio desde hace mucho ya. Conozco a todo el mundo.

— Lo siento.— Le acaricié la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre

— Yo también.

Jasper y Rosalie ya se habían enterado cuando llegamos a casa.

— Hemos de actuar ya — dijo Rosalie—. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

— ¿Y qué propones?— le preguntó Jasper.

— Tenemos que detenerlo. Destruirlo, si es necesario.

— No podemos destruirlo así como así. No podemos quitar una vida sin motivo.

— ¡Pero si él le ha quitado la vida a otra persona!— grité.

— Isabella, no podemos hacerle daño mientras tengamos dudas sobre quién o qué es. Así que, por mucho que lo deseemos, cualquier enfrentamiento está descartado por ahora.

— Quizá vosotros no podáis hacerle daño — dijo Edward—, pero yo sí. Dejadme pelear con él.

La expresión de Jasper era inflexible.

— A Isabella no le servirás de nada muerto— dijo, cortante.

— ¡Jasper!— exclamé, angustiada ante la idea de que alguien tocase a Edward. Sabía que era capaz de meterse de cabeza en una pelea si creía que así iba a protegerme.

— Soy más fuerte que él — dijo Edward—. De eso estoy seguro; déjame hacerlo.

Rosalie le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Tú no sabes con qué nos enfrentamos en la persona de Tyler Crowley—murmuró.

— Es sólo un tío— repuso Edward—. Tan terrible no puede ser.

— No es sólo un chico— dijo Rosalie—. Hemos detectado su aura y se está volviendo más fuerte. Es un aliado de fuerzas oscuras que ningún humano puede comprender.

— ¿Qué me estás diciendo?, ¿que es un demonio?— replicó con incredulidad—.Imposible.

— Tú crees en los ángeles. ¿Tan difícil es contemplar la posibilidad de que tengamos un equivalente maligno?— preguntó Jasper.

— He procurado no pensarlo— contestó Edward.

— De igual modo que hay un Cielo, hay un Infierno, no lo dudes— le dijo Rosalie suavemente.

— Entonces, ¿creéis que Tyler Crowley es un demonio?— susurré.

— Creemos que podría ser agente de Lucifer — contestó Jasper—. Pero necesitamos pruebas antes de actuar para detenerlo.

La prueba llegó aquella misma tarde, cuando deshice al cabo de un rato la mochila del colegio. Había un rollo de papel encajado en la cremallera. Lo desenrollé y distinguí en el acto la letra inconfundible de Tyler:

_Cuando las lágrimas de los ángeles inunden la Tierra,_

_Recobrarán las puertas del Infierno toda su fuerza._

_Cuando la desaparición de los ángeles sea inminente_

_El muchacho humano encontrará la muerte._

Sentí bruscamente un nudo en la garganta. Tyler amenazaba a Edward. Su venganza ya no era sólo contra mí.

Agarré a Edward del brazo. Sentía bajo mis dedos sus músculos vigorosos. Pero se trataba sólo de fuerza humana.

— ¿Esto no te parece prueba suficiente?— le preguntó Edward a mi hermano.

— Es un poema, nada más — replicó Gabriel—. Escucha, yo creo que Tyler está detrás del asesinato y de los demás accidentes. Creo que quiere causar estragos para así demostrarnos, o mejor dicho, demostrarte, de lo que es capaz para así conseguir su objetivo. Pero necesito pruebas concretas para actuar. Las leyes del Reino así lo exigen.

Fue en ese mismo momento en el cual comprendí por fin todo. La cruda realidad me azotó en toda la cara como un balde de agua fría; las palabras de Tyler me vinieron a la mente de un momento a otro:

— _Todo el mundo pierde en un momento u otro, pero podemos aprender de la pérdida._

— _¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —Tyler sacudió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los míos—. A mí no me gusta perder, y siempre consigo lo que quiero._

— _¿Y ahora mismo tienes todo lo que quieres?_

— _No del todo —respondió—. Me falta una cosa._

— _¿Qué es? —respondí, recelosa. Algo me decía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso._

— _Tú —dijo simplemente._

_No sabía qué responder. No me gustaba nada el giro que estaba tomando la conversación._

— _Bueno, es muy halagador, Tyler, pero ya sabes que no estoy disponible._

— _Eso es lo de menos._

— _¡Para mí, no! —di un paso atrás—. Estoy enamorada de Edward._

_Tyler me miró fríamente._

— _¿No te parece algo obvio que no estás con la persona adecuada?_

— _No, para nada —repliqué—. Y supongo que tú eres lo bastante arrogante para creerte la persona adecuada, ¿no?_

— _Simplemente creo que me merezco una oportunidad._

— _Prometiste que no volverías a sacar el tema —le dije—. Tú y yo somos amigos, eso deberías valorarlo._

— _Y lo valoro, pero no es suficiente._

— _¡No eres tú solo quien decide! Ni yo un juguete que puedas señalar con el dedo y obtener sin más._

— _Disiento._

_Sus ojos relampaguearon peligrosamente._

— _¿De veras me estás rechazando? —preguntó._

— _De veras. Yo estoy con Edward, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No es culpa mía que hayas preferido no creerme._

_Tyler dio un paso hacia mí. La rabia ensombrecía su rostro._

— _¿Estás del todo segura de que sabes lo que haces?_

— _Nunca he estado más segura de nada —dije con frialdad—. Tyler, tú y yo sólo podemos ser amigos._

_Él dejó escapar una risa gutural._

— _No, gracias— me anunció—. No me interesa._

— _¿No puedes tratar al menos de afrontarlo con madurez?_

— _No creo que lo entiendas, Bella. Nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Llevo esperándote toda mi vida._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Llevo siglos buscándote. Ya casi había perdido la esperanza._

_Noté que me subía una extraña sensación de frío por el pecho. ¿De qué me estaba hablando?_

— _Nunca, ni en mis fantasías más delirantes, me había imaginado que tú podrías ser... uno de ellos. Al principio me resistí, pero ha sido inútil. Nuestro destino está escrito en las estrellas._

— _Te equivocas — dije—. No tenemos ningún destino juntos._

— _¿Sabes lo que es vagar por la Tierra sin rumbo buscando a alguien que podría estar en cualquier parte? Ahora no voy a alejarme y dejarlo pasar sin más._

— _Bueno, quizá no te quede otro remedio._

— _Voy a darte una oportunidad más —dijo en voz baja—. Supongo que tú no te das cuenta, pero estás cometiendo una terrible equivocación. Una que te costará muy cara._

— _No me impresionan las amenazas —dije con altanería._

— _Muy bien —dio un paso atrás. Su cara se nubló por completo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, como si mi sola presencia lo llenara de furia—. Ya no voy a hacerme más el simpático con los ángeles, a pesar de que no sabes cuanto me alegro que parte de tu pureza y divinidad hayan desaparecido; tengo que felicitar a tu humano, ha hecho un gran trabajo seduciéndote hasta tal punto._

Tyler no solo iba a ir a por mí, no, él haría daño a todos cuanto quiero empezando por quien impide su objetivo, Edward. Ya no solo podía preocuparme de mí misma. No podía permitir que ese hijo de Lucifer le dañara y, aunque desearía que este momento no llegara nunca, debía hacer conocer a Jasper y a Rosalie de mi pecado. Solo ellos podían pedir ayuda al Señor y, si hacía falta, rezaría día y noche por el perdón divino. Nunca pensé que lo sucedido entre Edward y yo pudiera hacer que su vida corriera peligro. Y, aunque me condenen a pecado mortal, jamás podré arrepentirme de lo sucedido. Sabía, de por seguro, que el hecho de que había perdido mi virtud sería la arma principal de Tyler y, eso, fue lo que me hizo palidecer y morirme de miedo.

— ¿Y entonces qué harás?

— Lo que sea necesario para mantener la paz.

— ¿Incluso si ello implica matarlo?— dijo Edward abiertamente.

— Sí — fue la respuesta glacial de Jasper—. Porque si es lo que sospechamos ,quitarle su vida humana lo enviará de vuelta al lugar del que procede.

Edward reflexionó un momento y luego asintió.

— Pero ¿qué es lo que quiere de Bella? ¿Qué puede darle ella?

— Bella lo rechazó — dijo Jasper—. Y alguien como Tyler Crowley está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere. Su vanidad está herida ahora mismo.

Removí los pies, inquieta y conocedora de la parte ausente de la historia.

— Me dijo que llevaba siglos buscándome...

— ¿Eso te dijo? — estalló Edward—. ¿Qué se supone que significa?

Jasper y Rosalie se miraron, inquietos.

— Los demonios buscan con frecuencia a algún humano para hacerlo suyo—dijo Rosalie—. Es su versión retorcida del amor, me figuro. Atraen a los humanos al inframundo y los obligan a permanecer allí. Con el tiempo, éstos acaban corrompidos e incluso desarrollan sentimientos hacia sus opresores.

— Pero ¿para qué?— dijo Edward—. ¿Acaso los demonios pueden tener sentimientos?

— Es sobre todo para disgustar a Nuestro Padre — dijo Rosalie—. La corrupción de Sus criaturas le causa una gran angustia.

— ¡Pero yo ni siquiera soy humana!— dije.— ¡Exacto! — respondió Jasper—. ¿Qué mejor trofeo que un ángel con forma humana? Capturarnos a uno de nosotros sería la victoria suprema.

— ¿Bella corre peligro?— Edward se me acercó más.

_Tú, Edward, corres peligro, _pensé

— Todos podríamos correr peligro — dijo Jasper.—. Ten paciencia. Nuestro Padre nos mostrará el camino a su debido tiempo.

Insistí en que Edward se quedara con nosotros y, después de ver el mensaje de Tyler, Rosalie y Jasper no pusieron ninguna objeción. Aunque no lo dijeran, vi que les preocupaba la seguridad de Edward. Tyler era imprevisible, como un artilugio pirotécnico que puede estallar en cualquier momento.

Edward llamó a sus padres y les dijo que se quedaba a dormir en casa de un amigo para acabar de preparar el examen del día siguiente. Su madre nunca le habría dejado si hubiera sabido que se trataba de mi casa; era demasiado conservadora para eso. No cabía duda de que se habría llevado a las mil maravillas con Jasper. Les dimos las buenas noches a mis hermanos y subimos a mi habitación. Edward no se separó de mi ni un momento, permaneciendo conmigo mientras yo me duchaba y me lavaba los dientes. No le pregunté en qué estaba pensando ni si estaba tan asustado como yo. Sabía que jamás lo reconocería, al menos ante mí, solo para protegerme.

Para dormir, se quedó con los calzoncillos y la camisetaa que llevaba debajo. Yo me puse unas mallas y una camiseta holgada. No nos dijimos gran cosa esa noche. Yo permanecí tendida escuchando el murmullo regular de su respiración y notando cómo subía y bajaba su pecho. Con su cuerpo curvado sobre el mío y sus brazos envolviéndome, me sentía segura. Aunque Edward fuera sólo humano, me daba la impresión de que podía protegerme de cualquier cosa. No me habría asustado aunque hubiera aparecido un dragón echando fuego por la boca sencillamente porque sabía que Edward estaba conmigo. Me pregunté por un instante si no esperaba demasiado de él, pero enseguida dejé la idea de lado.

Me desperté a media noche aterrorizada por un sueño que no recordaba. Edward yacía a mi lado. ¡Estaba tan guapo cuando dormía! Con aquellos labios perfectos entre abiertos, el pelo despeinado sobre la almohada y su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras respiraba... Me acabó dominando mi ansiedad y lo desperté. Abrió en el acto los ojos. Se le veían de un verde asombroso incluso a la luz de la luna.

— ¿Qué es eso?— susurré. Me había parecido ver una sombra—. Allí, ¿lo ves?

Sin dejar de rodearme con el brazo, Edward se incorporó y miró alrededor.

— ¿Dónde?— dijo, todavía con voz soñolienta. Le señalé el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Edward se levantó de la cama y fue a donde le había indicado—. ¿Aquí? Yo juraría que esto es un perchero.

Asentí, aunque enseguida pensé que él no me veía en la oscuridad.

— Me ha parecido ver a alguien ahí —le dije—. Un hombre con un abrigo largo y con sombrero.

Dicho en voz alta, sonaba todavía más absurdo.

— Me parece que ves fantasmas, ángel.— Edward bostezó y empujó el perchero con el pie—. Sí, no hay duda, un perchero.

— Perdona— le dije cuando volvió a la cama, mientras me dejaba envolver en la calidez de su cuerpo.

— No tengas miedo— murmuró—. Nadie va a hacerte daño mientras yo esté aquí

Le hice caso y, al cabo de un rato, dejé de pensar en ruidos y movimientos furtivos

— Eres mi vida— dijo Edward, mientras se iba adormilando.

— Yo te quiero más— respondí, juguetona.

— Imposible— dijo, otra vez despierto—. Soy más corpulento, me cabe más amor en el depósito.

— Yo soy más pequeña, pero las partículas amorosas las tengo comprimidas, lo cual significa que contengo mucha más.

Edward se echó a reír.

— Ese argumenta es absurdo. Desestimado.

— Me baso en lo mucho que te echo de menos cuando no estás a mi lado—contraataqué.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber cuánto te echo yo de menos?— me dijo—. ¿Es que tienes un contador incorporado para medirlo?

— Claro que lo tengo. Soy una chica.

Me fui durmiendo, reconfortada por el contacto de su pecho en mi espalda, Notaba su aliento en la nuca. Acariciaba la suave piel de sus brazos, algo dorada por tantas horas al aire libre. A la luz de la luna distinguía cada pelo, cada vena, cada lunar. Me encantaba todo, cada centímetro. Y ése fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormida. El miedo me había abandonado del todo.

* * *

><p>¡NO ME MATÉIS! POR FAVOR! Sé que he estado missing muchísimo tiempo, y no voy a daros lastimosas escusas porque la cruda realidad esque he tenido un lapsus de imaginación bestial. Hasta ayer mismo no he tocado casi el ordenador excepto para deberes del colegio y, gracias a mis vacaciones de Semana Santa ya por fin tengo tiempo libre. Prometo actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora y no volver a abandonaros de esa manera. Lo único es que tengo una pregunta para vosotros: ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar a partir de entonces? Es que tengo unas cuantas posibles continuaciones y no sé bien cual es la más correcta ya que hemos llegado a un tramo de la historia que todo está en mucha tensión.<p>

También quería decir que he decidido, por falta de tiempo en mi vida, dejar de responder comentarios. Ésto no significa que no hablaré ni nada, no, sólo responderé a los que hagáis preguntas directas mediante reviews o PM ya que siempre intentaré estar disponible a posibles dudas.

Dicho esto me despido ya que en mi país ahora mismo son las 00:50 am y bueno, con eso lo digo todo.

Besos, Anna


	27. Chapter 27

Hola a todas. Sé que llevo meses sin pisar fanfiction y lo siento en el alma. Os quiero decir que no he abandonado el fic, tranquilas jaja. Lo único es que debido a que FF está eliminando historias con ranking M he decidido pasar todas mis historias a mi blog y subiré allí a partir de ahora.

También quiero deciros que está en proceso de escritura una nueva historia, "Una cenicienta Moderna" y tratará de mi modo de ver el cuento de la cenicienta al estilo Crepúsculo. Que conste que no soy buena con los summaries, asi que cuando lo empiece a subir espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Mi blog es:

crepuscle- fanfics. blogspot. com. es/ (lo pongo con separaciones porque FF no permite poner paginas webs.

Mi cuenta es:

Annita Tejedor

Besos y nos seguiremos leyendo en mi página web


	28. Chapter 28

Chicas, como ya sabéis me he trasladado a escribir en mi blog. He subido ya un nuevo capítulo, así que podéis leerlo allí jaja:

www. crepuscle- . com. es/

Nos leemos en mi blog chic s:)


End file.
